


RCPD Special Victims Taskforce

by A_Fazey



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Crime Fighting, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Korrasami - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Murder-Suicide, Threesome - F/M/M, Triggers, mention of rape, scene skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 132,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fazey/pseuds/A_Fazey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is part of a special task force that investigates crimes with particular bias. Her last partner has been forced to retire after he got severely injured on a case. Now, Korra and her team must continue to solve these new crimes while adjusting to her new sexy, genius partner. Sparks and bullets will fly. Korrasami.</p><p> Warning: Contains depictions of violence- trigger warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Giving you a rundown of the characters ranks in case you get mixed up:

Chief- Lin Beifong- runs entire Police Force

Lieutenant- Tenzin- is in charge of what cases they take

Sergeant- Kuvira- she is Tenzin’s second. Works cases with the Krew, but they defer to her in certain situations

Detectives:

Mako and Iroh often partner up

Korra is currently partner-less due to her former partner’s resignation

Bolin and Kuvira were partners before she took the sergeant’s exam. They still partner up when needed

Asami  is the new detective transferring in from Narcotics in Ba Sing Se

Computer Wiz- Opal. The team utilizes her skills for various things

Medical Examiner- Kya

Jinora- Criminal Profiler

Chapter One

“I don’t care what your wife will do to you if she finds out. You should have thought about that before you started having an affair.” Iroh slams the pictures of the dead woman in front of the shaking man. He tries to turn his head, but Mako grabs his face and pushes it closer to the pictures.

“Oh, no. Don’t look away now. You see those bite marks on her shoulder, those rope marks around her neck? You did those.”

“No, no, I didn’t! I swear it. I’m being set up.”

Kuvira and Korra observe the exchange through the glass. This is going nowhere and they both know it.

“What are you thinking _Sergeant_?” Korra asks her.  She’s still not referring to the woman as her senior. Kuvira catches it, but doesn’t say a word about it. She knows how everyone feels. She’s always been the most ambitious and now that she outranks them, their friendships have become awkward, especially her friendship with Korra.

“Well, I don’t think that this is our man. He can barely look at the pictures without gagging. He’s scared shitless and I don’t think he has the balls to cut up a woman like that.”

“Hmm, I agree. But, I think that he knows the killer. He can help us make the connection.”

“Call them out of there. Let’s give the man a break,” Kuvira orders. Korra knocks on the window three times, getting the boys attention just as Bolin rounds the corner nearly running into his sergeant.

“He’s not our man. We just got another victim.”

#

Tenzin stands at the front of the room rubbing his long beard as he waits for his daughter to set up. He flew her in from the Eastern Air Temple where she was working on her thesis concerning the genocide of the monks that used to reside there. She’s going to step in and help on this case. They had all worked with her once before when she helped profile an arsonist turned murderer. She had done a great job then and they all know that she’ll do great now.

“As you know, because of the similarities of this recent murder and Opal cross searching for these types of kills on a more precise scale, we were able to find out that this is kill number six. The killer is traveling from the west and we need to catch him before he decides to leave and before the media gets wind of this and spooks him off. The chief is breathing down my neck to have this case closed within the next two weeks and if she’s not happy, she’s threatened to shut this entire task force down.”

There are voices of protest from everyone.

“Calm down. I know that you do great work here and I don’t want that to happen. I believe in you. We can solve his. The killer made a mistake coming into or territory. You do whatever’s necessary to solve this one.” Tenzin sits down and Jinora steps up as Kya, the medical examiner walks into the room and stands off to the side.

“Hi, guys. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, but we’ll handle our business first and then catch up later.” She smiles even as she turns the powerpoint on. The first slide is of all the victim’s faces. Each one has the same bite marks and rope burns on their neck. Each victim is also a brunette.

“So, each of the six victims are women in their late twenties or early thirties. They are all brunettes and about 130lbs. There is nothing common about where they lived, but there may be something common about their shopping habits. All the women ate pretty healthy diets and more than likely shopped at farmer’s markets. They also probably walked to those locations, making it easier to follow them and learn their habits.”

She goes to another slide.

“Each woman lived alone. No pets, no live-in boyfriend, if they had a boyfriend at all. The killer would have no problems with pets attacking or boyfriends walking in while he attacked. The women were all chloroformed, tied up, bitten repeatedly on their shoulders and inner thighs.”

“They were raped with a foreign object, probably a bottle, before they were strangled repeatedly. The killer had some resuscitation knowledge because trauma to the ribs and lungs show that they were revived repeatedly before finally being asphyxiated to death,” Kya says.

Jinora nods and continues. “Then, the women were stripped naked, washed with soap and bleach,  had their nails clipped, placed in their beds, and the scene was vacuumed.”

“So, has there been any DNA evidence discovered to tie to someone if we catch them?” Bolin asks, pen in hand from taking notes.

“What DNA has been at the scene was mishandled in one of the cases and destroyed.”

“Great,” Kuvira mutters.

“Right. So, we need a confession,” Iroh says, stating the obvious.

“Let me point you in the right direction. I believe that our suspect is a white male in his late forties. He’s read up on a lot of DNA evidence and crime scene literature and probably is a college graduate with a degree in Criminal Justice. He doesn’t work for the police, nor does he actually do anything with his degree. He’s had some issues with women and chases for women that are out of his league. He probably works at these farmers markets as a distributor because he gets to travel from place to place. He travels around three or four cities at a time before he finds a mark or two that he likes. Then, he spends time watching them, chatting with them, and getting them to let their guard down. Since there is no sign of forced entry, the women seem to know him. I would check out all the local famer’s markets and look for a man who is supposed to be working, but is taking far too much interest in particular women.”

“Okay, Mako and Iroh, I want you to go back to both of the women’s places and find anything we may have missed. Any tiny shred of evidence will be helpful. Bolin, I want you to talk to their friends and family, find out if there were any new men in their lives or if there were any sudden changes to their routines. Korra, you and I are going to hit those farmer’s markets up first thing in the morning. Opal, I want you to look through our files and find any patrol officers that will be able to handle some short undercover work. I want to speak with them in the next hour.”

Tenzin nods as Kuvira takes charge and leaves the room to handle the rest of the business that we must attend to.

“So, what are we going to do for the rest of the night?” Korra asks.

“We’re going to look through these files and see if there’s anything that we missed.”

They all groan as they grab a box.

#

It’s seven a.m. when the team returns. They were going through the files until two in the morning, only going home to get a little rest and a shower. Today is going to be a long day and they all knew that they couldn’t go home until they got some results. They had worked on two serial killer cases before. They were always the most frustrating and difficult. One of them never got solved. That was the case of the Dragon Flats Ripper. The crimes just stopped one day and the team assumed that the killer either relocated or simply got arrested for a petty crime and was sitting in prison now.

Mako is going through his box again, mumbling about something that he saw through his delusionally tired state last night. After five minutes of grumbling, he pulls something out with a triumphant yell.

“What is it, Mako?” Bolin asks.

“This note from one of the girl’s friends said that she had complained about the creepy guy from the store bumping into her on the street one day and then trying to smell her hair.”

Kuvira and Korra perk up as Iroh steps in with his coffee. “What I miss?” he asks.

“Mako, might have found something. Does it say anything else about him?” Korra asks.

“Um, he drove away in a loud, beat up car.”

“Okay, that’s a start. It’s a possibility that he doesn’t have that car anymore, but I’m guessing that the car he drives will not be a new model anything. It will be something that is easily forgettable,” Kuvira tells us.

They all nod.

“Let’s get a move on. Daylight is burning.”

#

“So, _sarge_ , when is this new team member of ours getting into town?”

“Can you stop doing that?”

“What?”

“Saying sergeant as if it pains you. You could’ve taken the exam too ya know,” Kuvira snaps as she grips the steering wheel tighter.

“And you could’ve told me that you were going to. You just blindsided us. Me.”

“It’s not my job to tell you every little thing that I’m doing. You knew the exam date was coming up and you knew that I had mentioned in the past that I was interested. Stop freaking acting like I did something wrong. I want to further my career. How is that wrong?”

“You want to rule over us is what it feels like.”

“You’re an ass, Korra.”

“Well, so are you, Kuvira, I mean _sergeant_.”

She slams on the brakes and grabs Korra by the collar. Korra glares at her, but doesn’t move.

“Fuck you, Korra. I thought we were friends.” Kuvira releases Korra with force and hits the gas again before the people behind them can protest. The rest of the car ride is silent. She never even answers Korra’s question about the new detective.

#

“Thank you and once again, I’m sorry for your loss. We’ll do all we can to bring her killer to justice,” Bolin tells the woman’s younger sister.

“Just, just don’t forget about her. I don’t want her to end up another one of your cold cases. She was my sister.”

“We won’t, ma’am. We promise we won’t forget about her.”

“Say her name.”

“Excuse me?”

“Say her name. Say my sister’s name.”

“We won’t forget about Keri, we promise.”

The woman squeezes Bolin’s hand and nods, a tear falling from her eye. He leaves her, having gotten the information that they needed. He just had to go to the other victim’s family’s house- to Becca’s house.

#

Korra and Kuvira walk together as if they’re shopping. Even though they’re angry with each other, they enjoy teaming up together because it doesn’t happen often. They think so much alike that it just flows. But, Kuvira is such a serious type the Bolin is a great partner for her. He sees the world in such a different way than she does that he often catches things like motivations that she could easily miss. Every single one of their team has something to offer and Kuvira wouldn’t trade them for the world.

Mako and Iroh do great undercover. Mako can sometimes have issues because in some cases, he’s so by the book, but he can manipulate people extremely well that they don’t even realize that they’ve just told him their life story. Iroh is the weapons specialist. She’s the best shot with a sniper rifle and he never gets upset. Korra is a force. When she sets her mind to something, her determination can be the scariest thing ever. She’s argued to Tenzin to take plenty of cases because she couldn’t just let it go. She’s the reason why they clear most of their cases. She has to see it through until the end. Bolin is loyal and friendly. He knows how to talk to people when they’re upset and how to calm things down when they get out of hand. He notices when there’s a little girl hiding in her closet to get away from her screaming parents or when a little boy is afraid of his uncle and won’t say anything. Then, there’s Kuvira. Kuvira is driven and tactical. She’s great with weapons as well, but strategy is where she excels. That’s why she wanted to be sergeant. She wanted to come up with the best plans to bring her team home every night. It’s just too bad that they couldn’t see it.

“Look to your nine o’clock,” Korra tells Kuvira. Sure enough when she looks, there’s a man hauling boxes of produce from a truck, but he can’t seem to tear his gaze away from the woman in small white shorts. Every time he sets a box down, he looks for her again through the crowd.

“I see him. Let’s keep moving and watch him for a few minutes.”

#

“I think I’ve got something,” Iroh tells Mako. He pulls out his cell phone and takes a picture of the piece of evidence from different angles before picking it up with tweezers.”

“Is that a piece of a rubber glove?”

“I think so. Let’s hope that it has some DNA on it so we can nail this bastard.” Iroh puts it in an evidence bag and then helps Mako continue to look around.

#

“Jinora, I am so tired of staring at this computer. But, with the search filters, I think that I have it narrowed down from five thousand suspects to twelve. All these men are new to the area and have been using their credit cards near the farmer’s markets.”

“Good, now have any of them traveled to the other cities where the crimes have occurred within three months of that crime?”

She types away on the keyboard. “Only two.”

“Great. Send that to the team and to my phone. I’m going to clean up this profile a bit.”

A set of heels clack on the floor causing both women to look up. A beautiful, green eyed, dark haired woman with flawless makeup and a red skirt suit steps into the room. She’s holding a bunch of papers as looks up as she stops right in front of Jinora and Opal.

“He’s not going to confess unless it’s something in it for him. DNA evidence is our best bet and there’s no way that we’ll be able to get that from the other scenes. If we can scare him into thinking that he’ll be arrested soon, he may panic and try to do one more girl before he goes down. Then, we can catch him in the act,” the woman says.

“Um, and you are?”

“Oh, I’m sorry; I just got caught up there.” She extends her hand and they both take it after another. “I’m Asami Sato, the unit’s new detective. I just transferred in from Ba Sing Se.”

#

Kuvira discreetly takes a picture of the trunk and the man before circling around to another stand where they’re selling fresh fruits.  Korra has made her way closer to the man until she’s within speaking distance. That’s when Kuvira calls her. Korra’s phone rings and she accidentally drops her bag as she fumbles with her phone. The man notices her clumsiness and steps over to help her. She tells the caller that she’ll have to call back as she thanks the man and helps put her contents back in her bag.

Korra pats him arm in appreciation and asks the man who saved her for his name.

“It’s Harris.”

Korra smiles. “Thank you, Harris. I’ll even buy some of the goods that you’ve unloaded.”

He tries to pay attention to Korra, but he’s still eying the young brunette. Korra narrows her eyes, but makes her face neutral once her turns.

“That will be nice of you, ma’am. It will certainly help with keeping me employed.” He chuckles.

She thanks him again and walks to the stand. She asks the person running it for a business card and then goes on her way after buying some more fresh food. At least she’ll have dinner for the next few days. She walks to the car where she’s meeting Kuvira. Kuvira is already in the driver’s seat and on the phone when Korra slides in. She holds up a finger telling Korra to wait and then she finishes her conversation.

“Looks like we’ve got some good news. Let’s get back to the station.”

“What about our guy?”

“We don’t have enough on him yet. He’s found his mark, but he won’t do anything for at least a week. We have time to plan.”

“Or, we can just take him now.”

“And then he’ll lawyer up immediately. I know you’re ready to end this, but we have to be smart.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, Kuvira. I’m sorry for what I said. We are friends, and I am happy for you. I’m jealous, but I’m proud that you’re following your dreams.”

“Thanks, Korra.”

“You’re welcome, _sarge_.”

Kuvira punches Korra in the arm.

#

They arrive back at the station where Bolin, Opal, Jinora, Mako, and Iroh are crowded around a woman with jet black hair. They are all talking quietly amongst themselves and pointing at particular things on a sheet of paper.

“Honey, we’re home,” Korra announces once they reach the threshold. The woman in the center flips her hair over her shoulder and turns to look at the duo. “Holy-,” Korra begins, realizing she’s said it aloud. The rest of the group looks up at her as the woman smiles and stands. “Um, hello,” she says, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Ms. Sato, I’m glad to see that you’ve made yourself at home.” She extends her hand. “I’m Sergeant Kuvira Beifong and this is Detective Korra.” She introduces her as Asami turns to shake Korra’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I’m looking forward to working with you. In fact-,” She’s all business now, turning on her heel and reaching over Mako to grab the paper that they were looking at. “I think that we’re much closer to solving this than we thought.”

“So, you’ve already looked over the case?” Kuvira asks.

“Of course. I’ve gone through all the files as well as the new evidence that the others just discovered. We can catch this guy within a week.”

Beautiful and determined. For Korra, that’s a dangerous combination. She can’t take her eyes off of the woman in front of her, dressed in all red, and already so confident of her place in the krew. Korra realizes that this is her new partner and gulps.

“Hmm.” Kuvira scans the paper.

“We were able to narrow down the suspects to two people. Each one has traveled to the places where the victims lived.” Jinora points at the pictures of the suspects on the board. One of the names is Daniel James and the other is Ryan Armstrong. One look at Ryan’s picture reveals that he’s the man in from the farmer’s market.

“Him. That’s him. He’s using an alias. Harris.”

Opal slides back over to her computer and types in the name. Then, she shakes her head and types something in again. After a few minutes, the printer goes off and she snatches up the documents. “He’s been using fake names to work, but he’s been using his actual credit cards when he buys necessities. But, under Harris, you can see that he frequents hardware stores.”

Iroh takes the paper with the name of the stores. “I’m going to check into this.”

Kuvira nods. “What else?”

“There was a piece of a glove left at the last scene that we missed. I logged it straight into evidence and put a rush on the results,” Mako says.

“Good job, bro,” Bolin says. “I got something too.”

“Well, let’s hear it.”

“I talked to the sister. Keri’s sister. She said that a man that worked at a store or something that she went to was asking about apartments in her area. He was wondering about security in the area.”

“Did she have a time or date?”

“Um.” Bolin looks through his notes. “Sometime last week around 1 to 3 p.m. I think that it was a Thursday or Friday.”

“On it,” Opal says.

“Okay, so we have this man that uses an alias when he works, tries to insert himself into the victim’s lives, drives an old, nondescript vehicle, follows the victim for about a week or so before making his move and moving on after two or three kills. What info did you two gather?” Jinora asks.

“Oh, he’s definitely found another mark. She was alone, brunette, in her late twenties, pretty, nice figure. He definitely could be her father, but the way he was watching her was anything but fatherly,” Korra says.

“Did you get her name?” Asami asks.

“I couldn’t get close enough without tipping him off, but I got a picture of her, his work van, a picture of him, and we have a business card for his company.”

“Opal?” Jinora begins.

“Just set it down, I’ll get to it in a minute.”

“I want to speak with the woman. Our best bet is to let him come to her and stop him. We can pick him up, ask him questions, but don’t let on that we have as much evidence as we do. If we scare him, he’ll make a mistake,” Asami says.

“And what if it doesn’t work?”

“It will,” she says passionately. Her green eyes shine and it’s not missed by Korra.

“For the sake of argument, if it doesn’t work and he skips town, then what?” Iroh asks, challenging her.

“We’re going to watch him closely. He’s not going to leave a mark once he’s set on her.”

“She’s right about that,” Jinora says.

“If that DNA evidence doesn’t pan out, this will be our only chance. We pick him up in front of as many people and anger him. He’ll be embarrassed and won’t be thinking clearly because he’ll scramble to change his plans. We let him be questioned by a female and let him think that he has control of the situation and then we let him go, thinking he’s won.” Asami crosses her legs and glances up at Korra so quickly that she almost misses it.

“Okay, as I’m scanning the security footage, here’s the woman. Her name is Miko Thompson. She lives on 1489 W. Temple Blvd. She lives alone, and attends RCU.” Opal hands the info to Asami.

“Korra, go with her. Convince her that she’s in danger and get her to work with us to bring this guy down.” Kuvira turns from them and looks at Mako. “Since Iroh wants to check out the store, you and Bolin are going to pick him up. Jinora, are you up for watching me question this guy?”

“Of course.”

“Good. We’re doing this, now. Opal, keep checking that footage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m doing this again. I really did not intend to start a new Korrasami fic for a few months, but I was working on some other things and this idea would not leave my head. I couldn’t get anything done and it was driving me crazy.  
> (Don’t get me started on my Orange is the New Black type fic with the girls or my bank heist one. Why oh why must my head be filled with these possibilities? I don’t have time to write those.)  
> Anyway, Fangs and Magic is still on pause for a little bit, especially because I really am working on two books at once.  
> Hopefully, getting my head clear of this one will open me up to writing the other things that need to be written.  
> I hope that you enjoy this, though. I like to think of this as a cross between Law and Order: SVU and Chicago PD (Sophia Bush, that is a beautiful woman). We’ll see how it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

“So,” Korra casually looks Asami up and down as she weaves in and out of traffic as if she’s been living here her entire life. Korra hates driving and was grateful when Asami offered, saying that it will help her get used to the city. “Do you always dress this, snazzy?”

Korra was dressed in a blue tank top and gray cargo shorts and felt awfully under dressed compared to the woman next to her. She usually stuck to her tight light blue v-neck t-shirts and dark jeans when she was on a case, but she had wanted to blend in when she first got to the market.

“Well, first impressions are everything.”

 _Well, you certainly caught my eye,_ she thinks.

“That’s good. You look nice. I have to warn you though, we tend to get down and dirty. First impressions aside, I just want you to be prepared.”

“I understand. I have other outfits that I prefer. Trust me.”

_And I can’t wait to see you in them._

“How about we lay out some ground rules, partner?”

“Excuse me?” Korra asks, defensively.

“Relax.” Asami laughs and it sounds like what heaven probably feels like. “I meant, we all have certain methods of getting things done and I want to come to an understanding is all. We should know each other’s skills and weaknesses so that we can work better together.”

“Efficient.”

“I just want to protect myself and my team.”

“That’s good.” Korra smiles.

“Now, I love to drive and I’ll be the best damn driver there is. I’ll admit, I’m a good shot, but I think that I could use work. Hand to hand combat is not a problem for me, but I work defensively. I like to think three steps ahead of my opponent and I’m great with electronics. I’ll probably be helping Opal a lot with the computers and doing small profiles when necessary. I also specialize in getting in and out of places quietly. So, if you let me take the lead on things like that, we’ll be fine.”

Korra nods and thinks. She could deal with that. Asami wasn’t being cocky, she was just stating facts and her limitations. “Well, I’m probably the opposite of you in a lot of ways.”

“That’s good. Opposites attract.”

Was that a flirty comment? Korra shakes her head and continues.

“I’m usually the first in on a call. I follow orders and I move quickly to get my man. I can be rash, but luckily I have a team to keep me in check. I’m a good shot, not as good as Iroh or Kuvira, but they excel with long range weapons, and I’m great with handguns, and batons. I probably have the quickest reload that you’ll see. I hate driving, so that’s all yours. Actually, I suck at directions in general. I really fight for many of the cases we do and though I hate the research, I will do the grunt work even if I’m sleepwalking to get it done.”

Asami laughs. “We’re going to bump heads aren’t we?”

“Maybe a little. Just point me in a direction and tell me what to do and I’ll get it done. We should be fine, Red.”

“Okay, hotshot.”

#

“Do you have a warrant for that?” the store manager asks.

Iroh rolls his eyes and smiles. “Look, you don’t seem like the type of guy that takes kindly to men hurting women. From the looks of it, I’m guessing you probably have a daughter of your own.”

“Two of them,” the plump man says.

“Two young ladies to take care of in the cruel world that we live in. All I’m asking for is the receipts for the man that is out there hurting other men’s children. Could you sleep at night knowing that you didn’t help and someone else got hurt or even died. To wake up every day seeing that poor woman’s face.”

He shakes his head.

“Good. Now, please show me the receipts and the footage and I’ll be on my way.”

#

“Ryan Armstrong.”

He sets the box down.

“I’m sorry, but that’s not my name. My na-,”

Bolin roughly turns him around to cuff him as Mako speaks loudly and interrupting him as he draws more attention from the crowd.

“You are under arrest in connection to a recent homicide. You have the right to remain silent…”

Bolin walks him the long way around, weaving through the throngs of people.

“You’re making a huge mistake,” he growls.

#

Kuvira takes her hair out of her braid and lets it fall fast her shoulders in a wavy, sexy mess. She’s wearing a low cut white t-shirt and black pants. She takes one more look at herself in the mirror and puts on her ditzy smile. She hated playing the role of a clueless girl, but we all have to do things that we don’t like to do. It takes her thirty steps to walk to the interrogation room. Jinora is already standing outside the door.

“He won’t ask for a lawyer immediately because he thinks that he’s smarter than you. Don’t show him the pictures until you get him talking about himself. Compliment him, loosen him up, and let him let his guard down before you ask about the pictures. Accept everything that he says about them as if he’s right and you’re wrong. Mumble about the DNA evidence that you had and say that you thought for sure they said that it was a match. Pause and let me study his reaction. Then, leave the room and let him sweat for about thirty minutes before releasing him.” Jinora had decided that this was the best course of action. The man constantly got rejected, but he was still a narcissist that felt that he was too good for the women that he could never have.

“Well, I guess here goes nothing then.” Kuvira steps into the room and immediately apologizes to the man for making him wait so long.

#

“I don’t believe you,” Miko says although the fear in her eyes says different.

Korra is resigned to let Asami speak and instead watches the house and all the ways that someone could easily sneak inside. There is no alarm system, the locks are flimsy, the curtains too thin. The list goes on.

“Ma’am, I assure you that there’s no possible way that I would ever lie to you about something like this. We’re here because we want to save you. We couldn’t save the others, but we won’t let that happen to you. All we’re asking for is a little bit of cooperation.”

“Why can’t you just arrest him now?”

“Because he hasn’t made a move yet and there is not enough evidence. We are doing all we can and that’s why it’s so important for you to be on board with this. The man is dangerous. You can’t just up and leave because he’ll know something’s wrong and he’ll disappear forever. Trust us.”

She looks into Asami’s eyes and she finds what she’s looking for because she doesn’t tremble anymore, she simply holds her head up higher. “What do I have to do?”

#

“You’re just lucky that I don’t sue this entire shitty department. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be taking my leave.” Ryan stands and if Mako hadn’t been looking for it, he wouldn’t have noticed the slight tremor of his hands. Oh, he’s scared alright.

“Once again, we’re so sorry.” Kuvira touches his arms and he shivers in pleasure at the touch.

“I’ll let it slide, this time.” He takes his leave and Kuvira motions for Opal to call the front desk to have the two patrolmen follow him.

“He’s a sick bastard,” Opal says.

“Right. I can’t wait to nail his ass to the wall,” Iroh comments.

#

“I’ll be right here the entire time,” Asami promises. They had managed to get the neighbors to step out for the next couple of nights and set up surveillance all through the house.

Ryan had gotten desperate just like Asami predicted. He was even using the wrong credit cards and was not even really hiding his stalking. If Jinora’s guess was correct, he’d be going after her tonight.

“What if you’re not fast enough, what if-,”

“Shh, I gave you my word. He’s not going to hurt you.”

She nods.

“Now, I need you to go out for your jog, stop by the store like you always do, and don’t make any sudden changes. We have officers following you. You will be safe. Don’t look around and don’t move to fast. Try to be as normal as possible.”

“I’m scared,” she admits.

“It’s okay to be scared, but you have to be brave too.”

#

He gets out of the vehicle that he parked down the street and is carrying a bag full of groceries. He looks around and when he finds that it’s to his satisfaction begins to walk purposefully up to the front door. Once he rings the doorbell, he reaches into his pocket for a handkerchief. The seconds tick by and you can hear Miko telling her caller that she’ll be just a minute.

Korra creeps through the back, slipping behind the wall and waving for her to go answer the door. Asami and Opal watch the cameras and whisper for everyone to get into position. Bolin creeps closer around the house on the opposite side of the street. Mako and Iroh remain in their vehicles and block both intersections.

He’s too focused, palms sweating in anticipation to notice this. All he sees is the glorious high he’ll get once she’s tied up.

She opens the door when she sees the bag of groceries, recognition in her eyes. “You’re from the market. Can I help you? Did I forget something?” He reaches out with the handkerchief, trying to push his way inside the house until he hears a *click* of a weapon. Korra’s barrel is pointed right between his eyes. He tries to back away, but there’s another poke of metal in his back. He drops the bag and a piece of rope peeks out. He raises his hands as Bolin slams him against the door.

Asami sprints over and the woman reaches for her, sobbing. They embrace as Asami leads her to the living room. “It’s okay, you’re safe just like I promised.” Over her shoulder, she gives Korra a thumbs up. Korra returns it with a lopsided grin.

#

The krew finishes up the last of their paperwork and packs up for the evening. Tenzin had congratulated them on a job well done and even said that Chief Beifong was impressed with her ‘nieces’ performances and the others too. The best compliment that she’s given in years. They were safe, for now.

“Anyone want to join me and Opal at Toza’s?” Bolin asks. That’s his favorite go to bar after a successful case. You could play darts, shoot pool, keno, and even had some arcade games like pacman.

“I might join you after a shower,” Jinora says. “My feet are killing me.”

“Nah, Iroh and I are going to go work out,” Mako says.

“Boring,” Bolin pouts.

“I’m going home to my husband,” Kuvira says.

“Not this time, though I’m looking forward to the next one. I really have to finish packing,” Asami says.

“Ahh, that’s no fun.”

“Sorry Bo. I think that I should offer my help to my new partner,” Korra replies.

“Really?” Asami’s eyes light up. “That would be perfect.”

“Sure, why not.”

“Okay, let me just finish up here and we can go. I really appreciate that, Korra.”

“It’s really not a problem.” Korra blushes.

“Well, I’ll see you all in the morning. Don’t get too drunk. I need my team in top form.”

“You got it Kuv,” Bolin says.

Everyone says their goodbyes and Korra waits patiently for Asami to finish up. After twenty more minutes, she’s finally ready. It’s the same time that Korra gets a text from Kuvira.

_I’m not ur mom. I don’t want to be the type that tells u what 2 do when it comes 2 ur love life, but if u sleep with ur partner, that shit better not interfere with work._

Korra stares down at the phone as if it’s the plague.

“What’s wrong?” Asami asks, noticing the sour look on Korra’s face.

“Um, nothing, just a stupid chain letter text. I thought those were extinct.”

“Korra.”

“Hmm.”

“Just tell me that you don’t want to talk about it. Just don’t lie to me okay. I’ve had enough of people in my life lying to me.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That’s better. See, no bumping heads.”

Korra looks at her phone again, unsure of how to respond to the message. She just sighs and slips her device back in her pocket. That wasn’t her intention, at least not tonight. She just wanted to get Asami settled.

Under her.

Just wanted her to feel like she belonged.

She seems nice enough. Looks aren’t everything and she hardly knows the woman. Besides, that’s why she stopped things with Mako all those years ago. She knew that sex was a line they shouldn’t cross when working together. Or, maybe that was just an excuse. As far as that’s concerned, she’ll never know.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Everything is white. What isn’t white is accented with red. Red pillows, red chairs, red decorative bowls. Everything. It is beautiful and it is damn expensive. A penthouse, really? On a detective’s salary? No, no, she has to be married to a rich guy. This is too much.

Korra stops in the middle of the room. There are no pictures of Asami holding onto any family. In fact, there are no pictures at all. Korra gets excited, then remembers that she hasn’t finished packing. Damn and double damn. She doesn’t want to ask, but she has to. No lies. Asami wouldn’t lie.

“So, you live here alone?”

“Yes…”

“And you’re a detective?”

“Yes…”

“No sugar daddy?”

Asami laughs. “Well...”

“Well?”

“Don’t  interrupt. My daddy, my father owns Future Industries. I followed in his footsteps for a while. Got three degrees in college, but I realized that what I craved was adventure. I still help out at the company from time to time, giving new ideas. I helped run the office in Ba Sing Se for a year and a half, but then I followed my heart. I still get an allowance if you will and I decided to make good use of it. The view is amazing.”

Korra steps forward until she passes the sliding doors. She has to give her that. She’s right about the view, the circular pool, the hot tub, the loungers, and the city below. It’s something to behold. Just like the woman living here.

“Well, I live in a two bedroom apartment on the south side. My view consists of my neighbor that likes to eat cheetos in his underwear. Anything would be better than that.”

“Well, you’re welcome anytime.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude. I’m sure you’ll have dates lined up here in no time.”

“Actually, I’m a bit of a loner. It’s hard to find someone that meets my strict criteria.”

“And what might that be?”

“Maybe one day you’ll find out. Now, let’s get this stuff moved so we can sit out here and have a glass of wine.”

#

Bolin sinks the eight ball and loses for the third game in a row. Opal kisses him on the cheek once he starts whining and asks for a rematch. This time she’ll let him win.

“So, what do you think about Asami?” Jinora asks as she watches Bo rack the balls over the top of her Fire Whiskey.

“Well, she’s clearly a great detective. I heard that she could have taken over Future Industries, but she chose to go to the academy.”

“You heard, Opal? Or you looked her up?’

“Well, you know. Anyway. Her mother got killed when she was little and then was shipped off to boarding school. She’s from here, but hasn’t lived in the city since she was six. I guess she never got over the crime. It made her want to become a detective.”

“Well, that’s admirable. I know what it’s like to lose a parent. I mean, we lost two. That’s part of the reason me and Mako became police. Well, that and because Lin told us to study for the academy or go to jail. Good thing we love our jobs.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I think she’s a good fit and it looks like I’ll be staying around for a while. She’s going to be helping me and Opal when we need it too. The girl’s practically a genius.”

“Good, maybe she can knock some sense into Korra.”

“That’s not the only thing she’ll be knocking into Korra.”

“What do you mean?”

“Korra was practically salivating when she saw Asami, how could you miss it?”

“Excuse us, Nora. Not all of us are super observant, Miss Psychologist.”

Jinora laughs.

“Korra doesn’t like girls, does she?”

“Really Bo?”

“Korra may like girls more than you do.”

“No, not possible.”

“Whatever. How about we take a little bet on it?” Jinora asks.

#

Kuvira and Baatar Jr. curl up on the couch together, neither one of them paying much attention to the t.v. His arms are wrapped around her waist and he kisses her forehead, not ready to continue the conversation from earlier, but knowing that if he doesn’t bring it up, she never will.

“So, have you thought about it some more?”

Kuvira stiffens. “It’s been a long day, Baatar. I haven’t had a chance to think of anything but my case. It’s hard being in charge now and I have to make sure that I don’t make any mistakes. I can’t have the team second guessing me.”

“So, having a baby with me will be a mistake?”

“I never said that. I would never say that. But, this isn’t the right time. I’m finally where I want to be with my career…”

“And what about me? Where do I fit in?”

“You’re on track to get your tenure at the university. You do brilliant research and I’m so proud of you, my love. You fit in where you always have, in my heart and by my side. I’m just not ready for a baby.”

“Will you ever be? There’s always going to be something else that comes up. You can sit behind a desk for half a year. It won’t kill you.”

“Baatar…”

“Kuvira. Just, just think some more okay. I know that you feel that the team needs you, but they can handle the weight of your absence. It’s been five years. I’m ready to start a family with you.”

“I hear you.”

#

“You know that if they ever find out about this, they’ll probably kick us off the squad.”

“Mako, they won’t find out. Besides, it’s not their business. It’s not like we’re doing anything illegal, we just both have… needs.”

Mako snorts. “And so does she, right?”

“Well, you haven’t complained yet.” Iroh winks at him and takes off his shirt as they lie in bed and hear the shower cut off.

Akari steps into the room and drops her towel. It piles onto the floor at her feet. Both men look at her and lick their lips. Her long red and black hair covers hear breasts, but they already know that her nipples are hard and ready to be touched. As always.

“Why are you still dressed?” she asks huskily.

#

Korra pours herself a third glass of wine as she and Asami sit on the roof and listen to the sounds below. Asami’s knees are pulled up to her chin and she goes over the events of the day in her head. Finally, she asks the question that she’s been waiting on.

“Can you tell me what happened to your last partner?”

Korra knew that the question would come up and guilt immediately washes over her. She was supposed to visit him and she had yet to do so. He probably hated her by now.

She sighs.

“Look, you don’t have to if you’re not ready, Korra.”

“No, it’s not like that. I just forgot that I made him a promise that I’ve yet to keep.”

“Well, tell me about it.”

Korra felt like she could tell her anything and she didn’t understand why. They’d only just met. Sure they’ve been talking the entire night about their lives up until this point, but that was only on a surface level. This conversation makes it feel as if there’s no going back.

“Tahno was a great partner, once you looked past his abnormal love of his hair and his face and his body.” Korra chuckles as she sees Asami unconsciously run her fingers through her own silky locks. “You have great hair too by the way, but he might have you beat.”

“Never.”

“Okay, okay, if you say so. Anyway, we had been working a case for about six months when there was a problem with our informant. When Tahno was supposed to exchange the drugs for money, he was met with a bullet to his head.”

“Oh my gosh!”

“Yeah. It was scary. I was supposed to be backing him up, but I moved too slowly. I didn’t know it was going down like that. I had to let them get away so I could save him. Thankfully, he moved at the last second and the bullet didn’t do as much damage as it could have. He had to be put into a medically induced coma and part of his skull had to be removed to stop the swelling. He pulled through, the lucky bastard, but his decision making skills had suffered. They forced him to retire.”

“That’s terrible. I’m so sorry to hear that, Korra, but I don’t think that Tahno blames you and I don’t think you should blame yourself. You got him the help that he needed. You saved his life.”

“Well, it doesn’t feel like that.”

Asami touches Korra’s leg. “When I was six, my mom died, well, she was murdered. She always told me to never open the door for strangers. I was so stupid. The man looked hurt and I thought that he needed help, but it was a trick. He broke in, high off drugs. My mom confronted him because he was coming after me and just shot her. He just kept shooting until he was out of bullets and I screamed the entire time. Then, he looked at me, dropped the gun and ran.”

Korra looks at Asami, shock written all over her face. She opens her mouth and then closes it, knowing an ‘I’m sorry,’ means shit right now.

“It was my fault.”

“You were six.”

“Doesn’t matter. My whole life I felt responsible. It was only until I became a cop that I began to feel like I’ve made amends for my mistake. Even if I was a little kid, Korra, it was still my mistake.”

“She wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.” Korra grabs Asami’s hand and squeezes. “If you ever want to talk about it, I’m here to listen. I may not always say the prettiest words, but I listen well.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s what partners do. Don’t they say that partners are closer than married people? We spend more time with each other than we’d do our spouses, well if we had any. So, think of me as your work wife.”

“Work wife?”

“Sure.”

“Moving from wife without a first date, you really are something, hotshot.”

“What? I didn’t mean it, like that. I was just…”

“Relax, K. I was just joking. You’re going to have to get used to my sense of humor if you’re trying to be my wife.”

Korra laughs, but catches how Asami licks her lips. She is flirting. “You got it, Red.”

#

“So, when I’m not around to please the both of you, do you guys ever do it without me?” Akari asks as she lies in between Mako and Iroh. Mako’s panting from the exertion and wipes the sweat from his forehead as Iroh places light kisses on her neck and runs his long fingers up her thigh.

“No. Only with you.”

“Why not? That’s something that I’d pay to watch. You guys are so sexy when you go at it with me. I know you both enjoy it. You don’t kiss like that if you don’t enjoy it.”

“I think it’s because we enjoy it when you’re a part of it. You bring that side out of us. Only you,” Iroh admits. Mako just grunts in agreement, embarrassed at the turn this conversation has taken.

They’ve been having threesomes with Akari for about eight months now, but they never have had intimate conversations about it. Recently, Bo has been commenting on the amount of time that they’ve been spending together and Mako’s gotten a little nervous. He doesn’t want anyone, let alone his brother to know that he and Iroh are sleeping with each other and another person at the same time, even if it only happens when they’re all together.

They’d met her at an “exclusive” club they had gotten an invite to and when they both tried to pursue her, she’d offered up a little challenge, said that she had particular tastes. They were drunk, interested and all went home together. They haven’t been able to stop since.

What if she got angry and went public with the information? What if she tried to blackmail them? Mako sometimes couldn’t turn his mind off, but he enjoyed the sex way more than he’d ever voiced and realized that having an extra person in the bedroom heightened everything for him and made him willing to try just about anything.

Iroh didn’t mind at all. Mako was a great looking man like himself. He was fit and strong and hell, he wouldn’t mind if he’d offered to find some release when it was just the two of them. He wasn’t in love with either one of them. Iroh didn’t think he could love anyone. He was married to his work, but he also had urges. Here, they could all be met. He was happy.

Iroh slides down until he’s in between her thighs. She begins to moan as he sets about licking and sucking his way to the middle. Mako watches as Iroh reaches up to stroke him, slowing bringing all the desire back to life. He grabs the back of Akari’s head and gently pushes it down until she’s right next to Mako’s hard penis.

“No more talking,” Iroh growls before slipping his tongue inside of Akari. She gasps and wraps her wet mouth around Mako. Mako’s head falls back with a groan.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the tactics I write don’t seem like the most logical… Just go with it. They’re all superstars, they can handle themselves. It is fiction after all.

Chapter Four

The SUV speeds down the street, weaving in and out of traffic expertly. Asami seems to be able to handle any kind of vehicle with ease. She’s become the designated driver on missions like this, revealing that her father actually built most of these roads with her help. She knows all the shortcuts.

There’s an active shooter situation at the local mall and reports are that there’s at least three gunmen. Every one of the krew is fitted with a bullet proof vest and an extra sidearm. This mission calls for precision. There’s no talking this one out. They’ve already killed at least eight people.

“The gunmen were reported to have posted their plans on social media sites five minutes before the first shot rang out. Before that, they’ve all made references to other major shootings and praised them. Posts like that date back over a year,” Opal tells us.

“The shooters are all in their teens. They’re between fifteen and eighteen. They have no previous criminal history, but may have a small history of mental illness. They are prepared to die and will not stop shooting until they run out of bullets or until they are forced to stop. They may have explosives with them,” Jinora says.

“I’m working on disabling all cell towers in the area just in case the trigger mechanism is rigged to a phone. The closed circuits of your mics should be fine.” Opal passes out the mic clips. They all put them in their ears. Korra leans over and put Asami’s in hers as she focuses on the road.

“Iroh and I will get to the top floor and see what we can do from there. Once we are in place, we will work in a counter clockwise direction. We know that the shooters have limited their shooting to the food court and these stores just before the movie theater. We have to cut them off here. Teams of two are not good odds, but we have to move fast and cover as much ground as we can. Asami, I need you to try to get in from here and get as many hostages as you can out of the line of fire. We need you to be as quick and as silent as possible. Try to go the shortest distance. Korra and Bolin will cover you as long as they can, but then, we need to move. You will start here and then work your way from here and here. We will meet right here. Asami, if there are no other hostages here, then you move on and meet us over here. We don’t have time to save anyone that will weigh you down. Their best chance is us stopping the gunmen.” Kuvira looks at all of them, making sure that we understand. They stopped in front of the mall about twenty seconds ago and don’t really have much more time to waste.

“Everyone, be careful,” Korra says.

“On three, we move. One… Two…”

Jinora reaches for the door to open for them.

“Go, go!”

The team moves out in formation. Kuvira takes the lead, Iroh takes the flank, Bolin and Mako are on the sides, and Korra and Asami are crouched low in the middle, watching the skies. They move fast as each of them think about how they may have to kill a kid today. This is the part of the job they hate.

They burst through the door, staying in formation until they get to the designated spot and break apart. Korra pushes Asami forward and scans the area for any threats. Fifteen seconds later, five more gunshots ring out. They keep moving. Kuvira and Iroh are going in that direction.

There’s screaming and begging and the sounds of it make Iroh sick to his stomach. He remembers his time in the military and he’ll never forget those screams. He forces himself to calm down and remain focused. This is his mission. He has people to save. The first gunman is hiding behind a trash can, assault rifle pointed down, trying to catch any stragglers on the lower level. He doesn’t hesitate. He raises his weapon and fires two quick shots. The gunman goes down and he and Kuvira go to clear any stores that may have people hiding inside.

Asami finds a group of people hiding in an office. They say the door is barricaded and locked, so she tells them to keep it that way. She’ll be back for them. They are safe for now. She ignores the blood spatter and groans of people’s final moments as she rotates through the rack of clothes. She finds three people hiding. She gives a signal to Korra and they cover her as she sprints for the door. They get out, but out the corner of her eye, she sees a flash of metal. She dives sideways, gun extended, but Bolin’s quicker. The second one is plugged with four bullets before his finger even clutches the trigger.

Asami sighs in relief, goes to check the boy’s pulse, and then gives them the signal to keep moving. They reluctantly leave her alone, but know that they have orders and that this area more than likely is free of any more shooters.

“I got one shooter down in the lower east section.”

“Copy that. One down on the upper level. Plenty of victims.”

“Keep moving. I want to end this now. We’re going to the second level.”

“Copy.”

“Copy.”

They all reach the second level and the same time, guns drawn, eyes alert.

“Please, don’t do this. I have a young child at home.”

The gun fires and there are more screams.

They all take off in the direction of the noise, Korra running faster than anyone, forgetting, or more likely, not giving a damn, about formation. Her weapon is already drawn as she presses her back against the far wall, giving her a direct view of the last shooter. He’s just shooting away in delight, not caring if the bullets connect or not. Korra yells to get his attention and he turns, gun already raised. But, she’s much quicker. Three bullets all punch into his chest right through his heart. His hand twitches on a detonator as he dies, and Korra ducks and braces for the blast, but none come.

 _Good job, Opal,_ she thinks.

“Tell the paramedics that it’s safe to come in. We need all hands on deck. It will be a triage situation. Multiple victims, over two dozen. We’re going to need plenty of body bags. The shooters have been eliminated.”

Kuvira turns to everyone and nods. There is no celebration in so much death, but they know that without them, this could have ended up a lot worse. But, now is not the time to reflect. They all scramble calling out, looking for victims. Calling out the locations of the ones that they can’t move so that the paramedics can find them easier. It takes six hours before any of them leave the scene.

#

“Korra, wait,” Asami calls as Korra walks quickly out of the station, ready to go home, drink, and take a shower. She didn’t look into the boy’s eyes that she killed, but she can only imagine. She hated having to do what she did, but she did it so that no one else had to.

Korra turns and Asami stops in front of her, scanning her face. She slowly lifts up her hand and wipes the stray hairs from in front of Korra’s blue eyes. Bluer than Asami’s ever seem them. Beautiful.

“You shouldn’t be alone after that,” Asami says.

Korra closes her eyes, savoring the feel of her hand on her face, but pulls away.

“I can’t.”

“You can’t what?” Asami drops her hand.

“I can’t be alone with you when I’m feeling like this?”

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Asami grips her hand. “Then, don’t go home with me. Just, don’t be alone tonight. Go home with Jinora or Opal.”

She leans forward and kisses Asami gently on the cheek, lips lingering there for a second longer than they probably should.

“Thank you, Asami, but I’ll be fine.” Korra walks away and slips into her car blinking back her tears as Asami watches her drive away.

Someone puts a hand on her shoulder and she turns to find Mako standing there.

“Why don’t we go have a drink?”

“Sure,” she answers robotically, still watching the road where Korra is long gone.

#

“I killed someone today,” Bolin tells his girlfriend.

“And you’ve killed before,” Opal says.

“I know. That’s not the problem.”

“Well, what is?”

“The problem is that I don’t feel anything at all.”

#

Kuvira stands in the threshold of the doorway and drops her bag down. Baatar peeks around the corner where he’s just finished making dinner. He takes one look at his wife and closes the distance between them.

“Let’s take a shower together, okay,” he suggests.

“Okay,” she responds silently, dropping all need for control and letting her husband lead her where he will take care of her, where he will be the one in charge.

#

“Hey, dad, mom. Can I talk to you guys for a minute?” Jinora asks as she steps into the house. Her parents are sitting in the living room reading. They both drop their books and look up at their eldest child. She unbuttons the top two buttons of her blouse and plops into the reclining chair.

“Sure, honey. What’s up?” her mom asks.

“I’ve decided that I’m going to stay here a while and work with the team. I want to stay here for a couple more weeks until I get a place.”

“That’s perfectly fine with us, sweetheart,” Tenzin says. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks dad. There’s one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“My boyfriend is going to transfer is work here too. We’ll be living together and I want you to meet him.”

“Boyfriend???”

#

A car backfires in the distance and Iroh drops his glass of water against the kitchen floor. It shatters and he curses his clumsiness and nerves.  After he sets about cleaning up the mess he made, he shakily reaches into his medicine cabinet and grabs a bottle of pills. He opens them, pops one in his mouth and goes for a beer this time in the kitchen, even though he knows not to take it with alcohol. No matter, tonight, he just wants to sleep.

#

After their third round, Mako and Asami are both feeling more relaxed. She still wishes that she tried harder to get Korra to be around a friend, but she knows that pushing can sometimes make things worse. Korra isn’t her responsibility, no matter how much she feels that she is.

“Did you know that there’s a shark called the Mako shark?” Asami asks.

“Huh, no I did not know that. Do you always spout random facts when you get tipsy?”

“Maybe. For some reason you remind me of a shark, but I can’t call you Mako because that’s too obvious. I’m going to call you Sharky.” Asami giggles and Mako rolls his eyes.

“Hell no. That’s just as obvious and I don’t need a nickname.”

“Whatever you, say, tiger.”

“Okay, red.”

“Korra’s the only one that can call me that.”

He raises an eyebrow at that. “Oh.”

Asami blushes. “I mean, her words, not mine.”

“If you say so, Mi Mi.”

“Hell. No.”

“Nope, I like Mi Mi.”

Asami groans.

#

“So, what did you do last night?” Asami asks as she drives them to the scene. This one would be just the two of them.

A woman filing a complaint against a neighbor that may have inappropriately touched the woman’s child. Cut and dry.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Korra says.

“I won’t judge you. I’m just worried about my spouse.”

“Well, what if I told you that I went out and then went home with some random person I just met?”

Asami holds her breath for two seconds and then says, “Well, I would hope that you used protection.”

Korra turns and looks out the window.

“I went out with Mako. We had fun. He’s nice.”

“Of course he is. He’s one of the nicest people I know.”

“And…” Asami pries gently.

“And nothing. If you want him, he’s all yours,” Korra snaps.

“Calm down, Kor. I never said that I liked him like that. I already told you that I have particular standards. He’s attractive, but he doesn’t fit them.”

Korra turns back to Asami. “I didn’t go home with anyone last night. I talked to my dad on the phone and then went to sleep.”

“Okay. Thanks for sharing.” Asami tries not to let the relief be noticeable in her voice. She didn’t want anyone touching Korra and she didn’t want her doing anything stupid.

“Mako told you that we went on a couple dates?”

“He did.”

“And what do you think of that?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Korra smiles and faces forward. “You can’t be jealous of something that you never knew about.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“Okay, red.”

#

Kuvira and Bolin stop at a food truck and order some tacos before heading back on the road. They’ve been called to investigate a suspicious suicide. It’s cases like this that Kuvira is grateful for her partner. He’s a good crutch to lean on when she needs.

“It’s good to be working a case with you again, Bo.”

“Aww, thanks, Kuvira. I feel the same way. I thought that maybe I was part of the reason why you decided to take the exam, you know, get away from me and all that.”

“Never. How could you think that?”

Bolin shrugs. “I don’t know. Out of everyone, I am sort of the goofy screw up. I just thought that you’d get tired of dealing with me.”

Kuvira risks a glance at her friend and then squeezes his shoulder. “You are the most genuine person I know. I wouldn’t want anyone else as a partner but you, Bo. You catch things that I don’t and you always try your best. You are good police, don’t ever doubt that. You got this spot on the team because you earned it.”

Bolin starts to sniffle and wipes his nose with a napkin he gets out of his food bag. “You’re the best, Kuvira. Thank you.”

#

“Do you think that we should call them now, or wait until they get back?” Opal asks, showing the papers to Iroh, Mako, and Jinora that she just printed off. Some mysterious tip just beeped into her computer and boy was it a doozy.

Iroh’s the senior detective and second in command when Kuvira’s not around, so they defer to him. He straightens his leather jacket and runs a hand in his dark hair as he reads over the document. “No, let’s try to gather all the intel that we can from the station first, and then when they get back, we’ll let them know what we’ve found.”

There is a list of names sitting in front of them, politicians in the city that have been allegedly doing some illegal things. One of the names on the list is the commander of the 2nd ward. A note attached said:

_Investigate their crimes or I will blow up a hospital within a week._

Even Opal was having a hard time tracing the IP address.

“I’ll start a profile once we link all these people,” Jinora says. She begins to post all the pictures on the board, but Mako grabs her hand.

“Leave the commander’s picture in the folder. Just in case.”

She looks at Iroh who nods. She does as she’s told and slips the picture back into the folder. Opal opens her desk and places it in there.

“We’ve got some work to do. Let’s have something accomplished by the time the sergeant gets back.”

#

After talking to the daughter and the mother separately, Korra and Asami felt that they had enough to bring in the neighbor for questioning. They look around the house first. Most of the lights are off. Then, Korra knocks heavily on the door. There’s no answer. Asami looks around to see if anyone is outside that could tell them where he may have gone, but there’s no one there. Then, she hears the slam of a door.

“Around back,” she says, jumping over the railing in her tight red leather pants. Korra goes the opposite way.

The man has a head start and is hopping a fence by the time they get to the back. Asami hops quickly after him, yelling police and for him to stop. He doesn’t listen. She curses and speeds up as he goes down an alley. Korra skipped through a couple of yards and is now running parallel to Asami, but the suspect is still a good thirty feet ahead of them. There’s the sounds of brakes skidding and horns honking, but it barely slows the man’s pace. Korra watches where he’s going and notices that he’s trying to get on a bus. She yells this to Asami who cuts through another yard as a dog begins to bark in warning.

The man begins to slow down as he has to push through traffic and bodies to get to the bus, but if he gets on, he’ll be long gone. Asami knows this and stops in front of a car. The man driving it raises his hand as she pulls her badge. “I need to acquire your vehicle sir. Police business.” She pulls him out swiftly and jumps in just as the man gets on the bus. Korra watches and tries to radio for help and a possible hostage situation. Dispatch tells her that help is on the way and gives her the next stop. She copies and sprints down the street as Asami chases the bus.

Finally, traffic has slowed and once the situation is deemed less dangerous, Asami pulls out in front of the bus and stops its progress. Ten seconds later, sirens can be heard and police cars surround the bus on all sides. Officers pile out the car, guns drawn, arms outstretched as the man is given commands to give up. By this time, Korra has snuck up to the side and carefully watches the suspect’s movements. He’s so concerned with the driver, telling him to plow through them that he doesn’t notice Korra and a passenger pry open the door. She ducks inside as her fellow boys in blue continue to give commands. Ducking from empty seat to empty seat, she gets closer just as the driver is hit in the head with the gun and moved from the seat. The man hops behind the wheel and Korra places the gun to the back of his head.

“Hands off the wheel, now,” she orders. He complies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now this needs to be said because I can see how this chapter could be seen in poor taste. I wrote this chapter when I first posted this story however. Oh, and I’m going to get mildly political and honest, so if you’re not down with that, feel free to skip it, but I won’t apologize for being who I am.
> 
> Wednesday night, a man walked into a historical site, a black church founded by people that knew the pushback that was to come. The man murdered nine people. He murdered nine people because of their skin color, because they look like me. I take that personally. It hurt and it hurts even more that we’ve had all these protests in the past few years, all this injustice and yet people still try to pretend like these things aren’t about race. By doing so, they are choosing to ignore the issue. Racism still exists and it is so ingrained into our community that people either ignore it or say teach colorblindness so that they don’t have to feel guilty when something like this happens.
> 
> So, I wrote a chapter about an active shooter days before this horrific shooting occurred. There are plenty of motivations behind why people choose to walk in anywhere and kill a bunch of people. When we walk out that door and we have to worry about getting shot in our schools, in a grocery store, in the movies, in a church… That is terrorism. Make no mistake about it.
> 
> Say what you will. I said it. I say it almost every day on my personal fb, just not on this platform, but it was on my heart. No other developed country has gun violence the way good old America does and the sad part is, Wednesday night’s shooting will be far from the last until we get serious about this gun issue.
> 
> Sorry if this got into a debate, but I still love you guys and even though the end of this changed the tone, I still appreciate you reading and sticking with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

“What’s your opinion on this one, Kya?” Kuvira asks as they examine the body. She looks at the patterns of blood spatter and the angle of the gun once more.

“I have no doubt that this was a suicide, but you’re right, this is all too suspicious.”

“What do you mean?”

“This gun was fired more than once. There’s only one entry and exit wound. One time would have been enough. So, why was the gun fired more than once?” Kya poses the question.

“Security footage is gone and there’s what looks to be a struggle in the next room, but like someone tried to hurry and clean it up,” Bolin says. “It was made to look like it was just messy, but there was something else that happened here.”

“I need you to check all these walls for blood that may have been cleaned. Bolin, check to see if there’s any shell casings that we missed during our walkthrough.” Kuvira kneels by the body and shakes her head. “I need to find out who else was in this room. No note, no history of mental illness.” She shakes her head again and stands up. She walks all the way to the front door and scans everything once again. She touches the door to the office, opening and closing it. She notices that it doesn’t shut all the way. She looks at the wall behind it. Paint chipped. Someone slammed this door open pretty hard. She’ll need to gather prints. She continues her walkthrough, guessing at the steps that the killer or killers took. Kya flashes her camera and walks over to Bolin when he calls out. She places down another evidence marker.

This is going to be a long day.

#

Kuvira had to call in Asami to help with the investigation. She had Korra go back to the station to question the man that she arrested. She’d much rather have Jinora helping her on this, but she knows that Asami is capable.

Asami whistles as she takes in the entire scene. The dead guy, the evidence markers, the walkthrough Kuvira had just given her. She touches the door, scans the papers, the tables, everything much like Kuvira had already done about ten times.

“Was anything taken?” she asks.

“Other than security footage, I don’t know. We were going to take the hard drive to Opal and let her have a crack at it.”

“Let me see.”

Asami gets on the computer and types away. The first time, it says access denied, but then she tries again and frowns. “It’s wiped clean.”

“That’s not good.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“How’s the i.d. coming?” Asami asks.

“With his face blown halfway off, we have to get dental records. There’s no i.d. in his pocket. The owner of this building is out of town. We already tried calling.”

“So who the hell called this in?”

“We don’t know. Someone said that they were looking for a place to stay for the night, a homeless person, and they came across the dead body. They didn’t stick around.”

“This is some mysterious shit,” Bolin observes.

“You’ve got that right, Bo,” Kuvira mutters.

#

“So, what you’re saying is some random ass person made an accusation against all these politicians and we’re supposed to just go on a wild goose chase. This mystery person didn’t even give us any clues.” Korra rubs her face.

“Yeah, what are we, detectives?” Iroh says sarcastically.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. You and your chiseled jaw can keep the smart remarks.”

Iroh grins at her.

“Seriously guys, this is not funny. We have five people on this list to connect. Sure they’re all city officials, but we need to find out what they all do in their spare time, who they associate with, where they bank. I can’t do it all alone,” Opal says.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get it handled,” Mako assures her.

“I think that we should talk to my dad about this,” Jinora says.

“Are you sure?” Iroh asks, looking down the hallway as if he could see through the walls and into Tenzin’s office. “Before we talk to Kuvira about it?”

“There’s no telling how long she’ll be and if this is really a bomb threat, he should know.”

“Well, I don’t want to be around for this conversation. Maybe I should jus-,”

“Korra!”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll stay. Go get grumpy pants.”

“I’ll tell him you called him that,” Jinora warns.

#

“This just isn’t adding up. What are we missing?” Kuvira asks, growing frustrated.

“Do you think that it’s time to call the rest of the krew?” Bolin asks.

“No, not yet. We can figure this out. I don’t want too many bodies walking around right now.”

“Okay, you’re the boss.”

“There were at least three other people inside here. One had to be working the makeshift security room. Whatever happened, happened there first after the men busted in. My guess is that it was a team of seven. Four men broke in and cleared the room. One was a driver, one knew exactly what to look for on the computer, and the other one was the boss. They did something with the other two people. We won’t be finding them any time soon. This last one was forced to do something. I think that he may have struggled with one of the men, took the gun and killed himself before they could do anything worse. We need to find out if he had a family.” Asami runs through her theory and Bolin stares at her, impressed.

“This had to be one of the triads.”

“I think so too. But him, he wasn’t involved, well at least not by choice.”

“I agree. We find out who this man was, and then we find out what was on his hard drive. Then, we find out who may have wanted it.” Kuvira looks around once more. “Someone had to have seen something. We need to go knocking on some doors. Find that homeless man.”

#

“What you’re telling me has very real consequences. Those consequences could mean all of us being out of a job, so before you go questioning anything, you clear it with me, do you understand,” Tenzin says, staring at the group.

“We understand.”

“I want to see every shred of evidence you pull and don’t you dare leave anything out. If this is real, I have to let Lin know, so you’d better be damn sure that there are no mistakes. You find out who sent that and you find out yesterday. I want them brought in and questioned, do you understand me?”

“We understand Lieutenant.”

“Good. I’ll be taking my leave now. Get to work.”

Tenzin walks away and everyone releases the breath of air that they didn’t know they were holding.

“Whew, that went better than I thought. But, now I’m hungry. I’m going to order some Narook’s. Does anybody want anything?” Korra asks.

#

“Kuvira, we may have a problem. I need Kya out here, now,” Asami says over the phone.

“What is it, Sato?”

“I’ve got a dead homeless man out here on the west side of the street in an alley. Gunshot wound.”

“Damn.”

“Pretty much.”

#

By the time Bolin, Kuvira, and Asami arrive back at the station, they are utterly exhausted. Luckily, there’s food waiting on them because apparently, there’s another case as well.

Kuvira’s eye twitches and the steam is practically coming from her ears. The way she’s clutching the desk makes one think that she could bend the metal if she tried hard enough. Everyone is too afraid to say anything.

“Opal Beifong. Tell me you have a location,” Kuvira growls.

“Uh. No, but-,”

“But…”

“But, I am running a program that will let me trace the address backwards through a backdoor. I have to get through a heavy firewall and-,”

“Okay. Just make it move faster.”

“I can try, Kuv, but even I can’t make the impossible happen. Whoever sent this is good.”

“Well, we have to be better!” she snaps.

“Okay, sergeant. Let’s you and I go grab some coffee,” Asami offers assertively. Even Kuvira can’t argue with that voice. They walk away, Asami’s hand on her back.

Korra watches them walk away and fights the urge to follow.

Two minutes later, Mako and Jinora come in carrying the files that they started on the politicians. They drop them on the table and spread them out.

“City board member Shinji Ako, Superintendent of Republic City Public Schools Towa Sarutobi, former public works manager Ryu Akuma, district judge Karin Shida, and commissioner Iba Matsumoto. Split them up and see what we find.”

#

“I think I’m going to start bringing in bags of my favorite blend. This stuff tastes horrible,” Asami says, trying to lighten the mood.

Kuvira takes a sip. “You’re right, it is pretty nasty. But, it does the job.”

“Look, I haven’t been here long, but I really like the team. Every person. They don’t seem like the type to let you down.”

“They haven’t yet.”

“So trust them. We’ll deal with both cases and we’ll do it together.”

“Thanks, Sato.”

#

Opal goes to take a thirty minute nap and Asami takes her place on the computer. Bolin and Mako are making a list of all the triad players in the area of the “suicide.” They are going to put in overtime tonight and get a feel for the word on the street. Kuvira is in Tenzin’s office in a meeting and everyone else is helping put the pieces together.

“Fuck, shit, damn!”

“Very creative, Korra.”

“I wasn’t going for creative; I was sticking to the classics.”

“Have you found anything?” Jinora asks.

“Um, I think, maybe. I’m frustrated because I don’t understand what I’m looking at.”

Asami gets up quickly along with Jinora and leans over Korra’s back. Korra tries to ignore her breasts pressing against her.

“Let me see,” Asami says. Korra points to the part she’s having trouble with.

“That’s odd,” Jinora says. “Asami, go back on the computer and look at a payment made from Akuma. There should be a bank account number ending in 5690 and should be from Jan of this year to an account ending in 8873.”

Asami types away, biting her lip. “Found it.”

Iroh looks at his paper and frowns. “The superintendent made a payment in Feb. to an account ending in 8783. They’re the same numbers.”

“Right. This is what I’m confused about. The payment I saw was from a new account opened. There were only a couple payments transferred, but it’s from last month, two weeks apart. The account ended in 3887.”

“I think someone is changing the account numbers to make them look different, but somehow it’s the same account,” Jinora says.

“Good job, Korra,” Iroh says, giving her a thumbs up.

“My brain hurts now.”

#

Iroh pulls Mako to the side before he heads out with his brother for their street work. He grabs Mako’s arm and Bolin glances between them, waiting for Iroh to say what he’s going to say.

“Go ahead, bro. I’ll be right behind you,” Mako says when he notices the look that Iroh’s giving him.

“Hey, I got a text from Akari. She said that she has a surprise for us if you finish up early.”

“Well, I don’t know man. I told Bo that I’d grab a drink with him after.”

“Come on, Mako. We don’t get to see her but once a week usually. You can take a rain check.” Iroh punches him playfully in the arm, but bites his lip as her stares into his amber eyes.

Mako takes a step back. “You know what, you can go without me if you need too. I’m cool with that.”

“But, this is our thing. I wouldn’t feel right.”

“No, it’s okay. She’s not my property. If you want her, go ahead.”

Iroh closes the distance once again. “But, I want both of you.” His voice drops an octave and Mako’s heart begins to beat faster.

Kuvira comes around the corner and they separate.

“Just, call me if you need backup, okay. I won’t be doing much tonight, so I’ll keep my phone next to me,” Iroh says, pretending to have been talking about work all along.

She continues to walk by.

“Iroh, I don’t want you getting too attached to something that’s not going to last. This is just all in fun, for now, until I find someone.”

“And until then, you let me know when you have needs that need to be filled. I’m down for that.” He walks away and leaves Mako to think upon his offer.

Mako walks slowly to the car where Bolin is waiting in the passenger seat. One look at Mako’s face and he can tell that something’s off.

“You okay, bro?” he asks.

“I’m fine,” he lies.

#

“Asami, I have a favor to ask,” Opal says, catching her after she grabbed her keys and red leather jacket to head out the door.

“Shoot.”

“Bolin’s going to be out late and I don’t want him waking me when he gets home, I was wondering if you mind if I crash at your place tonight since we have to get an early start tomorrow. Maybe then, we can go over the case too.”

Asami raises an eyebrow as Opal bats her eyelashes.

“You know good and well we’re not going to go over the case. Korra must’ve told you that I have a nice penthouse, huh?”

“Well, maaaaybeee.”

“Maybe, huh?” Asami laughs. “That’s fine. I really don’t mind the company from time to time.”

“Thanks, A-rock.”

“No problem, O-dog.”

They both laugh at their nicknames. Earlier that day, they had been joking around about what they would name themselves if they ever had to go undercover as triad gangsters. Now, it was their little inside joke.

“And then we can have a conversation about Killa K,” Opal says, referring to the nickname they gave Korra.

“I have absolutely no clue why we would talk about her.”

“Uh huh, sure.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short… buuuuuut, we have nationwide marriage equality, so it kinda evens out lol. Love wins.

Chapter Six

Mako and Bolin get escorted behind a set of doors by two large men. They were forced to give up their firearms and phones. It didn’t matter too much to them. They’d done this dance once or twice. Hell, they’d lived this life.

Once they step inside the room, the smell of cigarettes and other drugs assault their noses. Two women are gyrating against each other on a tiny stage with a pole as smoke swirls all around them. Zolt is looking up at the girls, paying no attention to the newcomers interrupting his party. A girl on his lap and a man counting money to his left is what draws his attention.

He finally looks up and smiles, arms wide open. “There’s my favorite policemen. My boys.”

“Hello, father,” Mako says dryly.”

“You still have a winning sense of humor, I see. You know you wouldn’t even be standing there right now if it wasn’t for me. Show some respect. At least be happy to see me.”

“We are, we are,” Bolin says. “I was just sitting at work today thinking, we haven’t seen Zolt around lately, we should go check on him.”

“You always knew how to make a guy feel wanted.” He chuckles and takes a drag of his cigar. “But, we all know that this isn’t a social call. What do you want, _detectives_?”

“There was a murder made to look like a suicide down on fourteenth in a warehouse. We need to be pointed in the right direction.”

“And I need… Hmm, what do I need? Money, yes, drugs, yes, a way to move those two things, yes. There we go. So, how about it?”

Mako sighs and Bolin just stares at the girls that have gone from dancing to making out.

“You can move your shipment. One truck, that’s all.”

“Thank you Mako, you’re a gem.”

“I need a name.”

#

“You’re home late,” Baatar says as he sits on the couch in the dark.

“I had to help someone change their tire on my way home.”

“I called the station because your phone was off. They said you left two hours ago, Kuvira.”

“Baatar…”

“Don’t. If you’re going to lie to me, don’t even bother. I’m going to bed. If you’re sleeping with someone else, at least have the decency to take a shower before you lay in our bed.”

He stands up and begins to walk away. Kuvira throws her keys at the back of his head. He turns back around, eyes full of hurt and anger.

“If you think that I would ever cheat on you, then you don’t know me at all!”

“Two hours you were changing a tire?”

“I was trying to surprise you! I lied so that I could keep it a secret.”

“What?”

“Damn you, Jr.”

“Vira…”

“I was meeting with a guy that had tickets to your favorite band in Zaofu. I thought that we could go see them perform and see your parents for our anniversary. On the way back, this lady had a flat and I helped her change it. It took thirty minutes both ways to meet with the guy.”

“Baby, I’m sorry. It’s just…”

“It’s just that since I told you that I wasn’t ready to have a baby, you began to think the worst of me.”

He hangs his head down in shame.

“I need to go have a drink. I’m leaving. Don’t wait up.” Kuvira throws the tickets at him and slams the door, nearly knocking their engagement picture off the wall.

#

“Jinora, you need to tell them.”

“I know. I want to, I keep trying to say the words, but they just don’t come out.”

Kai sighs into the phone. “It’s not going to get any easier, but once you say it, you’ll feel like the weight is finally lifted off your shoulders. If you don’t want to, that’s fine too. It’s no one’s business but yours. I just think that as close as you say you are to your parents, they should know.”

It’s Jinora’s turn to sigh.

“You’re right.”

“Gee, coming from you, that’s a big compliment. You’re usually the one that’s right.”

“That’s why you should listen to me when I tell you that you’re right. Because, I’m right.”

“Right.”

They both laugh.

“Thanks for making me feel better, Kai. I love you.”

“I love you too. Always.”

She gets sad again. “Kai, what am I going to do?”

“You’re going to do whatever you think is right.”

“Of course I am.” She sighs again. “I just want you here with me.”

“I’ll be there sooner than you think.”

“It’s not soon enough.”

#

She takes the drink and pours it down the front of Korra’s shirt.

“What the fuck!? What the hell was that for?” Korra tries to wipe the cold beverage away, but it’s too late. It’s already made her blue shirt look black.

“You are such an asshole. You’ve called me Asami three times already. Who the fuck is Asami?” The girl hovers angrily above her.

“I-I,” Korra stutters. Everyone turns to look at them now, but no one interferes, knowing that Korra’s a cop.

Kuvira enters the bar without anyone noticing, now watching the show too.

“Do you even know _my_ name?” The girl crosses her arms and waits.

“I-I do know it. It’s…”

The pause is too long. The girl rolls her eyes and walks away.

“Wait! I’m sorry.” Korra tries to get out of her chair, but trips over her own feet.

Kuvira catches her before she can make a bigger fool of herself. “Whoa, slow down there. You’re not the most graceful person right now. How many have you had?”

“Only about four.”

“You’re not driving, are you?”

“No officer.” Korra grins.

Kuvira grins back and points her head toward the door where the angry woman left in a huff. “Mind telling me what that’s about?”

“Let’s just say that I’m bad with names.”

“Well, there seems to be one name that you clearly remember. A-sam-i.”

Korra groans as Kuvira chuckles and orders her first round.

#

“And then the man told his wife, ‘the spirits said that’s nacho cheese!’”

Asami and Opal burst out laughing.

“Okay, that was a good joke, Opal.”

“I can’t take all the credit. That’s one of the few jokes that Bolin told me that’s actually funny. Usually he laughs so much before he tells the joke that it’s already ruined.”

“Aww, he just wants to make you laugh.”

“And he does. You should see him when he’s acting out his favorite scenes from _Bad Teacher._ ”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Asami takes a sip of her tea and closes her eyes as she savors the taste.

“Thanks again for having me. Dinner was delicious.”

“You’re welcome. It was only leftovers.”

“Well, I grew up with a personal chef. That wasn’t just only leftovers.”

Asami hums quietly.

“Soo..”

“Don’t,” Asami warns.

“Don’t what?” Opal asks innocently.

“Don’t bring her up.”

“Technically, you just did.”

Asami curses herself and Opal laughs again.

Asami takes another sip of her tea.

“Korra’s very good in bed.”

And spits it out.

Her eyes nearly pop out of her head as she coughs to keep from choking. Opal laughs even harder now, slapping her knee and everything.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to see your reaction.”

Asami narrows her eyes.

“You could just find out for yourself.”

“Opal…”

“I’ve never slept with her, but she did have a thing with a friend of mine once and that’s what she told me.”

“Opal…”

“She said that Korra paid very close attention to detail and did this thing with her fingers…”

“Opal!” Asami’s voice raises a pitch.

“What?”

“I’m going to kick you out my house.”

“Why, so you can invite Korra over instead and…” Asami hits Opal in the face with a pillow cutting off her next sentence.

#

Kuvira takes a long sip of her sex on the beach as Korra slams a Lemondrop. They both tilt their heads back in satisfaction. Korra’s now wearing Kuvira’s white wife beater because of her ruined shirt and it hangs a little loose in the front, but she doesn’t care. She’s just happy to be feeling a little buzz right now.

“What’s it like being with a woman?” Kuvira asks.

“Huh?”

“Because, a lot of people look at me, and I know they assume, but I really love dic-,”

“Whoa, Kuv. I don’t think anybody’s doubting that.”

“I love Jr. He really makes me feel good. But, sometimes I wonder if it’s because he’s the only man I’ve ever been with. What’s the difference?”

“Um, did something happen?”

“Is it easier, Korra, being with a woman that’s supposed to understand you a little better because of a womanly bond?”

“No, it can actually make things a lot more complicated. Did something happen, sarge?”

Kuvira gulps the rest of her drink and motions for the bartender to bring her two of what Korra had plus a beer. “Baatar thought that I was cheating on him.”

“What? Why?”

“Apparently it’s because I came home late this one time and now the sky is falling, he doesn’t know me anymore, and I just crave the touch of another man.”

“That couldn’t have just come out of nowhere.”

“He wants a baby. I don’t. That somehow equals me cheating if I come home late.”

“Damn.”

The drinks are placed in front of them.

“If you and Asami ever get married, don’t leave your phone on silent when you’re supposed to be coming home and running late.”

“Marriage??? What the hell, Kuvira!”

“Please,” Kuvira rolls her eyes. “Everybody, except maybe Bo can tell that you want to rip her clothes off. It’s only a matter of time before you’re proposing. Isn’t that what lesbians do, have sex once and then move in together?”

Korra groans. “You’re such an ass and that’s such a stereotype.”

“Sips tea.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to post this short chapter again after the previous short one, but I don't know when I'll get the rest typed since I'm busy. It's written on notebook paper, at least

Chapter Seven

Bolin and Mako thank Kya for the quick return on the dental records from the “suicide” case. They hurry and take their leave, Bolin texting Opal the name so that she can get a head start on his information. They got an address from Kya and are heading to his home right now to see what they can find. Bolin, dressed in light khakis and a green polo shirt jogs to the driver’s side so that he can drive. Mako, in his gray short sleeved Henley shirt and dark blue jeans, rolls his eyes and tosses his little brother the keys. They slide in at the same time.

“So, how’s the gym workouts going with Iroh? You seem like you’re losing a little bit of weight, but you aren’t really gaining muscle. Maybe you should bring me along so I can help you lift. You won’t be able to bench more than me, but I’m just saying.”

“Uh..” Mako scratches the back of his head and looks out the window. “It’s going alright. I just do a lot of uh, cardio. But, you’re right, I should hit the weights. You and I can go together soon. We don’t need Iroh.”

“Aww, but I want it to be a guy bonding day.”

“Well, uh, sure. Yeah, that could be fun.” Mako keeps looking out the window, thinking about how Bolin will somehow be able to pick up on what they’ve been doing if they all hang out. He knows it’s silly, but paranoia has been taking over his mind lately.

“Maybe we can have a cookout soon. The weather’s been nice and we can grill some steaks and ribs and invite some girls over. It’s time to get you a girlfriend.”

Mako barks out a laugh. “I don’t have time for a girlfriend.” He mentally slaps himself. ‘Why did I say that?’

“You have just as much time as me and I have plenty of time for a girlfriend. Maybe you should spend less time going to the gym and hanging out with Iroh and go sit at a park or a coffee shop or something.”

“Gee, thanks for the advice. I’ll be fine, Bo. Just… drop it.”

“Alright, alright. I’m just tryna help you out.”

“Turn on some music or something.”

#

Kuvira half-listens to what Opal is saying about getting a fix on the location of where the message was sent from. She said something about narrowing it down to a part of town, but all Kuvira hears is blah blah, blah blah blah. She sighs internally. She had spent the night over Korra’s, too drunk to get home and had woken up to a massive white dog licking her mouth. She’d brushed her teeth about eighty times, which Korra argued was a drag out because dog’s mouths are cleaner than people’s, but she wasn’t taking her word for it. The sudden movements had made her nauseous and she proceeded to vomit for a good twenty minutes. Thankfully, Korra had the foresight to text Baatar and tell him that she was with her. Still, she woke up to about six texts from him and she was too cowardly to return even one. Now, when she needs to focus, she just can’t. She loves her sister-in-law to death, but right now, she can’t even take listening to her voice or seeing her face because it reminds her of her husband.

“Opal, just… do whatever you need to do. I trust you,” Kuvira interrupts.

“Are you ok, Kuv?”Opal asks, genuinely concerned.

She doesn’t like talking to Opal about her relationship issues because she doesn’t want her to feel like she’s taking sides. “I’m just tired is all. I went out drinking with Korra and I stayed up much later than I should have. I just need to go get some fresh air.”

“Well, you’re the boss. I’m not going to stop you. I am here if you need to talk about anything. You’re my friend too.”

Kuvira smiles and puts her hand on Opal’s shoulders. “I know, Ope. And I love you.”

“Love you too. Now, go away with all the pouting and sighing. While you’re out there, call my brother.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

#

Asami smiles as Korra tries to pretend that she’s not staring at her. One hair flip and it was all over. Asami walked in with breakfast and coffee for everyone and after Korra plowed her way to the front to get a bagel sandwich before anyone else, she finally noticed what Asami had on. Asami’s wearing very tight, nude colored pants and a light blue backless top. She may or may not have worn the blue for a certain person.

After letting Korra stare for five more minutes, Asami finally stretches and turns around slowly, giving Korra time to look away. She stands up and walks over to her partner. “Hey, you’re looking nice today.” Asami looks at Korra’s defined arms inside of the black and white sleeveless jacket with a white and black graphic tee underneath. She hums in appreciation.

“Thanks. You look, you look really nice too,” Korra spits out in a hurry. Asami has to force herself not to laugh at her flustered state.

“Thank you. I just wanted to know how it was coming along with that account.”

“Well, it’s an overseas account, that much is certain. Opal was able to figure out which bank, but we can’t find out whose name it’s under. It’s an alias, or a business front or something like that.”

“Hmm, I wonder if I could ask my father about this. He may have heard the name before, maybe point us in the right direction. What do you say, are you ready to meet my father?”

“I uh, uh, sure.”

“Are you scared? It’s not like he’s going to ask about our relationship.”

“Our relationship???”

Asami leans in close to Korra’s ear. “You know, being my work wife.” She pulls away with a chuckle as Korra begins to blush.

“Oh, that.”

“Yes, that. What else would I be talking about?”

“Nothing. Um, so when are we leaving?” Korra asks loudly.

“Not yet. I just found something,” Opal says from across the room.

#

“Jr., I just want you to know that I got your messages. I don’t really want to talk about all this over the phone.” She sighs. “Look, we have a lot to talk about and I shouldn’t have just ignored you like that. I know that I suck and lately, lately it’s felt like we hardly know each other at all, but I love you and I don’t want us to be angry with each other. I need-,”

“Kuvira?”

“Hmm?”

“I have class in ten minutes. I really have to go.”

“Oh.” She shifts the phone to the other ear.

“I’m sorry. I love you, bye.”

“Okay, we’ll talk later, then. Love you too, bye.”

They hang up and Kuvira sits in her car and contemplates driving over to the university anyway. Instead, she puts her phone on silent and hangs her head down, face in her hands. She wonders when her marriage began to feel like a battlefield.

#

“I know, Lieutenant, and I called the sergeant, but she’s not answering her phone. I just thought that you should know. We have a bigger problem on our hands now. That guy that killed himself has a note on his bed. I think that it was placed there after the fact. It says that he and his son are leaving town on a last minute fishing trip. No, the boy isn’t here. There’s no sign of a struggle… No, I haven’t found any clues yet. Yes, can you send Jinora over here? Yes, I think that the boy’s been kidnapped.”

Mako hangs up the phone and turns to Bolin who’s scanning the boy’s room looking for anything that will point them in the right direction. Bolin catches Mako’s gaze and shakes his head. They both know that it’s been over twenty four hours since the boy went missing. They both know what that means. Mako picks up a racecar from the shelf and stares at it. He places it down gently, in the exact same spot as Bolin puts a hand on his shoulder. Wordlessly, they begin to search for any new evidence, knowing that they are the boy’s only hope.

#

Tenzin storms into the squad room looking around for Kuvira. Red-faced, he sighs when he doesn’t see her. Korra is the first to notice him and looks up from her papers.

“Tenzin, is everything okay?”

“Where is your sergeant?”

“Uh, she had to step out for a second and follow up on something for me,” Opal lies.

“Well, I need her to pick up the damn phone. Everyone needs to get over to 10377 Park Lane Dr. to help Bolin and Mako. There’s a missing boy and we need a lead…Now.”

“What about the other case? He’s threatening to blow up a hospital in days, remember?” Opal asks.

“I’m going to work on it with you. We can’t afford to waste any time on this. I’m going to have to make a statement, but I don’t want to tip off the kidnappers because they probably think they’re in the clear. You have twelve hours.”

“But, Lieu-,”

“Twelve hours!”

“I guess paying that visit to my dad will have to wait,” Asami tells Korra. They stand up to leave as Kuvira walks back into the room.

“What’d I miss?” she asks, taking in the change of demeanor in her team.

“Answer your damn phone!” Tenzin growls at her before stomping off to grab his cup of tea.

Kuvira just stands there looking at the rest of the squad. Iroh grabs her by her green jacket and pulls her out of the room.

“We’ll fill you in on the way. I’m riding with you.”

They all rush out, Asami grabbing her laptop and Jinora taking hers as well.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Everyone I in the large living room of the man now identified as Harley Blanco. He’s the owner of a small shipping company that has been suspected of moving some illegal things in the past, but nothing ever stuck. He’s also the father of an eight year old boy named Devin.

“What if Devin was with him at the time that all that went down?”

“If he wasn’t, he was taken from somewhere where someone had to have seen something. He probably was taken from the warehouse. They just did a good job with making the scene look just like they wanted.” Mako paces back and forth. Iroh watches him out of the corner of his eye.

Jinora bites her lip. “What if these triad guys had Mr. Blanco moving shipments for him and they got lost? That would make someone very angry. Money does that. Either the kid will be used for leverage if there’s other family out there or he just saw too much and they took him.”

Asami perks up. “We need to go back to the warehouse.”

“Why?” Kuvira asks.

“Because, I think there was something that we missed. Korra and I will go.”

“Okay. We need the rest of you to search high and low. Jinora, I know that this isn’t your normal job, but could you sit on the line with me as I contact the next of kin or any close acquaintances? I want you to get a feel for their behavior,” Kuvira says.

“Not a problem.”

“Iroh, go ask around the neighborhood quickly to see if anybody has seen anything unusual in the past week.”

“You got it, boss.” He wastes no time heading out the door to begin his questioning.

“Mako, Bolin, since you’ve already been searching, keep at it. If there’s something hidden, it will probably been in a desk, a false drawer, or something like that. My guess is that there’s a laptop hidden somewhere. The last time they looked at this guy, they found no files on his computer to implicate him, but people hardly keep paper records and they were onto something with him even if they didn’t find it. We have to at least find out why he was killed. I think that Jinora is right; Devin wasn’t taken from here, but they came here and planted the note. We check for prints, we search where they may have searched and we search for what they could have been looking for. We’ll find those bastards.”

#

Asami turns the corner and slows up down as soon as Korra holds her hand up.

“Something’s not right,” Korra says. “Look around; what do you see?”

Asami gazes around through her sunglasses. “There’s a certain emptiness about the street the same way it was when we first found Harley’s body. It’s almost like no one wants to be on this street. Want to guess why?”

“They can’t be dumb enough to return to the scene of the crime,” Korra reasons.

“They can if there’s something worth the risk.”

Korra agrees. They look around once more and get out of the vehicle a couple buildings down from their destination.

“You think that they lost the boy, don’t you?”

Asami nods an affirmative. Her wheels are turning now. She thinks that the homeless man that was murdered found the boy and hid him after he had already called the police. By that time, the people had already realized their mistake. They boy has probably been waiting for the man to return this entire time. Or, he saw him get killed and has been terrified and hiding ever since. Either way, Asami felt in her guts that they missed…something. Now, she knows in her gut that they boy’s around.

Hopefully still alive.

“I’m going to call Kuvira and give her a heads up, and then I’m going to request some extra patrol officers in the area.” As Korra says that, a man in dark clothes and a hat covering his face steps out of the warehouse, turns, looks at them, and takes off running.

They don’t waste any time yelling at him to stop. It’s not in his plan. Korra pulls out her radio and requests backup while giving a description of the suspect as well as the direction that he’s going. Asami sprints past Korra as the radio exchange slows her down. She hears the squeal of tires behind them as a black sedan swerves through the street, bearing down on them.

Asami freezes as she tries to decide which way to escape. She hears Korra scream her name and then she feels herself hit the pavement and skid across it as some of her skin comes away with the impact. Korra’s nearly in the same place where she was just standing and the roaring vehicle clips her, sending her rolling end over end until she comes to a stop, unmoving. Blood trickles from her body.

“Korra!” Asami cries, her screams drowned out by the squeal of tires turning the corner followed by the ring of sirens in the distance.

#

“Officer down, I repeat, officer down! Send a bus to-,”

Kuvira snaps her head up and nearly drops the laptop that they found stashed away in a loose floorboard when the call comes over the radio. Asami’s voice.

She sprints out of the house, slamming the door open with extreme force. Mako and Bolin are hot on their heels and down the street, she sees Iroh looking around frantically.

“Go!” Jinora tells Kuvira. “He can ride with me.” She doesn’t wait for a response, but Kuvira tosses her the extra keys. Mako, Bolin, and Kuvira pile into the car and speed off.

By this time, Iroh’s met up with Jinora and she tosses him the keys after she unlocks the doors with a beep. Five seconds later, they race down the street as well.

#

“Tenzin, please,” Opal begs.  “Bolin said that Korra’s hurt. We need to get to the hospital.”

“No. I understand, Opal. Believe me, I do, but right now, we’ll just be in the way. Don’t forget, she’s like my daughter, but we have a job to do. Let them get her to the hospital and get her situated, then we’ll go. Thirty minutes, Opal.”

She sighs and nods. They were onto something here. Thirty more minutes just may make a difference. Bolin would keep her updated. Opal focuses back on work as best she can, trying to ignore the minutes.

#

Asami’s hands are shaking as the paramedics finish their initial evaluation and get Korra strapped in. The other patrol officers are scouring the area for the boy and the suspect on foot. Apparently, there’s a chase going on with the vehicle that hit Korra. Fear and rage course through her veins.

“Why did you move me out the way?” she asks quietly, trying to keep the tears from flowing.  Korra’s breathing. They said that she’ll more than likely make it. ‘Be calm, Asami. Be calm.’ She just met her, she can’t lose her… as a partner.

“Are you riding?” the paramedic asks. Asami nods and begings to climb in as a car unloads three passengers that are looking around frantically. They lock eyes with Asami and jog to her.

“What happened?” Mako asks, pushing through to the front. Two more car doors slam.

“A car came at me, she, she moved me out the way and got hit. I think that she hit her head pretty hard. She’s breathing, but she hasn’t woken up.”

“Asami, you’re bleeding.” Bolin notices.

She looks at her arm and shakes her head. “I’ll clean it later. I told patrol that I think the boy is alive and around here.”

“I’ll stay and help. They rest of you should go,” Iroh offers.

“Miss? We need to go.”

Asami looks at Kuvira who nods. She knows that there’s no way in hell she’d be able to tell Asami no if she wanted to. Asami climbs inside the back and the doors close.

#

“I’m sorry, detective, but you’re going to have to wait outside. We’ll call you back when we’re done. You should find someone to tend to your arm.”

“Okay.” Asami hangs her head down and goes down the hall to find a nurse. After a few minutes, she’s taken into a room and cleaned up. The nurse finishes and a doctor gives her an update on Korra a bit later.

“We ran some tests. It seems that she just has a concussion, a mild wrist sprain, a bruised hip, and some minor bumps and bruises. She’s going to have to stay off of her feet for a couple of weeks, but she’ll make a full recovery.”

“Thank the spirits,” Tenzin breathes.

Asami whirls around, not knowing that everyone else was listening in. It almost causes her to cry. To Korra, these aren’t just coworkers. She can see that in their eyes.

Their relief is obvious as Bolin pulls Asami into a hug.

“Are you okay?” he asks softly even though he’s squeezing the life out of her.

She manages to wiggle away, ignoring the burning in her arm. “I’m fine. I was a little scared, but Korra moved so quickly. I’d be dead if it wasn’t for her.”

“That’s the type of person Korra is. She just reacts. She always puts other people’s needs ahead of her own.” Mako tells her. She eyes him for a second and wonders if he’s remembering something from their own past.

“Asami,” Kuvira says gently. “I need you to give your statement. Asami nods and follows Kuvira.

#

They found the boy hiding in a hole in the wall with a bunch of dead rats. It had taken them twenty minutes to coax him out of his hiding space. Iroh looks on as the other EMTs check him over waiting for them to clear him to take him back to the station.

They car that hit Korra was also caught, but the man on foot is still missing. Looking around, Iroh grabs a small pill from his pocket and swallows it without any water. He sighs, waiting for the drug to kick in. He should be able to drive safely if he only takes one.

Iroh checks his phone. There’s a text from Mako telling him that they’d just got to the hospital, then one saying that Korra was unconscious, but would be okay. The last one says that Korra is awake. He smiles. He hates hospitals, especially when you have to walk into bad news.

“Okay, Devin. We do have to take you to the hospital, but this nice detective will ride with you.” The EMT volunteers Iroh.

Devin’s lip begins to tremble.

“Whoa, hey, hey buddy. It’s okay. They just want to make sure everything’s working like it should. You’re a strong kid, and I’m going to make sure you stay that way. I’ll protect you.”

“Even from the bad men? They hurt my daddy. I think he’s dead.” He looks at Iroh, tears shining in his eyes, but he fights so hard to push them back.

“Especially from the bad guys, ‘kay.  Here. You want to hold onto my badge for the ride? Can I tell you a story about the time I was chasing a bad guy and got chased by a dog instead?”

He nods profusely.

#

Kuvira and Asami ride back to the station in silence. Part of it is relief that Korra’s okay, and the other part is awkwardness at Asami’s strong emotions. She doesn’t know how to put it in words and Kuvira notices, but tries her best not to.

Finally, Kuvira speaks. “It’s not your fault.”

She stiffens. It’s the same thing that Korra told her when she told Korra what happened with her mom. Just like then, it is her fault though. She froze. She didn’t move out of the way in time. She caused Korra to put herself in harm’s way.

“Asami.” Kuvira breaks Asami from her thoughts. “Don’t do that. Korra wouldn’t want that.”

Asami looks out the window. “Korra’s an amazing person,” she says quietly.

“That she is,” Kuvira agrees. “If it means protecting those she cares about, there’s no stopping her. I have a feeling that you’re the same way.”

Asami turns to find Kuvira looking into her eyes at a stoplight. An unspoken conversation passes between them.

‘I’ll take care of her,’ Asami resolves.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had planned on getting this chapter out quicker, but truth is, I've just been having way too much fun irl. I've been seeing a lot of friends that I haven't seen since high school and it's been awesome. (My ten year reunion is next year!) And, me and my wife have been just been even more cuddly than usual (our 3 yr anniversary is next month, yay!) So, right now, life is good. I'm appreciating all that I have, because we all know that it can be taken away at any moment.
> 
> And, I have you guys too, because this is why I keep coming back. I hope that life is treating you all kindly as well.
> 
> No tumblr for me, but u can follow me on ig expert_kisses or my personal fb is alanna invictus (I get really political on there, follow at your own risk)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

“Hey, buddy. You did real well. Pretty soon, you’ll be taking my job.” Iroh smiles at the boy.

He smiles back. “Can I stay with you?” The wide-eyed innocent look stops Iroh short.

“Uh,” he turns to look for help, but the nurse just shrugs. “You can ride with me to the station. I’ll stay with you the whole time, but then, that grandma you told me about, she’s going to come get you.”

“But, I haven’t seen gramma in forever and she pinches my cheeks a lot.”

Iroh chuckles. “That’s because she loves you. Grandmothers have a special kind of love for their kids. It usually involves cookies.”

“But-,”

“Hey, you’re a big boy, remember. I know this is all very scary, but I believe in you. And, I’ll tell you what, when you get sad or scared, you can call me anytime, okay.”

He sniffles. “Okay.”

“Alright. Let’s get you some ice cream and then we’ll go see where I work. How does that sound?”

“Good.”

“Good.” Iroh smiles widely.

#

“How long was I out?” Korra rasps, mouth dry. Jinora reaches for the cup next to her and places the straw in Korra’s mouth.

“Not too long. The car hit you and you were knocked unconscious. You have a concussion, so they really want to monitor you now that they’ve run their tests and decided you’ll have no permanent damage. They couldn’t do anything about your face, though.”

Korra begins to frantically pat her face. “My face?! What’s wrong with my face???”

“No, the normal look of it. You’re stuck that way forever, I’m afraid.”

“You are an ass.”

Jinora chuckles.

“Where’s Asami?” Korra suddenly remembers. “Is she-,” She finally registers all that had happened.

“She’s fine, Korra,” Tenzin assures. “She had to go back to the station to give her statement.”

“She didn’t leave your side until she had to,” Opal adds, noticing how Korra’s blue eyes brighten.

“Just don’t scare us like that again, kay,” Bolin says.

She looks around at the group, Mako leaning against the wall and Tenzin, Opal, and Bolin sitting all around her. She puts on a stupid grin.

“Aww, you guys really love me.”

“Shut up, Korra,” Mako mumbles.

#

“You think he’s tired of sweating it out?” Kuvira asks Iroh.

They both stare at the man, the “alleged driver” of the vehicle. He’s sporting a nice sized bump on his head and a black eye from resisting arrest.

“Well, I don’t know, but if you’re asking if he’s ready for the box, I think so.”

“Good. Let’s do it.”

#

The group says their goodbyes to Korra so that they can get back to work. Tenzin had to stop an argument between her and the doctor after she demanded to be released immediately. Opal encouraged the doctor to sedate her if necessary and Korra called her a traitor. As they head out, Jinora’s phone starts to ring and she steps to the side to take the call.

“Hey,” she says.

“Did you tell them yet?” Kai asks, after a hello of his own.

“No,” she whispers. “I haven’t had the chance to. And Korra go hit by a car during a chase. I’m leaving the hospital now.”

“Oh, shit. Is she alright?”

“Yes. She’ll be fine. I think I’ve found a place for us, too.”

“Good. You’ll have to tell me about it when you get a chance.”

“I will,” she promises.

“Come on, Jinora,” Bolin calls from the front door.

“I’m coming,” she responds, covering the phone. “Kai, I have to go, but text me, okay.”

“I will. And Nora, find a way to tell them.”

“I will.”

#

Just as Iroh and Kuvira start to take the suspect through the back way and to the box, Asami round the corner with a folder of paperwork to submit. She looks up just in time to see the man that tried to run her down. Dark eyes meet green ones and hers narrow. He looks away.

“What are yo-,” she begins to ask.

“Walk away, Asami,” Kuvira says.

“Is that an order?” she inquires.

“Yes.” Kuvira stands up straight and dares her to question her authority.

“Yes, sergeant.” She turns and walks away, forcing her curiosity down for the moment. After all, she still has a job to do.

Iroh turns to Kuvira and she shakes her head in response. No, they won’t tell her about the box yet. She isn’t ready. The man says nothing, unaware of just how the team gets things done sometimes.

#

Asami is sitting at her desk when the rest of the squad walks in.

Bolin looks around and asks, “Where’s Kuvira and Iroh?”

“Uh, they were transferring the guy that hit Korra somewhere.”

Mako, Bolin, and Opal exchange a look. Jinora and Asami just look confused.

“What?” they ask in unison.

“It’s nothing,” Mako says.

Asami bites her lip. “Fine.”

“Let’s just get back to work. Asami, did you call you dad about these accounts?” Opal asks.

She hadn’t been able to take a trip to see him, but she did leave a message. “He didn’t answer, but that’s okay. I was looking through those cell phone records and I found something interesting. They each have a call from a private number on the same day all within an hour of each other. We can all assume that it’s the same person. I’m glad you were able to hack their records, Opal.” Asami hands her a piece of paper.

“I know we wanted to focus on finding where the initial message was sent from, but this may give us even more answers.”

“What is that?”

“Their phone signals place them all at the Grand Lotus Hotel once a month for the past six months, well, except for this month. But, there are no charges to their cards that night.”

“Let me see that paper.” Bolin says as she reaches for it.

“And let me see that date,” Opal says. “Look at their bank records. They all withdraw about the same amount of money from their bank or an ATM a couple days before their hotel trip. Why is that? Do you think they’re paying for rooms in cash?”

“It has to be more to it. If they’re meeting and don’t want these charges showing up, it can’t be legal. Why would they hide?”

“I don’t know, but someone should go speak to the hotel employees. There’s nothing left for me to do here today, so I’m going home. I have some errands to run,” Jinora says.

“I’m going to stay here and hack into the hotel’s security footage. But, I need someone to install something into one of their computers. It can be on one of the guest computers.”

“I’ll do it,” Bolin offers.”I’ll feel like a secret agent.”

“Thanks, babe,” Opal says.

“Anything for you, love.”

Mako rolls his eyes. “I’ll stay here, too. I need to speak with Kuvira bout something when she gets back. Mi Mi, you should check on Korra”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Oh, but Mi Mi’s so cute!” Bolin exclaims.

“Opal, get your boyfriend before I shoot him.”

She laughs. “Sorry, Bo, I’d be careful if I were you, you too Mako. The pretty ones are always the crazy ones.”

“Well, then maybe one of us should be warning Korra.”

“Hey!”

Everyone laughs, but Asami.

#

“Please, please, please. No more.”

Iroh cuts him again. “You’re ready to talk?” He holds up the small knife.

“Yes! I’ll tell you everything, just… don’t touch me again. Please.”

“Start talking, then,” Kuvira says, arms crossed.

“Harley, he… he was supposed to be working for us moving drug shipments, but he took some and sold them himself. Then, he tried to blackmail is and threaten to go to the police if we retaliated. You know how that ended…”

“No, you tell us.”

“He tried to hide the information he had on us for leverage. We confronted him about it. He pulled out a gin and there was a struggle. He got a couple shots off, but Tate, one of my partners wrestled him. They struggled for the gun when we heard his boy scream. We didn’t even know he was there. Harley must’ve hesitated. I looked at the boy and when I turned around, the gun went off and he was dead. The boy got away.”

“Who else was there? We need names.”

“Do I get a deal out of this?”

Iroh grabs him by his hair and pulls his head all the way back before reaching into his mouth with a gloved hand and slicing the inside of his cheek.

“Okay, okay,” he cries once more after Iroh stops. “There were four of us. Me, Tate, Nadim, and Stefen.”

“Which one was the one on foot?”

“Stefen. We went back to look for the boy. Please. I’m going to need protection. They’re going to kill me.”

“Give us last names, then we’ll talk about protecting your sorry ass. After we get your written uncoerced confession.”

He gulps, swallowing his own blood. “Wh-whatever you say.”

#

“Seriously, I don’t need to stay here overnight. I don’t need a babysitter,” Korra pouts, looking very much like a child who indeed does need a babysitter. She’d been arguing with any nurse or doctor that so much as walked past the room.

“You need to be monitored, Miss Korra. Please, let us do our jobs and you’ll be out of here in no time.”

“But, I’m just wasting a bed! There are other people that need to be in here more than me.”

There’s a chuckle from the doorway and Korra and the doctor both turn to see a beautiful woman with hair the color of midnight holding a bouquet of lilies. Korra’s moth hangs open, mid sentence, but the doctor turns a warm smile toward Asami.

“Hello. I’m assuming that you’re a friend. Maybe you can talk some sense into her.”

“Actually,” Asami flips her hair and bites her bottom lip, never taking her eyes off of the physician. “I was planning on seeing if Korra could be released to my care. I’ve got a nurse friend willing to stay with me if necessary. You see, she saved my life and I want to thank her. If she’s not comfortable there, you know you can’t keep her. At least this way, I will make absolutely sure that she gets the care she needs.”

Korra’s mouth continues to hang open, now from the hair flip and heart flutters that followed.

The doctor sighs loudly, breaking Korra from her trance. “Fine, but you and I need to go over a few things. I’ll have a nurse get her paperwork started.

Asami steps closer to the doctor and places a hand on his shoulder. He too falls under her spell. “Thank you, doctor. I truly appreciate it.”

“You-you’re welcome, miss.” He then turns and practically stumbles out the room as Asami turns her brilliant smile to Korra.

“You’re the devil,” Korra mutters.

She blinks innocently. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Nothing. But, seriously,” she begins as Asami plants herself on the side of the bed. The monitors pick up Korra’s rising heart rate. “Thank you for getting me outta here. I hate hospitals.”

Emerald eyes meet Topaz.”No, Korra, thank you for saving my life today. I really wanted to be here when you woke up.”

“It was n-no problem.” She swallows hard as those green eyes seem to pierce her soul. “I just reacted.”

She touches her leg, aware of the heat flaring up between them. “Whatever it was, Kor, I can never repay you for that. The least I can do is get you out of here and help you get back on your feet. You can stay with me as long as it takes.”

They smile at each other, and then Korra just nods.

“Good. It’s a date,” Asami says with a warm smile.

#

“Mom, dad, we need to talk,” Jinora finally works up the courage to say.

Tenzin had just come home and gotten situated. The others had finished their meals and left. Jinora had stayed to help her mother clean the dishes. Not that they were alone, she knew that she had to get this out. Kai was right. It was time to tell them

“What’s wrong, honey? Is it boyfriend trouble?” Pema asks. Tenzin turns three shades of red at the question, clearly uncomfortable.

“No, it’s not…boyfriend trouble, but what I’m going to say does involve Kai and I need you to listen. And no, I’m not pregnant, dad. Don’t worry.”

Tenzin release the breath he’d been holding and Pema takes a seat at the stool in the kitchen.

“We’re listening, honey.”

#

Kuvira was tired when she left the station and she’s even more exhausted as she steps through the threshold of the door. There was just too much work to do, but they all needed to unwind. If it wasn’t for her issues with Jr., she’d just sleep at the station. But, she’d given the team ten hours of rest before they’d resume again.

Korra and Asami could have died. That little boy could have never been found. It was a lot to process and she began to second guess her own leadership. All the thoughts crossing her mind almost made her miss the candles, the soft music, the aroma of her favorite meal, and her husband standing in the middle of the room with a box of chocolates in his hand.

She drops her bag and closes the distance between her and the man she loves. He pulls her close and she puts her chin on his shoulder. They continue to embrace each other for several minutes, each other’s presence a comfort that they desperately need.

Baatar is the first to break the embrace. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly. “I should have never accused you of cheating on me. It was disrespectful and it was petty. I think more highly of you than I showed.”

“I forgive you, Baatar. I have been distant and I haven’t been the best wife, especially lately. I need to take your feelings more into account. Even if we don’t agree, I shouldn’t be dismissive of you emotions. I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you too.” He kisses her lightly on the nose and forehead. “You go shower while I finish up dinner; then we’ll talk some more, okay.”

“Or, you can join me in the shower and we’ll work up an appetite together,” she winks.

His eyes lighten up. “Okay. Get in first and I’ll turn all of the food off.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. I have something that’s very warm for you anyway.”

He stands there, stunned at her words as he adjusts his glasses. She looks back at him over her shoulder and undoes the ponytail in her hair. With a wink, she rounds the corner to start the shower.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't trip, Korrasami is coming. It'll fall into place.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

“How’d it go at the hotel? I was able to hack into it like I said, but did you have any trouble?” Opal asks Bolin as she towel dries her hair. She looks up at him through her vanity mirror and he wraps his arms around her, kisses the top of her head, and then picks up a nearby comb .

“I was like James Bond in there. Suave, cool, collected, and spy-like. There weren’t any problems.” He combs her hair for her and chuckles when she sighs in pleasure as he massages her scalp.

“What about info on-,”

Bolin silences her with a finger. “Babe. That can wait. I’ll tell you all about it later. Right now, can we just both decompress? I want two beers and some pizza. Then, we can watch one of your favorite chick flicks, as long as it’s a rom-com and we can cuddle on the couch.”

“You are such a big teddy bear.”

“Yep. Big heart, big hugs, big d-,”

“Bo!” She swats his arm as he chuckles. “Ugh, I love you, you big goofy man.”

“I love you too, Ope. Forever and always.”

She swats his butt. “Extra sauce and garlic butter crust.”

He bows. “As you wish.”

#

Iroh pops two more pills before getting out of the car and heading up the steps to Mako’s place. Akari is out of town for work for the next few days and he wants to have fun in the meantime. He pulls the bottle of Fire Whiskey closer and knocks on the door. Fifteen seconds later, Mako opens the door, shirtless with black basketball shorts on. He’s sweating. He’d been working out on the speed bag.

He eyes Iroh as Iroh eyes him, in a much hungrier way. Ignoring the feeling he gets, he asks casually, “What’s up, Roh?”

Iroh steps inside with a grin, holding up the bottle. “Put a shirt on, show off. Let’s kick back and have a few. We can play pai sho. Loser has to take two shots.

Mako groans and rubs his face. This isn’t what he had in mind for his evening.

“I didn’t come all the way over here for no, Mako.”

Mako notices his harsh tone, but ignores it. He’d been ignoring a lot of things lately. “Fine. But, I’m not getting drunk. We’re going to have another long day tomorrow.”

“And we don’t know if tomorrow is even promised. We have to live in the moment, Mako. You know what happened to Tahno, what could have happened to Asami, what did happen to Korra. Tomorrow, it could be us. So, let’s drink, enjoy this night, and live it up. Stop thinking so much.”

Mako sighs again. “Fine. I’m about to grab a shirt. You know where the shot glasses and game board are.”

#

“I was in a relationship with a professor at the Uni. I didn’t have any classes with him, so I didn’t think it was really inappropriate. He’s about eight years older than me and I didn’t feel that our age difference really mattered either. Well, after a few months, I found out that he was cheating on me with another student. I found him in his office and we were arguing so loudly that he snatched me inside. I was so mad that I stormed off, but he followed me. I didn’t even know he was behind me until I unlocked the door because I was so focused on my anger. He hit me once I got inside my apartment, but the door slammed and popped back open. Thank the spirits that Kai was coming around the corner and heard me scream. He saved me.”

“Jinora…”

“Wait, I’m not done. I was so furious that I sent an anonymous letter to the school making numerous allegations, including detailing his relationship with the other girl. She was placed on suspension and he was forced to resign. I did that to her. It’s part of why I was so okay with leaving school. I just had to get out of there. And, if it weren’t for Kai, I would probably have been in the hospital.”

“Oh, honey,” Pema says, standing up to hug her. “We’re just glad you’re safe.”

Tenzin stays silent for a bit before finally asking, “What’s his name?”

“Daddy, it’s handled. It doesn’t matter.”

“What’s his name!”

“Ji-Jin Hatake.”

Tenzin stands and leaves the room, his eldest daughter calling after him.

#

“I have some extra clothes that’ll fit you in the guest room. Why don’t you shower and change while I make you something to eat.”

“Sure, I’ll just uh, go do that then.” Korra is nervous. She’s nervous to wear the woman that she’s crushing on clothes, to use her shower, to sleep in her bed… Well, not ‘her’ bed, but still.

She finds the clothes easily enough- a gray t-shirt and some blue basketball shorts. The shorts are long, but tight, and the shirt hangs loose since it’s in guy’s size. Then, she steps into the bathroom and stares at the shower. Double shower heads, no, one large one on each side of the large shower and two more under each of those. It’s luxury. But, all Korra can think about is how it’s made for two people. How tempting would it be to just ask Asami to help wash her back?

She shakes away the thought with a sigh and undresses. If she were lucky, those other ideas would happen sometime soon.

#

Tenzin is furious and Pema gives him the space that he needs to calm down. He didn’t care if she was an adult, he didn’t care about the mistakes she made. He didn’t want anyone taking advantage of his daughter. No one put their hands on his kids. He’d searched his name and found him easily enough. Someone who owed him a favor was going to have a word with him. He’d moved to Omashu after all of that. He should have moved further.

Finally, Tenzin turns to Pema who’s waiting in bed with a new book she just started tonight. She lifts her head up once he sighs heavily.

“We can’t protect them from everything, I know that. But, what if she’s moving too fast with this relationship? What if this Kai character is just taking advantage of her insecurities? What if someone finds out that she had a relationship with him too? Her credibility could be damaged?”

“Sweetheart, those are plenty of what ifs and it’s hard, but those are not our burdens. Jinora is a strong woman. She made a mistake in love. It happens all the time. But, she’ll learn. She knows herself awfully well. Better than most people twice her age. Have faith in her. We need to be supportive.”

Pema pats the bed beside her and when he sits down, she lays her head on his chest. Tenzin immediately relaxes and runs his finger through her hair.

“I love you,” he says quietly.

“I love you too. You’re a great husband and an even better father.”

“Sometimes, it doesn’t feel that way,” he admits.

“That’s the burden of being a parent. We always want to give more, but we’ve given plenty and our children have turned out better than we could have ever hoped.”

Tenzin smiles. “You’re right. We did do pretty well.”

“You’ve got that right.” She kisses his forehead and finishes her chapter.

#

Korra follows the scent of amazing food and her stomach growls, rushing her forward. She turns the corner to the kitchen to find Asami placing a plate of food on the table. She adjusts the dish two times with such concentration that Korra can’t help but smile. Perfectionist. ‘Well, she’s already perfect herself, so it makes sense,’  Korra thinks.

Korra is caught staring at Asami which causes her to blush. Asami flips her hair and turns back to the stove to make her own plate.

“Have a seat. I really hope you like seaweed noodles and gourmet BLTs.”

“Are you kidding? Seaweed noodles are my favorite. Although, no one makes them like my mom, so you have some heavy competition.”

“Well, then it’s good that I didn’t make them. Those were actually leftovers from last night, but I reheated them in my special sauce. The BLTs, those were all me. Three pieces of toasted bread, eight pieces of bacon, four different cheeses, lettuce, mayo, tomato, and a slice of turkey-hen.”

“Well, it sounds delicious and I really appreciate it.”

“Well, show me your appreciation by eating it all.”

Korra takes a big bite of the noodles and hums happily as she slurps them all up. Then, she grabs the BLT, bites into it, and moans in satisfaction. “Asami, this tastes amazing. I mean, you can never go wrong with bacon. It has so many flavors.”

Asami smiles in satisfaction. “I’m glad you like it. I’d offer you a glass of the wine I’m having, but with your meds, that isn’t a good idea. So, I made you a smoothie.”

“Thanks. But, after this, you don’t have to do anything else to thank me. Don’t feel obligated just because of today.”

“Korra, don’t worry. I’d never do anything for you that I don’t want to do.” She lowers he voice and gives Korra a serious look. Korra gulps and nearly chokes on a noodle which makes Asami laugh.

“I’m sorry,” Asami says. “The last thing I need is for you to experience death by noodle.”

Korra shrugs. “I could think of worse ways to go.”

“Like what?”

“Like dying from eating Mako’s cooking. That’s just-,” she shivers.

“Mako huh?”

“What about him?” Korra asks defensively.

“Nevermind.”

“Uh uh. What? Go ahead and say it.” She points her fork at her. “You don’t- like him do you?”

“What? No. I mean, on a physical level, yeah, he’d seem like my type, maybe. But, he’s not.”

“Why?”

“Is this your way of trying to find out my type, Korra?”

“Maybe.” She shrugs again and chomps on her food, trying to seem disinterested. She’s almost ready for seconds.

“Well, for one, he’s too serious. He wouldn’t make me laugh and if he tried to, he’d be trying too hard. He wouldn’t make me excited to see him every day, to be around him. I wouldn’t be challenged to see things from a different perspective. I wouldn’t feel a particular warmth and comfort when he holds me at night. There wouldn’t be an easy understanding, a certain flow where you just know what the other is feeling and what the other needs. My heart doesn’t bat fast every time I look into his eyes. When I see him, I don’t see the future that I’d want to share with him.”

Korra never finishes chewing her food as she was listening intently to Asami, her heart pounding in her ears. Asami looked at her the entire time, measuring her reactions, hoping she got the hint.

_Mako’s not you._

“I don’t want to take care of Mako when he needs comforting. Not in that way,” she says quietly.

Questions spin through Korra’s head and she begins to feel dizzy. Asami notices the change in her skin color and gives her a glass of water quickly. Their skin touces and electricity sparks between them. Korra gulps the water and stands up while she still has the courage.

She goes around the table and reaches for Asami’s hand. Asami looks at her questioningly.

“I don’t want this to be one of those things where you’re seeing me as your hero and I’m seeing you as the beautiful woman I saved. I know how I felt the first time I saw you, but right now, my emotions are raw and we have a big case to work on. So, once the case is finished, or at least once we find out what those people are really up to, and all my bumps are healed, I’d like to take you out on a date, Asami. I really like you and I think you are amazing. I would like to get to know you better.” Korra blushes furiously after she breathes through her confession, still holding onto Asami’s hand.

It’s shaking slightly, but Asami pretends not to notice. What she does notice is the way her heart begins to thump as Korra looks at her nervously.

“I’d like that a lot, Korra,” she says with a smile. “But, relax. I just want you to be yourself. Be the easygoing work wife I know and love.”

“Okay. I can do that. You’ll have a great time, I promise.”

“Korra, I already have a great time when I’m with you.”

#

“Fuuuck,” Mako cries as he takes his fourth shot. Iroh smirks in amusement at the way his face twists up in reaction to the potent elixir.

“Try winning one and you wouldn’t have to worry about it.”

“You’re the strategist. All that time in the military has given you an unfair advantage.”

“Pai sho runs in my blood,” Iroh says proudly.

“Well, next time, let me pick the game.”

Iroh grabs the bottle and chugs it for a couple of seconds, savoring the burning and warmth to his center that follows. Mako just shivers in disgust.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Iroh begins. “Akair is out of town and we both have our needs. So, why don’t we try a few things without her?”

Mako’s entire face turns red. “What? No. I’m not… I can’t do that. Not without her, man. That’s weird.”

Iroh raises an eyebrow. “Why is it weird? It’s not like I don’t know what you like. We’ve done it before.”

“Yeah, with her. In the moment. I’m not bi, Iroh. People like me don’t like guys.”

“What the fuck does that mean? People like you? Because last I recall, you liked me plenty when my mouth was on your-,”

“Hey! Seriously dude. It’s not the same though. I don’t- I can’t…” Mako hangs his head down in shame.

“You can’t what? Admit that you like boys too. That you may like me a little bit.”

“I don’t want to talk about this shit.”

“Why? You not talking about it isn’t going to make your feelings go away. I fucking like you, Mako. I like touching you whether there’s Akari there or not. I’ve come to terms with that. Everyone has different sexual needs. If you don’t want to label yourself bi, then that’s fucking okay. That’s no one’s business how you define yourself. But, don’t you dare sit in front of me, pretend like you don’t like it, and then demean yourself like you’re wrong for feeling what you feel. We don’t have to date, hold hands in public, but I want you, Mako, and I’m not ashamed to tell you.”

“Get out,” Mako growls.

“Mako, don’t-,”

“Get. Out!”

Iroh gives Mako a look of anger and betrayal before storming out, leaving his bottle. He slams the door behind him. Mako stands up, rubbing his hands through his hair before flipping over the pai sho board. He freezes until he hears a car speed down the street and then takes the Fire Whiskey and pours it down the sink, needing to be rid of the alcohol and thoughts of Iroh.

#

Asami and Korra never made it to the beds. They stayed up all night watching all both Avenger’s movies and eating popcorn. Now, Asami’s legs were in Korra’s lap under the blanket they shared on the couch. Korra’s growling stomach is what wakes her up. She looks at her surroundings with confusion at first, and then smiles as she touches a silky leg.

Without thinking, she begins to massage Asami’s calf muscles. She begins to stir with a sleepy moan and yawn. With one eye open, she looks at a smiling Korra.

“How do you make sleep look so beautiful,” Korra says without realizing that she said it aloud. “Sorry,” she mutters.

“No, it’s okay. You’re sweet.” She looks at her phone. Up twenty minutes before her alarm. At least now she’ll have a little bit of time for breakfast. “How did you sleep? Are you hungry?”

“I slept fine,” Korra says, gently removing Asami’s legs so she can get up and stretch. Her shirt lifts up, revealing her perfect abs and Asami finds herself wanting to reach out and touch that brown skin. “And yes, I’m hungry. I’m always hungry.” Korra’s words snap Asami out of her trance.

“Well, I’m going to make a couple omelets and you can make us some oatmeal so I can eat and shower. I gotta get out of here. Coffee, yes, I need coffee too.”

“Asami, don’t leave me here all alone. Sneak me in through the back. They’ll never know I was there,” Korra whines.

Asami laughs and stands, touching the top of Korra’s nose. “You need to take the day off. Lay in bed and relax. Take another hot shower. Let your body heal, Korra. Otherwise, you won’t be in any shape for our date, remember.”

Korra begins to blush as she recalls her promise to Asami. Now, with her waking up next to the beautiful woman, she doesn’t want to wait for any date. She wants to pull her in close right now and kiss her. But, she has more self control than that.

She hopes.

“Can you at least video chat me. I can work from the laptop. I want to be useful.”

“Oh, I’m sure you have your uses, but right now, just relax and help yourself to anything. Don’t make this harder than it has to be. It’s not like I want to leave you here all alone in my house. I’m going to be thinking about it all day.”

“Oh, and why is that?”

“Because, it would be much more interesting with both of us here.”

“Asami Sato, what are you saying?” she asks playfully.

Asami sighs and flips her hair. “I’m saying that you have good taste in movies.”

Korra squints at Asami. “You’re an ass.”

“No, you are. Stop assuming. You know what they saying about assuming. You’re cute and all, Korra, but you’re not irresistible.”

That does it. Korra grabs Asami quickly and roughly and Asami lets out a surprised gasp as she’s pinned between Korra and the wall. She holds her breath as Korra leans into her, her breath tickling her ear. Three seconds tick by and then Korra finally speaks.

“I like bacon, cheese, and bell peppers on my omelets.”

Asami releases the breath she’s been holding and tries not to be angry that she’s just been played. Korra chuckles as she realizes that she’s won that round. She feels a tinge of satisfaction in knowing that Asami would have let her if she’d taken the chance and for now, that’s good enough.

#

Kuvira kisses Baatar one last time before heading to the shower. She’d barely gotten any sleep and envied her husband as he snored lightly in their soft bed. ‘It was worth it,’ she thinks as she turns the hot water up and tests it.

Most people thought Baatar to be a weak, small man that had no business being with someone like Kuvira, but for her, the truth is, he’s exactly who she needs. Baatar is thoughtful and encouraging, kind and generous. He is intelligent and challenging and is the peace and quiet in her crazy world. When she’s with him, she gets to be the person that no one really ever sees. The person that only he brings out. When she’s with him, she feels whole and good.

He’d make a wonderful dad.

The though hits her and so does the feeling as if everything is so clear now. When she finishes the shower, she steps back into the bedroom. Her heart is pounding, but her gut is sure. She smiles and shakes her husband gently.

“Hmm,” he mumbles groggily.

“Six months,” she says.

“What?” he asks, waking up more. He rubs his eyes and sits up, squinting at his wife without his glasses.

“Let’s try for a baby in six months. It’ll give us time to start saving, to read up on everything, get my body where it needs to be, and give me time to be a little more established at work.”

“Six months?” He grins. She nods. “Six months and we’re going to try to make a baby?”

She laughs. “Yes, jr. Think you can wait that long?”

He jumps out of bed and lifts her up, spinning her around as she squeals like a little girl. “I’ll think of it like waiting for Christmas.” He kisses her on the cheek and puts her down. “I can’t wait to have a baby with you.”

“I love you, jr.”

“I love you too. I need to call mom.”

She grabs his arm before he can grab his cell. “How about we wait until I’m actually pregnant.”

#

Bolin paces back and forth, waiting for Opal to get out of the shower. He’d had to work quickly and quietly, tipping the guys extra to help him set everything up quickly and efficiently. Luckily, Opal takes long showers. They get the job done and now all that’s left to do is wait. After three minutes, the shower cuts off. After five more minutes, Opal leaves the bathroom.

“I know you like to cook breakfast, babe, but I was thinking maybe I should-,” she pauses mid sentence and Bolin smirks as she has clearly found the rose petals on the floor. He knows that the hidden cameras will show her reactions later.

He steps closer and she peeks around the corner with wide eyes. He grins at her and motions her forward. She glances at the men standing behind Bo, one sitting at a keyboard, the other standing next to it. Bolin grabs Opal’s hands and walks her to the chair in the middle of the floor, taking extra care to make sure her silk robe stays closed.

The keyboardist begins to play a tune that she immediately recognizes. She puts her hands over her mouth, but Bolin removes them, holding them tightly against his chest. Once the singer gets to the chorus, he eyes begin to tear up.

_Cause all of me, loves all of you._

_Love your curves, and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections…_

They continue to stare deeply into each other’s eyes, as they continue to play the beautiful John Legend song. Then, it’s over and Bolin releases her hands.

He pulls a tiny box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee. Opal gasps.

“Opal Beifong, I know without a shadow of a doubt that never in a million years will I find another person that fits me so completely. Every day, I wake up and thank the spirits for you, and every day I want it to be a new day I spend with you as my wife. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Bolin’s heart pounds so loudly in his ears that he thinks he’s going to bleed. The two seconds that it takes for her to answer is the longest of his life.

Finally, as a lone tear runs down her cheek, she nods and says, “Yes.” He slips the princess cut solitaire diamond on her finger and then she jumps into his arms, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. A perfect fit in all ways. He laughs and whoops before kissing her passionately. The two others quietly mutter congrats before excusing themselves.

“How much time do we have before work?” she asks breathily.

“Enough.”

“Good.” She pulls him closer by the back of the neck while he walks her to the bedroom. She’d kill him if the hidden cameras recorded what’s next.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what today is? It’s my anniversary. Three years. I’ve had an awesome weekend, so this chapter is short, but you’ll forgive me, right?
> 
> My advice for today is if you fall in love with someone who loves you back, don’t be afraid to allow yourself to love completely. Even if you end up hurt in the end, the experience will be freeing.

Chapter Eleven

Mako walks in last, rubbing his face tiredly. His white v-neck is wrinkled and he has a food stain on his jeans. He didn’t get much sleep after the incident with Iroh and he isn’t looking forward to seeing him today.

Kuvira is standing against her desk, arms crossed, eying her team. She grabs the cup of coffee on the left side of her and sips it in pleasure. Asami had upgraded their coffee selection, as promised and she is very grateful for that.

Once Mako pours his own cup, Kuvira sighs and begins. “We’re down two men. Korra, despite her protests, won’t be back for a couple days, but as Asami has so politely informed me, she is more than happy to do what she can from home. Iroh is a bit under the weather and that’s all I know about that. So, it’ll be double the work, but we have to get started.”

Mako’s brows raise at the knowledge. He knows good and well that Iroh isn’t under the weather. He has half a mind to send him a ‘wtf’ text before he remembers that he’s probably the reason he called in in the first place. Iroh doesn’t miss work. Did he really hurt him that bad?

“Wait,” Bolin says. “Before we get started, I just want to say that you guys are my family. I wanted to wait until everyone was here, but I’m not good with secrets and I don’t like to keep in good news. So…” He grabs Opal’s hand, who is now blushing, and pulls her up and into his arms.

“Opal and I are getting married.” He grins widely as Opal flashes her ring, fingers wiggling.

“That’s great, bro. I’m so happy for you,” Mako says.

“Congrats guys. May I see your ring, Opal?” Asami asks.

“Why of course.” She untangles from Bolin and shows off the diamond.

“Great, now we’re all one big, happy family, right. Ugh, I’m never going to be rid of you,” Kuvira says with a straight face.

“Oh, you love us,” Bolin says as he grabs her and squeezes.

Kuvira can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, yeah. Congrats guys. Now, let me go. If you do anything to hurt my little sister, I will take my gun and shove it up your big, goofy ass.”

Bolin gulps loudly and looks to Mako for help. He just shrugs. Jinora, who has been sitting quietly this entire time finally smiles.

“I know that it’s weird to hear me say this, but I think this calls for a celebration. Congrats you two. You definitely deserve it.”

“Thank you,” they say in unison.

“Alright, alright. Let’s do this. Bolin, what did you learn yesterday?”

Just as he opens his mouth, Opal’s computer begins to beep. She sighs and slides behind it before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. A couple taps later and a turn of the monitor reveal a smiling Korra. Kuvira groans and Mako just chuckles.

“Hey, Kor! Guess what, guess what! Opal and I are getting married. You’re going to be the flower girl.”

Korra’s eyes go wide in surprise before narrowing. “The hell I will. And you know how I feel about dresses.”

“Well, you can-,”

“Hey! Focus. Now.”

“Yes, sarge.”

“Congrats, Bo, Opal. Bopal,” Korra says quickly, earning a couple glares and chuckles.

“Bolin, if you don’t start talking about the case, spirits help me, I will keep my promise about the gun,” Kuvira growls.

“Okay, Okay. Listen. I had to slip one of the attendants a few years, but I got some good info. None of them stay in the hotel more than twenty minutes. They all sit in the hotel bar, they talk, sometimes get a few drinks or appetizers, and then a couple private vehicles pick them up. They never pay out of pocket. A man always calls and pays the tab.”

Opal grabs her laptop and speedily taps away. Asami does the same.

“Opal, link me to the outside security footage for those dates we discussed,” Asami says.

“And… done.” Asami’s laptop blinks and she leans over it.

Tap tap tap echoes through the room. Jinora leans back in thought and Korra writes on her note pad. Ten minutes pass and finally there’s some progress.

“I’ve got the plate numbers and the direction the vehicles traveled.”

“And, I’ve got the credit card number of the person that pays as well as an image of one of the drivers. He went inside one night to use the restroom. It’s printing now.”

“I’ll get it. Asami, are you running those plates?”

“Already done. It’s registered to a company called King’s Luxury.”

“The facial recognition software says the guy’s name is Hanzo Ortega. Record’s clean.”

“Okay, well at least we’re getting somewhere. What else can you tell me?” Kuvira asks, pouring another cup of coffee.

“King’s Luxury is a spa. They do everything from facials to minor cosmetic procedures. I’ve been there before,” Asami admits.

“I have too. I had a coupon once for a massage,” Mako says.

“Well, something tells me that they’re not just making late night trips, going through all that trouble for some massages. But, at least we’re headed in the right direction. I’ve got something to work with. Maybe the anonymous sender is an employee,” Jinora suggests.

“Well, let’s find out. We can’t just go ask for a list of employees.”

Seconds later, Opal’s computer beeps again and Korra jumps.

“What is it?”

“The person just sent me a name. And I’m still running a scan. He or she has been watching our progress, keywords, whatnot. But, I’ve got ‘em now. I can trace it.”

“You’re amazing, Opal.”

“What’s the name?”

“Rose Medina.”

“On it.” Asami types and then frowns. Something prints and she gets up and puts a picture on the corkboard with Rose Medina’s name under it and missing above it.

“Where’s the police report? Send it to me,” Korra says.

Jinora gets up to examine the pictures of the people they’re investigating along with Rose’s picture.

“I got it, Opal. Says she’s been missing for since the night of the last party.”

“Let me guess, she’s an employee of King’s Luxury,” Mako says.

“Nope. But, I’m sure she has something to do with where they’re going late at night,” Opal says.

Kuvira posts the picture of the driver, Hanzo Ortega as well. She bites her lip. “Where was she last seen?”

“Her apartment on Clairmont,” Korra says. “Her brother, Arthur is the one that filed the report.”

“Who took his statement?” Kuvira asks.

“Uh, it was officer Daigo.”

“Bring his to me asap,” she orders.

Mako pops up and calls downstairs to get his location. After a minute and some ‘uh huhs,’ and ‘okays,’ he says, “He’s on the street right now, but they’re recalling him back to the station.”

“Good. Is that trace done, Opal?”

“Damn right. It was sent from the Republic City University Computer lab. Give me twenty minutes and I’ll have an image of the person that sent it.”

“An image is good for evidence, but we can all assume that they brother sent it. He had to know we’d realize it was him after we found the report. Just get his address off the report and let’s go talk to him. He’s waiting for us,” Bolin says.

“You’re probably right.”

“I can go,” Korra offers.

A resounding ‘no,’ escapes everyone’s lips.

“Mako, you’ll stay here and question officer Daigo. Opal, I need you and Jinora to go to the brother’s house. Jinora, get a feel for his state of mind and Opal, please build a rapport with him. He sent you the info personally which means that he respects you and your skills. Bolin, go and speak with the driver, Hanzo Ortega. I’m going to take a trip to King’s Luxury and see what I can find out about the owner or any employees. Asami, I want you to stay here and start piecing this all together as we give you info. Korra, you can help Asami and see if Rose was on any social media sites. Look for clues about her whereabouts and see if any names keep popping up.” Kuvira delegates smoothly and Korra begins to laugh.

“What?”

“It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually letting me help.”

“Well, it I don’t, you’ll probably just constantly text and annoy us for updates and make us lose focus.

Korra grins and winks at Asami. “We’re back in action, team Korrasami.”

“Just get to work,” Kuvira growls.

Mako salutes and Bolin bows to Opal before helping her up. Jinora, Kuvira, Opal, and Bolin all take their leave. Korra leans forward as if she’s trying to see around the screen.

“Where’s Iroh?” she asks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the second part to chapter 11 that I didn't have time to finish before work. Enjoy.

Chapter Twelve

“So, what you’re telling me is that you didn’t really take the missing report seriously?”

Mako leans back in his chair and crosses his arms. Daigo looks at him incredously.

“Why does it feel like you’re interrogating me? As if I’ve done something wrong. The girl had a history of running away when she was younger. She’s of age. There were no signs of a struggle in her apartment where I _followed up._ I took the report, I followed up once, and I did my job, _Dectective Mako,” he says with bite._

“Alright. I get it. I’m just doing my job, too. I apologize if it seems that I’m accusing you. I just need to follow up. Do you remember if there was anything that stuck out in her apartment?”

Daigo leans back and rubs his shaven chin in thought. “She had some racy outfits, but there was nothing to suggest that she was into prostitution or anything. The apartment was clean. No dishes, no clothes out of place. It didn’t even look too lived in. But, she didn’t have a boyfriend that she would be staying with either.”

“Okay, Officer Daigo. I appreciate you coming in.”

“Just trying to help, detective.”

#

“Jinora, guess what? I got my transfer in early. I’ll be there in three days.”

“Kai, that’s wonderful news. I can’t wait. Let me know and I’ll be at the station to get you.”

“I’m finishing up the details now. I really can’t wait to see you. I know you have to get back to work. I love you.”

“I love you too, Kai.”

They hang up and Opal glances at a smiling Jinora. Jinora blushes when she notices the look she’s getting.

“What?”

“Sooo, tell me about Kai.”

“Well, he’s amazing. He’s smart, a risk-taker, he’s funny, caring, and loving. He had a rough patch growing up on the streets, but that made him strong. He’s a firefighter.”

“Wow, he sounds pretty cool. I can’t wait to meet him. We can have a welcome to Republic City party and my engagement party the same night.”

“Opal, I couldn’t do that. That’s your night.”

“Look, we’re going to have an engagement party, a bridal shower, the bachelorette party, not to mention the wedding. I can share one night. It’s about family coming together anyway. Kai moving here to be with you is a big commitment. He’s your family and I don’t mind celebrating that.”

Jinora hugs Opal tightly. “That means a lot to me, Ope. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. I’m happy for you, too. But, I don’t envy you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your dad is going to throw a fit every time he sees you with him.”

Jinora and Opal both laugh.

#

“Mr. Ortega?” Bolin asks as the man watches his daughter play on the swings at the park.

“Who’s asking?”

Bolin flashes his badge. “Detective Bolin. I’d like to ask you a few questions and I’d like to do it quietly so as not to alarm your daughter. May I sit?”

“What is this about, detective?” He slides over to make room.

“This is about a driving job that you’ve done every month on the same evening from the Grand Lotus Hotel.”

He curses. “Don’t tell my boss that I got out the car. Everything is supposed to be anonymous.”

“Your boss? The owner of King’s Luxury?”

“Yes- Wu. Prince Wu as he calls himself.”

“Is there something illegal going on? Are you in trouble, Mr. Ortega?”

“What?” he raises his voice, glances at his daughter and lowers it. “No, I just drive the clients there and back. I don’t know what goes on inside there.”

“Inside where?” Bolin narrows his eyes and pulls his notepad. Ortega begins to hesitate. “What your daughter’s name? I’m sure I could call her over here to meet a nice policeman. Kids love that.”

“Okay, I get it, alright. Friendly conversation. I drop them off at this underground club. It’s called Nomad. Only clients with money get it. Find it yourself. I’ve said enough.”

“Okay. One more question and I’ll leave you alone. I promise. How were they acting the night of March 8th? Do you remember?”

“Yeah, I do because the month after, I never picked them up. They were extremely quiet on the ride back. Usually, they’re all liquored up and willing to make conversation, but that night, no one said a word.”

“Thank you for your time. You have a nice afternoon.”

“You too, detective, you too.”

#

Korra watches Asami type away and flip through notes, organizing all the info thus far into neat sections. She asks Korra for details that she can’t remember and Korra helps fill those holes in for her. But now, she can’t help but watch and smile as Asami bites her lip on thought. Now that she knows how she feels about her, she’s feeling a little bolder. If need be, she can always blame it on the concussion.

“I would do it again,” she blurts out.

Asami gives her a confused look with a tilt of her head.

“Push you out of the way of the car. You’re way too beautiful to have any scars.”

“My scars are there, they’re just not on the surface.”

“Well, I look forward to helping heal as many of those wounds as possible.”

They lock eyes through the screen just as Mako walks back in. He can feel the tension of the moment and steps back out just outside of the door before he’s noticed. But, he’s curious and can’t bring himself to leave them completely alone.

“Korra, you’re the one that said that you wanted to wait until you were healed. Now, you’re telling me deep things when we’re supposed to be working. Why is that?”

“It must be the head injury.”

Asami gives her a look.

“Okay, not a good answer, huh. Well, it’s just that sitting in your condo, watching you, I just feel…”

“Feel what, Korra.”

“I feel like, I could get used to this. Coming home to you, I mean, that’s way too early for that. I mean coming home and coming to see you. Staying up late with you and listening to you talk about your past.”

“I don’t like to talk about my past,” she says honestly.

“Well, I’ll talk to you about mine until you’re comfortable sharing. You can tell me about the future then.”

“What if I’m not who you think I am, Korra?”

“Asami, I’m sure that you’re better than what I think. I like you, a lot.”

“I like you a lot too, Korra. You’ve been very easy to like from the beginning. If you want to spend time with me, we don’t have to wait. We’re grownups and I don’t care what other people think about me or us.”

“And what about the job?”

“I take my career very seriously. I’ve worked hard to get where I am and I have plans to keep moving up. I don’t want to stand still. Knowing me, I wouldn’t want to stay in the unit forever either. I’d want to run my own taskforce or try out white collar or cold case. I like challenges and if another unit offers me better things for me, then I’ll take it. I want you to know that, Korra. Don’t think of it as disloyalty and don’t be upset if that ever happens.”

“No, I get it. Some people need that. Some people aren’t satisfied with working one unit their whole life. I’d be sad, but I’d support you and I’d just have to find excuses to see you at work.”

Asami smiles. “There’s always home.”

“You can always be yourself around me, Asami. Tell me the truth, even when you feel that it will hurt my feelings.”

“If you do the same.”

“I want you to come home.”

“For what?” Asami asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I want to hug you and I want you to make me more gourmet BLTs.”

Asami laughs. “How about I call and order you some food from Kwong’s?”

Korra’s eyes light up. “You’d do that for me? But, they don’t deliver.”

“They’ll deliver for me. And yes, I’d do that for you.” _I’d do a lot to you too,_ she thinks.

“You’re so sweet.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Oh, don’t get cocky on me now.”

“Well, I’m just taking your compliments and running with them.”

“You’re easy to compliment.”

“And you’re flirting.”

“I am.”

“You are.”

Korra smiles. “I’ve never been too good with flirting.”

“Well, you’re doing just fine, but I could be biased.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I like you already. You don’t have to try with me.”

“Asami.”

“Hmm?” she asks, chin in her hands.

“I can’t wait until you come back.”

“Me either, Korra.”

Mako listens as he leans against the wall and frowns. It seems so easy, to allow yourself to be swept up in your desires. But, what do you do when what you desire isn’t what you’re ready to desire, isn’t what your comfortable with desiring. He looks down at his hand. He hadn’t realized that his phone was ready for him to press ‘call’ on Iroh’s contact.

He just isn’t ready. Maybe he’ll never be.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to some nudging, I finally made a Tumblr. It's coming along slowly. So, give me some love. Expert-kisses


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad. My brain stopped working. Oh, and I changed my name on tumblr to a-fazey, so check me out as I get used to it.

Chapter Thirteen

Kuvira scans the business. It really does look like a palace. High ceilings, marble architecture, Persian rugs, gold, fountains, the works. As soon as she steps inside, she gets a cold, wet towel, and a chilled drink.

“Welcome to King’s Luxury, ma’am.” The man bows low. “How may I serve you?” He holds out a menu full of services including prices.

“Is there any way I can just look around so I can feel more comfortable? I’ve never been here before; it’s not really my thing, but everyone says that this place is the best.”

“Well, here at King’s Luxury, we do provide luxury that’s fit for a king. I can show you a few rooms and give you some suggestions. What is it that you’re interested in?”

“Well, massages are always nice, but I also need something rejuvenating. I’m afraid that I’ve been under a lot of stress and I need something to help with that.”

They begin to walk down a long hallway and the man points out various rooms. “Well, we have the best masseuses on staff in the city, so no, you could never go wrong with them, but we also have a man made hot spring that you would be interested in. There’s also a full body-,”

Kuvira ignores him as she turns to see a man with a front hair swoop and a yellow cashmere scarf stroll down the hallway. The smug look on his face tells her immediately that he’s the man in charge. It takes but a smile to catch his eye. He stops, turns, plasters a huge smile of his own on his smooth face and heads their way.

“Well, hello and welcome to King’s Luxury. I hope that you’re finding this to be all the luxury that you need. If it isn’t, you let me know and I’ll see what I can do to change that. My name is Prince Wu and I am humbly at your service.”

 He bows with flair and Kuvira lays on the charm with a little giggle with her mouth covered as he kisses her hand.

“Well, maybe you can tell me about all the services you offer. And, don’t hold back. I can afford the very best.” She winks at him.

He smirks and rubs his chin. “Let’s talk.”

#

Opal and Jinora reach Arthur Medina’s apartment in Norwood Heights and head straight up to apartment number 301. They knock twice when they hear a muffled ‘it’s open.’ Jinora looks at Opal, who shrugs. Neither of them is licensed to carry a firearm and the idea that this could be a trap really hits Opal. They don’t do field work and lately, they’ve been doing it more often. Maybe she should begin practicing at the shooting range. But, Kuvira wouldn’t have sent them there if she thought they were in danger.

So, with a deep breath, Opal turns the door handle and braces herself.

Nothing happens.

She steps inside with Jinora to find a tall young man sitting in basketball shorts and a t-shirt with a open pizza box. He holds up a slice. “Ladies, you’re just in time for lunch.”

“Arthur, you know who we are, correct, so you know that we came to speak to you about the threat that you made. We take things like that very seriously.”

He takes a large bite and motions for them to sit. Jinora sighs but motions for her and Opal to grab a seat. This is a power play, but she can humor him a bit longer. After all, everything is an assessment. They let him finish his slice.

“I needed to be taken seriously. If I’m brought up on charges, so be it. As long as I find out what they did to my sister, then so be it.”

“What who did, Arthur?”

“You got the names. You’re investigating them. My sister told me about them, how they treat people, what they do. She’s told me stories for months about the club and the things she sees even though she’s supposed to keep it a secret. Maybe they found out that she was telling people, maybe they didn’t like that. I don’t know. That’s for you to find out.”

“What club? Can you please start at the beginning?”

“My sister was working as a waitress at an underground club that caters to alternative lifestyles and needs. It’s a sex club. Swingers, people who like that kinky shit, whips, chains, all that. They provide. Most of the clients are very rich and the workers are supposed to sign a non-disclosure contract to keep their anonymity, but she liked to tell me all about the things that they liked. Then, one night after working at the club, she just disappeared. I couldn’t prove a thing because she never sent me anything about it over a text. So, I started searching on my own, but I realized that I’d need the police to find all this on their own, so here we are.”

“Why did you pick me?”

“You’re The Opal Beifong. You’re name is known well throughout the net. That h.t.c.x. hack that you did is legend.”

“H.T.C.X. hack? What is that?” Jinora asks.

Opal blushes. “It’s nothing.” She leans forward, face all business. “Tell me how to get into this club.”

#

Asami leans back in satisfaction as she goes over all the meticulous notes that they’ve collected. The money, late night pickups, secret accounts, the spa, the driver, the underground club, Rose, all of it. It points to one thing- the club itself is where Rose Medina went missing and they know what happened to her. The question is, how are they going to play it next? Will they bring them all in for questioning one by one, or will they try to go undercover in the club and see what they can find out. It’s all up to Kuvira now.

Asami forces Korra to log off, take her meds, and then a nap just as Kuvira walks back inside. Mako hands her a sheet that Asami printed off and she catches up on everything with a nod.

“You know that we’re going to go undercover for this one. Asami, you and Iroh seem like the most suitable for the task. How do you feel about that?”

Mako’s eyes widen but he remains silent as Asami bites her lip in thought.

“Unless… you would be more comfortable with Korra if she’s feeling up to it?” Kuvira asks.

Asami contemplates that. Her and Korra inside of a sex club, watching people do spirits knows what to each other. The sexual tension between them rising… “No.” her voice raises an octave. “Iroh will be fine. I’ll get in touch with him to let him know.”

“The next event is in two nights. Make sure you look the part.”

“I will, don’t worry.”

Kuvira looks at Mako’s expression and frowns. “Mako, do you have something you’d like to say?”

“No, not at all. Well, what if he’s not up to it by then… Who’s gonna go with her?”

“You would be the next likely candidate, so be ready just in case. I’ll probably have you staking out the club anyway.”

“Okay, okay, sounds good.”

“Are you okay, Mako?”

“Yes. I’m fine.”

Asami gives him a devilish grin. “Does sex talk bother you, tiger?”

“What? No. I’m a grown man. I can talk about sex.”

“Then why are you so red? Whips and chains too intimidating?”

Kuvira laughs.

Mako scowls. In truth, he doesn’t like the thought of Iroh going into that club and trying to become a ‘member himself. Too many ways that that could go wrong.

“Look, this is a job like any other. I’ll do my part.”

“Your part in what?” Bolin asks as he heads up the stairs.

“This undercover sex club operation that we’re heading into.”

“Undercover. Sex. Club. I’m so in!”

“Absolutely not. You wouldn’t be able to last a minute in there without forgetting what your job is. Asami and Iroh will handle it. That’s final. I’m going to talk to Wu again about two of my friends that have some ‘special needs’ since he all but blurted it out today. Then, once you guys get some info, we’ll go from there. We’ll work out the plans when the rest of the group gets here and let Iroh know what’s going on. Maybe someone should check on him tonight. And, great job everyone.”

“Opal and I can look in on him on the way home. He doesn’t know about our engagement yet and I want to tell him,” Bolin says.

Mako breathes a sigh of relief that no one volunteered him. Asami notices it but doesn’t say anything.

“Thanks, Bo. Well, let’s take a quick break and wait for Opal and Jinora. I want to get out of here early today so I can take my husband out for some drinks or something.”

Bolin wiggles his eyebrows. “Ooh, somebody wants to get all lovey dovey.”

“Shut your face.”

“It’s okay Kuv, there’s nothing wrong with a little bump ‘n grind.”

Asami barks out a laugh and everything turns toward her in surprise.

“What? I like R. Kelly.”

“And Korra.”

This time Kuvira barks out a laugh.

“How did this become about me? Aren’t we supposed to be taking a break-because I think I need a break from you.”

“Well, this is us taking a break and I want to know. Are you nursing Korra back to health properly?” Bolin asks.

“Oh, yes. I really want to know that too,” Opal says finally coming into the squad room with some fast food bags in her hand followed by Jinora with some drinks.

“Is this pick on Asami day? What the hell?”

“You’re not answering the question,” Opal sings.

“Ugggghhhhh!”

“I think that response says it all, guys.”

“I like Korra and Korra likes me, okay. It won’t affect our work and you had better all mind your damn business or I will disassemble your cars and you’ll be riding scooters to work.”

“Whoa. Okay, well that’s enough Korra talk for me. So, what’s for lunch?”

#

Asami walks in her condo quietly, shutting the door behind her as silently as possible. She winds her way through the furniture and finds Korra sleeping in her bed, face down, arm hanging off. She smiles and takes off her shoes before getting into bed next to her. Then, she runs her fingers through her soft, brown locks. Korra sighs into her touch and slowly awakens.

“Mm Sami,” she mumbles into the pillow.

“Yeah, it’s me. I didn’t want to really wake you. You said that you usually sleep like a log.”

“Well, I’ve been sleeping most of the day. I need to get up. I missed you.”

“I missed you too. How do you feel?”

“I had a tiny headache earlier, but I’m better now. Just hungry.” She sits up completely, blinking until her eyes adjust and then she smiles lazily at Asami.

Her heart does a little thump thump at her grin.

“What would you like to eat?”

_‘You’_

“I’m not really picky. As long as it’s salty, I’ll be fine.”

“Well, what about some pizza?”

“Sounds like a plan. I like lots of meat on mine so as long as you have that, I’ll be good to go. And, I’ll repay you for all of this, I swear.”

“Korra, this is me repaying you, remember. You saved my life. I can spend a little cash on you.”

Korra pouts.

“Korra, seriously. I’m not doing this out of some weird superhero fantasy thing going on. So, stop pouting. Even if you do look extremely cute doing it.”

“You think I’m cute?”

“I actually think you’re sexy, but we’ll talk about that later.”

“Oh no, let’s talk about it now.”

“But, I thought you were hungry.”

“Oh, I am, but it’s not every day that I get called sexy, red. I need to drag this moment out because once you see me eat pizza, your opinion just might change.”

Asami laughs and pushes Korra back down on the bed. Then, she leans over and kisses her softly on the lips leaving Korra sitting there blinking over and over.

“What was that for?”

“Well, I might as well kiss you while I still find you attractive. Oh, and Iroh and I are going to have to go undercover together at an underground sex club.”

“Well, your lips are very sof- Wait?! What???”

#

“Iroh, buddy, open up. We bought you some chicken noodle soup,” Bolin calls from outside Iroh’s door. He knocks louder when there’s no response.

“Let’s just go. He’s probably all drugged up on cough medicine or something.”

“No, I heard a voice inside. He’s up.”

Bo knocks again. A man, not Iroh, flings the door open and eyes the pair.

“Why the hell are you knocking so loudly on the damn door?”

“Where’s Iroh?” Opal asks with her eyes narrowed, ignoring the fact that the guy is standing shirtless at the door.

“Oh, that’s his name. He’s inside. If you’re looking to score, I don’t have any pills left.”

“Pills?”

Bolin takes over “Nah, man. We got our fix earlier, just came to see a friend. He flashes his badge discreetly and the man’s eyes go widen.

“Hey, hey, there’s no problem here. I just need to grab my shirt and I’m gonna go-.”

“No problem, man. Have a good night.”

“You too, officer. You too.” He rushes out the house as if he’s been chased by death himself and doesn’t even close the door behind him. Then, a car speeds off down the street.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Opal asks looking around. She takes in the empty bottles and cans and the empty pill bottle.

“I don’t know, but we’re going to find out. Come on.”

They head into the room calling Iroh’s name, but he doesn’t answer. When they find him, he’s halfway on the bed, completely naked, and snoring. Bo and Opal look at each other in disbelief before helping turn him over and on the bed correctly. He doesn’t even awaken. Opal goes back into the kitchen and fills a glass of cold water before coming back in the room and throwing it in Iroh’s face. He pops up with a gasp, coughing and sputtering.

“What the hell!”

“Yeah, I could say the same damn thing!” Opal yells.

“Ope-Opal?”

“Yeah, I’m your worst fucking nightmare right now. What in spirits name do you think you’re doing Iroh? Drugs? Are you kidding me? Do you want to keep your job? Hell, do you want to die?”

He wipes his face and tries to look at his friends, but his vision is still too blurry. He’s still high as a kite.

“I’m just having fun.”

“Fun? You call being high, ass naked, and passed out in your room while a stranger roams in your house having fun? He could’ve gotten your gun and killed you for being a cop. What is your problem?” Bolin asks.

Iroh seems to realize that he’s not covered and pulls his blanket over his lap. “Ask your brother,” he growls.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s,” he sighs. “It’s nothing, alright.” It would be too easy to just lay it all out there, to have Mako hurting like he hurt him, but he just can’t.

“This is not nothing,” Opal says, letting the comment go, for now. “How long have you been addicted to pills, Iroh?”

“I’m not addicted.”

“Iroh.”

“I don’t know, okay! I can’t remember. I started taking them after one of the cases where I shot somebody. It was to calm my nerves, but I haven’t stopped since. It doesn’t affect my work. I’m in control.”

“This isn’t in control. Bolin, let me talk to him alone please. Can you pick up some of his mess and reheat the soup.”

“But, I wanted to tell him.”

“That can wait, Bo.”

He sighs and heads out the room, closing the door behind him.

“Are you using protection when you sleep with strange men?” she asks, cutting to the chase.

“What? I don’t.”

“Iroh. It’s me. I’m trying to help. Do you need to go get tested?”

“No, I use protection, usually, unless it’s with…”

“Mako?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to. I’m not here to judge. I’m not in a position to. Just, do you use protection?”

“We have an arrangement, okay. There’s this girl that we see, together.”

Opal tries to keep her face neutral, but she doesn’t know if she’s successful because he’s hanging his head down.

“We all do things to each other, but only when she’s there. He’s made it clear that that’s the only way he’ll be with me.”

“And you want more?”

He just stares at her. She nods.

“This isn’t the way, Roh. We need to get you some help. It hurts, I know, but you’re stronger than this. If Mako doesn’t want to take that chance, that’s on him. But, don’t throw it all away because you were rejected.”

“I don’t know how I can face him,” he says quietly.

“I’ll help you.”

“Don’t tell, Bo.”

“I won’t.” She pats him on the shoulder and gives him a soft smile. “Okay, Bo. You can come back in and tell him the news.”

“Thanks,” Iroh whispers.

“That’s what we do. We take care of each other.”

#

“Kuvira, that was the best meal I’ve had in weeks.” Baatar leans back in his seat and wipes his mouth.

She grunts in agreement. “I should really learn how to cook that. Your mom is always pestering me to expand my taste when it comes to cooking. Maybe I’ll look into that.”

“She’d be happy to hear it. So, what’s next? I don’t have classes until late in the afternoon tomorrow.”

“Well, I was thinking of letting you choose.” She smiles at him.

He thinks for a few minutes. “Well, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you dance. I’d like that.”

“Hmm, private or public?”

“Both. Let’s go have a few drinks and then we can finish up at home. How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfectly fine with me, love.”

“Then, it’s a date.”

#

After Korra polishes off her final slice, she goes into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Asami does the same and shortly they return to the couch where Korra lays her head in Asami’s lap. Asami begins to play in Korra’s hair, earning a purr of satisfaction from the blue eyed woman.

“So, what do you think the freakiest thing is that goes on inside that club?” Korra asks.

Asami looks down at Korra’s stomach which is slightly exposed due to the rising of her shirt. She bites down on her lip hard and closes her eyes.

“Should we really be talking about this?” Asami asks.

“Why not?” Korra asks, oblivious to the internal struggle Asami’s having.

“Because, that’s not the things that I want to think about before I go to bed tonight.”

“Oh.”

“Oh.”

Korra touches Asami’s hand , stopping its motions. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

It’s quite the opposite, actually.

“You’re fine, Korra. I just don’t want to go to bed frustrated.”

“Soooo. Would making out make you frustrated, too?”

“Excuse me?”

“Cuz, you’re lips are really soft and I really wanted to kiss you again. A real kiss. You know, soft and slow and with you on top of me.”

Asami’s face is surprised.

“I’m sorry. Sometimes, I just talk too damn much and I know it’s much sexier when you just go for it, but I don’t want to just assume.”

“Korra.”

“Hmm?”

“Come here,” she demands before gently pressing her lips against Korra’s. She pushes Korra back against the armrest and then straddles her. Korra cups her butt and digs her nails gently into the soft flesh. Asami moans quietly into her mouth, opening just wide enough for Korra to slip her tongue inside. They press their bodies together and explore each other’s mouths with a variety of soft and hard kisses. They match each other’s rhythm and soon find themselves desperate for more. But, they both eventually pull away.

“That was…”

“Wow,” Asami finishes.

“You are just so damn sexy.”

“I think that was my line,” Asami says with a chuckle.

“I think I should go to bed now before I end up in yours.”

“You know, I don’t think that would be such a bad thing, but I understand. I mean, we haven’t even had a proper date yet.”

“Wait, so pizza and kisses on the couch don’t count?” Korra jokes.

“Maybe if we were sixteen again.”

Korra sighs. “Yeah, I understand.” Korra leans down and kisses Asami on the cheek. “Goodnight, beautiful.”

“Goodnight.”

Korra walks to the guestroom.

“And Korra.”

She turns her head slightly.

“I’ll keep my door unlocked, just in case you change your mind.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my birthday!!! (Proceeds to do my turn up dance) Is it too early for me to have a mid-life crisis at 27? Cuz, I’m supposed to be a millionaire or something by now with two private islands and a personal masseuse.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> If you guys realllly love me and want to give me a present, I need someone to write a story about Korra escaping from prison and then kidnapping Asami for leverage as she helps clear her name. Or, one where Korra and Asami are on the verge of breaking up, but a storm comes through and leaves the girls stuck in Asami’s vacation home for two weeks until the roads become passable again (Do iiiitttttt!!!!)

Chapter Fourteen

Korra wakes up before Asami, but if she’s honest, it’s because she never really went to sleep at all. The temptation to step into that room and let whatever happen with Asami was much too strong. But, she held her ground.

Why? She really has no fucking idea.

Normally, she’d have not thought twice about it, but with Red, she just… she just wanted things to be different. She wanted things to work.

With a sigh, she finishes her shower and steps out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She heads  to the kitchen while Asami is still asleep to get her coffee that is probably cool enough for her to drink. But, when she rounds the corner, she bumps right into a certain porcelain skinned goddess that’s dressed in nothing but a long t-shirt.

“Oh.”

“Oh,” Asami replies, sleepily gazing at Korra through her wild hair.

“G-good morning.”

Asami smiles. “Hey there, hotshot.” She tries to look into Korra’s eyes, but it’s much too difficult when she’s clutching that towel around her.

“Hi. I’m just gonna grab my coffee. The dr. called me about an hour ago and said that they could check to see if I can return to work a bit earlier if I’d like. So, I’m going to catch a cab in a bit.”

“Why didn’t you wake me? You know I’ll take you. We’re getting a late start today anyway. There’s plenty of time.”

“I don’t know. I just really have a big issue with people doing things for me.”

“We’re really going to have to work on that. I’m not just people, Korra.” Asami crosses her arms and looks slightly irritated. She thought they’d already had this conversation.

“I know, I just…” She lifts up her am and the towel almost falls. She clutches in comically and Asami’s irritation dies down. “I’m sorry. I don’t want you to feel used.”

“Seriously, Korra. I can see that this is going to be our biggest issue in the future.”

She raises her eyebrow in amusement. “Is this our first argument?”

“Might as well get it out the way now. If I want to say no, I will say no. But, don’t assume that I’ll just do everything that you ask of me just because it’s you. You’re not _that_ cute. You’re not going to use me. You’re not asking for a million yuans and an island. You’re asking for a ride.”

“Okay, first, if you could see my abs right now, you’d reconsider that comment. I am _that_ cute. Second, I grew up being the strongest and fastest person of my age group in the tribe. I’ve always prided myself on being capable. I’m stubborn and I’m prideful. It’s who I am.”

“Sometimes strength comes in admitting that there are things that you can’t do for yourself. I’m stubborn and prideful as well. And well, I really like to win. And you’re not winning this one. Find you something to eat so we can go to this appointment. I’m getting in the shower.”

“Alright boss. You aim for the little battles. I’ll win the overall war.”

“Oh no, Korra. I will win.” She stretches just a bit and her shirt rises just enough. She doesn’t have to look back to know that Korra is staring.

#

Iroh strolls into the precinct with his hair looking messy, but sexy. He’s wearing a fitted, short sleeved, white button up with the top two buttons undone, black slacks, black shoes and a white belt. His sunglasses are hanging off a belt loop and his cologne smells like cinnamon and wine.  He smiles tiredly when they turn to greet him.

“Wow, I must say, even though I’d be a much better fit for this mission, you do clean up nice, Roh,” Bolin says.

“Thanks man. And uh, thanks for checking on me. That bug was something else, huh.”

“Yeah. It’s no problem. Good thing I knew a couple secrets that I learned from my mom,” Opal says. She eyes Iroh slowly. She notices that he and Mako are avoiding looking at each other at all costs.

He turns and finds Korra grinning at him.

“So, you’re back so soon, Kor. That’s good.”

“Yeah, they can’t keep me down for long,” she chuckles.

He nods. “So, where’s my date for tonight?” He looks around for Asami.

“She was double checking her makeup. She’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“I’ve already got her settled, but let’s get you wired up. I have a phone here for you to use. It will record everything as long as you turn the volume all the way up. I have a suspicion that they’re not going  to allow phones, so if that’s the case, you’re going to have to use this watch. The quality isn’t as good as the phone, but it’ll do the job. Check the time, hit the button on the side and you’ll be set,” Opal explains as she gives him the tools.

“Alright. So, what exactly are we looking for?”

“We’re to find any evidence that something happened to Rose Medina at that club. Listen in on conversations. Chat people up. Act like you’re trying to decide if you want to be a member. Don’t do anything stupid in there, like trip and fall into some-,” Kuvira is cut off by the clack of heels on the floor.

“What?” Asami asks as everyone turns to her and their jaws seem to drop.

She’s wearing an ultra low cut body hugging black dress with a crisscross back design, fire red heels, red, ombre’ lips, and a silver smoky eye. Her hair falls in perfect curls down her back.

“Damn.”

“I just saw you and I forgot how good you look.”

“Okay, we need a girl’s day asap. I need all the secrets,” Opal says.

“You look really beautiful, Asami,” Iroh says with polite bow. “Are you ready for our date?”

She laughs. “Why of course, you handsome devil.”

Mako rolls his eyes and Korra’s ears redden with jealousy. Still, she pushes it back down. She knows that they’re just about to do their job. Her job is to be outside, protecting them if anything goes wrong. She can’t let herself get distracted.

“Alright. Well, this is it. Korra and I are going to be posted across the street in this building. Mako, you’re going to be working the surveillance from the van with Opal. Bolin, you’re going to be posted at the hotel bar listening in on the other attendees. See if you can get any info from that end and then discreetly follow them over. Give them about a three minute head start. Then, you’ll wait in the car in this lot and wait for my signal in case something goes down.”

“Alright, boss. We’re ready.”

“Good. Let’s ride out. Iroh and Asami, you need to be at the hotel in forty minutes to catch that ride.”

“Alright. See you guys.”

“Hey, be careful. Watch each other’s backs.”

“We will.”

Asami gives Korra one last look. Then, she grabs Iroh’s hand and strolls out of the squad room.

#

Jinora looks around the station as the travelers shuffle off the train, looking for the sight that she’s been waiting on for weeks. Finally, she spots bronzed skin and a man bun with shaved sides and she grins. Kai. Her Kai is finally here. He feels her eyes on him and turns, his eyes brightening as he lays eyes on her.

They both pick up the pace and meet each other in a rough, but loving embrace. His long arms curl around her and she rests her forehead on his chest.

“I missed you so much, Jin.”

“I missed you too, Kai.” She rubs his clean shaven goatee before placing a kiss upon his lips. “I really missed that.”

“Well, there’s more where that came from, but first I need to shower. It was hot on that train.” He shakes out his black v-neck to circulate some air and she looks at his lean, muscular body in appreciation.

“Come on, then, let’s get you home.”

“I like the sound of that.”

#

The inside of the club is dark and lit with blacklights in multiple areas. People are wearing little to nothing at all and all the employees are wearing a pin with some lips and a finger as if there’s some secret to be kept. But, in a place like this, there probably is. Iroh pulls Asami in closer as they get to the front table.

“You guys haven’t been here before, have you?” the hostess asks, her nipples poking out of her sheer shirt.

“No, we haven’t. Just got recommended. We’ve realized that we have some special needs and we want to check the place out and see if it suits our taste,” Asami says with a smile.

“Well, I can assure you that we have everything here to suit your taste. But, you are free to look around, explore, partake… Whatever you decide.  Two rules. If someone tells you no, it means no. Last, employees are off limits.”

“Got it.”

“Oh, we also have masks if that will make you more comfortable.” She points to the rack behind her.

Iroh nods and smiles at her. She winks and licks her lips.

“Have fun.”

Asami scans the masks and they have an unspoken conversation. The undercover work would be much easier with masks on. Once they grab a pair, they step up to another set of doors. There’s a sign that says no cell phones beyond this point, so they go to the coat check and leave their devices there.

“Well, here goes nothing, sweetheart,” Iroh jokes before they step through the doors.

#

It’s Korra’s turn to look out the window of the apartment room that they’re in right now. She’s watched about three groups go inside, including the one that Asami and Iroh were with. So far, so good, but that could always change. And if it did, she would be ready.

“So, Asami and Iroh make a pretty cute couple huh. Maybe after you guys get married, he can be your sperm donor,” Kuvira says.

“There are so many things that I could say to you right now, but you’re my superior and it wouldn’t be polite.”

She chuckles. “Did u sleep with her yet? Please tell me that you’ve got over that sexual tension hump. Pun intended.”

“Sergeant, I am trying to work here.”

“You always tell me about your sexual conquests. What’s wrong, Korra? Is Asami making you soft? Can’t get it up?” She laughs again as Korra throws the binoculars at her head. She tosses them back to her.

“I’m not going to talk to you about Asami because there’s nothing to talk about. We like each other. We kissed. We’re going to kiss some more. If we have sex. Well, it happens.”

Kuvira snorts. “Yep. You’re whipped.”

“Fuck, you, Kuv.”

#

The beat of the music is pounding against them and they walk past group after group of people that are grinding on the floor, fucking against the walls, on top of the tables, in the booths, drinking, laughing, and teasing. It’s all a bit much for Asami, but she has to admit that she’s more than a bit turned on. Iroh even has to squeeze his legs a bit tighter as he walks by a group that are engaged in a sex act that he makes a mental note to try later.

“This is, wow,” he says.

She squeezes his arm tighter and shakes her head at a man that tries to pull her away. His lack of clothes leave little to the imagination. He shrugs and heads to the bar to grab a couple more condoms before moving on. She watches him stride over to a woman who looks at Asami in disappointment.

“I don’t want to be in here any longer than necessary. Where do we go from here?” she asks.

“I don’t know. It’s going to be hard to get anyone to talk in here. This may not have been the best idea.” He checks his watch and begins the recording process.

“Well, we have to try. Come on, let’s go deeper into this place.” Asami takes the lead and heads to one of the dance rooms where two strippers are putting on a performance for a group of people. She looks around for a second and then shakes her head, saying that this isn’t the room they’re looking for.

“Can I help you find something?” one of the women that rode in the SUV with them asks.

“Yeah, we’re new here and we’re just trying to find a place where we’d fit in, ya know. Get a feel for what this place has to offer. Right now, we just want to watch.”

“He has a thing for watching,” Asami says with a smile.

The woman scans Iroh’s body with a smirk. “Just watch?”

“At least that’s the plan, but you know, plans do tend to change.” He steps closer to her and rubs her arm. “So, could you help us learn a bit more about all the fun things to do around here?”

“Of course.”

“First, is it really, discreet?”

“Very. No one runs their mouth and no one judges you here.”

“Good. Is it safe? Can’t have the cops coming in here and ruining the fun, right.”

She pauses for a second. “Oh, it’s not a problem. I’ve been coming here for years and there has been no issues where the police have been called.”

“What about the patrons. They don’t get carried away do they?”

“No. We all know our limits and our boundaries. So, not to worry.” She turns to Asami. “Now, if he likes to watch, are you the one that’s all about action? Because, I know a room that you just might enjoy.”

“Let’s see this room and then I’ll give my answer.”

She grins and then leads them on.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Hand in hand, Asami and Iroh step into the room. Thereare several red lights illuminating the half dozen bodies inside. Everyone in there is naked and four men are standing in a semi-circle while two women are pleasuring each other on a mattress on the floor. The men are watching, masturbating, and calling out their demands to the women who are happy to oblige. They use fingers, mouths, and toys to bring each other to climax over and over.

Asami has to bite her lip as she ignores the sensations between her legs. She realizes that her heart is beating faster and faster with every moan that is released. Iroh can’t do much to conceal his own arousal and the woman giving them the quick tour notices, giving him a gentle rub on his crotch.

“Are you sure that you just want to watch?” she purrs.

“Delayed gratification,” he responds with a smile. Asami gives him a raised eyebrow. He shrugs.

“Well, there are a couple more rooms like this; a few swings, tubs, and more for you to enjoy the various shows that go on in there.”

“Hey, I know that they said the workers are off limits, but is there a room where we can like go party and chat with them?” Asami asks. “There’s a particular type of girl I like and I was told that one of the workers fits that description. I just want to see her. Maybe, she can… watch us.” Asami licks her lips.

“What uh, does she look like? It may cost you extra.”

“Oh, for her, I’ll pay whatever.” Asami begins to describe Rose Medina to the woman. She allows her voice to grow huskier with need.

The woman gulps as she speaks and then her eyes widen in surprise as she realizes who she’s describing. “Oh, uh, there’s no one like that here. I-I don’t remember anyone.”

Asami pouts. “Well, that’s a shame.” She steps over to the woman and runs her hands down her shoulders and arms. “Thank you for all your help. I think we’ll look around some more if that’s okay with you.”

“N-no problem.”

“So, I’ll see you around, right?” Asami asks with a wink and a hair flip.

“Of course.” Then, she sashays away.

#

“Asami, you’re a genius,” Opal says.

“What did she do?” Mako asks.

“Well, she realized that she wouldn’t be able to just openly get them to talk about some girl that they may have killed, so she found one of them and planted a small listening device that she created on them.”

“When did she have time to do that?”

“Hell if I know. I don’t even know how it works. All I know is how to listen in like she told me through this program. Now, we wait.”

Opal gives Mako the headphones for the bug placed on the woman and she takes the audio that Iroh is running. Opal blushes at some of the sounds coming from the other end.

“How do you feel about clubs like this, Mako?”

“Well, uh, I guess we all have different needs. I guess.”

“Uh huh.” Ten minutes pass. Would you ever join one?”

“I think I’ve got something here,” Mako says, ignoring the question.

“Well, let’s hear it.”

#

“Well, well. Look who we have making an appearance here tonight. Kuvira, Korra, are you seeing this?” Bolin asks through his radio. It crackles loudly, startling the pair.

Kuvira looks out the binoculars as Korra takes a couple pics of Wu stepping out of a black towncar dressed in an expensive brown suit. He has two women on his arms.

“Look who came to indulge.”

“Bolin, get that plate number.”

“On it. Should I get closer?”

“No, just be patient. Asami and Iroh will do their jobs.”

#

So far, Iroh’s had to turn down two offers for him to spank a man and a woman, another offer for him to be spanked, an offer to put a collar on and be walked around the room while being kicked with high heels, and an offer to join in an orgy down in room five.

Asami had all that and more. By the time they finish their round, they’re exhausted from all the offers that they’ve gotten. They head to the bar for a drink. Iroh scoots close to Asami, hand on her lap in order to look occupied.

“Are you seeing something that I’m not?” Iroh asks, discreetly looking around.

“Actually, yes. Have you noticed that the workers aren’t really chatting it up with the customers like you’d think? They’re doing the minimum…”

Her voice trails off as she sees Wu stop near the bar, two blondes on either side of him. Before he can make himself comfortable, a male worker in nothing but some black boxer briefs whispers something to him. They take their leave through another set of doors.

“You know, I really wouldn’t mind coming back to this place as an actual customer. There’s so much to sample,” Iroh says as he reaches into a bowl and grabs a handful of condoms. Asami gives him a look. “What?”

“Pay attention, Cassanova. Did you see that?”

“I did. Something’s up and I think that we need to lose ourselves in the crowd.”

“You think that had something to do with what I said to that woman?”

“I do. She was a little freaked when you described Rose.”

“Okay,well, what do you suggest?”

“We play our parts a bit more. You can handle a couple of kisses and touches, right?”

Asami laughs. “It’s not like I haven’t faked it before.”

“That’s harsh, woman.”

She finishes her drink and slides off the stool, reaching back to grab Iroh’s hand. “Let’s go, loverboy.” Asami leads Iroh to one of the rooms with a stripper pole in the middle of it. There’s only one other couple in there and they seem to be occupied with the toy they’re using to pay them any mind. Iroh begins to head for the couch, but Asami grabs him by the collar and leads him to the pole.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“You have much more clothes than me. So, you get to strip. Make it sexy, Cassanova.”

He laughs. “You’re serious, aren’t you.”

“Yes, This will be awfully entertaining. And blackmail. Blend in, right?”

He chuckles nervously. “I don’t know how to dance on a pole.”

Just make it up. And go slow. I want to enjoy my show.”

“Really?” he asks again, beginning to become nervous.

“No, you dork. Come here.”

He breathes a sigh of relief and sits back on the couch next to her. “You’re cruel, you know that.”

“So I’ve been told. Now, come closer so we can make this look believable. Put your hand under my dress.

“This is crazy.”

“Don’t I know it. I want to get to that back room.”

#

“Did you just hear that? They’re talking about Rose,” Mako says excitedly.

“I know. I hear them. Shh.”

Through the bug, Mako and Opal hear a couple of people talking about a murder that they covered up and a woman asking for the same girl tonight.

“They don’t think it’s a coincidence. They’re going to look for Asami and Iroh.”

“Well, let’s just hope that they’re doing something convincing.”

“Not too convincing,” Mako mutters.

#

Asami climbs on top of Iroh as his hand is up her dress. She unbuttoned a few of his buttons and is leaning forward, whispering in his ear going over the plans once more., Wu and two of his workers step into the room just as they work through the final stages. They both notice the intrusion, but continue to play it cool. Seemingly satisfied that they’re actually customers looking for a good time, they take their leave, leaving Asami and Iroh nearly alone once again.

“Okay, now, I really want to get into that room.”

“Let’s go.”

They wait about five more minutes before getting up and putting their plan into motion. There is very little security around and it doesn’t take much to get to the back. When they get there, they post up beside the door, opening it just a crack to get a better view.

“The driver is refueling and will be here in a couple of minutes. If you’re scared you can leave. They don’t know what happened to that girl and they damn sure are too busy feeling on each other to be worried about her anymore. I told you in the beginning that the fucking workers were off limits. You three dumbasses had to just drug her and try to rape her. I still don’t understand why. There are so many women here that will give it up for free.”

“It’s all about the fantasy, Wu. You should know that.”

“Well, that’s not the fantasies I fucking like. You put all of us in it. We covered it up for you. We paid those people off to make it all disappear.”

“You did it to protect your reputations. Don’t act like you weren’t here scrubbing the blood like the rest of us. You’re not any better. I’ve seen some of the things that you like to do.”

“Why don’t you all just shut the fuck up.”

Iroh looks at Asami and nods. “I think we’ve heard enough,” he whispers into his watch. “Let’s finish this.”

They wait another thirty seconds in order to give their backup time to get into place.

Iroh’s through the door first. “RCPD. I need to see all of your hands, now!”

#

Korra still doesn’t understand why Asami didn’t just take her home. She didn’t need to be babysat anymore. They had caught the bad guys and would be working with the D.A. to build a case against everyone involved. The club had to be shut down and tomorrow the papers would be filled with this story. That meant more work for them in the future. To Korra, that meant that they needed to get some sleep. She doesn’t voice her opinion though, simply follows Asami to the elevator and to her condo.

“Kuvira said that Rose’s brother wa-,”

“I don’t want to talk about the case,” Asami says, cutting Korra off.

“Okay, well, what did you want to talk about?” Korra asks, eyeing Asami in her dress as she steps over to the small bar next to the kitchen and pours herself a shot of Crown Apple, then another.

“Korra, I saw a lot of things tonight and you know what that made me realize?” she asks as she pours a shot for Korra, pushing it into her hands.

Korra looks at the tiny glass, sniffs it, and then throws it back like a pro, not even making any faces as the drinks goes down with a burn. “Tell me.”

“It made me realize that I want you to fuck me, tonight.”

Korra almost drops the shot glass as she stands there looking at Asami dumbly. “But-,”

Her protests are cut off as Asami pulls her into her arms and crushes her lips against hers, softly, but passionately. She parts her lips just enough for her tongue to slip inside and Korra can’t help but to moan at the sensation of her body pressing against hers.

They part just enough for Asami to kick off her heels, but it’s enough for Korra to recover.

“Listen, Red. Think about this. You really want to do this while you’ve been drinking?” Korra doesn’t want any mistakes when it comes to Asami.

Asami laughs and grabs Korra’s hand, pulling her towards the bedroom. “Korra. I most definitely am not drunk. I just needed a little bit to get loose is all. Because the things that are running through my mind right now are very, very bad.”

“Oh.”

“Korra, the whole time I was there- all I thought about was how much I wished it was you doing those things to me that I saw tonight. I wanted to feel your lips all over me, have your tongue tasting every part of m-,”

She doesn’t get to finish. Korra gets the point. She leans in to bite the flesh between her neck and shoulder. Asami lets out a gasp as Korra turns her around and begins to unzip her sexy dress. She gently moves her hair out of the way and allows her breath to tickle Asami’s neck. She kisses her as she unzips, sending goosebumps all over her pale flesh.

“There’s no going back after this, you know that right. If I have you once, I’m going to want it again and again,” Korra warns, voice low with need.

“It’s what I’m counting on.” Asami slips a finger between her slick folds and then turns to Korra as she steps out of her dress. She takes the finger that she just slipped inside of herself and puts it to Korra’s lips. She lets out another moan of delight.

“I’m going to enjoy tasting you.”

“I can’t wait. Take off your clothes, Korra.”

She complies with the demand, slowly taking off every layer as Asami watches from the bed, hand in her lace underwear.

“Now, take off the rest of mine, Korra,” Asami demands as she drinks in tanned skin, toned abs, round breasts, and hard nipples. She longs to have those powerful muscles flexing as Korra pushes deeper inside of her.

Korra bites her lip and allows the pulsing between her legs to grow into tremendous need. Normally, she’d hold back, not allow herself to feel everything, to be vulnerable, but tonight she knows she can give into it all. She knows that she doesn’t have to think, doesn’t have to worry about being too open. She knows that Asami will give just as much as she can take.

She’s ready.

They’re both naked and aroused. Breathing heavily as if they’ve already begun giving each other their all.

“I need to know that you want this too,” Asami says sounding, very vulnerable.

“Oh, baby, I do. I want you, Asami. More than I’ve ever wanted anyone, I think.”

“You think?”

“More than I’ve ever wanted anyone,” she says again, more sure this time.

Asami smiles. “Come here.”

Korra climbs on top of Asami and they begin a slow, deep kiss that just builds everything up. They touch each other, pull each other closer, bite, and scratch gently on skin.

“What do you want me to do to you, Red?” Korra asks as they break apart.

“I want you to taste me while you fuck me.”

“Mm. I can do that.”

Korra kisses her way down her body, taking extra time on each nipple, sucking, licking, flicking, and nipping. She commits every gasp, every arch to memory. Asami grabs Korra’s head and pushes it lower, gripping her hair every time she finds a spot that Asami likes. Korra falls deeper into her soft skin, breathing in Asami’s scent that is uniquely hers before gently parting her legs and admiring her womanhood.

“You’re beautiful,” Korra says, locking eyes with Asami. Green on blue.

Asami smiles a seductive grin and puts her right leg on Korra’s shoulder. Korra gets the hint.

She takes a slow, deliberate stroke with her tongue that causes Asami to jerk and wetness to rush to her center in anticipation. Korra poises two fingers just outside of her entrance and with the next flick of her tongue, she pushes inside Asami who jerks in excitement. Her mouth is slightly open and her head is tilted back as Korra works up a steady pace. She learns her body quickly as if she’s made just for her and soon has Asami rocking against her in their own dance.

“Yes,” Asami chants, which is music to Korra’s ears. “Tell me how I taste.”

“You taste so fucking good, Asami. And you’re so wet.”

“I’m wet just for you.”

“Just for me.”

She pushes harder at the encouragement. She trails her tongue in a circular motion, just missing hitting directly on her swollen clit. The delicious sensations cause Asami to thrash and moan. She bites her arm and grips the sheets as Korra brings her body to climax.

“Harder,” Asami calls as she gets closer.

Korra moans into her vagina as she gets even wetter than before. ‘How is that even possible,’ she thinks.

Asami grabs the back of Korra’s head holding her in place as an orgasm travels through every nerve in her body. She screams in ecstasy and shakes under Korra’s body. Korra slowly lets up on the pressure, but doesn’t stop.

“What… what are you doing?” Asami asks through ragged breaths, her body building back up all the pressure.

“I want you to cum for me again, Asami,” Korra says, blue eyes shining with desire. She slips her tongue inside and Asami calls out her name.

“Anything you want,” Asami promises.

They spend the night exploring each other’s bodies, each time pushing each other a little further, testing the limits of their desires. When they finally finish, both of them are spent. Asami lies on Korra’s chest while listening to the steady rhythm of Korra’s heartbeat. She snuggles closer as her lids become heavy with exhaustion.

“Korra?”

“Hmm?”

“That was amazing.”

“It was. You’re amazing.”

“I don’t want to bring up the awkward conversation, but I told you that I only mess with people I see a future with. I-,”

“Asami, I get it. I want us to be together. Exclusively. I don’t want to worry about someone else stealing your heart. I’m not going to be sleeping around with anyone else.”

She breathes a sigh of relief. “I don’t want anyone else to touch these abs,” she says rubbing Korra’s stomach.

Korra lets out a tired laugh. “Just one rule.”

“What’s that?”

“You have to wear that dress again, just for me.”

This time, Asami laughs. “I think I can manage that.”

Korra kisses the top of Asami’s head, pulling her in closer and wrapping the blanket around Asami tighter. They drift off to sleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have like 12 followers on tumblr- where ya'll at tho!!! 
> 
> If you have Kindle Unlimited, you can download my first novel for free for the next five days. Oct 1-5. If you don't have kindle unlimited and would like my first novel for FREE- (we all like free, right) email me at msafaison@gmail.com and I will send you the version for you to download. It should work with any ebook reader. 
> 
> Back to the fanfic- I see no one took up my request for the fics I suggested, but that's okay, there's still hope. I'd love to read them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

“We’re losing him!” Korra yells from the passenger seat.

Asami clutches the steering wheel tighter and rolls her eyes. “I know what the hell I’m doing. I don’t lose anyone.”

“Then why are they nearly three blocks away?”

“Korra, shut up and let me do my damn job,” Asami growls. She takes a sharp turn and swerves in between a semi and a sedan. Then, she cuts through an alley, and another.

Korra clutches the seatbelt tighter and speaks into the radio. “This is detective Korra in pursuit of an attempted kidnapping suspect. Suspect vehicle is traveling west on eight and Main. Vehicle is a navy colored SUV, send backup.”

“We don’t need backup,” Asami growls again, hitting another turn and spinning the car so that it’s now blocking the progress of the incoming vehicle. She flings open the driver’s door, leans out the car just as the desperate driver tries to turn away. She shoots out the back tire as the wheels shriek against the pavement.

The car swerves and hops the curb, coming to a stop. Korra shakes off her surprise at the skill displayed b her new girlfriend and wastes no more time hopping out the vehicle- just in time. The suspect tries to take off on foot, but Korra leaps and tackles him. They grapple for about two seconds, but Korra puts his arm into a lock. Sirens sound in the distance while Asami assists in cuffing the suspect.

“You’re under arrest for attempted kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent. If you choose to run your mouth, anything you say will be used against you. You’re also a dumbass for trying to get away and you’re incredibly stupid for trying to kidnap that little girl right in front of the police. Even if we are in an unmarked car, you’re still an idiot. You have the right to an attorney, but no attorney can save you from what’s going to happen to you in prison…”

Asami laughs as Korra continues to read her version of the Miranda Rights. Once Asami reads him his correct rights and he’s secure in another police vehicle, they hop back in their car and begin their reports. Korra turns to Asami.

“Sorry for doubting you, Sams. That was very sexy what you just did.”

“Hmm, you’re forgiven, for now.”

“For now? Why for now?”

“Because. I’ll reserve my judgment. Now, hurry up and finish so we can get home so you can apologize properly.”

Korra stutters as Asami seduces her with her jade orbs.

“We-uh. We just started our shift two hours ago.”

“We’ll take a long lunch. Are you scared?” Asami challenges.

Korra blushes. “Definitely not.”

“Do you want me?”

“Very much.”

“Then, hurry up, hotshot.

Korra nods and gets to work.

#

“You’re going to have to talk to me eventually, Iroh. We are partners,” Mako says with a sigh as they pull up to Republic City South High to speak to the student that claimed that her theatre teacher got a bit too hands on.

“You’re right, but let’s just keep it to a minimum, okay.”

“Iroh-,”

“What, Mako?” he snaps.

“You know what, nevermind. Let’s just get this over with.” He gets out and slams the door behind him.

#

So, how did your reunion with Kai go?” Opal asks. Jinora blushes. “Ah, that explains it all,” she says with a smile.

“Whatever. I can’t wait for you guys to meet him.”

“I can’t wait for this weekend. We’re going to party hard, girl. Party, then, after party, and then, after after party.”

Jinora laughs. “I guess you only get one engagement party.”

“Well, you’re supposed to at least.”

They both laugh at that. Kuvira comes around the corner, phone in hand. Her hair is braided back and she’s wearing a green polo and khaki pants. Her badge clipped to her brown belt shines brightly as if it’s been cleaned recently.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, hey sis. We were just talking about how much we’re looking forward to our engagement/welcome to Republic City party. Are you ready to take that stick out your ass and get down?”

Kuvira’s eyes narrow as they laugh at her. Finally, she sighs and mischief brightens her green eyes.

“Well all know that you two lightweights can’t hold a candle to me.”

“Oh, is that so?” Opal leans forward.

“Yes. I bet you a 200 yuan budget for your engagement gift that not only will I out-drink you, I will out-dance you too.”

Opal seems to contemplate this as Kuvira stands there with her arms crossed.

“Don’t do it, Ope,” Jinora warns.

“Fine. I’ll out-drink you and still keep it classy.”

“How?”

“You’ll see. I hope it doesn’t hurt.”

“What?”

“When you remove that stick.”

“Oh, fuck you, Opal.”

“I’d expect that sort of behavior out of Korra, but you, Opal, and Kuvira…” Jinora begins.

“There are presents on the line, Nora. Presents.”

“I do give the best gifts, don’t I?” Kuvira brags.

“Someone better warn Baatar.”

#

Asami re-brushes her hair as Korra finishes buckling up her jeans. They finish getting ready in comfortable silence. A couple glance, smiles, and kisses later, they head back out to follow up with the assistant D.A. to see how one of their cases is going. Once they’ve merged into traffic, Korra turns to Asami.

“So, when did you realize that you were the best damn driver in Republic City?”

Asami smiles. “Well, I’ve been around cars my entire life and it’s always come natural. Test tracks, open roads, and lots of practice. I’ve had more than a few scares, a couple crashes, but I’ve been lucky enough to walk away. When I was seventeen, I realized that I was being followed by a couple triad members that wanted to use me as leverage against my father, get him to fund some illegal activities. I had to get away and I just breathed, gripped the steering wheel, and did what I had to do. It was exhilarating.”

“And scary?”

“Yes, it was scary, but I stayed calm. I knew the streets better than they did. I understood the car itself. I know cars, so I know how to control them, that’s all.”

“That’s not all, Red. You’re incredible. You’re super damn smart and equally beautiful. You could rule the world if you wanted to.”

“I like where I’m at, thank you very much.”

“And where is that?”

“Beside you, Korra,” she says confidently.

“You’re sweet.”

“I’m just being honest. I see what I want and I go for it. I like you, Korra, a lot.”

“And I like you too. I mean, I jumped in front of a car for you.”

“Hey, Asami. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I’m really okay, you know that, right?”

“Yeah,” she says sadly. “It’s just that this all could have been over before it begun. Now, I’m going to really have to keep an eye on you.”

“You’ve got my back, and I’ve got yours. I trust you.”

“You’d better. I am the one in control of this vehicle.”

“Are you excited for our date tonight?”

“Of course. I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

“Do you think we should tell people? I mean- because I’m not ashamed or anything.”

Asami reaches for her hand. “I don’t ever want us to be a secret. Our coworkers seem to already know how we feel about each other. As long as we remain professional, we’ll be fine.”

“So, no quickies in the copy room?”

“Now, I didn’t say all that.”

They both laugh as they get closer to their destination.

#

“So, what do we have?” Bolin asks Kya, the M.E.

She pulls the sheet off of the body on the slab and Bolin flinches.

“My thoughts exactly. White female, between the ages of thirteen to fifteen. Despite the gruesome state of her body, most of that was inflicted post-mortem. She was severely beaten and burned in a specific pattern that seems to have left a symbol here on her inner right thigh. Despite all of that, the cause of death is drowning.”

Bolin scans the body, looking at all of the scars and marks covering the young girl. He grows angry and thinks about all the things that she was put through. He knows that she’s not a local girl, that they’d never be able to track her real identity due to the slave trade. He knows looking at those marks just who did this.

“This is a message.”

“For who?”

“Me.”

Kya frowns and shuts off the recording device that she uses. “What do you mean?”

“When I was younger, Mako and I ran with the triads. We did a lot of things that we weren’t proud of. Mako protected me from the worst of it, or so he thought. He always treated me like a child and I wanted to prove to the other guys that I wasn’t some little baby. So, there was something else that I did that I’ve never told anyone about. The only ones that know are the ones that were involved.” Bolin looks more serious than Kya’s ever seen him. If she’s completely honest, it scares her to see this normally easygoing guy so shaken, angry, and determined.

“They feel like I owe them something now.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

He turns and stares her down until she looks away. “I’m never telling anyone. I’m going to handle this. Give me a copy of your findings so I can work the case, but don’t mention this part to anyone, Kya. I’ll make it up to you one day, I swear. You won’t see any more girls in here like this.”

“Bolin-,” she calls as she hands him a copy of the report.

He walks away. “Opal and I are having an engagement party this weekend. You’re invited. Get the details from Lin.” He doesn’t turn back around, not acknowledging the big question lingering between them.

After all, everybody has their secrets.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

“Is Mako on his way?” Akari asks as she undresses.

“No, he’s going to sit this one out. That’s okay, right?”

She huffs and grabs her robe, wrapping it tightly around herself. Then, she pats the bed and he sits beside her in his silk black boxers.

“What’s going on with you two?” she asks sympathetically.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Iroh. I may be a great fuck, but I’m also observant. Don’t treat me like I’m stupid. Now, I’m going to ask again- what’s going on with you two?”

Iroh groans and rubs his face as he leans all the way back until his head touches the pillow. “I like him. A lot,” he mumbles.

“And he likes you two. Spirits, why else would he let you touch him like that, kiss him like that?”

“Fuck if I know. He claims it’s just because of what we do with you. The moment and all that. He won’t do anything alone.”

Akari seems to contemplate this. “Do you want to be with him?”

Iroh doesn’t answer.

“Roh?”

“I want to be with him, Akari. At least, I want to be able to be with him when we’re not with you. I don’t need the title, I just want him to know that it’s okay to want to be with me too.”

She gives him a sad smile. “Tell him just like that. Put it out there and then give him time to decide. You can’t push him. You know he’s stubborn. He has a certain image of himself and he doesn’t know how to deal with the fact that this doesn’t change who he is.”

“I’m not always a patient man.”

“Well, with this, you’re going to have to be. It’ll all work out, Iroh.”

“Well, I appreciate your insight. You’re not just a good fuck. Don’t think that’s the only way I see you.”

“Thanks, Iroh. It’s nice to hear that. We don’t always do a whole lot of talking. It’s easier that way, right.” There’s a hint of sadness in her voice. He catches it.

“It’s hard not to catch feelings for someone that you’re sleeping with, no matter how hard you try not to, huh.”

“Yeah. Damn emotions. Who needs em,” she says with tears in her eyes.

“We all do, Akari. And, I like you too. I like you a lot.”

“Just not the way that you like Mako.”

“Maybe not. But, different, and I like different.”

“Where does that leave us?”

He pulls her down and wraps his arms around her. “We don’t have to stop if he doesn’t want to. Just because we’re doing things a bit differently from other people doesn’t mean that we’re wrong. We’re doing what works for us.”

“I’m just… I’m not ready to let you guys go just yet. I don’t know. I just feel so free.”

“I know what you mean, Akari. We’ll figure this out. At the very least, we’ll always be friends.”

She kisses his chest and then cuddles in closer.

“Hey, do you want to come to a party with me this weekend?”

#

“Sooo, we might have to buy Opal and Bolin a very expensive engagement gift,” Kuvira says to her husband as they finish up their workout.

He wipes his face with a towel and puts his glasses back on. “What did you do?”

“Well, you’re stupid little scheming sister may have started it by saying that I have a stick up my ass. So, we made a friendly bet.”

“Of course you did.” He rolls his eyes. “You know, sometimes you’re worse than Korra.”

“I don’t like to lose.” She crosses her arms.

“I don’t even want to know. Just… don’t kill yourself.”

“Don’t worry. I’m very confident in my abilities.

He kisses her cheek. “Good. And you don’t have a stick up your ass. And, it’s a very nice ass.”

She chuckles as he pats her butt.

“It’s the squats.”

#

“You know, I really don’t mind driving. In fact, I actually prefer it,” Asami says, pinching Korra’s cheek as she pouts in the passenger seat.

“I know, but I asked you out on the date. You shouldn’t be chauffeuring me around.”

“It’s fine, Korra. Really, I prefer it this way. When I’m behind the wheel, I’m complete. Content.”

“If you say so. I hues I’ll just GPS the address for you.” Korra pokes her lip out and adjusts her pink and black bow tie before typing the destination into the GPS. The feminine voice on the other end spits out instructions and Asami complies.

It takes them twenty minutes to reach their stop, a culinary school that allows groups and couples to come in and prepare meals together. Korra hops out and rushes to open the door for Asami with a bow.

“My lady. And might I say that you look absolutely stunning this evening.”

Asami grabs her hand gently and slides out of the car with ease. She flips her long, wavy hair over her shoulder and smiles at Korra. Korra gives her a dorky grin in return.

“Why, thank you, Korra. You’re looking deliciously attractive as well.”

Korra’s wearing a fitted black button up, the pink and black bow tie, a black Kangol fedora hat, and cream khaki pants. She actually ironed her clothes for this date.

Asami has on an off the shoulder, thin, black sweater, red pants, and knee length leather boots. She’s used jewelry to dress her outfit up and a red clutch.

It didn’t matter what she wore though. She could be wearing a burlap sack and Korra would still think she was the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen.

“Are you ready Miss Sato?” Korra motions toward the door.

Asami lock the door with  an echoing “beep.” “Korra, I’m always ready,” in a sultry voice with the purposely stated innuendo.

It does its job because a deep blush creeps to Korra’s cheeks, visible even in the fading light. Asami kisses said cheek and hooks her arm in hers.

“Come on, hotshot. Let’s get to it.”

#

Opal shuffles sleepily to the bathroom having been woken up by the sound of a shower running. She opens the door and slips inside, a sleepy smile on her face. But, the smile quickly fades to confusion as she slides open the shower curtain and finds the normally clear water tinted pink.

“Bo?” she asks.

His head is down, but he turns quickly in surprise at the sound of her voice.

“Ope-Opal. I thought you were sleep.”

She evaluates him slowly- his slightly swollen eye, the cuts on his arm, and the blood dripping into the drain. Her face turns pale as she decides that it isn’t his blood. But, whose is it?

“Is there something that you need to tell me?”

His normally sunny disposition is completely overshadowed by his steely gaze. “No.”

“Bo-,”

“Opal, go back to bed. I’m fine.”

“Someone else isn’t though, are they?”

“Opal,” he says in warning, the warm water beating against his skin.

She turns and looks at his clothes, reaching for a bloody, black shirt.

“Dammit, Opal, just fucking go to bed and let me handle this.”

She stares him down, shirt still in hand, completely awake now. “You asked me to marry you. I’m going to be your wife. We’re going to spend the rest of our lives together. But, I don’t do secrets, Bolin. Not like this. I don’t do you coming home late as hell to get in the shower and wash blood off of your fucking body. You don’t fucking tell me to go to bed like I didn’t see what I saw. You are a police officer. If something happened, I need to know.”

“And you need to know that I’m protecting you by not saying anything. You’re the most important person to me. I’m not keeping this from you for the hell of it. You’re going to need to trust me. Now, Go. To. Bed.”

This time, he wins the staring contest. She blinks a few tears away and then nods before leaving the bathroom with a slam of the door. Bolin grits his teeth and punches the wall once, cursing silently.

She could never know what he’d done. No one could.

#

Kai walks out of the bathroom from taking a shower in a white tank top and orange basketball shorts. Jinora, sitting on the sofa takes the time to appreciate his lean, but hardened form. ‘He’s beautiful,’ she thinks. He’s not paying any attention to her lustful gazes as he’s sporting a frown and trying to tie his hair up.

“What’s wrong?” she asks.

“I was just thinking about how much your dad does not like me.”

Jinora laughs and places the book she’s reading down. “Of course he doesn’t; he’s my dad. But, my mom does and she’s really the one that you need to impress.”

“Somehow, I don’t believe that.”

“My dad may be the head of the family, but my mom is the neck that makes the head turn.”

“Noted.”

He leaps over the sofa and lands in Jinora’s lap. She squeals in surprise. Then, he begins to kiss along her neck. She swats him away playfully.

“What about your friends; will they like me?” he asks, ducking her light swats.

“Oh, something tells me that you’ll fit right in.”

“What’s that supposed to me?”

She giggles. “You’ll see, Sparky.”

#

Kya sits on Lin’s counter sipping a glass of wine while Lin mixes herself a gin and tonic. They don’t live together, can’t be in an “official” relationship due to their positions in their careers, but are fine with how things are between them. After all, Kya enjoys her freedom and Lin likes her alone time. What worked for them worked for them and they didn’t have to explain themselves to anyone.

Kya had been with a woman named Naturi for twenty years before she grew ill on one of their many travels. It happened too quickly and there was little time to say goodbye. After Kya buried her lover, she buried her heart as well. It took five more years for her to settle in Republic City. It took two more years for her and Lin to reconnect as they had been childhood friends. Then, it took another year for them to realize that they could help heal each other.

Yes, time was wasted. But, the thing about time is that, sometimes, it takes just that, for one to be the person that they need to be before they can even be prepared for love. They both understood that this was finally their time and they’d have that on their own terms.

Lin was different, but her story was simple. She’d always tried to bury herself in her work, striving to be the best. She didn’t know that you could have both- a love life and a successful career. Not someone like her. For her tough exterior, one thing was certain- she was afraid of one pain that she couldn’t fix with a bandage, a broken heart. But, she didn’t expect Kya to come in and breathe life into her world, to paint her black and white landscape in vibrant color. She’d always thought that it was too late. It took her a long time to realize that it’s never too late.

“So, do you believe that everyone has their secrets?” Kya asks her.

Lin raises an eyebrow. “Is there something that you’d like to tell me?”

“No, it’s just a question. Does everyone have secrets?”

“I think so. I mean, I’ve never told my mom what really happened to her favorite jewelry.”

Kya rolls her eyes. “Not a small secret, I mean, a life changing secret.”

“What do you mean not a big secret? Have you met my mother? She would have buried me alive if she knew the truth.”

“Lin-,”

“Well, I suppose it’s true. I mean, I do have things about myself that I won’t tell, circumstances of cases, things that I may have done that weren’t… legal.”

Kya’s eyes go wide in surprise.

“Yes, I know it’s hard to believe that I may have done something like that, but sometimes you have to work around the law in order to save lives. I hate to say it, but in some cases, it’s true.”

“Ah.” Kya sips her wine.

“Kya, did you plant DNA evidence or alter an autopsy?” Lin’s eyes narrow.

“What? No. It was just a question, Lin, geeze. By the way, I go invited to your niece’s engagement party. I need the info.

“Who said I even wanted to go?” I hate parties.

“Oh, lighten up. Then again, you don’t even have to go. I’m sure there’ll be some nice young ladies that will-,”

“Spirits help me, Kya, I will find a reason to arrest your ass and keep you in there all weekend,” Lin threatens. She slams her drink and fixes another.

Kya hides her grin. “Geeze, Lin. Don’t get all worked up over nothing.”

She mumbles into her drink.

“What’s that? My old lady ears can’t hear you.”

Lin speaks up, “I said, I get worked up over you.”

A genuine smile spreads across Kya’s face. “Come here, my frowny baby.”

Lin mumbles again as she shuffles over to Kya, her heartstrings tugging the way they always do.”

“I love you, Linny Poo.”

“I love you too, Kya.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If no one’s told you today, you are beautiful and amazing! I hope your week has been great.
> 
> Hey, Velvet95, you said something about character development. You’re going to see a bit of that in the coming chapters, because I thought about what u said, alright.
> 
> I’m going to Vegas for Halloween, so if anyone has any suggestions as to things that I really must see, let me know. I am a Vegas virgin. But, I’m always down to try new things… except for rides. Rides are evil.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

They stand together at their station, two bottles of an expensive wine from Omashu on ice. They wash their hands and scan the ingredients in front of them.  It was simple enough; they were going to make their own alfredo sauce and add whatever they wanted into it: shrimp, broccoli, chicken, saugage, etc. It was fun to do something together, to create something as a team and maybe pick up a few tricks as well.

As they listen to the instructor, Korra helps Asami into her apron that says, “kiss the cook.” She ties it snugly and then kisses Asami on the cheek. Asami turns with a smile and helps Korra into hers that says, “The oven isn’t the only thing that’s hot.” Then, they open their first wine bottle and get started.

“Sp, explain to me why you moved to Republic City,” Asami says to Korra as they decide which seasonings to experiment with.

“Well, I love the Southern Water Tribe, don’t get me wrong. It’s home. It’s a lot more beautiful than people realize. But, I was restless. When I was sixteen, I knew that I wanted to move somewhere with more opportunity. So, for a year, I begged my parents to let me leave and finish my schooling in Republic City. Reluctantly, they agreed. It so happened that Katara, Tenzin’s mom, still lived in the SWT and got in contact with him. She vouched for me, told him I was a good kid and he agreed to become my guardian.”

“Wow, that’s cool. It’s a small world. So, Tenzin’s half Water Tribe huh?”

“Yeah. I think he’s always identified more with his father’s culture. He traveled a lot with his dad when he was young. So, it just molded him I guess. Kya is actually Tenzin’s sister.”

“Okay, let me get this straight. Tenzin, our lieutenant was your guardian. He’s the medical examiner’s brother and Jinora’s father. Talk about family legacy.”

“Yeah, well, it gets better. The Beifong’s, Tenzin’s family, and Iroh’s family have been friends for years. Tenzin actually dated Lin before he ended up with his wife, Pema. Lin and Kya are sort of in a relationship now, even though they don’t really speak on it. Toph Beifong, the former chief of police is Lin’s mother. Don’t forget that Lin is Opal’s aunt and that Kuvira is married to Opal’s brother. Now, Bolin and by extension, Mako, who duh, are brothers, are going to be forever linked with the Beifong’s through marriage.”

“That is just complicated and cool too in a way. You guys really are one big, happy family.”

“One big dysfunctional family,” Korra snorts.

“Some family is better than no family.”

“I’m sorry, Asami. I didn’t mean to say it like that. I know all you have is your dad.”

“Barely. We don’t have a strong relationship, but I’m glad he’s still around, even if it’s at a distance. It’s okay, Korra.”

“But, you do have a family now. You’ll realize it in time.”

“Something tells me that you’re right, for once.”

Korra snorts. “I’m always right, sometimes.”

Asami laughs. Korra can’t get enough of the sound.

#

His dreams are anything but peaceful. Plagued with regret and guilt, it seeps into his subconscious. It’s not anything he wants to relive, sleeping or awake.

There’s a little girl that he was told to make friends with. She was a street kid like him. He got her to trust him and lured her away from her group. He never saw her again after that. He did it a couple more times in other parts of the town. Again, he never saw those girls again.

A couple years later, he heard from Mako that young girls were turning up beaten, tortured, and dumped. He didn’t think anything of it until he stumbled across one of the bodies himself with Mako. It was the worst thing he’d ever seen. Suddenly, the extra eighty yuans that had filled his pocket felt like acid.

He knew the girl. He lured her away from her family on the street. Now that he was older, he understood the gravity of his actions. She got sold as a sex slave. When she outgrew her use, she paid for it. He’d done that to her just as certain as if he’d layed a hand on her. It was all his fault. One day, he’d make it right. One day, he’d pay his penance. He vowed he’d never tell anyone what he’d done. No one needed to carry the same weight that he did.

No one could know that he was actually a terrible person and no amount of jokes and goofy smiles could mend the hole in his heart.

#

Mako had to grow up faster than any kid should have to. His parents died when they were young, victims of a tragic story like so many others that came from where they did. His parents died when he was young, but that didn’t make him special. It just made him a statistic and he hated it.

He didn’t want to be another victim of circumstance. So, he did what he could to survive, so that he could make a better way for him and his most precious possession- his baby brother.

He wasn’t proud of his time with the triads and he hated that he pulled Bolin into it. But, he was proud that he took care of his family and that he grew to be a good man.

Mako always had his life planned out. Korra didn’t fit into it the way he’d hoped. It took a little time to get over it, but he had. He still knew the path that he wanted to take. Then, he began to realize that his life wasn’t as black and white as he thought.

He’d grown close to Iroh. He was his best friend. Then, they met Akari and everything changed. The things they did together… It was fun in the beginning, but then, he began to look at them both a bit differently. He’d slowly allowed more Iroh more freedom with him and he enjoyed it all.

He enjoyed their secret world. He enjoyed not being the good, boring boy. He enjoyed pleasuring them both and he enjoyed the emotions that he was developing.

At least, until he had to actually talk about them. Enjoying something and confronting what it meant were two very different things for him. When Iroh came to him, it made everything more real than it had ever been.

Mako was afraid.

He had a vision for his life and Iroh was the hurricane that flooded him with new feelings, uncomfortable feelings, and blew away his plans for a normal life. He didn’t know how to voice that. He didn’t know if he even wanted to. No, he knew that he didn’t want to. But, he also knew that he couldn’t run forever. And he cared about Akari too.

Maybe it was selfish of him, but he didn’t want to give either of them up.

Maybe he deserved to be a little selfish after everything he’s been through.

#

“I really have to say, that was probably in my top five best dates,” Asami admit.

“And what number was that?” Korra asks, feeling the effects of the wine as they buckle back into the car.

The night had been wonderful. The conversation had flowed easily. They worked just as well together in the kitchen as they did on the streets. But, they almost burned their sauce as they were too busy stealing kisses and feeding each other strawberries and chocolate. That seemed to amuse some of the others.

“Number five,” Asami answers with a straight face.

“How? Who did you have better dates with?” Korra asks with a pout.

Asami laughs. “I’m joking, K. By far, this is my best date. We have a lot of chemistry. I like being with you  no matter what we do. Thank you for taking the time to plan something like this. I know that you wanted to do this first.”

“It’s okay. I wouldn’t change anything about us thus far. I just want to make sure we have a future.”

“I’d like that very much. A relationship with you would be amazing, with plenty of dates.”

“And, plenty of sex, which I’d like to have right now,” Korra says, the wine giving her a bit of liquid courage.

“Why Korra, I don’t sleep with people after the first date.”

“Well, where else do you want to go to get the second date out of the way?”

“Korra!” Asami laughs.

“Let’s go to my place. It’s closer,” she says, voice low.

“Mm, yes ma’am.”

AS soon as they pull up to Korra’s, she hurries to unlock the front door. Then, Korra scoops Asami up, bridal style and kicks the door shut. Asami plants kisses wherever she can reach, causing Korra to growl in need.

They reach the bedroom and strip out of their own clothes before Asami pulls Korra on top of her, their bodies rubbing against each other. Their skin feels feverish and the temperature only rises with each caress.

Asami bites her lip as Korra kisses below her navel, her tongue flicks out and dances against her soft flesh. Mouth open in an “o,” her breath hitches as Korra pushes her tongue inside of her. She rocks against Korra’s mouth until the wonderful tingles of an orgasm flow through her.

After she can finally move again, she flips Korra over and pulls her to the edge of the bed. Asami places Korra’s legs on her shoulders and licks her lips in anticipation.

Korra opens her mouth to say something, but Asami silences her.

“Don’t speak unless you’re crying out my name.”

Korra nods and Asami plunges two fingers inside her warm, wet opening and then works her clit into a steady rhythm. She moans, rocks, and thrashes against Asami’s skillful movements. Far too soon, Korra succumbs to the pleasure with a scream.

But, Asami pushes Korra back onto the bed, spreads her legs and climbs on top. She rubs her clit against Korra’s swollen one until Korra is arching her back off the bed and Asami is shaking on top of her.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Asami finds the energy to roll off of her. Hearts pounding, they lie together until they drift off to sleep.

#

Bolin has a dozen roses waiting for Opal when she wakes up. He knows that it isn’t going to fix things, but he still wants to let her know that he’s sorry and he does care about her. She reluctantly accepts the roses, but it’s clear that she’s still angry about all the secrecy.

“Please, just trust me, Opal,” he pleads.

“I do trust you. I’m just mad at you. I’ll get over it. I just hate being treated like a delicate flower as if I can’t handle anything.

“Are you kidding me? You’re one of the strongest, smartest people I know. It has nothing to do with that.”

Opal is the only girl of five siblings. She was always treated like a little princess. Her parents always worried about her getting hurt. When bad things happened, she was always the last to know and it was always when both of her parents were there to break the news to her. They constantly asked her how she was feeling as if she’d break at any second. They kept a strict watch on her and because of that, as a teenager, she rebelled.

Opal met a boy named Jet who was just the right amount of dangerous that she craved. When she was sixteen, they ran away together. They used their mutual hacking skills to take money from ATMs, break into places for fun, and even screw with the corrections database to change sentences for dozens of inmates. That landed them under the police’s microscope, and more importantly, Lin’s .

But, Opal also engaged in some very risky choices. She ended up getting pregnant. But, she didn’t know at first. By then, she was so freaked out about the drinking and drugs that she turned herself in so that she could get proper care for her unborn child. It had been three months and she had yet to see a Dr.

Jet didn’t want to turn himself in, though. He wasn’t ready. Opal gave up his location as part of the deal she cut- help for both of them, a proper education in computer science through the F.B.I., three years probation, and 1000 hours of community service. He didn’t know that, so he ran. The car he was driving crashed and went over a bridge. Jet’s body was never found.

The stress of the tragedy caused Opal to have a miscarriage and she finally missed the “protection” of home. With the support of her family, it took her a while to heal all those wounds. But, she made it; even stronger than before.

Now, she’s at the breakfast table with her future husband that doesn’t think she can handle what he has to say. She hates it.

“It just feels that way, Bo. I guess that I just didn’t expect you to have any real secrets. You’re always such an open book.”

“This isn’t easy for me, but your aunt is the chief of police. Your sister in law is our commanding officer and my partner. I won’t set you up to go down with me if anything happens. If I made any mistakes.”

“Now you’re scaring me, Bo.”

“I’m sorry.”

I don’t want any more fucking sorrys. Stop saying you’re sorry and just tell me!”

“I can’t.”

“Dammit, Bolin. You can’t just say shit like that and hope I drop it.”

“Opal.”

“Just say it!” she slams her hands on the table and he jumps back.

“I killed two people last night.” He hangs his head down low, barely whispering the words.

Her jaw drops to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that you're enjoying the direction of the story. I'm still enjoying writing it. I love to tweak the characters just how I like them, like a mad scientist.
> 
> Also, I hope that reading this didn't bring up any bad memories for anyone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Violence. Unrealistic violence, but violence nonetheless.

Chapter Nineteen

“Who the hell shit in your cornflakes this morning?” Kuvira asks her team as they cluster around for their briefing.

Iroh, Mako, Bolin, and Opal are all frowning. Korra and Asami just look tired and Jinora just looks confused. The four seem to realize that their moods are bringing everyone else’s down and try their best to at least pretend that nothing’s wrong. But, Mako just looks constipated and the rest are faring no better.

“Look, it’s none of my business unless it affects your work. If you want to tlak about it, talk to Jinora, she’s a psychologist. Are we good to continue?” She looks around the room.

When she gets to Korra, she shrugs and yawns. Asami rolls her eyes and smirks. Kuvira looks between them, narrowing her eyes, but she refrains from any more commentary.

Bolin still kept most of his secret as he vowed to do, but told Opal that they had hurt some young girls and when he went to confront them, he just blacked out. She seemed to accept that, but it was still hard. She was working on it, though. And, she’d be on her best behavior for the party. After much pleading and crying, she assured Bolin that the wedding is still on.

Iroh is still acting weird around Mako, but Mako vowed to clear up some things with Iroh after the party. Maybe then the tension between them would be eased.

“So, there is a prisoner that needs to be transported from the prison to the fire nation tonight. This is a joint effort between us and SWAT with SWAT serving as the decoy. Our team was requested specifically for this task because we are a small team with unique specializations. I’m not going to lie to you, this man is a very dangerous criminal and will definitely have people trying to break him out. This is why we’re doing a joint force. There will be two SWAT teams and us that will all leave the prison at the same time. We will all go different routes until we reach the transport location. From there, we will secure the prisoner until the other teams meet and can fly him out of there by helicopter.”

Jinora steps up to the front. “The prisoner’s name is Yakone and he was a paid assassin for over thirty years. He also was a partner in a successful criminal enterprise known as The Blood Benders. They successfully carried out many assassinations of political leaders that sought to strengthen organizational crime laws as well as murders of anyone that wouldn’t pay them protection money. He is a narcissist and a manipulator. Yakone thrives on playing mind games as a form of torture. He likes to make you believe that you have him where you want him and then he makes his move.”

“So, what about his known associates?” Iroh asks.

Kuvira takes over again. “These two are deceased,” she says pointing at two pictures that Jinora posts. “But, these three, Ozai, Aizen, and Hidan are still active. There’s also word that Yakone has to sons. They are all potentially very dangerous. Opal and Asami, we need you to uncover everything that you can about them as well as their recent activities.”

“Why is this so last minute? Normally, we have a few days to prepare is not weeks,” Mako speaks up.

“Because it’s so confidential. This is another reason why they picked us. We’re capable. We’re the elites. Don’t forget that. Now, let’s get to work.”

Kuvira tosses Korra a map for her to unroll so that they can go over the route. She hands Asami the list of names. Mako and Bolin start to run through the inventory of all the things that they’ll need for the move. Kuvira moves back in front of the board.

“Alright, step one.”

#

The team marches inside the prison covered in vests and helmets. Each member is armed with three weapons and an earpiece. They meet up with the other members of the SWAT team to make sure that they are all on the same page. They know that they only have one chance at this and they don’t plan on screwing up.

They’d be spread thin, but they are capable. Kuvira volunteered to take the lead car alone so that Asami can drive the second car with Bolin and Mako on either side of Yakone. That leaves Korra and Iroh to take the flank. Iroh is the better driver, so that leaves Korra to take out any enemies from behind is necessary.

Jinora and Opal are linked into the cameras at every major intersection or building and are currently scrambling to get Jinora up to speed on basic functions since she wanted to help getting the footage checked out. They are their eyes.

They all know the paln. They ran through it multiple times. They know the route. Through the back streets, cutting through the cemetery and through the tunnel. They know the highest possibility would come in the tunnels, so more men are stationed inside, waiting. They also know that the second most likely place for an ambush will be on their last leg at the bridge.

No one wanted to use that bridge, but they know that they have no choice. It is the only way and the one place they can’t have help because of the bridge’s structure. The other route is under construction, so the bridge it is.

#

The plan is repeated once again causing Bolin and Korra to both stifle a yawn. Kuvira gives them a look that promises violence once they finish. They both step back with a gulp. Finally, Yakone is brought from his cell, cuffed, shackled, and a bag over his head to keep his identity a secret. Two other prisoners follow. It is a last minute change in order to confuse anyone that may be spying for them. They are of similar height and build and are secured in the same way. Once each man is in the correct vehicle, Operation Phantom will begin.

“Tech one, this is the Uniter. We’re a go,” Kuvira says in her earpiece. She revs the engine. They decided to use codenames to protect their own identities from any fallout.

Bolin was more than happy to choose their names.

“Copy that. Tech one and Tech two are a go,” Opal says.

“The Spider’s in the net. Nuktuk, Tiger shark, and Raven are a go,” Bolin says as he takes the seat to the left of Yakone and Mako takes the right.

Asami adjusts her mirror and runs her hands along the steering wheel getting into the zone.

“The General and Avatar are a go,” Iroh says.

“Copy that.” Kuvira gives the signal to the other two teams and the prison gates open. They follow each other for six blocks before branching off and going into their separate directions.

They keep a tight unit. Opal warns them of potential traffic troubles ahead while Jinora scans for people looking suspicious. Because of the delicate situation, the trip will take nearly thirty minutes. They keep the radio chatter to a minimum other than check ins, but Yakone decides to make his presence known..

“All of this fuss for little ol’ me. Why, I feel like the president right now. This is all very thrilling. It’s like you’re just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Tick tock, tick tock. Then… Boom!”

Bolin jumps, Asami narrows her eyes and Yakone laughs.

“You don’t know what hit you. Waiting is the hardest part. Patience is something that requires discipline. I once waited twenty four hours for a mark and I couldn’t leave that spot. But, when the waiting is over, the real fun begins. And, that requires true finess. You see, killing people is easy. Killing people my way is art. Not everyone has the vision that I do.”

“Team Widow check in.”

“Team Widow is clear. The Spider is in the web.”

“Team Thun-,” There’s heavy static and then, “Shots fired! Shots fired on-,”

“Uniter, pick up the pace. You’re clear all the way to the tunnel,” Opal says.

“Copy.”

“You’re not afraid of a little fireworks, are you?” he asks, voice raspy. “A little boom?”

“Nuktuk, make sure those shackles are secured,” Mako orders as he checks the cuffs.

As soon as Mako grabs his arm, Yakone headbutts him. Mako pulls his face back quickly and pushes him back into the seat.

“You must not want to reach your new home in one piece,” Mako growls.

“Take these cuffs off. I’m not afraid of you.”

“Don’t engage,” Asami warns.

“Oh look, the bitch is in charge,” Yakone goads.

Asami says nothing.

#

Korra has the assault rifle perched on her lap and is diligently scanning the streets. They’d already heard the commotion with team Thunder and don’t know if they’ll be next. She just knows that she has to be prepared. She doesn’t like it, but Asami’s the perfect person to drive that bastard. If anything happens to their formation, Iroh and her job is to hold them off long enough for Asami to get away. As the best driver, she’d gun it with Kuvira following after her. To her, it feels like a suicide mission, but she’s determined to bring everyone home safely.

They make it through the tunnel without incident, zooming through easily. They get about a mile from the tunnel and eight miles from the bridge when Opal’s voice rips through their earpieces.

“Uniter, hold! Three vehicles speeding up toward the next intersection. Divert!”

But, Kuvira’s no Asami. Opal and Jinora didn’t see them in time and there’s no time to turn at the corner she just passed.  She misses being t-boned, but the back of her SUV clips the first one racing to her. She ends up spinning and flipping as the next car finishes the job and the other cuts off their path.

They knew they’d expect them to attack at the bridge, but they weren’t ready for the attack at he intersection. They came in way too hot.

“No! Uniter!” Opal screams though the receiver as the crunch of metal sounds through the night.

The SUV is on its roof and the wheels are still spinning. Even worse, the SUVs let out a spray of bullets at Kuvira’s vehicle. Time seems to slow as bullets attempt to punch through the bulletproof windows. Asami’s wheels screech against the pavement as she reverses the vehicle.

“What do we do? We can’t leave her there.”

“That’s what they’re counting on.”

A cop car slams into the back of Iroh’s SUV. Korra hits her head on the dashboard.

“Raven, we have to get out of here. If we stop, more may come.”

“Is that a cop?” Asami asks, right before the car slams into Iroh’s vehicle.

“Fuck!”

The spray of bullets cease when they realize that they’re not breaking through the glass. Korra leans out of the car and returns fire as Bolin reaches for a flash grenade. Yakone just chuckles.

“We’re getting Uniter out of there. Fuck the plans,” Bolin growls. “Do you hear me, you green-eyed asshole? You don’t get to die yet.”

Kuvira chuckles painfully through the radio. “Finish the job. That’s an order.”

More bullets and radio chatter.

Korra jumps into the backseat, pulls her handgun and leaps out of the car as she wraps the rifle’s strap around her. She shoots the traitor cop in the leg as he gets out of the car. Then, she sprints to the police car and hops inside, quickly radioing for backup to bring the cop in. Gunfire rains down on her and her comrades return fire.

All of this feels like hours, but less than two minutes have passed. A couple of Yakone’s men go down. But, Korra can hear tires screeching in the background.

“Raven, you need to finish the job. General, you follow. I have a vehicle. I’ll rescue Uniter,” Korra tells them. “No arguments. I’ll catch up. I know the route.”

“Atta girl, Avatar,” Kuvira says. “I’m bleeding from a head wound, but other than that, I can still play.”

“Good. Throw that grenade for cover on three and then get the hell out of here,” Korra demands.

“Guys, two more vehicles just rounded the corner,” Jinora’s voice says.

“Give em hell, Avatar. You’d better come back alive,” Asami says.

“You just do what you do best, Raven. Make that car your bitch.”

“Guys,” Jinora warns.

“One, two…” The cars are in sight, but Korra waits another tick for the right moment. She sees it. “Three!” she calls, covering her own eyes from the flash.

More tires screech in protest as their drivers become blinded. They crash into nearby buildings and Asami takes off like a flash. Iroh hurries after her. Korra rolls the window down and begins to shoot at her enemies. She accidentally runs over the leg of the police officer who screams. She would put him out of his misery, but she’d like a word with him leter.

Quickly, she reaches the passenger side door and pries it open with a scream. Bullets fly her way. She turns to shoot over the police car that she angled to keep them covered on one side, but she has to work quickly as she sees them stalking around back. She get the door open and finds Kuvira half conscious, face down.

“Wake up,” Korra hisses. “We have work to do.” The other people have regained their wits and decided to take off after Asami. But, a couple men are left. Korra raises her gun as she looks left, but the other man is quicker. Two bullets slam into her vest knocking the air from her lungs. She hits the ground with a smack.

#

“Raven, you’re almost to the bridge. I’ve hacked into the system and I’m going to lift it to buy you guys some time. I need you to gun it because they’re close behind,” Opal says.

“My suspicions are that they know where you’re taking him and there will be a standoff. Their behavior indicates that they too were buying time,” Jinora says.

“We’ve informed the other team that you’re coming in hot. They were hit as well, so you’re going to have to hold them off until they can get that bird in the air.”

“Copy.” She squeezes the steering wheel and slams down on the gas.

“Damn,” Iroh says trying to keep up.

Suddenly, Yakone tries to make his own move. He wraps the chain of his shackles around Asami’s neck with impossible dexterity and lack of sight. She gasps for air, losing control of the wheel for a second. But, Mako and Bolin are on him and the fight begins. He’s slipped his cuffs and smacks Bolin in the face with them causing him to see stars. Then, he rips his mask off and throws it in Mako’s face before trying to choke him.

Neither one of the boys have experience in fighting in such close quarters and Yakone uses that to his advantage. Asami regains control and lets out a few desperate coughs as she tries to make the bridge.

Bolin tries to grab Yakone from behind, but the back of his head crashes into his nose. A spray of blood tells Bo that it’s broken. They continue to scrap as Yakone tries to reach the door. She’s going too fast for him to get out, but if he can push one of them out, even better for his odds.

#

Korra raises her gun one last time and fires two perfect shots into the chest of the attacker. Surprise paints his face as he thought that she was down for the count. Her ribs scream in protest as she tries to roll over. When she gets to her hands and knees, another two shots ring out and a body drops. She turns frantically to find Kuvira halfway out of the door, aiming at another man that tried to come around the other way. Then, she drops her gun in fatigue.

“Thanks, man.”

“Anytime, Avatar.”

Korra helps Kuvira to her feet and they stumble to the police car together. Korra slams on the gas and they speed to catch up to their team.

“Just hand on a bit longer, Kuv. It’ll all be over soon.”

“I’ll manage. I’ve got steel running through me.”

“Okay, Superman, get ready to save the day.” Korra reaches the bridge not knowing that it’s still slightly raised. There’s no time to slow down, so she picks up speed and orders Kuvira to hold on. The car soars through the air and lands violently on the other side, damaging the fender. Once Korra regains control, they continue their dangerous journey.

#

The others reach the drop site with time to spare, but barely. Mako and Bolin have managed to subdue Yakone again, but he’s not going to go quietly. Short of knocking him out, it’s going to be difficult.

Asami hops out first, leaping on the hood of the roof of the SUV to give herself a slight perch. Bolin holds Yakone as Mako gets out and they pull him out together. He struggles against the,, but they keep him secure, his feet dragging in the dirt.

The other team of four hustles over to them to assist as the chopper begins to roar.

“Guys, they’re coming and it’s about five vehicles,” Opal warns from their headsets.

“Get out of there! There’s too many,” Jinora warns.

“There’s no time,” Asami growls. She aims the scope of her rifle and pierces through the window of the first vehicle. The driver is shot through the head and the car loses control.

“Get him out of here!” Mako cries as he positions himself behind the vehicle. Bolin does the same as Asami aims again, missing as the car swerves out of the way. She lets out a curse and hops down, not wanting to be a target.

“We’re almost there!” the last team calls.

“Bullets punch into the SUV as they shoot out the window. The copter tries to take off, but Yakone’s men take aim at it.

“Shit!” Mako yells as he leans out to find a clean shot. A bullet rips through his arm “Are you okay?” Bolin asks, trying to decide if he should hold his position or help his brother.

“It’s a through and through. Just stop these bastards.”

They continue to return fire, the windows shatter as they reload. One of the other team members go down.

“We’re outnumbered. Where the hell is our backup?” Asami asks, suddenly growing fearful that they may not walk away from this. The propeller of the helicopter is shot repeatedly as well as the body. It stutters to a stop.

Suddenly, three more SUVs and a beaten up cop car come in sight. They drive around and surround the enemies. Each of them get out of their vehicles and point their weapons.

“Get him secured until we can get another bird up,” one of the SWAT members growls.

Another one gives orders to the other men to get on the ground. Once everyone still alive is cuffed, Kuvira drops to one knee and Korra rushes to help her up and back into the car.

“This has to stay contained,” one of the men tells Iroh. “No media coverage. We have to clean up the scene and get him out of here. A second chopper is on his way.”

“Kuvira, are you okay? We’ll get you medical attention soon.”

“I’m good, just drive me to the hospital once we finish up here. I’m going to call Jr. and tell him to meet me there. Call Iroh over here.”

Korra nods and summons Iroh. He walks over to them, assessing his partners.

“You find out what the hell that officer was doing working for Yakone. Make Tenzin aware of what’s going on and make sure no one else with a badge is on his payroll.”

“Got ya,” Iroh responds.

Korra sneaks off to Asami while they’re talking. She takes her head in her hands. Her eyes are full of panic even though the danger is neutralized. Korra can feel the other’s eyes on her, but she doesn’t care.

“Are you okay, Asami?”

“I’m fine, Kor. Just a bit shaken up. That was way too close.”

“I’m sorry I had to leave you; I just coul-,”

“It’s okay. I know. We’re all a team. You did the right thing.”

“I don’t think any of us could have known just how many men he’d have. Even with all the intel, it wasn’t enough time. You did well with what you had.”

“I’m just glad we all made it out relatively unscathed.”

“You’re right about that. It could have been way worse.” Korra finally drops her hands. “Let’s make sure we get the krew home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. Not my best chapter, but I've been sitting on it for too long.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praying for Paris as well as those affected by the earthquake in Japan

Chapter Twenty

It turned out that before they could question the cop, the feds swooped in and picked him up. The team was furious, but Tenzin said that their hands were tied. So, to placate the group, they all earned the next week off with double pay. Courtesy of the feds. AKA, leave it alone.

Since they were all pretty banged up, they decided to all head to the hospital to get their injuries looked at. Opal and Jinora are waiting in the reception area for them as they come in. They rush to them with tears in their eyes.

“We were so scared,” Opal admits as she squeezes Bolin tightly.

“You’re never taking a job like that again without better preparation. If I have to talk to my dad or even Lin, I will.”

The anger in Jinora’s voice surprises everyone.

Baatar rushes in through the sliding doors next.

“We all made it out, that’s what matters,” Korra says quietly as Baatar locks eyes with Kuvira.

He takes in her haggard appearance and breathes a sigh of relief. “I didn’t know what I was walking into. Come here,” he demands before kissing her fiercely. She flinches from her injuries but kisses him back anyway. When they pull apart, he turns to his little sister. “You weren’t in any danger, were you?” He eyes her suspiciously.

“No, I wasn’t. I was dictating from afar.”

“Good. You’re two of my favorite girls. I’m glad all of you are safe. But, you need a doctor.” He turns back to Kuvira.

“They’re prepping rooms now. Apparently, it’s been a busy night for them,” Kuvira says.

“Well, here, sit down. You look pale.” He guides her to a chair.

Asami goes to get everyone’s paperwork and when she comes back, she smiles at Baatar. “I haven’t had a chance to meet you yet. I’m Asami Sato, Korra’s new partner.” She reaches out her hand and he stands.

“The Asami Sato? Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name’s Baatar Beifong. I’m Opal’s brother as well. I teach at the University and I’d love for you to come and discuss some of the work at Future Industries one day if you don’t mind.”

Asami smiles softly. “I’m sure that we can work something out.”

“That’s great. Thank you.”

“Not a problem.”

“Great, geeks r us,” Opal jokes.

“Whatever. Don’t make me tell them about y-,”

“Okay. Mako, how are you holding up?” Opal interrupts as she watches Bolin help him with his paperwork since he’s down an arm.

“Finally, someone notices me,” Mako grumbles.

“I noticed,” Iroh says quietly trying to keep his distance.

Mako looks up at him and blushes, but no one but Iroh notices.

“I’m alright. I’ll manage.”

“Korra,” Baatar says as she gets ready to whisper something to Asami. She turns to find a shimmer of tears in his eyes. “Kuvira told me what you did for her. I can’t ever repay you for that.”

She blushes and rubs the back of her neck as Asami squeezes her arm in agreement. “You never need to. It was never any other option.”

Just then, the nurse calls Bolin, Mako, and Kuvira back since they’re in the greatest need.

It takes about four hours, but finally, the team goes their separate ways.

#

Opal and Bolin undress in silence and Bolin winces as he accidently bumps his nose on his shirt. Definitely broken.

“Here, let me help,” Opal offers as she notices him struggling with his shirt.

“Thanks,” he says quietly.

The silence stretches again.

“Bo,” Opal begins as she settles into bed. “You said that you feel nothing when you kill people when you’re working. Why do you think that is?”

It’s a hard question to answer. Deep. Deeper than he’d like to dive at the moment. Bolin wasn’t for the hard questions. He liked everyone treating him like a dork most of the time. It was easier that way, when he didn’t have to argue his convictions or face his demons. The happy face he showed the world was shallow and genuine at the same time. He liked being happy, even if didn’t always feel that way.

“I really don’t know. It just leaves my mind after. I do it because I have to. I don’t think about it any harder than that.”

“Was it like that the other day?”

“Bo?”

“No. That was anger and hate, Opal. That wasn’t who I ever want to be again.”

“Bolin. You’re a good man.”

“Most of the time.”

“None of us are perfect. Look at me. I was a big screw up.”

“You were a kid,” he reasons.

“A kid who knew right from wrong. None of us are perfect. But, I love you despite your imperfections. We’ll get through it and you can tell me anything.”

Bolin finally slides into bed next to her, leaning to cut off the lamp. “I don’t deserve you, but I’m glad you stay anyway.”

#

Korra watches Asami struggle with the keys. She recognizes the slight tremor of her hands and gently takes the keys from her. When Asami opens her mouth to question her, Korra gives her a gentle smile.

“Let me.” She unlocks the door with ease, holding it open for Asami to stride through.

“Thanks. I’m going to take a show-,” Asami begins, but Korra grabs her arm after she shuts and locks the door.

Korra pulls her into a tight hug. “We need to talk.”

“Korra, I’m fine,” Asami lies. Korra can feel her body shaking and walks her to the sofa. Then, she goes into the kitchen to pour her a cup of water.

“Asami, I’ve been through some things that I really don’t like to talk about. In fact, I’m the queen of denial when it comes to feeling weak and out of control. The only difference is, I lash out when people try to help me. I suspect that you just try to bury those feelings.”

“I don’t.”

Korra looks at her.

“Maybe I do. When my mom died… I just don’t like talking about certain things. I can’t just open up to anybody.”

“I’m not just anybody. I’m your work wife remember.”

Asami smiles and rolls her eyes. “How could I forget?”

“Hey, don’t say it like that. I really care about you and I want you to be okay. Tonight was stressful and scary. Talk to me, Red.”

Asami sighs as she looks at a mature Korra. She doesn’t know what to make of it.

“Alright. If I start to cry though, conversation is over.”

“Deal.”

“Okay. Here goes. I let you go after Kuvira when I didn’t want you to. I felt selfish for valuing your life over hers. I just didn’t want you hurt. I was afraid, but I knew we both had jobs to do. Then, Yakone attacked us in the car. He tried to choke me to death while I was driving. I thought I was going to die.” Asami puts a hand to her neck when deep purple bruises have begun forming.

Korra wants to pull her arms and comfort her, but she knows that Asami will never say what she feels if she does that. So, she just waits in silence and lets her continue.

“I still didn’t know if you had gotten her or not. That was suicide, Korra!” Asami raises her voice as her fear makes itself known.

“I’m sorry, baby, I really am, for scaring you. But, I’m not sorry for doing it,” she admits calmly. “Kuvira is my friend. No, she’s my family.”

“Doing things like that is what makes you, you. It just scares me to think about not having you in my arms when I just found you.”

“I know what you mean. But, we chose this life, Asami. We all know the risks.”

“No. All that was a bit too much. That was like a war zone and you know it.” She narrows her eyes in anger.

Korra holds up her hands in surrender. “Hey, I’m not arguing with you here. It was bad. It could have turned out worse.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.”

“No, it’s okay. Get it out your system.

Asami begins to blink back tears. “I didn’t know if you were hurt. I almost died. Then, we get him to the drop site and there were so many cars. I managed to kill one, but I thought for sure that we’d never make it out alive. There were too many close calls for me. I’ve never felt so trapped in my life. I hated it. I don’t ever want to feel that kind of fear again.”

Now, Korra strides over to Asami and pulls her in close. “You’re here and we’re both safe. We have each other and I plan on always making it back to you, Asami Sato. Whatever is thrown our way, we’ll get through together, as partners. And when we come home, we’ll work through it, as lovers.” Korra kisses Asami’s forehead and then Asami lays her head on her chest.

“I needed to hear that.”

“It was the truth.”

“Thank you, Korra.”

“For what?”

“For finding me.”

“We found each other.”

“I don’t plan on letting you go. I need you to know that,” Asami admits quietly.

“What are you saying?” Korra sits up straighter.

“I’m saying-,”

The doorbell rings multiple times. Asami jumps up, looking at Korra who pulls her service weapon. Asami does the same. They look at each other before Asami begins to make her way to the door.

“Asami!” a deep voice says from the other side.

Asami lets out a sigh and motions for Korra to lower her weapon. She does so hesitantly. Asami unlocks the door and then opens it wide. A heavy-set graying man with glasses steps inside quickly.

“Sami, are you okay?” he asks, cupping her face the same way Korra did. He has a desperate look in his eyes and he zeros in on her neck. “What happened?”

“Why are you here, dad?” she asks as he continues to fuss over her.

“I heard that you were in a gun battle. I just found out and when I did, I came immediately. The hospital said you’d already been released.”

“You called the hospital? How did you even know I was there? How did you even know about the shooting?”

“I have friends in high places. They just told me that there was a shooting and you were at the hospital.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? Asami, you could have been killed. I want you to resign immediately.”

“What? No. Dad, you need to calm down. I’m fine.”

“You could be anything. You could be running the company beside me doing real good, taking this world into the future, but you want to chase down bad guys.”

This causes Korra to snort and for the first time, Asami’s father realizes that they aren’t alone in the room.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you had a friend here. Are you one of Asami’s police friends? I’m Hiroshi Sato, Asami’s father.” He holds out his hand and Korra shakes it despite the uneasy feeling he’s giving her.

She shakes it off as jitters about suddenly meeting her girlfriend’s father.

“I’m Korra. I’m Asami’s partner.”

“Dad, this is my girlfriend and partner, Korra.” She emphasizes the word girlfriend so there’s no mistaking the meaning. Korra tries not to blush at Asami’s boldness. She doesn’t know how accepting he’ll be.

“So, you’re dating and working together closely. That can’t be the best choice.”

Korra frowns.

“Good thing it’s none of your concern. We’re doing just fine balancing work and a relationship thank you very much. We just started dating, but I’m really happy dad.”

“Well, I always hoped that you would grow out of that and marry a man, but it’s your life. I won’t interfere, Asami. I just want what’s best for you and if Korea can be that, then, who am I to stand in the way.”

“It’s Korra,” Korra says dryily.

“My apologizes, Korra. I truly meant no harm. I really came to check on Asami. I haven’t seen her in a while and to find out that she could be injured scared me to death. I take it that you were together tonight? I’m glad that you both are safe. You will keep her safe, right, Korra?”

“I will do my best, sir.”

Hiroshi smiles. “It’s Hiroshi. And, I’m counting on you. Now, may I please get a few minutes with my daughter alone?”

“Sure. I’m going to take a shower if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, go ahead. Take what you need from my spare bedroom.”

“Thanks, Red.”

Korra walks away and Hiroshi’s eyes follow.

“Red?” he asks as she disappears into the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we all know my last chapter sucked ass, as far as clean and clear writing goes. I'll admit that I never go back and edit my writing or reread it unless I need to remember a certain part, but to me, it was a mess and I didn't even know what to do to fix it.
> 
> But, that chapter, no matter how ridiculous some of the scenes were, was needed. There's a method to my madness in the end.
> 
> Stick with me, you'll see. 
> 
> The part that I did have fun with last chapter was some of the parallels to the show that I added in there. I hope you noticed them. 
> 
> Anywho, I decided to come out with this chapter quickly so that I can be forgiven. I hope it worked.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please really listen to the tags of this story. I'm not going to put trigger warning on each chapter. This story is violent in plenty of chapters. If you've seen Chicago PD or SVU, you know that there's rape and other types of violence. This is the nature of this story. So, read at your own risk. This isn't really a story that you can skip chapters.

Chapter Twenty One

Iroh drives around for about thirty minutes deciding if he’s going to see Mako or not. What’s too much space? What’s just caring about your partner? The lines are blurred now and he doesn’t know which ones he can cross. They need to talk- he knows that, but is now really the right time? Can he just go over there and not talk?

It’s frustrating. He’s not used to being reduced to this… mess. He wants to reach for the pills he keeps in his glove compartment, but instead, he does the mature thing. He reaches for his phone.

A quiet, sleepy voice answers on the other end after about six rings. He was just getting ready to hang up.

“Opal, can you talk?”

#

“Asami, what are you doing?” Hiroshi assesses his daughter as he sits cross-legged on the couch.

She hates that look and she’s even more uncomfortable because she still needs to shower. She wants to wash away all the grime of today- all the fear she felt.

“I’m sitting here waiting for you to say what’s you’re going to say so I can shower.”

Hiroshi sighs. “Why are you still trying to rebel against me?”

“Really, dad? Some things really aren’t about you. You know why I wanted to become a police officer.”

“So you can stop people like the one that hurt your mom.”

“Yes, that’s part of the reason.”

“Your mom wouldn’t want you putting yourself in danger…”

“Oh, please. Don’t try to guilt me. You should be proud of me. I’m following my own path.”

“But, you were meant to invent, to build the future with your hands. You are a genius and that mind should be cultivated in the right environment.”

“I still invent, dad. I still go to the factory and work on my ideas. I can be both.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Why are you so negative all the time?”

“I’m just honest, Asami. I want to tell you now before you realize it too late. You really need to think about resigning and coming to Future Industries full time. I’m sure that girlfriend of yours will understand… It will mean more expensive dates for her anyway.”

“Korra isn’t like that. Don’t say disrespectful things like that about her. She pushed me out of the way of a car that was trying to run me down, dad. She could have died, but she did it anyway. She’s kind and thoughtful and she doesn’t give a damn about how much money I have.”

“So, you fell for her because she was your hero?”

Asami shoots him a glare that would freeze hell.

Hiroshi huffs and straightens his shirt. “I apologize. Just, be careful. You are all I have left and if I have to play dirty to keep you safe, I will.”

Asami rolls her eyes. “I love you, dad. Have a good night.”

He looks toward the bathroom where Korra is showering. “You too, Sami.”

#

“I’m telling you, Kya, those feds are hiding something and I intend to find out exactly what. I can’t even get a location on officer Rhodes. They swooped in and spirited him away.” Lin paces in the bedroom, still riled up from the phone call with Tenzin. He hadn’t had any luck getting any info from the traitor either.

“So, what? You think this is a set up?” Kya asks patiently.

“I don’t know what it is, but I don’t like it. My people’s asses were on the line. The least we deserve is some information.”

“Well, you’re not going to solve anything from here. You have so much on your plate right now. You really need to relax, Lin. Think about your health.”

She sighs loudly. “You’re right. I’ll let you go, for now.”

“That’s all I ask, Linny Poo. Now come here and get these cuddles,” Kya says with her arms outstretched.

Lin tries to keep a straight face, but Kya wiggles her eyebrows at her.

“Ugh, fine,” she says with a half smile.

“That’s my girl.”

#

Opal comes outside wrapped in her robe and slides in Iroh’s car. His hands are gripping the steering wheel tightly. His jaw is tight as he bites down on his teeth. She notices a bit of sweat on his brow.

“Roh, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just so hard. I want to get high so bad. It makes everything so much easier.”

“Everything like what?”

“Pain. Stress. Fear. All of it. When I can just make myself disappear for a bit, it just feels to good.”

“How long have you been fighting this?”

“A while. When I was in the military, I hurt my back pretty bad in a raid. I was on some heavy painkillers and I got addicted. I thought I kicked the habit all on my own about two years ago. But, I was wrong. Six months ago, I started using again. I don’t know how to quit. I’m not blaming Mako for this, but when I think about how fucked up our relationship is, it makes me stressed and makes me want to get high.” He’s still gripping the steering wheel and she places a hand on his.

“You need help, Iroh. Professionally. Our job is high stress. There are too many triggers there for you to ignore. Do you have any pills on you?”

He nods. “That’s why I’m talking to you-for help.”

“Give them to me. I can only do so much. You know I’ll support you. I’m glad you called me instead of using, but Iroh, that isn’t enough.”

He hangs his head down in shame. “I know. Spirits, I’m such a screw up.”

“Don’t say that. You’re human. This could have happened to anyone. I know what you did in the military. You’re a hero. You’ve seen so much. It’s not your fault.”

“I should be stronger, Ope,” he says, beginning to cry.

“We all have our crosses to bear. You’re plenty strong if you ask me.”

Iroh thinks about the bomb that went off and how he rushed into the house to rescue his fellow soldiers, one by one. He thinks about the enemy closing in on their location and the little girl caught in the crossfire- the look in her eyes. He thinks about how they captured him when he used himself as a decoy so that his unit could get away and get help for the injured. He thinks about the beating he took. He can barely remember the rescue. He remembers wanting to die…

“Iroh?”

He shakes the fogginess away. “You’re right, I can’t do this alone. I can’t do this with just you, either. I’ll get professional help,” he resolves.

“And when you need someone to listen, I can be that too. I need you to know that none of us will judge you. If it’s not me, let it be Bo, or Jinora, or Kuvira, or Korra, whoever. We’re your family, Iroh and we want to make sure that you’re okay.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready for all of them to know. I know you don’t have secrets between you and Bolin, so tell him what you need to know about me, but not Mako. And please make sure he keeps his mouth shut.”

She’s still stuck on the comment about no secrets. If only he knew that Bolin, goofy Bolin was the one holding back.

“I will,” she promises. “Now, you go straight home and get some rest. We all deserved it.”

He turns and pulls her into a hug. “You don’t know how much this means.”

“It’s okay. I can guess. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Ope.”

#

“You remember when we were about sixteen and you punched that boy that tried to scare me by pretending to run me down with the car because I asked you to the school dance first?” Baatar asks with a chuckle.

Kuvira raises an eyebrow. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“Do you remember, Kuv?”

“Of course I remember. I was so terrified when I found saw that car coming for you. I wanted to kill him.”

“Well, that’s how I felt today. When I found out about what happened to you, I was so damn scared. Every time you leave for work, I have that same pit in my stomach. And, I hate it.”

“Jr-,”

“But, it’s who you are. You’re damn good at your job. You were meant to lead and protect people. When we have kids, I just don’t want you to take any more stupid risks. You’re going to do what you have to, but I just want you to think about us too. Think about our future.”

“Life isn’t that simple. I could die walking down the street.”

“I know, love. I’m not trying to change your mind about anything, even though it seems like I am. I just wanted you to know my thoughts. I can’t protect you when you’re out there.”

“Baby, you do protect me. The thought of you waiting for me is why I come home every night. I fight to get back to you. I always will.”

He pulls her into a fierce kiss.

Then, she pulls away with a laugh.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, I was just thinking about how they made Korra stay in the hospital after her concussion, but they released me right away.”

“That’s because you’re much scarier than her. They wouldn’t dare.”

She chuckles and pulls him back into a kiss.

“Are you afraid of me?” Kuvira asks him.

“Never.”

“Well, you should be.”

“Why?”

“Because, when this dizziness goes away…” she whispers something quietly in his ear and his eyes go wide.

#

“Hiroshi. You didn’t answer my first three calls,” a quiet voice says on the line.

“I was busy with my daughter. What is it that you want?”

“They took my father tonight. We need help paying off the guards to help him escape.”

“Do you know that my daughter was on that run? She could have died.”

“But she didn’t.”

Hiroshi growls. “Don’t fuck with me.”

“Rumor has it that she put a bullet through one of my men, so the way I see it, we’re even.”

“I already had those people posing as the feds grab Rhodes. What else do you think you’re going to get from me? The weapons have been moved. The money has been exchanged. Those triad dogs are dead. Now, I’m done. Your father is not my concern. Our business was concluded the minute my daughter was put in danger.” He squeezes the phone tightly.

“Hiroshi, Hiroshi, Hiroshi, you fat, naïve bastard. You’re not out until I decide that you’re out.”

Hiroshi laughs until he can hardly breathe. “Oh, you think you’re in charge. How cute. Since you’re running things, tell me, Amon, how many guards do you think it’d take to pay off? How many men can you spare? Your organization is failing because you don’t know how to run it without daddy’s help. Pathetic. Now, you’re crawling to me to feed you more money because all you have on your table is scraps. You know why? Because you’re vermin.”

He pulls out his other cell phone and sends a message to his number two while he’s talking to Amon. _Send a message to our Equalist friend. Make it slow._

Thirty seconds tick by. _Copy._

Hiroshi puts the phone back in his pocket.

“Hiroshi, you really don’t want to get on my bad side. I’ll let you think about this over night. You must’ve had a long day.”

“Listen, well. Our partnership has come to an end. Don’t contact me again.”

“Oh, Hiroshi Sato. You’ve just made a big mistake. I’m going to-,”

Hiroshi hangs up and grabs a cigar from his desk drawer.

#

Kai’s breath is labored as he tries to match Jinora’s pace. He’s close, but he’s trying his best to hold out for her. It isn’t working too well as his voice echoes through the room as Jinora chants his name. He squeezes her thighs tighter and she rolls her hips even faster. His eyes roll back and he releases a low moan. He slows his pace and Jinora rolls off of him.

“We’re not done yet,” Jinora tells him.

“What’s gotten into you?” he asks when he finally catches his breath.

“Nothing. I just want to make love to my boyfriend. Is that okay?” she says sharply.

“No, it’s very okay, but you’re only this, rough, when you’re upset about something.”

“You are not about to analyze me before I even get my orgasm. You’re not crazy, are you?”

“I’m sorry. I just thought that you’d want to talk.”

“I always talk, Kai. But, that’s not what I need right now. I need for you to fuck me and worry about talking about my feelings later. Can you do that?”

He opens his mouth and then closes it. Then, he nods.

“Good. Now, let’s get him back up,” she tells him as she tries to forget about the email that she was just sent about Professor Jin Hatake.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

“Okay, so Mako’s the tall one with the serious eyebrows and Bolin’s the one that looks like a giant teddy bear. Got it. Korra is the water tribe princess and Kuvira is the one with resting bitch face.” Kai stares at the picture of the krew a little longer. “Mr. Perfect jaw line isn’t coming to lunch. Why?”

“Iroh said that something came up. You’ll meet him soon, though. Just have fun, Kai. Like I said, they’ll love you.” Jinora kisses his cheek.

“And you’ll be with Opal and Asami planning the perfect party. Remind me again why Korra and Kuvira aren’t going to be hanging out with the rest of you ladies.”

“Because, as much as we love their colorful personalities, we actually want to get some work done.”

“Ah.”

“Yes, so, have fun with them and don’t let them get you too drunk because they will try.”

“Don’t worry about that. I picked up a shift tonight for a coworker, so I have to be careful.”

“Kai! I told you we were having dinner with my parents tonight.”

“Shit, I’m sorry. I really forgot. Rain check, please. I really want the guys at the house to see that I’m dependable.”

“Fine, but you’re going to have to bring a peace offering for the next time. My dad is going to think that you cancelled on purpose.”

“As much as your dad scares me, I wouldn’t intentionally do something that makes you look foolish.”

“Good. Now, finish getting ready. Bolin will be here soon to get you.”

“Okay, so are we going to talk abo-,”

“Not yet.”

“Alrighty then.”

#

Kiss. “Korra.” Kiss, kiss. “Korra.” She trails her tongue along Asami’s earlobe. “Seriously, Korra. I have to find some clothes and finish my hair. The girls will be over in an hour. If you’re so ready, can you drop those dishes in the dishwasher for me?”

“Isn’t your housekeeper coming over in like fifteen min… Is this your way of getting rid of me?” Korra narrows her eyes.

“Yes, because you and your abs and your kisses are distracting me.”

Korra gives Asami a mischievous look, then stretches so said abs are visible. Asami bites her lip and then rolls her eyes.

“Six minutes?” Korra asks.

“Four.”

“Four? What can I do in four?”

Asami raises a perfect brow. “Tick tock.”

Korra growls and then lifts Asami up. She wraps her legs around Korra’s waist and then ushers her to the bed.

#

“Hello, Lin.”

“Su.”

“Oh, stop acting like you’re not happy to hear from me. What are you doing?”

Lin adjusts some papers on her desk and switches the phone to the other ear. “I’m working, as usual. Can I help you with something?”

“Well, I wanted to know if you’re still picking us up from the airport. The boys decided to catch an earlier flight so you don’t need to worry about them.”

“I said I would, Su, so I will. What’s the real reason you called?”

“I thought the three of us could go to lunch when we get there. It’s been a long time.”

“Uh, sure. Where do you and Baatar want to go?”

“Not Baatar, Lin.”

“Then, wh-… Hell no. She is not coming with you!”

“It’s our mother, Lin. She wants to come to the engagement party.

“It must be a cold day in hell,” Lin mutters. “I can’t stop her from that, but I don’t even want to be in the same room as her!”

“Lin Beifong. You are too damn old to be holding grudges. Mom’s not getting any younger, either. It is time to make up.”

“She should have thought about that before she lied and told me my dad was dead,” she says through clenched teeth. “I could have found him sooner, and instead, the truth comes out when he only has three days to live. He was in a coma by the time I saw him, Su.”

“Look, the situation was pretty fucked up, but it was twenty eight years ago. Your blood pressure could use the relief.”

“Just… promise me that you’ll think about it. We’ll be there before you know it.”

“Bah!” Lin clicks end and slams her phone on the desk. Luckily it has a sturdy case.

#

There are three knocks at the door. Asami shuffles quickly to it, adjusting her waist belt. ‘Damn, Korra really put me behind schedule,’ she thinks. With a peek through the peephole, she opens the door with a smile.

“Hey!” Jinora and Opal say together.

“Hey guys, come on in.”

“We come bearing gifts,” Opal says, holding up two bottles of wine. Then, she grabs Jinora’s hand and holds up her bottle of wine too.

“Good. I have plenty of food for us. I got it delivered from Kwong’s.”

“Ooh, yum. Well, let’s get this party planning party started.”

#

Bolin and Kai ride in silence for the first two minutes before Bolin can’t take it anymore.

“I’ve always wanted a little brother.”

“O-kay.”

“Uh, what I mean is…” He sighs as he chooses the right words. “You may have some trouble adjusting since you’re new here. If you need someone to hang out with or talk to, you can call me.”

Kai stares at Bolin who’s shaking his head at his own words. “Thanks, man. I really appreciate it.”

Bolin’s eyes light up in excitement. “Good, cuz I love to go paintballing and bowling, and sometimes on the weekends, me and Opal like to-,”

“Okay, slow up, man. Chill. Let’s take it one day at a time.” Kai can’t help but laught at Bolin’s friendliness. He didn’t always get along with cops, but he’s worked around more ever since he became a firefighter. Bolin doesn’t come across as the typical cop though.

“Sorry. I got carried away sometimes.”

“It’s okay. So, where are we going again?”

“It’s called Spirit’s Sports Bar and Grille. Their wings are ama-zing! All their drinks are cheap and strong. Oh, and they have other great appetizers too. You gotta try the house special. It’s a triple beef burger with-,”

Kai’s already learned to tune the teddy bear out.

#

“Asami, your place is beautiful and this view… wow.” Jinora stares at the city below with excitement.

“Thank you. It’s the first place that’s felt like home in a long time.”

“Could that be because Korra’s helping you to break it in?” Opal asks with a smirk.

“I’m not going to dignify that with an answer.”

“Which is an answer itself.”

“So, are we going to plan this party or what?” Asami asks with a huff.

“Oh, we will, but right now, I’d rather ask you about you and Korra. You’re a thing officially now, right?”

“Isn’t this why we decided not to have Kuvira and Korra come?” Jinora asks.

“We’re not them. We can work and play. Let’s eat and then we can get to business.”

“Ugh, fine.”

“And you’re going to tell us about Korra.”

#

“They’re over there,” Bolin tells Kai, pointing to the krew.

They’re talking and laughing as Bo and Kai walk over, Kai slightly behind.

“Hey guys, I brought a friend,” Bolin says with a smile.

They turn in unison.

“What’s up?”

“So, this is the famous Kai.”

“Hey.”

Hi.”

“Uh, nice to finally meet you all. Jinora’s told me all about you,” he says.

“Good, that means we can skip the small talk. What are you drinking?” Kuvira asks.

“I’m just having a couple of beers. I have a shift this evening.”

“Oh yeah, you’re a firefighter, huh. Come sit. Tell us how you decided to do that,” Mako says.

“Well, you really don’t want to hear about me.”

“No, we really do. We already know all about each other. And we need to know things about you before we decide if we’re going to keep you away from Jinora,” Korra explains.

“Excuse me??”

“Uh, what Korra means is, we just want to get to know you,” Bolin says.

Kai glances at Korra and her eyes are narrowed. He gulps.

They start to laugh.

“Relax. If you are who Jinora says you are, you’ll be fine. Now, tell us why you became a firefighter,” Mako says.

“Well, I was living in a really bad neighborhood as a kid. But, as I got older, it only seemed to get worse. For a while there, the police stopped responding to calls in my neighborhood. Well, one day, some gang bangers decided to send a message to this couple that kept reporting their activities. They had a little girl. They lit their home on fire. When the fire department showed up, some of the bangers tried to stop them, but they refused to back down. You should have heard the screams of that family. I was in an alley on my way home watching and I was too afraid to help, but I saw it all. They pushed them back even at the threat of their lives and were able to rescue the family. The parents were badly burned, but the girl, she was okay. Then, they stayed on that street day after day for about two weeks between calls. I’ve never seen anything that brave in my life.”

“Wow, that was a beautiful story! Now, those are true heroes,” Bolin says.

“Yeah, well, it definitely stuck with me. I just want to be half the man that they are,” Kai admits.

“Well, something tells me that you’re halfway there. Let’s get you that drink,” Korra says as she pats him on the back.

“Thanks.”

“Alright, alright. Enough of the sappy stuff. Get the man a beer and then meet me at the dart board,” Kuvira declares.

“We’re not putting any money up. My pride hasn’t recovered from last time,” Mako says.

#

“So, is she everything that I told you she’d be, A-Rock?” Opal asks, using the nickname she created for Asami.

“Seriously, are we going to do this?”

“Shit, I want to know too, actually.”

“Jinora!”

“What? It’s a valid question,” she responds with a shrug.

“And here I thought that you two would be easy to deal with.”

“What? You should know by now, Mi Mi, that I have no shame.” Opal takes another bite of her food.

“No shit.”

Jinora laughs. “Just tell us, Sams and we can move on to the next topic.”

“Which is, how many times and in what positions.”

Asami throws a noodle at Opal.

Opal pulls the noodle from her hair and then they wait patiently for Asami’s answer.

“Ugh, fine. Yes! She’s excellent okay. She’s attentive and gentle, but rough and freaky when she needs to be. It’s like she knows exactly what I want before I do. And beyond that, I just fucking like her a whole lot. I’m glad she’s my girlfriend. There, you happy now?” Asami blushes.

They both squeal get up to hug Asami.

“Girlfriend!”

“You realllllly like her!”

“I told you she was good in bed.”

“Asami, you little freak.”

“Ugh! Would you guys just leave me alone now? I can’t take much more of this and you’re suffocating me with all this love.”

“Sorry, Asami. It’s just that we’re really happy for both of you. Spirits know that Korra deserves it and we’re glad it’s you. You are really good for her. You guys balance each other out, I can tell.”

“Thanks, Jinora. I really am happy with her. But, what did you mean about Korra really deserves it?”

“Well, Korra just never gets serious with anyone. It’s like she’s always waiting for something better to come along, but we could tell that she wasn’t really happy. Then, after Tahno got hurt, she just kind of changed. I think it made her really realize some things about herself. I think she was afraid to get close to anyone else. At least, that’s what she wanted to do. When she met you, that didn’t last long. She’s opened up to you quicker than I’ve seen her do in a while and she really cares about protecting you. You give her a reason to keep fighting and I think we all need that.”

Asami seems to contemplate that for a few seconds. “I like that assessment.”

“Good. It better work out because work will be hella awkward with you if it doesn’t,” Opal says.

Asami rolls her eyes for the hundredth time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, where's more of the other krew? But, don't forget, there's still the engagement party. I don't want them having too much fun yet.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this will be my last chapter of this year. So, happy new year to all of you wonderful, beautiful readers. My first year of writing fan fic has been amazing because of all of you! I've said before how much I love writing, but I can't say enough how much I've appreciated all your love and feedback. It's made me happier than you can imagine. So, thanks again and may all your new year celebrations be filled with fun and love. Most of all, stay safe. I'll see you guys in 2016!

Chapter Twenty Three

The ladies had agreed that the Republic City Botanical Gardens is the perfect place for the party. With the Sato name, a bit of Beifong money, and the respect that Tenzin’s family brings, they were able to secure a last minute reservation at the venue. The party would start at twilight and end whenever they felt like leaving.

Jinora was able to convince Opal that her and Kai’s part should be kept to a minimum- a small cake with ‘Welcome to Republic City, Kai and a quick introduction of him to their friends and family that hadn’t met him during the beginning of the party would suffice. Then, the rest of the night would be for the couple of the hour.

The venue itself had a catering contract with Kwong’s, so they’d be eating and drinking well, of course. Asami offered to pay the bill for the food as their wedding gift and after much argument, Opal finally graciously agreed. She was uncomfortable with Asami spending that much money on them, but she had asked, “What good is all the money that I have if I can’t spend it on something worthwhile?” She just wanted them to have a good time. After all, Opal’s parents were paying for the venue. They’d have enough to deal with with wedding finances anyway. Bolin didn’t come from money like them. Sure, he’d been saving, but if it helped some of the stress, she’d be more than happy to do it.

So, they decided on items from the menu, what decorations they were going to use, and what flavor cakes. In no time, at all, all the little details were handled and Opal told them how she never thought she’d have as great of friends as she has now. Then, they teased her a bit and told her that they loved her too.

‘Everything’s going to be perfect,’ Opal resolves.

#

Korra hesitates at the door, hand raised to knock. She feels terrible that it took this long to come here, but better late than never, right? ‘Yeah, right,’ she thinks. He’ll never see it that way. She just hopes the chocolate in her other hand will make him forgive her just a bit.

Only one way to find out. She takes a deep breath and knocks. It takes about a minute for the door to open just a tick and for a pair of light eyes to stare, then narrow at Korra. The door shuts again and Korra frowns, but then it opens completely. She stands there waiting for an invitation.

He swings his arm dramatically, motioning toward the inside of his small home. “Well?”

Korra steps inside and it’s surprisingly clean. Well, not surprisingly, but the place actually seems to shine. He’s always been a very meticulous person and he’s had more time on his hands. His place is always clean, but not this damn sterile.

He watches Korra look around and then smiles. “Cleaning has always helped me clear my mind and I’ve had a lot to think about lately, like getting shot in my head, losing my job, my old partner refusing to check on me…” He plops down on his white leather sofa, gauging Korra’s reaction.

“Tahno, I can’t tell you how sorry I am.”

“Well, then don’t. You don’t have a good excuse. You suck. It was pretty fucked up and I’m going to need time to forgive you. But, right now, I don’t. I’ll still take those chocolates off your hands. They’d better be pecan delight.” He reaches out for them and Korra dumbly hands them over not knowing what to say.

She watches in silence as he eats not one, but two of the chocolates in satisfaction. The silence stretches for a bit longer.

Finally, Korra works up the courage to say something. “You’re right about me. I was a coward when it came to you because I thought that seeing you would make me realize how at fault I was. I was saving myself from the guilt and I shut you out. You weren’t just my partner, T, you were my friend. I don’t have the right to call you that now, but maybe one day, I’ll earn that right again. You can forgive me because that’s the kind of person you are, but I have to learn to forgive myself.”

He bites another chocolate and continues to watch her. Then, he smoothes his always perfect hair. “Tell me about your new partner.”

#

Lin sits in her car trying to decide if she wants to just make a break for it or actually follow through on her promise to pick them up. The decision is made for her, however when her phone rings.

“Hello,” she says, too harshly for even her ears.

“Geeze, grumpy, chill out. Where are you?” Su’s cool voice asks.

“I’m outside parking now. Do you need help with the bags?”

She’s frowns. She’s not looking forward to this one bit.

“No, just stay where you are. What color is your car? We’ll come find you.”

“It’s dark green.”

“Alright.”

They hang up and Lin sighs. She touches her forehead to the steering wheel and then unbuckles her seatbelt so that she can check the back of her SUV to make sure there’s enough space for the three of them and their luggage. Even though she’d done that three times already.

She gets out and pushes her sunglasses to the top of her head. She’s wearing a tight, black t-shirt with RCPD in yellow letters on the left side and khaki pants. Her graying hair and stature won’t be hard to miss. She leans against the car with her arms crossed as she waits for her family to emerge.

Kya had to yell at her to go to lunch with her sister and her mother, even going as far as to make a reservation at the hotel that they were staying at for them. Getting Lin to do something that she didn’t want to do was like trying to pull a lion’s tooth while he was wide awake. Good thing Kya had thick skin.

Lin didn’t _hate_ her mother; she just lost all respect for her. And, in many ways, that was a lot worse.

#

“So, you mean to tell me that your new partner has better hair than me?” Tahno is in absolute disbelief. He didn’t give a damn about Korra dating her, but when it comes to another person having better hair, he couldn’t stand the thought.

“What products does she use?” he asks, leaning forward in his seat, the same way he used to do in interrogations.

“I don’t know. Something that makes her smell like bottled sunshine and fairy dust.”

“His eyes narrow. “That bitch.”

“Hey!” Korra warns.

He ignores her. “She uses that import from the fire nation. Korra, if you get her to get me two bottles of Lady Rin’s shampoo and conditioner, I will forgive you immediately.”

“You’d forgive me because of a shampoo?!”

“There’s a waiting list that I’ve been on for six months.”

“How is that even possible? It’s just some damn shampoo. Sure, it smells really, really good, but a waiting list?”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about. Legend has it that Lady Rin goes into the Spirit World itself to pick the flowers for her shampoo.”

Korra snorts and Tahno looks at her as if he’d shoot her right between the eyes. “Legend? Really? It must be the brain damage.”

“You don’t deserve her. Give me her number. I’ll take her off your hands.”

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t even understand the importance of hair health. You probably wash your hair with hand soap and cut it with a butcher’s knife.”

Korra scoffs. “Are you insulting me right now?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Asshole.”

“Pussy.”

“Dick.”

“Whore.”

They both smirk at each other. Only Tahno was allowed to talk to her like that. She missed him more than she cared to admit. She had to do better.

“I’ll see what I can do, T. Oh, and hey, you should come to Opal and Bolin’s engagement party. I told them I was personally inviting you.”

“Sure, sure. It’ll be good to see them happy together and see this girlfriend of yours.”

“Great. I’ll text you the details.” Korra stands to leave. “Oh, and you have a hair out of place right here.”

He gives her the finger as she chuckles and shuts the door.

#

Opal, Jr, Huan, Wing, and Wei are all sitting at the table in Baatar’s living room playing a card game that Wing and Wei had invented when they were kids. It felt good for all of them to be back together. Opal really missed all of her brothers.

In no time, they were laughing and bickering like the old days. As Kuvira watches from the kitchen where she’s fixing them some kabobs, she can’t help but touch her stomach and think about what it will be like to carry Jr.’s kids. She hopes that when the time comes, her children, however many they choose to have, will be as close as they are.

They’re so different in many ways, yet they never make those differences an issue. Watching the Beifongs always made her feel like a part of something real. An unbreakable bond, a family.

She smiles at them as Wei throws his hand down in defeat and Huan hi-fives Opal. Baatar notices her staring and looks at her in question. She shakes her head and mouths, ‘I love you,’ to her husband before returning to her task.

Kuvira knows that things could have turned out much differently for her. She could have let all the anger and rage that she used to feel consume her, but she chose love instead.

To her, it was the best choice she’s ever made.

#

“Would it kill you to say one word to mom, Lin?” Su asks. She’s grown more irritated by the second. The childish behavior is weighing on her.

“It just might,” she reasons.

Toph just shakes her head and continues to look at the Braille menu.

“Lin Beifong,” Su practically growls.

“Fine. Hello mother. How has the last twenty years been treating you?”

“Good, except for the fact that I’m dying.”

“Lies. You’re too evil to die. Death doesn’t even want you.”

“Dammit, Lin. That’s enough,” Su hisses.

“She’s my mother too and you will not talk to her that way, or so help me, I will rip the skin right off your face.”

A couple people in the vicinity decide that it’s time for them to stop eavesdropping. They begin to focus more on their food.

Toph just chuckles. “You always were as stubborn as a mule.”

Lin bites back her comeback. “Are you really dying, mom?”

“Every day. I mean, look at how old I’ve gotten. Who knows how much time I’ve got left.” She shrugs.

The server asks if they’re ready to order and they all say their requests. Once he leaves, Lin turns to Toph.

“Do you think it’s funny? Do you know how much it hurt not knowing my father? Not only that, but how much it hurt to have you continuously lie to me?”

“I’m sorry, Lin. I really am.”

“That’s it? Just you’re sorry? No other explanation?”

Su shakes her head and grabs both of their hands. “Mom, just tell her why you did it. Please. You’ve taken the blame for too long.”

“What? You know why and you never told me?” Lin pulls her hand away.

“I just found out,” Su says, unaffected by Lin’s behavior. “You tell her, mom, and then you let her decide.”

Toph crosses her arms. “No.”

“Mom, tell her or I will. She doesn’t need you to protect her at the cost of your relationship.”

“Mom?” Lin asks, voice breaking slightly. “Just tell me, please. No more secrets. Please,” she begs, sounding much like the little girl that used to beg for extra cookies.

“Fine, I give up. I’ll tell you, but after all I’ve done, I don’t think you’ll believe me anyway. I didn’t want to ever have to tell you this, Lin. But, I guess you’re not leaving an old lady much choice.”

She pauses, hoping that Lin will just say ‘forget it,’ and that they can just move on with their lives. Wishful thinking.

“Your father was already in a relationship when we met. I knew that and I chose to continue things with him anyway. I had thought that I loved him. I thought that we’d be a family once I had told him that I was pregnant. Instead, he told me that I had better ‘take care of it.’ I couldn’t do that. I wouldn’t get rid of my baby just because he asked me to. I didn’t love him that much. A couple weeks had passed before I heard another word from him. It broke my heart that he wasn’t returning any of my calls. Finally, he called me and asked me if I had gotten an abortion. I told him no and he hung up on me. Two days later, he came over. He was sweet to me and I thought he changed his mind.” She pauses as if she wishes that was the end of the story.

U squeezes her hand in reassurance as the server refills their glasses.

“He told me that he was going to beat me until I lost the baby and boy did he try. He kicked and punched me, called me a blind _thing_ , told me our child would be blind and ugly like me too and that he could never love our baby. I was pretty helpless to stop him, so I protected you as best I could and when he grew exhausted from hitting me, I played dead. I never went to the police because I didn’t know what he looked like or if that was his real name. He must have left the city shortly after. I sure did. That’s why I moved to Republic City, to get a fresh start and to hide.”

Lin opens her mouth in disbelief and then turns to Su who nods. There are tears in her eyes, but they refuse to fall.

“Mom. M-mom, I’m sorry. I just… I-I need some air.” Lin jumps out of her seat and speed walks out of the restaurant, tears finally falling.

#

“My name is Iroh and I’m addicted to prescription drugs. No, I can’t see myself sitting there in a group just confessing that. I don’t think being around other addicts will help me. I’m open to these one on one sessions, but that’s it. No rehab, no A.A. type meetings, just you, doc.”

The therapist nods. “Okay. They were merely suggestions, but I still think that you should keep an open mind about them for the future. They can really do some good if you’re serious about getting clean. I also want to suggest that you stay away from alcohol for a bit as well. Alcohol can cloud your judgement and cause you to make bad decisions.”

“I’ll work on that after my friend’s engagement party. It’ll be my last hurrah,” he smiles.

The therapist writes something down. “Tell me about your friends.”

#

“Thanks again for letting me ride with you, Kor. I’m sure Asami’s much better company than I am,” Mako says as he slides inside and buckles up.

He smells of hair gel and cologne. He’s sporting a red and gray scarf, a gray fitted sweater, and red slacks. Handsome, as always.

“Nah, don’t mention it. She had to get to the venue early and make sure they set up everything right. Besides, it’s been a while since it was just us.”

“Wait, so does thsst mean that you guys are official? I mean, I’ve noticed you chemistry and I think you’re beautiful together.”

Korra blushes and Mako gives her the once over. She’s wearing a baby blue blouse that has the top two buttons unbuttoned with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and black pants.

“Thanks. We are together and I’m happy. She’s so perfect for me.”

His thoughts flash to Iroh. “I’m glad to hear that, really. I want to best for all my friends and family. Opal, Bolin, you, Asami, Kuvira, Jinora,” he pauses. “Iroh.” But, Korra doesn’t seem to notice.

“I want what’s best for you too and if you ever decide to ditch the brooding vampire act, you’d maybe be able to find a decent girlfriend.”

“Maybe that’s not what I want,” he admits and then realizes what he said.

She raises an eyebrow. “Then, what do you want?”

“To focus on my career,” he half lies.

Korra rolls her eyes, but doesn’t seem to get what he really means. After all, why would she? “Okay Lin Jr. Well, now that I think about it, even Lin has a girl. Come on Mako. Even Lin is getting laid more than you. There should be like a law against that.”

Mako can’t help but laugh at that, even if it’s not entirely true. He’s absolutely sure that Lin isn’t getting the same kind of treatment that he is.

“Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think Lin likes to cuddle after sex or if she even tries to enjoy it? Like does she have a sex face; because I’ve never seen her enjoy anything, like ever.” Mako asks.

Korra’s dorky grin widens. “Let’s get you drunk so you can ask her yourself.”

“Oh hell no. I’d rather get eaten alive by fire ants.”

Korra laughs even louder and nearly misses the turn.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year.
> 
> Longer chapter than usual as my gift to you. I've been writing fanfic for a year now. Thanks for sticking with me.

Chapter Twenty Four

The venue is beautiful and every single guest takes extra time to admire the beautiful architecture as well as breathe in the early scents of all the foliage. In the distance you can see a lake and at this time of day, the sun is about ready to kiss the water goodnight.

There are lights strung around the delicate plants, strategically placed to add drama without ruining petals. The paved walkway has been swept and clear of excess debris.  The veranda doors are open so that people can step outside for fresh air and still be close to the action going on inside.

Beautiful music surrounds the group from inside and with outdoor speakers and the food is being plated in the kitchen. They’re going to have to work hard to top this for their wedding reception.

Jinora and Kai arrive shortly before Opal and Bo. Jinora is wearing a light pink chiffon dress that stops at her knee with nude heels and Kai is wearing a white button up with a black tie and black pants. His hair is secured in a man bun with his sides newly trimmed. People come up and introduce themselves to him. They tell him how cute a couple they are.

Korra and Mako arrive about a minute or two after them and Asami immediately makes her way through the small crowd forming to greet them. Her hair is up in a braided bun and she’s wearing a crimson dress with white heels and a long pearl necklace.

“Wow,” Korra and Mako both say.

Asami pulls Korra in for a quick kiss and then gives Mako a side hug.

“You guys look great,” Asami compliments.

“So do you Mi Mi,” Mako says with a wink. “Well, I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it. I think I see Bo and Opal walking in now.”

“Come to the bathroom with me real quick. I want to fix my hair,” Asami says.

Korra nods, hoping to get in a quick make out session.

Bolin holds the door for Opal who practically glides through as if she’s bending the air around herself. She’s wearing a black cocktail dress that exposes her shoulder blades. Her ears are sparkling with teardrop earrings, a surprise from Bolin as well as the distinctive gleam coming from her ring finger.

Bolin is sporting an olive green button up, a black and olive green vest, black slacks, and a matching bow tie and socks. His hair is combed back and he even had Opal trim his eyebrows. He’s sporting a bit of stubble and it makes him look ruggedly handsome. Bolin cuts a good figure when he chooses.

Most of the gang is all here, so they get ready to start, just as Iroh walks in with his date.

He’s wearing a purple and gray sweater vest on top of a white short-sleeved button up and some gray slacks. His amber eyes shine with confidence as people turn and look. His date smiles as she places her arm in his.

She’s cut her hair into a cute pixie style. She has four piercings in each ear and a Monroe piercing above her lip. She’s wearing a short royal blue bodycon dress with mesh sleeves. Even Asami has to look twice at her cute outfit.

Opal turns to see who just walked in as Mako begins to frown.

“Oh, there’s Mako,” Akari says with a wave. She starts over to him before Iroh can stop her. “Hi, Mako. I’ve missed you.”  She hugs him and Opal tilts her head at the exchange. “Hi, I’m Akari. You must be Opal and Bolin. I’ve heard so much about you and it’s great to finally meet you. Congratulations, guys.”

“Uh, thank you,” Bolin says, just as confused since they’ve heard nothing about her.

“What are you doing here, Akari?” Mako asks.

She looks over to Iroh who’s standing behind her. “Roh? You didn’t tell him I was coming, did you?”

He looks away and shakes his head.

“Oh, spirits. This is so embarrassing. I’m going to uh, go to the restroom. It was nice to meet you.”

Iroh makes a move to follow her, but she shoots him a cold glare. Opal is impressed. He stops in his tracks as her heels clicks on the floor.

“One of you want to tell me what the hell is going on?” Bo asks.

Just then, Kuvira in her nude fitted dress that’s low cut in the front slides behind them. “Hey, Jinora said they’re ready to start.” She looks at Mako and Iroh. “What’d I miss?”

Iroh just shrugs and goes to wait for Akari so they can take a seat. Mako stares daggers into his back and goes to sit with Korra and Asami.

#

After Kai introduces himself, he thanks everyone for being so nice to him. He also surprises Pema with a bouquet of lilies and Tenzin with some new cuff links as a thank you for welcoming him as well. Major points to him.

Then, they eat. Opal and Bo are sitting at the table with Opal’s family. Bo is being incredibly attentive to ‘grandma Toph,’ and her every need; something she finds both annoying and amusing. Lin just keeps watching her mother out the corner of her eye, not knowing exactly what to do. She never did work up the courage to finish their conversation, only muttering a couple “sorrys” and eating her food slowly.

Kya has elected to let the Beifongs have their family time and is sitting with her brother and sister in law. A few other members of the force have decided to join them and they have made it their mission to get Tenzin drunk. So far, he has no idea about the plan that’s been set into motion.

Jinora, Kai, Asami, Korra, Mako, Iroh, and Akari are all sitting at a table together and Iroh and Mako aren’t making it awkward at all. Right.

“What the hell, Mak?” Korra mumbles as she observes the brooding man who is being broodier than usual.

He takes another sip of his gin and tonic. “Nothing,” he mumbles.

Korra kicks him under the table and he bangs his knee in surprise. He gives her a ‘what the fuck’ look, but she’s already turned back to Asami.

“Babe, the steamed muscles in this sauce are amazing. We have to get some tomorrow,” Korra says innocently.

“Sure, babe,” Asami says, amused. “So, Akari, right? Akari, have you and Iroh known each other long?”

Akari smiles and turns to Asami. “Probably not as long as he hopes.”

Iroh nearly chokes as he hears the threat in her words.

“I met him and Mako the same day,” she confesses.

“Really?” Jinora asks. “So, Iroh you sly dog, you stole Akari from Mako. No wonder he’s brooding more than usual. He couldn’t stand up to Iroh’s charms,” Jinora teases.

“No, Iroh and I are just friends. This is the first time he’s invited me to hang and I’m a bit disappointed that I haven’t met any of you before. You all seem so nice.”

“I can’t believe that you didn’t tell me you were inviting her. We could have all rode together.” Mako signals the waiter for a refill of his drink.

“I didn’t think you would care,” Iroh says, pronouncing each word harshly.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Really?”

“Okay. So, Asami and Korra. Kai and Jinora. It’s so cute, it rhymes,” Akari says, trying to take the tension away. She laughs at her own joke. “Tell me how you guys met.”

“Yeah, I’m always up for a good story,” Tahno says as he finally makes an appearance in royal blue slacks, a white button up that’s unbuttoned to the third button, showing his chest, a white belt, and royal blue wingtips.  He eyes Asami’s hair and unconsciously runs his hand through his own.

#

“Something is going on over there and I intend to find out what,” Kuvira whispers to Opal as she watches Mako and Iroh.

Opal just laughs it away as she begins to put two and two together. Long story short, Mako is pissed. She hasn’t seen him drink this much this quickly in a long time. Fortunately, the dinner portion is about done and they can all mingle, the music will be turned up, and everyone can loosen up.

“I think that you’re just hoping I forgot about our bet.”

Kuvira narrows her eyes. “I didn’t forget. I was giving you a chance to back out.”

“Ha. Never.”

“Last chance,” Kuvira offers.

“Nope. I’m going to win my wedding gift,” Opal smiles inside as Kuvira forgets about Iroh and Mako.

“And, Ope, you know something, don’t you?”

Opal just laughs again. ‘Shit.’ “I don’t why you assume that. Is everybody about done eating?” She looks around and then taps Bo on his shoulder, tearing him away from Toph.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she says sarcastically.

Bolin and Opal stand.

“Excuse me; may I have everyone’s attention?” Bolin says in a commanding voice. He can control a room when he needs to. They all turn to the couple as the music dies down. Bolin smiles and reaches for Opal’s hand. She agreed to let him talk.

“First, I want to thank everyone for attending this evening. It means so much to be surrounded by love. I also want to thank Kai for being a good sport and allowing us to welcome him. Good luck to you and Nora in your future. Now, the reason you’re all here is because Opal saw enough in me to agree to marry me. That makes me one amazingly lucky guy.”

He squeezes Opal’s hand and kisses her on the cheek. Everyone ‘awws.’

“We want our engagement party to be a chance for our friends and family to get to know each other a bit more before the wedding, because in some way, we are all indeed a family. As you know, the bar is open for the duration of the evening, so drink up and enjoy some dessert. I’d like to thank our newest and very talented coworker, Asami Sato, for being gracious enough to help us out with this event. We’re both so glad that you’re a part of the team. Korra, most of all.”

He winks at Korra and she blushes as people glance between them. Asami decides to tease her a bit and kisses her on the cheek as well. The chorus of ‘awws’ again and Korra swears that she sees money exchange hands at Kya and Tenzin’s table.

“The formal part of this evening is reaching its conclusion. The next time we gather like this, I’ll be a married man. And, that brings us to the next reveal. Opal, I’ve said enough. I think that you should tell them.”

“You’re pregnant,” Wing yells and everyone laughs.

“Uh, no. But, nice try. Bolin and I have decided on a date. We’re getting married next year, the second week of May on the fourteenth. Of course, formal invitations will be sent out closer to the date.”

Everyone cheers.

“We’ve also decided something else. Our wedding wouldn’t be complete without our amazing entourage. So, I’d like to formally ask Kuvira, Jinora, and Asami if they’ll be my bridesmaids.”

They all look around. Asami looks shocked as she hadn’t known them as long as Korra, but Korra just smiles graciously and squeezes her shoulder. They all say yes.

“Thank you, guys. I think the four of us have an amazing bond.”

“And, I’d like to ask Mako, Iroh, and Korra to be my groomsmen and groomswoman. You guys are my best friends in the world and I want you up there with me.” Bolin begins to tear up.

“Of course, bro. Anything you need.”

Everyone claps again.

Opal turns to her brothers. “Don’t worry, guys. I have something important for you to do.”

They all stare at her, but she says nothing else about it.

“Now, once again, we’d like to thank you for coming. Please enjoy the rest of your night.”

#

Asami and Tahno are off grabbing drinks chatting about hair products and the merits of looking good and how it affects your health. Mako is outside enjoying the fresh air and Iroh is sitting in a chair watching him. Opal notices and uses the opportunity to slide over to him.

“Whatcha doing?” Opal asks.

“I’m staring, dud.”

She rolls her eyes. “So, the girl you brought. She’s your guys’ friend?”

He nods.

“And, it was a good idea to bring her, why?”

“Because she’s fun and kind.”

“And…”

“And, I knew it would make Mako jealous, okay.”

“And you did that without her consent. You owe her an apology.”

“You’re damn right you do,” Akari says, stepping into the conversation.

Asami steps over as well once she finishes with Tahno.

“You know about us?” Akari asks Opal.

“Well, not completely. I just happened upon Iroh when he wasn’t feeling like himself and I put some things together.”

“Ah.” Akari sips her cocktail and then turns to Asami. “Have you ever been in a love triangle?”

“Umm, I can’t say that I have?” She phrases it like a question.

“Akari,” Iroh warns.

“Go talk to him,” she demands. “I’ll come with you.”

Iroh looks at the three women around him. Asami tries to put the pieces together.

“Iroh, I don’t think it’s you that Mako’s jealous of. Look at him,” Opal says.

“You don’t know anything. He can’t make up his mind.”

“And what about you, Akari?”

“What about me? I’m not going anywhere. I support polyamory.”

Asami chokes on her drink and Opal’s eyebrows raise to her forehead. Akari just chuckles.

“It’s okay, Roh. They’re good people. They’ll accept us.”

Opal shrugs.

“Who am I to judge?” Asami adds.

“Come on, love. Let’s go.” Akari reaches out her hand. He takes it.

Opal and Asami take a few steps, but end up standing back and just watching. Korra just so happens to come from around the corner, admiring the garden. Iroh is striding confidently over to Mako, hand in hand with Akari. Mako, inebriated, hears his footsteps and turns. He finds their hands interlaced and begins to open his mouth in accusation. But, before he can say anything, Iroh grabs his face and pulls him in for a kiss.

Korra’s mouth hangs open and she turns back around.

Mako drops his arm in defeat as he melts into the kiss. His fear melts away with it.

“Finally,” Akari mutters.

Opal and Asami glance at each other.

“I’m oddly turned on right now,” Asami says quietly.

Opal snickers and looks at Akari. “Now, I get it.”

“Get what?” Bolin asks before turning to see what they’re staring at. Mako’s hand is on the back of Iroh’s head, pulling him deeper. “Did they… lose a bet or something?” he asks quietly.

Opal smiles. “Nope.”

“So… that guy at Iroh’s and all the gym times together?” Bolin looks like he’s going to explode as a hundred emotions overtake him.

Iroh and Mako finally pull away, panting. Mako stares into his eyes, searching for some kind of reassurance. Iroh smiles hopefully at him.

“Okay. We can try,” Mako says just as Bolin slams into him and ruins the moment.

“You guys are gay for each other! I never woulda guessed. I can’t believe you never told me. I can’t believe you guys kept it a secret. Then, who are you?” Bolin asks Akari.

“She’s…”

“Let’s not put a label on it, kay,” Akari suggests.

Kuvira strides over to Opal and Asami with a round of shots. “Our whole taskforce is going to be shut down. You people just can’t keep it in your pants, can you?”

“Don’t worry. Great sex makes me more productive,” Opal says.

“I have to agree with that,” Asami says, taking a shot, clinking it with Opal’s and downing it.

“We can go on double, or triple dates, or whatever and we can…” Bolin says as they all tune him out.

“You are all idiots,” Kuvira says.

Korra steps quietly past them and heads over to Asami. “Umm. What just happened?”

“Love happened, Korra. That’s what,” Asami responds.

“Kuv?” she asks.

“Look. Everyone’s gay for each other; that’s all I know.”

“Well, who are you gay for?”

Kuvira snorts. “As if I’d ever tell you. Come on, Ope. Let’s dance.” She pulls Opal to the middle of the floor just as a new song comes on.

Opal comes really close to beating Kuvira, but dancing is Kuvira’s element, much to everyone who doesn’t really know hers surprise. But, it causes everyone else to get out of their seats and join them.

Turns out, Tahno’s a pretty damn good dancer too.

#

“Tenzin, I need you to try this. They call it the air temple special.” Kya says, handing him a drink.

He sniffs it. “Why is that?”

“Because it will have you feeling like you’re in the clouds.”

“No thanks.”

“C’mon,” she pouts. “You need to loosen up a bit. Look at your wife. Even she’s dancing. Don’t you think she wants to dance with her husband?”

Tenzin watches Pema twirl and laugh as Baatar Sr. dances with her.

“I am a pretty good dancer,” he reasons.

“You are, when you loosen up. Now, here.” She forces the drink back into his hands.

He tastes it hesitantly. “Mm. That is actually pretty good.”

“See, I told you.”

“Go get me another one of those and make it a double.”

“Now we’re talking, lil bro. I’ll go get the drink and you go get the girl.”

He straightens his tie and nods.

Jinora watches the exchange and as Kya walks past, she asks, “What did you do?”

“Oh, I just rescued fun Tenzin from the pits of hell.”

“There’s a such thing as fun Tenzin?” Kai asks.

“Sure is. Just enjoy the show,” Kya says with a smile.

“Kai?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you care to dance with me?” Jinora asks.

“Sure, just let me go get whatever your aunt just gave your dad.

“Kya has yet to encounter someone who dislikes her.”

“And I’m sure you’re the same way.” He kisses her lips. “I’m really having a good time, Nora.”

“I am too. Go get us both a drink. I’ll meet you on the dance floor.”

#

“I-I don’t think I can take another shot. I’m uh… I think I’m dead.”

Baatar Jr. shakes his head. “You’re not dead, Kuvira. But, I’m sure you’ll wish you were tomorrow.” He turns to Opal. “How could you let her do this?”

She stumbles into Mako. “Don’t blame me if *hic* if she can’t hold her liquor. Oh hey, Mak-ko! Mm-ko. Sharkboy. Tiger shark. Jaws.”

“Okay, I get it,” he says holding her up.

“Hey, didn’t you and Iroh…” She crushes her hands together and Kuvira giggles.

“She giggles?” Asami asks.

“It gets worse, trust me.” Korra mutters. She’s feeling pretty tipsy herself, but she’ll be damned if she acts an ass in front of Asami. ‘Hehe, Ass-ami,’ she thinks.

“Can we not talk about this now?” Mako asks, growing embarrassed.

“No! We need you to talk about it now. You and Iroh and Akari? You’re a naughty, naughty boy,” Opal says in a loud whisper.

“Yeah, I didn’t know you had it in you. How do you-,” Kuvira starts, but something catches her eye. “Is that… Tenzin doing splits?”

Everyone turns and sure enough, Tenzin is doing the splits in the middle of the floor. Kya and Pema are urging him on and Jinora is covering her own eyes with Kai’s hand.

“I can’t unsee what I’m seeing,” Korra says as she still stares.

“I’m just gonna…” Asami looks around and finds Akari outside with her back turned to the party. “I’m gonna get some air.”

“Okay. I’ll be here babysitting dumb and dumber.”

Kuvira giggles again. “Who has a stick up their ass now? I wanna dance, Baatar!”

“Why don’t we sit down for a bit?”

“Right now,” she demands with a pout.

“Okay, okay. Let’s dance.”

“Oh, Makooooo,” Opal sings.

He groans.

#

Bolin and Iroh are standing near the restroom, Iroh leaning against the wall.

“I am happy for you guys. You’re one of my best friends and Mako’s my brother. I’d never judge you. But, I’m just wanted to hear your side. How did it come to this?”

“That’s a complicated question, Bo.”

“Try me. I’m not as dumb as I look,” he responds with a soft smile.

Iroh sighs. “There were times where I’ve felt that I’ve always been attracted to guys. I’m attracted to that masculine strength and ruggedness, but I can’t pinpoint a time where I go, hey, this is when I figured it out. Mako and I met Akari and it was only supposed to be a one time type deal. I found that I enjoyed it. I live the taboo of us three, the excitement that comes with it. I guess I really would’ve fit into that club, huh.”

He chuckles nervously and glances at Bolin, but there’s no judgment there, so he continues.

“Mako is… Well, you know how he is because he’s your brother. I see so much in him. He understands me. I trust him with my lfe and he makes me feel safe. The things we talk about,” he pauses and smiles. “Most people won’t get it, you know. Two good looking, muscular guys. They don’t see the chemistry. They’ll think we’re weird or wrong, but we balance each other. I crave his strength. Then, add Akari to the mix. She’s beautiful and wonderful. She has her needs too, you know. I feel like a family when she’s with us, it just feels complete. It’s not about greed or trying to prove something. It just feels right, man. I want them both and they want me too. I-I don’t know what else to say.”

Bolin touches his shoulder. “I can’t say I completely understand. Opal is more than enough for me. But, who am I to tell you how or who to love. It works for you. It’ll take some getting used to, but we all will. You don’t have to hide from us. We’re all family.”

Iroh pulls Bolin into a hug. “Thanksm man. You don’t know how much that means.”

#

“Jinora, why have you been keeping Kai away from us?” Korra asks. She and Mako had managed to ditch Opal who was getting yelled at by her mother about getting too wasted.

“Because, you’re going to try to get him like Kuvira and my dad so you can see what kind of person he really.”

“Well, duh,” Korra says.

Jinora eyes Mako. “I have some questions for you later.”

He knocks back his drink. “Of course you do.”

“Oh, it won’t be what you think. Relax.”

“Good. So, Kai. How you feeling, buddy?”

“I’m good. This evening has been really eventful.”

“Have you been drinking?”

“Just a bit.” He starts growing suspicious.

“Korra, go get us some shots.”

She complies.

“Uh…”

“Kai, let’s have a seat,” Mako says.

He gulps.

“Please, don’t,” Jinora whines.

“Oh, Jin, you have a seat too.” Mako gives them a million dollar smile.

“We’re going to play a simple game.”

“There are simple games with you,” Jinora says.

Mako laughs just as Korra brings a tray of shots to the table.

Kya sways over to the table. “Ooh, whatcha doing?”

“A simple drinking game.”

“I’m in,” she says immediately grabbing a chair.

“Good, good.”

“Whatever you’re doing, I want in. I need a drink. Kuv is driving me crazy,” Baatar huffs as he comes over. He waves Wing and Wei over too. They grab Tahno who is flirting with one of his old colleagues.

“I think we’re gonna need more shots,” Korra observes. “I’ll go get them and you explain the game.”

She leaves and Mako tells everyone the rules.

“It’s easy. I’ll come up with a category and we each have two seconds to give an answer. If you repeat one someone said, give an incorrect answer, or take too long, you have to take a shot. The person to the left of the one that lost comes up with the next category. So, for example if the category is boy’s names, we’d go… Mako, Thomas, Bolin, Kai, or whatever boy’s name you come up with when it’s your turn. But, if someone says a wrong answer like Opal which is not a guy’s name or repeats one that was already said, those would be incorrect answers and they’d drink. Got it.”

“Yep.”

“Uh huh.”

“Sure.”

“Let’s do this.”

Korra brings more drinks. “Are we ready?”

“Definitely.” Mako smiles. This is the best he’s felt in a long while and hes going to take advantage. He’s in charge of his own happiness.

#

“Tell me, Asami. You seem like an honest person. How fucked up are we?” Akari asks after they’ve been standing side by side for three plus minutes.

“What do you mean?”

“Come on. Us three. Our situation. Is it as fucked up as it seems?”

“Do you think it’s fucked up?”

“I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with two men. Most people feel it’s impossible to be in love with two people at once.”

There’s laughter from inside and Asami turns to find Korra slapping Kai on his back. Her heart flutters a bit. Akari catches her look and smiles.

“You can’t help who you love,” Asami reason.

“What a safe answer. That’s not what I’m asking.”

“I feel like you want me to judge you and tell you that it’s wrong so you can have a reason to run away. Do you want me to give you a reason because I’m sure there are plent. “

“Well, shit, tell me how you really feel,” she says dryly.

Asami laughs. “I can list plenty of reasons why Korra and I shouldn’t be together either. But, the reasons why we should will most certainly outweight them. You can always find reasons not to do something if that’s what you’re looking for. If you’re looking for reasons, not to be with them, you’ll find them. I’m not saying this right. I blame the alcohol.” She takes a breath. “You need to ask yourself what do you want? Even if it’s not the vision of your life that you had assumed, no one can tell you how to live. If you feel like you love them both, then embrace it, hell, I don’t know. Be the version of you that makes you the most happy.”

“They’re both amazing.”

“Korra dated Mako a while ago. If they’re still close, he must be someone worth having in your life.”

“They dated? I can see that. She is really cute. You’d better keep her close.”

“Oh, I intend to.” She looks at Korra again. “She doesn’t know it yet, but I’m hopelessly in love with her.”

As if pulled by some force, Korra turns around again and searches for Asami. When she finds her, hey eyes light up and she sports a dorky grin.

“Oh, I think she knows,” Akari says.

Iroh and Bolin come around the corner and head to the table to join the game.

“What do you say we join them?” Asami suggests.

“Sounds like a plan.”

#

“Mom, Lin says hesitantly. She’s finally gotten Toph alone.

“Finally found time for little ol’ me, eh?”

“I don’t know how you do it. How you go on in life as if everything is okay. You’ve been through so much and I didn’t make it any easier-,”

“Now, now. When you get to be my age, you learn how important it is to let the negative things go. When I die, I want no regrets, no anger in my heart.”

“But, we’ve lost so much time and it’s all my fault. I am so sorry.”

“Lin, we’ve both made mistakes. I didn’t have to let to you, but I did. I didn’t make an effort to change your mind. I’m just glad that before he died, at least you were able to see his face. Was he handsome?”

“I-I look a lot like him. He was. But, you’re beautiful too, mom. You’ve created a beautiful family.”

“Then, I did good. For all my mistakes, I did good.”

Lin hugs her and Su smiles as she walks over to them. Lin pulls her in close too.

“You sure did, mom. I love you.”

#

No one leaves the party sober. Cab companies make a killing. This would be a night that they would always remember.

Korra and Asami head to Korra’s house because it’s closer. On the way, Asami was feeling particularly touchy and went into a very detailed explanation about everything that she wanted to do to Korra. But, by the time they got inside and sat on the couch, she was out like a light.

She never lost in the game, but she volunteered to take a few shots for the others who were way too hammered to drink anything else. Looks like the drinks finally caught up to her. Korra shakes her head and carries her to her room. She gently takes off her shoes and necklace and then her dress, even though it took much maneuvering.

Being drunk and undressing another drunk person is a big task. But, she’s successful. After she undresses herself, she curls in next to Asami who mumbles and scoots in closer to her girlfriend‘s warmth. Korra kisses the back of her head and closes her eyes thinking about how lucky she is to lay next to her.

#

It’s four a.m., three hours since everyone made it home for the party. The phone rings three times before he even wakes up. It continues to ring and he comes to his senses. He grabs the phone and checks the i.d. The number is unknown, so he presses ignore. But, it rings again. Angry, he answers it.

“Hello,” his voice rumbles.

“Hiroshi. We got your message. Now, It’s time that you get part one of mine.”

The line clicks dead.

He sits up in bed, the final haze of sleep leaving him. He gets out of bed and reaches for his glasses. Then, he shuffles over to the restroom to relieve himself. He tries not to think about the cryptic phone call.

But, a minute later, the phone rings again.

“Hiroshi Sato?”

“Yes.”

“I need you to get dressed. An officer will be there to get you shortly. Two of your factories have just exploded.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polyamory- why? Because relationships and love comes in many shapes and sizes.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Kai’s phone rings and he slides his arm from under Jinora to answer it. A wave of dizziness hits him and he falls out of the bed waking Jinora. He mutters an apology and then answers the phone.

“Kai! There is a situation at two locations. We can’t keep the fires contained without more men. Plus, we need men on hand for rescue efforts. So, get dressed and get to the station.”

“Wh-what’s going on? Two fires? I’ve been drinking, chief. I don’t want to endanger anyone.”

“Two of Future Industries buildings have had explosions, but the fire has threatened to spread. Find someone to give you a ride. Drink some coffee and get your ass down there. The next truck is leaving in twenty and you’d better be on it!”

“Yes, sir. I understand.”

“This is serious, Kai. Don’t let me down.”

The line clicks dead. He turns to Jinora, who’s sitting up.

“Nora?”

“I heard. Asami’s dad runs Future Industries. I’ll put some coffee on.”

He gets off the floor with a groan. The seriousness of the call sobered him up pretty well. It must be bad if they’re calling him two days before his scheduled shifts. He runs to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

#

Asami’s phone rings and a couple seconds later, so does Korra’s. They both roll over, groggily, and reach for their devices.

“Hello,” Korra’s voice rumbles.

“Are you with Asami right now?” Jinora asks on the other line.

“Dad, what’s up?” Asami asks when she answers.

Korra looks over to her.

“Yeah, she’s right here; why?”

“Asami, I didn’t want you to hear it from anyone else. There’s been an incident,” Hiroshi says.

“Has she talked to her father yet?” Jinora asks.

Korra sits up. “She’s talking to him now. What’s wrong?”

“Dad, what do you mean?”

“Two of our factories had explosions this morning.”

Asami quickly hops out of bed, all drunkenness suddenly erased. “Where are you?”

Korra watches her as she practically jogs to the bathroom. “Sams? What’s going on?”

“Korra, there’s been an explosion at two of Future Industries factories. I think it’s bad.”

Korra too hops up. “I’ll call you back.”

“Korra, wait. I’m on my way to drop Kai off. I have a feeling this wasn’t an accident.”

“Yeah, okay.” Korra rolls her eyes. She knows it’s early, but duh, two explosions wouldn’t be an accident.

She hurries and digs through her drawers to find the jeans and tank top that Asami left over here. After she throws them on the bed, she grabs her own set of clothes.

“Are there any casualties?” Asami asks her father after he tells her which factories and assures her that he’s okay.

He wouldn’t dare tell her about the phone call, though. No, he’ll handle that on his own. If his activities were exposed, he’d go to jail too.

“They’ve found two security guards, but the other four are missing.”

Asami curses. “I’ll be there shortly.” She hangs up the phone without saying goodbye and then does a bit of hygiene before stepping back into the room. She’s unsurprised to see her clothes laid out and Korra dressed, waiting to use the bathroom.

“Jinora told me. They called Kai to help with the fire. Give me two minutes.

“Okay,” Asami says, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail.

Shortly, they head out the door, Asami driving, of course.

#

“Fuck!” Lin exclaims, startling Kya out of her sleep.

“What?”

“I’ve gotta get to Future Industries. There’s been a possible terrorist attack. Two factories are going up in flames right now. Can you call Tenzin for me and tell him that I want his team working alongside the arson investigators. Their vacation is over.”

Kya nods and Lin gets up to prepare to assess everything. She’s going to have to issue a statement. Future Industries is a major employer. This could slow the economy down and the feds are going to want to take the case. It’s going to be a busy day.

#

Hiroshi covers his mouth to muffle his voice as he speaks into his disposable phone. “I don’t care how fucking long it takes. You fucking find him and you bring him to me!”

“But, sir. Everyone’s going to be watching you right now. I don’t think-,”

“I don’t give a damn what you think. You fuck with my money; you think you’ll send me that kind of message and I won’t respond? I want his head on a stick.” He’s fuming.

“I-I understand, sir.”

“The faster you find him, the bigger the bonus.” He hangs up the phone. Then, he steps out of his car and into the media’s flashing lights.

#

She’s never personally seen this much devastation. The fire is still raging and a group of exhausted firefighters switch out. She heard them say that they can’t even get inside to rescue anyone that may be in there due to the inferno. The only reason they’re not just allowing the factory to be a loss is because of the chemicals that could create an even larger explosion.

They’ve pushed the spectators back and she spots Kai doing his part with crowd control. Her heart drops. This is only one site. Future Industries employs so many. What will they do now?

Korra touches her shoulder and shakes her out of her trance.

“Go find your dad. I’m going to talk to the detectives on scene.”

Asami squeezes Korra’s hand and heads to where the reporters are stationed. She knows her father will be over there. With her head held high, she makes her way through the maze of people. When Hiroshi turns, he finds Asami and pulls her in for a hug. Cameras click in a frenzy as they capture the moment. Then, they release each other.

“We’ll get through this, dad. We always do.”

“Thank you, honey.” He straightens his clothes and steps up in front of the extended mics to make a statement. Asami stands behind him, lips a thin line.

“I’m going to be brief as the fire chief will undoubtedly have more answers of the cause of this fire. I want to thank our first responders for their prompt response. They are putting their lives on the line to keep the blazes contained. There are also some security personnel that are still unaccounted for. Out of respect for their family, we will remain optimistic and refrain from releasing their names until the proper people have been notified. Property can be replaced. Future Industries’ first priority is to our people and we will continue to be committed to our loyal employees. Operations will be suspended for the next days, but we will continue to pay all of our employees through the week and until we can move them to other operations. For now, let’s just allow our brave men and women to do their jobs and give them the space they need.”

#

“I’m sorry ma’am, but I really need you to take another step back,” Kai says, working the crowd. They’ve set up barriers, but some people with camera phones have tried to get a better view of the damage.

“A couple more feet won’t hurt  anybody,” she whines.

“Ma’am, please,” he says again as a police officer steps over to assist him. “This could be very-,”

His words are cut off by a small blast and the sound of the structure falling. There’s screams in the distance as debris falls. In his ear, he hears a mayday signal go off. Without hesitation, Kai turns and sprints toward the flames.

He rushes to the truck to grab any equipment he needs and then takes off again. From his vantage point, he can see that some people are trapped under the debris. His people, his men. He pulls the first to safety and doesn’t stop, determined to do all he can.

The heat of the flames kiss his uniform, but he ignores it as he yells for anyone in the area to call out. He’s awfully close to the structure and his men wouldn’t have gone in unless they knew someone needed to be rescued. Through the thick, black smoke, he continues to scan as he’d been trained, to save a life, if possible.

#

As soon as the blast hits, Asami pushes her father to the ground. The rest of the people follow suit. When Asami lifts her head up, she sees Korra pushing through the crowd to get to a woman that seems to be pinned under some cement. She stands up and takes off in her direction.

When she arrives, the woman is crying and Korra is already trying to lift the heavy object. It budges slightly, but it isn’t enough. Korra screams as she tries to lift it again.

“It hurts,” the woman cries.

“Just hold on. We’ll get you out of here,” Asami promises. She looks around for something to use as leverage, but she doesn’t need it. Two more men rush over to help.

“We’ll lift it and you pull her from under,” one of the men orders.

He’s a firefighter. Asami nods and on his count, they lift. Asami pulls and she can tell that her legs are crushes. She ignores the screams as she pulls the woman away from the danger. She ends up passing out from the pain.

“We need a medic!” the other man calls.

Somewhere behind them, more cameras go off.

#

“I need bomb squad teams to all Future Industries sites right now,” Lin orders. “We need evacuations of all streets that they’re on until we know what the fuck is going on.”

“Understood.” The line goes dead.

She had just left the scene of the first fire and was headed to the other one to talk to the fire chief and Hiroshi. It pissed her off that it didn’t occur to her to have them check the other sites. That could be a costly mistake. Her phone rings again.

“This better be good news,” she growls.

“There was a small explosion at my site moments ago. The chemicals in the factory seem to be responsible.”

“Okay. Help out however you can. I’ll be there shortly.”

She hangs up and her phone rings again. It’s a call that she’s been waiting for, even if the timing is terrible. “Agent Shaw, I take it you were able to look into that.”

“I did and right now, you can’t tell anyone. You’re not going to like this. Hell, I don’t like it either. The people that picked up your guy, they weren’t part of any federal agency. Now, we’re trying to cover our asses.”

“Who were they, then?” Lin squeezes the phone tightly.

“We’rre not sure, but we think they were working for Yakone. Well, not Yakone, but rather his sons.”

“Son of a bitch.”

“Beifong. We’re handling it. It’s not for you to worru about.”

“The hell it isn’t! That was my officer that was compromised and is now missing. This was a case that I let them take as a favor to you. If my people are in danger…”

“We’re on the case, Beifong. I don’t need your threat.”

“Be careful here, Shaw. Let me know if anything else comes up.”

“Goodbye Lin.”

#

Six hours later, an exhausted group of firefighters are met with applause and cheers. They managed to put both fires out, but they were only able to rescue one more of the security guards. He was immediately rushed to the hospital, but the doctors aren’t hopeful.

Still, no one blames them.

Already, images of Asami pulling the woman from the rubble, of Korra trying to lift the heavy concrete, of Kai rushing into the fire, and more have been circulating all over.

The market is going crazy and Future Industries stocks began to plummet affecting the entire market. They’re doing heavy damage control.

Luckily, the bomb squads found nothing. It was business as usual for the other businesses around F.I.

Asami is still at the site with her father, but the rest of the team is at the precinct scouring over footage.

“Nothing from outside this morning. Not a peep.”

“What about yesterday?”

“We don’t have that. Hiroshi wasn’t that generous. I’m sure he wants to have his people look through it first, see if there’s any questionable business practices shown. Korra, why don’t you call Asami and have her talk to her father.”

“Sure. Or, maybe she can have a look herself.”

“I don’t like this,” Kuvira says.

“Well, plenty of people have motivation to hate F.I. But, they also employ plenty of people. Are we really believing that this was intentional?” Bolin asks.

“Bo, I know you’re an optimist, but let’s do the math here. Two factories at the same time,” Opal says.

“I know, I just… Something tells me that nothing good will come of this,” he says.

“Bro, I’m agreeing with you on that,”says Mako.

#

“Dad, what is going on? What aren’t you telling me?” Asami asks, growing frustrated with her father’s behavior. He’s been giving her the run around all day.

“If I knew, don’t you think I’d tell you?”

“Dad, this is serious. Let me help you. Let us get the security footage so we can find out what happened.”

“I already told you, my security is looking into it. Then, we’ll give it to the police. I really don’t want you on this case.”

“Why? Our team is the best and I know the company just as well as you. We’ll find out who did this.”

“I just don’t think it’ll look good to have my daughter investigating this.”

“You leave that between me and my bosses. I’ll give you by the end of tomorrow, dad. Then, I’ll use my own clearance and get the footage myself.”

“You’ll get the damn footage.”

“Dad!”

He rubs his face. “Look, I’m sorry Sami bear. I don’t mean to take it out on you, but I have to make tough decisions to protect the company.”

“I get it; just make sure you know who the real enemies are.”

She stares into her father’s eyes, but he doesn’t so much as twitch. She sighs.

“I’m going to go check in, but I’ll be back, dad.”

“Does this mean you’re rethinking your position in the company?” he asks, even though he already knows the answer.

Asami looks down at her dirty clothes and recalls the flames that ate at the foundations of the factories. The factories that her father worked so hard to create, the same factories that she spent most of her childhood in. She’s worked so hard to create her own identity-to be more than what everyone else wanted her to be.

“You know I’ll help you with what I can, but I know my place, dad.”

He gives her an amused smile. “Very well. You know where to find me.”

As Asami leaves, Hiroshi reaches for his disposable phone.

_‘Found him. What do you want me to do?’_

_‘Just keep watching him. I’ll be in touch.’_


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback city. Flashbacks aren't really in order, so don't get confused.
> 
> Here's another chapter for you guys because I don't know when I'll get to write again. I'm behind on some other deadlines.

Chapter Twenty Six

“I don’t know what else we can do. We just don’t have the money to continue forward.”

Hiroshi hangs his head down in defeat. He taps his finger on the desk. Katashi stole the contract from under his nose. They worked together for years and he betrayed him. The anger had settled. Now, it was a steady pulse in his stomach.

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure something out,” Hiroshi says with a cold resolve. It was his own fault. He’d relied too heavily on the contract to continue to fund his small company. But, Future Industries couldn’t fail. He wouldn’t let it.

“But, sir. With all due respect…”

He silences him with a hand. “Ken, I’ll figure it out. Go home for the day.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Mr. Sato.” He closes the door quietly behind himself.

Hiroshi sits there for about thirty minutes, staring at the picture of his pregnant wife. He’d figure it out and nothing would stop him.

#

Korra and Miki pull apart so they can grab some air. They’d been kissing nonstop for five minutes. They were supposed to be going inside to watch the movie, but they had yet to get out of the car. Korra was seventeen, finally able to see an “r” rated movie legally and had been excited. Until she discovered that she liked the taste of her girlfriend’s new lip gloss.

Besides, Miki wasn’t complaining.

As their hearts pound, Miki’s dark blue eyes shine in mischief.

“Well, well. Looks like turning a year older has made you bolder.”

Korra blushes and rubs the back of her neck. “Sorry about that.”

“Who said I’m complaining,” she purrs. “But I know how much you wanted to watch coeds get eaten by demons.”

Korra’s dorky grin paints her face. “I do like the sound of screaming college girls.”

Miki rolls her eyes. She was barely a freshman in college, but Korra always made it seem like she was working toward her doctorate. But, it made her feel good that her girlfriend was so proud of her.

“Come on, you goof. We need to get our tickets.”

“You’re right. The previews have probably started.”

They head inside. After they buy the tickets, Miki heads to the restroom while Korra gets in line for snacks. Once her hands are full of popcorn, a drink, and candy, she turns to wait for Miki.

As she’s waiting, another group of girls walks in. She watches them giggle about something for a second before turning to look around some more. What she sees makes her heart skip a beat.

A girl with fair skin and long, silky black hair waves at the group of girls as she exits the restroom.

“Guys, we have to hurry. Ginger is saving out seats.”

Korra stares at the tight, red sweater she’s wearing, taking note of her curves. She doesn’t get to stare any longer however, because Miki walks out of the restroom. The group of girls walk away and Korra blinks twice trying to regain her focus.

“I’m sorry, Korra. I didn’t mean for you to hold all of that. But, I had to fix my hair and wipe my lip gloss from my face and neck. We got a little carried away,” Miki laughs and grabs the popcorn that Korra is clutching to her chest.

“It’s okay,” she mumbles. “Let’s go find our seats.”

They manage to find two open seats toward the back in the middle. The movie turned out to be pretty good, but if Korra was honest, she didn’t pay as much attention as she should have. She was too busy staring at the back of a certain girl’s head three rows down.

#

“So,” he begins, taking a sip of his scotch. “I heard that you have a problem.”

“I do.” He slams his shot of Fire Whiskey and allows the elixir to warm his chest.

“Well, I have a proposition that will benefit us both.”

He nods to the bartender who discreetly slides Hiroshi a piece of paper.

Hiroshi opens it and reads it in silence before waving for a refill. He throws the second shot back before leaning forward in his bar stool. A predatory smile stretches across his face.

“I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful partnership.”

“Indeed.”

#

“Asami, honey, it’s time to wake up. You have t-,” Hiroshi opens the door to find the bed empty. He looks around. “Asami?”

There’s a whimper from the closet. He steps over to it and slowly slides it open. His little girl is sitting there wide-eyed, knees to chest, clutching her  favorite stuffed lion turtle.

Hiroshi sighs and sits down near the closet door. _‘I don’t know what I’m doing,’_ he thinks. “Baby, why are you in the closet?”

“To hide from the bad guys,” she whispers.

“Asami, have you been sleeping?” he looks into his daughter’s eyes and notices the terror inside of them and the exhaustion on her face.

She shakes her head profusely and sniffles.

“Oh, honey, I should have never left you alone. Why didn’t you come and get me?”

“I tried, but you were angry. I heard you breaking stuff. I know you’re mad at me because it’s my fault that man hurt mommy. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Asami begins to cry and Hiroshi pulls her in to his chest.

“No, I’m sorry. I don’t blame you. I’m sorry that I let you think I did. I’m so sorry, Asami. We’ll try for school again next week.”

They both sit on the floor together crying and comforting each other.

#

“Do you have to go? Can’t you just move into my dorm room and forget about moving to the other side of the planet?” Korra asks, even though she already knows the answer.

Miki kisses her cheek. “You know I can’t. I have a responsibility. It’s not like I wanted my mom to get sick.”

“I know. I’m sorry. That was selfish for me to say. I’m just going to miss you. I don’t want this to be over.” Korra’s eyes begin to well up with tears.

“I don’t either. But, Korra, I’d never hold you back. I’m going to the North. Who knows if I’ll be back in a month or a year? I’m enrolled in school there next semester.”

“Well, I’ll finish up here and come with you.”

Miki touches Korra’s cheek lovingly as her own eyes fill up with tears.

“Oh, babe. There’s a reason you left the South. I’m not going to pull you back when you know you’d hate it. You’re going to do so much good here. Besides, you’re only eighteen. You’ll find a new guy or girl and forget all about little old me.”

“Miki, I’ll never forget you.” The tears are falling freely now. Miki pulls Korra in for a tight embrace. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Korra. Now, come here. I don’t want to spend our last night together crying the entire time.”

#

“Ken had an unfortunate accident tonight.”

“Good. I’ve waited three years to hear that. I’ll have that shipment moved for you at the end of the week and those other items that you requested; I’ve been working on the prototype. I’ll see what I can do.”

“You’re very clever, Hiroshi.”

“I could say the same thing about you, Yakone.”

“We’ll keep making each other money and you let me know if there’s any more… competition that needs an attitude adjustment.”

“Of course.”

“Good. And Hiroshi… Congrats on the new contract.”

#

“I got accepted into the police academy,” Korra tells her parents over the phone.

“Korra, that’s amazing! We’re so proud of you,” her mother squeals.

“RCPD will be damn lucky to have you,” her father adds.

Korra smiles. “Thanks. I’ll do my best.”

“Just be careful and pay attention. I know how you can think that you already know it all.”

“I won’t, dad. The reason I’m calling is because I have a month before the academy starts. I’ve been saving money and I want to come see you.”

“Of course! We miss you so much. It’s been too long,” her mom says.

“Good. I’ll see you next weekend, then.

“Okay, honey. We love you.”

“Love you too. See you soon.”

Korra hangs up and heads to the dining room where Tenzin and his family is waiting to start dinner. She walks past a newspaper with a picture of Asami Sato on the front of it and takes a seat.

“What did Tonraq and Senna say?” Pema asks as she fixes Korra a plate.

“They’re happy for me and can’t wait to see me.”

“We’re proud of you, too, Korra. When are you leaving?” Pema asks.

“This weekend. I’m going to stop and see an old acquaintance first.”

Tenzin raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything.

#

“Oh, Korra. It is so good to see you. You look good.” Miki pulls her into a warm hug.

Korra inhales her vanilla scent and returns the hug with equal affection. Miki opens her front door all the way to allow Korra inside. She happily steps in and takes off her coat. They stand and face each other after she shuts the door.

“You look good too, Miki. Real good.”

Miki chuckles and brushes her long chocolate hair out of her face. “There you go.”

“What?” Korra asks playfully.

“It took you less than thirty seconds to start flirting.”

Korra laughs. “How could I not? Look at you.”

“I’m glad you still remember me fondly after three years.”

“You were my first and it’s not like we broke up because we wanted to. I told you I wouldn’t forget about you.” They take a seat next to each other.

Miki shakes her head. “Korra…”

“Hey, I know it’s not going to be anything. It’s been a long time and I’m in a good place. I just want you to know that even though it’s different, I still love you. I grew up because of you.”

Korra gives her a genuine smile that Miki gladly returns.

“When my mom died last year, I didn’t know what I was going to do with myself. But, your letters really helped me, Kor. Thank you for that.”

“Ah, it’s not a problem.”

“Soo.. are you still with that girl?”

“Nah, we just went on a few dates and that’s it. Nothing too serious.”

“I see.”

“What about you? Are you…seeing someone?”

Miki shakes her head. “There’s this girl that I like though.” She blushes. “She doesn’t seem to notice me though.”

“How could anyone not notice you? You’re beautiful.”

Miki shakes her head again. “You’ve always had terrible judgment.”

Korra grabs both of her hands with a smile. “Not when it came to you. You’re beautiful and I’m sure she notices you. You should talk to her. Stop playing everything so safe. After everything you’ve been through, Miki, you deserve some happiness.”

She gently pulls away from Korra. “Coffee wouldn’t hurt.”

“Exactly.”

They lock eyes.

“Thank you, Korra.” She kisses her cheek. “I’m so glad that I had the chance to love you.”

She nods and her heart thumps a bit. She really had moved on, but it doesn’t mean those feelings changed. This has made her realize that she’ll be comparing her future lovers to this girl for a long while. They weren’t meant to be forever, but Miki helped her learn so much about herself. For that, she’d be eternally grateful.

“Hey, I’ve got some big news.”

“Well, let’s hear it.”

#

“Asami, wait. Are you sure this is a good idea? Your dad could-,”

“My dad hasn’t been home all week. He’s not going to walk in on us, Dominic. We’re find.”

“I-If you’re sure.”

“Do you not want to do this?” Her green eyes bore into his brown ones.

“No, I do. It’s just that your dad can be scary.”

“It’s only because you’re my boyfriend. He’s supposed to be scary to you.”

“I guess. I just don’t want to jump out of any windows or hide under the bed.”

“Come on, scaredy cat.”

She pulls Dominic up the stairs and into her room where she doesn’t hesitate to pull him into a kiss. He allows her to take the lead as she navigates to the bed.

They break apart as she tries to unbutton his shirt.

“I love you, Asami.”

“You too, Dom,” she mumbles against his lips.

His heart drops at her words, but he ignores it.

#

Asami lays with her head on his chest, staring at the closet she spent so much time hiding in as a child. Dominic is tracing circles against her naked back. He’s memorized every mark there. The moment should feel much better than it does, however.

It was…nice, but it didn’t feel…real.

“Asami?”

“Hmm?”

“How do you feel?”

Empty.

“Good,” she answers quietly.

“That was my first time,” he admits. “I know I told you I had done it before, but…”

“It’s okay. It was good.”

Silence.

“But, you don’t love me, do you, Asami?”

She sees an image of the little girl she used to be hiding in that closet.

“I don’t know if I can love anyone,” she admits.

“I don’t believe that. But, I do wish I could be the one.”

“I’m sorry, Dom. I can try harder.”

“What happened to you, Asami?”

“I hate this place. This house. Too many bad memories.”

“Then you should leave. Go to college somewhere else. Do something else. You don’t have to be what everyone expects.”

“How do you make it sound so easy?”

“You didn’t answer my question. What happened to you?”

“Where do I even start?”

#

“Everyone just looks at us like we’re trash,” Bolin says as he pushes his bowl of noodles away. His frustration has gotten the best of him and his optimism has been waning for some time now.

“Not everyone,” says Mako.

“Yes, everyone but Korra.”

Mako smiles. “Well, it’s still not everyone.”

“Mako, seriously. Most of them know our story. They’ve heard of the street rats that got a second chance. We’re beneath them. At least I am. I haven’t done anything but struggle this entire time. They’re going to kick me out of the academy. And, they’re going to kick you out too if you don’t stop trying to look out for me. I wasn’t cut out for this.”

Mako pushes Bolin’s bowl back to him. “First, you’re my brother. Never in a million years would I leave you behind. Fuck them. If they think we’re trash, that’s their problem. When we prove them wrong, it’ll all be worth it. You’re not giving yourself enough credit. You’ve made it this far-,”

“And this is as far as I go. I’m going to quit, Mako.”

“The hell you are. So, things haven’t been that easy for you. When has life ever made anything easy for us? Huh? When has that ever stopped us? We ate out of a dumpster. We slept under cardboard boxes and you’re telling me that a little test and obstacle course is too much for you? Where’s my brother? I want him back.”

“Mako…” Bolin hangs his head down in shame. “I’m just afraid that it won’t last. Our life is finally turning around. We’ve made a new friend. We’re going to be police officers, but every time I turn around, I’m reminded that we’re different and I hate it.”

“That’s what’s going to set us apart. Our differences. Our understandings. This is what will make us better police than them. We lived it, Bo. There’s nothing wrong with being different and I love you just the way you are. Don’t you dare change for anyone. If they don’t want to know you, that’s their loss not yours.”

Bolin smiles. Then, hesitates. “Are you, afraid?”

Mako nods. “I am. But, through fear you learn courage. I want to save people. I want to help this city that nearly chewed us up. I don’t want to end up a casualty to it.”

“We were given this opportunity because we deserved it?”

“We were. You have to believe that. Find your strong points and hold tight to those. Tell me what you’re weak in and I’ll help you. We’ve been together all this time. There’s no way one of us is leaving the other. Do you hear me?”

“I hear you.”

“Good, now eat up. We’ve got some studying to do.”

#

“Iroh, I think we need to talk.”

He sets his gym bag down and steps into his mother’s living room. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, love, but it’s you that I’m worried about.”

“I’m f-,”

“Iroh, I know about the nightmares.”

“How did you-,”

“You fell asleep on the sofa one evening and you were talking in your sleep. I’m worried, son.”

“It’s under control,” he says defensively.

“I’m not here to attack you. I just want you to know that you don’t have to hide anything from me. Being in the military takes its toll on everyone. It’s nothing to be ashamed about,” she says gently.

“Mom. Please.”

“Listen. I think that a change of scenery will be good for you. I’ve got plenty of money saved up and too much responsibility here. Maybe you should pack some bags and do some traveling. Give yourself a break.”

“I can’t, mom. I have work.”

“Please don’t lie to me. I know that you quit the force last week. You know they’d tell me something like that. It’s fine. They seem to understand. But, you need more time to heal your mind, son. Take a vacation. Take all the time that you need. I’ll be here when you get back. You can decide what to do then. Maybe get some counseling.”

“Yes, ma’am. Whatever you think is best.”

#

“I saw your letter on the table. Congratulations,” Kuvira says sadly.

Baatar turns to her in surprise. He thought that he’d put the letter away.

“So, when do you leave?” she asks. “You’re taking the job, right?”

“Kuv-,”

“It’s okay. Of course you’d take the job. It’s what you’ve been working toward. You’ve always wanted to teach.”

“Listen.”

“The university will be lucky to have you. They made the right choice.”

“I’m trying to tell you…”

“I’m so proud of you.”

“Spirits, woman. Would you please shut the hell up for two seconds!” Baatar finally snaps.

Both of their eyes widen as they realize what he said.

“Oh, Kuv, I’m sorry. It just came out.”

Her eyes narrow in anger. He’s never talked to her like that. Then, she realizes that it’s kind of refreshing. She won’t let him know that, though.

“It’s okay. I don’t need to hear you say it. I get it. We’re done.”

“Okay, yes. Shut up. I’m trying to ask you to come with me and you’re ruining it. You’re nosiness ruined my surprise and now you’re ruining my…” He pauses and sighs. Then, he gets down on one knee as he pulls a box from his pocket. “What I was going to say is, Kuvira, I’m starting a new chapter of my life. I got the new teaching job that I’ve been waiting for. But, it won’t be as wonderful without you to share it with me. I want to marry you. Will you marry me?”

Ten seconds tick by. Kuvira doesn’t get surprised by too many things, but once she saw that letter, she thought that the man she loved was going to just abandon her. Like he’d just be another on this list of people that have let her down. She’s ashamed to think that she even thought that for a second. So ashamed, that she can’t even answer him. Finally, the look of fear on his face snaps her out of her trance. He’d been planning to make it a better proposal, but she just had to mess it up.

No matter. It’s perfect enough because it’s him.

“Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

He slides the ring on her finger and then stands up, grabbing her cheeks and kissing her all over. “I thought you were going to say no. Don’t ever scare me like that.”

She chuckles. “I’m sorry. I could never say no to you.”

They pull apart.

“Baatar, what about my job?”

“I’ll talk to my aunt Lin. You can get a transfer. She’ll take you. I know that you might have to stay in Zaofu a bit longer, but by then, I’ll have everything set up. We’ll make it work, I promise.”

“I believe you.”

“I believe in us.”

#

“Mommy, what did you want to be when you grew up?” Asami asks her mom as they sit in the park licking an ice cream cone.

Yasuko taps her chin. “Well, let’s see. I wanted to be a magician, a teacher, a police officer, an astronaut, a dancer, and a chef.”

Asami giggles. “You wanted to be all those?”

“Yep. But, I became a mom and it was better than all those things combined.”

Asami laughs again. “You’re so silly, mom. But, what did you want to be the most?”

She grabs Asami’s ice cream cone and gives it a quick lick.

“Hey!” Asami yells in protest. Yasuko laughs and puts a bit on Asami’s nose before giving it back. “No fair.” She wipes the cold off her nose.

“I don’t think I ever really figured it out. I just wanted to do something that mattered.”

“And did you?”

“Of course, baby. But, the main thing is that I didn’t let anyone tell me that I had to be something. I let me choose for myself.”

“Why would anyone tell you what to do?”

“Because Sami bear, sometimes people think they know what’s best for you, but they don’t know your heart.”

“Huh?”

“You know how mommy and daddy tell you to eat your vegetables?”

Asami makes a face and sticks her tongue out.

“That’s because we know what’s best for you. We want you to grow up big and strong. But, there are some things that even mommy and daddy won’t know, because as you get much older, your heart will begin to tell you things that only you can hear. Does that make sense?”

“Ummm… I think so.”

Yasuko smiles. “Well, when you get much older, your heart will start to talk to you to. It may say different things than your head.”

“What do I do?”

“You listen, baby.”

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Hiroshi sits in the back of his private car watching the street. Sure enough, the man walks over to the diner, orders something, and twenty minutes later exits. He heads west and Hiroshi’s driver follows. They follow him for forty minutes. He makes a couple more stops and then he heads home. They park and wait ten minutes. Hiroshi takes off his suit jacket and then puts on some leather gloves. Then, he exits, his driver behind him.

They head around back where the driver kicks in the door. Twenty seconds tick by but no one comes running. They step inside and hear the shower running. Hiroshi smiles and heads upstairs. He tells his driver to wait on the stairs.

The bathroom door is already open. Hiroshi strides inside and pulls the curtain. The man jumps and slips, hitting his head.

“Fuuuck,” he groans.

“Where’s Noatak?” Hiroshi asks.

“I-I don’t know who that is?” he says as he tries to cover himself up. “And you’re Hiroshi Sato. Why are you in my house?”

“You thought that you could come into my buildings, help plant explosives and I wouldn’t find you? You have no idea who you’re dealing with. Isamu, come here please.”

The driver comes through the door five seconds later.

“Help our friend up. We need to have a chat.”

#

The next day, Hiroshi gives Asami and Opal a copy of the security footage with a warm smile that seems so out of place on his face. Opal doesn’t buy it. Asami says nothing.

“Thanks dad. We’ll solve this.”

“I hope that you see something that we don’t. After all, you are the detective.”

Opal turns and rolls her eyes.

“I’ll let you know. I’ll call you later, dad.”

“Bye, honey. I love you and be careful.”

“We will.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Sato.”

“Goodbye, Ms. Beifong.”

They take their leave and as soon as they hit the front door, Opal says. “You know we won’t find shit if he didn’t give us all the footage.”

“I know,” Asami says quietly. They slide into the car and pull off.

“Why do you think that is, Asami? Why wouldn’t he want us to solve this?”

“I don’t know. I tried to talk to him before we got there. Told him if he was behind it for insurance or some other thing that he needs to tell me. He was so pissed that I even suggested it. I’m surprised he spoke to me now.”

Opal stays silent the rest of the ride. She doesn’t know how to tell Asami that she’s going to have to dig into her father’s past.

#

“Tenzin, we need to talk,” Lin says, calling him into her office as he walks by.

He follows her inside and closes the door behind him. Lin scans her room for a few seconds, unplugs her computer and then her phone. Tenzin watches it all with a frown.

“I need to speak to the old Tenzin.”

His frown deepens. “Lin.”

“I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. I need someone I can trust. I need you.”

“What do you need, chief?”

“Information. Whatever it takes.”

“On who?”

“Yakone’s sons. Unofficially, you are taking a few days off. But, officially, only I will know, you’re still working, just undercover.”

“Okay. When?”

“Get changed. Right now.”

#

“Chief chewed Korra, Mako, and Iroh out about dating in the unit. The only reason why she didn’t yell at me is because Opal’s her niece. But, I could hear her down the hallway. Asami’s lucky she was out with Opal. The only reason she’s allowing it is because we have the best solve record of any unit,” Bolin tells Kuvira.

She snorts. “I told you guys that this wouldn’t end well. This is a shit storm waiting to happen and none of you guys are wearing raincoats.”

“Yeah, because I’d never go outside during a shit storm. That’s just nasty as hell.”

“It’s an expression, Bolin.”

“Well, it’s still nasty as hell. I need to go wash my hands now.”

Kuvira shakes her head. “You better never break up with Opal. Lin would kill you. Nope, fire you and then kill you. You’d prefer the shit storm then.”

“Ew, ew, ew.”

#

“Why are you guys so quiet?” Asami asks as they step into the squad room.

Iroh, Mako, and Korra are all on opposite sides of the room, going over witness statements and other evidence that they were able to collect. They’ve been waiting for the fire department to let them know if it’s safe enough for them to be on site. They’d be working alongside an arson investigator.

“Um. We’re just really focused,” Mako says.

“Yeah, sure. So, what’s really going on?” Opal asks as she pulls out her chair.

“Oh, there’ll be plenty of time to talk about that later. For now, let’s try not make googly eyes at each other during shift. We’ve got work to do,” Kuvira says.

Asami throws Korra a questioning look.

“Oh, and Asami; if you see the chief, run the other way.”

Korra scratches the back of her head, Iroh chuckles nervously, and Mako chokes on his coffee.

#

Tenzin finishes his drink with a sigh. Then, he slams a wad of bills on the table. “For your silence,” he says to the bartender. He nods and Tenzin stands up taking his glass with him. He walks over to the man sitting in the corner and slams the glass against his head from behind. Then, he grabs the back of his head and cracks it against the table.

It takes fifteen minutes for the man to come to. When he does, Tenzin is sitting across from him with a smile.

“Long time no see,” Tenzin says.

“What the fuck was that for?”

Tenzin pulls down his shirt and shows the wound that runs from his collar bone to his chest.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.”

“Well, I haven’t. And you owe me.”

“Yeah, yeah; I get it, Tsubasa. Where have you been anyway? I haven’t seen you in years. I thought you died or something.”

“Oh, I’ve been around. And, I haven’t forgot about you, old friend.”

“Heh heh, I am pretty memorable.”

“Yeah, no one could forget an ugly ass face like yours.”

They both laugh.

#

“It had to be one of the workers. He wouldn’t be new and he’d have to have had some sort of financial trouble in recent months. Someone approached him and paid him to do it,” Korra says after they give up on the security footage.

An hour ago, Kuvira had taken Bolin to speak with some of the employees while they finally got the call to check out the scene. Iroh and Asami had gone. Jinora is working on a profile of potential subjects, but they were having trouble narrowing anything down.

“I don’t know. I’m looking at this old map of the city and the underground passages. There’s things that aren’t marked-but I think there may be something below the factories. A way in. I think Hiroshi knows it too,” Mako says.

“So, an inside job is still possible. Do you think Hiroshi is involved?” Korra asks, hating have to even suggest such a thing about her girlfriend’s father, but something really isn’t sitting right with her.

“Honestly, I don’t trust the guy. He gives me a vibe like a lizard in human skin,” Opal says.

“He is an asshole. He called me Korea when he met me and I think he did it on purpose,” Korra pouts.

“Poor baby. Your girlfriend’s rich father doesn’t want his long legged model daughter from the south. Write a screenplay and become a millionaire,” Opal jokes.

“It’s not funny. I was offended.”

“Okay, so, we know he’s a creep billionaire asshole with a secret,” Mako begins.

“Why would he lie about knowing who torched the factories?”

“Don’t tell Asaqmi, but I’ve been doing some digging into his past and associates. So far, he’s clean, but there’s something there, I know it,” Opal tells them.

“I wish you wouldn’t have told me that. I don’t want to lie to Asami.”

“You’re not lying. You’re holding off. Gathering information. Well, I am. You’re just doing your job.”

“Well, I don’t like it. Keep me out of it,” Korra says before pushing away from her desk and storming off.

Mako sighs and follows her.

#

“I got your message, Hiroshi, and I must say, you’re getting rather creative. But, playtime is over. I’m willing to overlook your discretion if you just help me fund the small group of volunteers that will help me get my father out of prison.”

Hiroshi chuckles and then the chuckles turn into booming laughter. When he finishes, he wipes a tear from the corner of his left eye.

“He’s going to rot in there and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Hiroshi, don’t forget we made you.”

“Oh, you pathetic boy. Do you even know where your shipments are?”

With that, he hangs up the phone and gets up to pour himself a glass of cognac.

#

“Kuvira and Bolin knock at the fifth house. They’ve decided to speak with a few of the oldest employees as well as the most recent additions. It gave them a way to judge where they should go from there.

Most of them had said that everything in the past week was normal. But this guy, Han, was all too eager to speak with them. Maybe something would come of it.

“Come in, come in, detectives. Would you like some tea?”

“Literally or figuratively?” Bolin asks.

Han gives him a smirk. “Both.”

“No beverage for us, but if you do have some of the other, spill it,” Kuvira says.

“Did you just make a pun? I like you,” Han says.

Kuvira narrows her eyes. “You asked us to come.” She looks around at the living room. It’s filled with newspapers and magazines. But, everything is organized. She’s getting a weird vibe from this one. “What do you know?”

“I started at F.I. when I was twenty two. The company has grown since then in amazing ways. A lot has changed. But, there’s something about it that will always stay the same.”

“And what is that?”

“No one notices a guy like me. I can get you information. Make me an informant.”

Bolin looks at Kuvira who rolls her eyes.

“Do you have any information for us now?” Bolin asks.

Silence.

“If you’re wasting our time, there are other people we need to speak to.”

More silence as he bites his lip in contemplation. They each sigh and head to the door.

“Wait, wait!” Han cries as he holds up a hand. “One time I was loading boxes and I saw a box I had never seen before.” He licks his suddenly dry lips. “I opened it and it had drugs in it. I thought some of the other workers were trying to sneak drugs in, so I told Mr. Sato.”

“And what did he do?”

“He gave me a bonus for my help and told me that he’d investigate further.”

“And did he?”

“I-I never asked and I never heard anything about it again.”

“How long ago was this?”

“Two years ago,” he says quietly.

“Can you describe the box?”

It looked exactly the same as our normal boxes, except that the color of the logos were different and the boxes were narrower. They were black on red instead of red on black.”

“Thank you, Han. We’ll be in touch.”

#

So, ther explosives went off here and created a chain reaction with the chemicals. I’m sure it’s the same with the other sites. The explosive was detonated via remote control.”

Asami and Iroh look at the damage with different reactions-anger at all the unnecessary loss and awe at how powerful the explosives were.

“Can you tell me how far a device like that’s range is?” Iroh asks as his foot crunches over broken glass and as he adjusts his yellow hard hat and wipes his brow. It’s almost like he can feel the flames licking his skin. Phantom flames.

“I’d say about ten blocks at most.”

“Maybe closer. The bastard probably wanted to see the light show,” Asami says. She unclenches her fist and tries to be objective.

Kuvira had already told her that she was re-thinking having her investigate this case. She doesn’t want to give her any reason to follow through.

Iroh gives her a sympathetic look. “Is there anything else that you can tell us about the blast or device? Were there any particular parts that may point us in a specific direction?”

The man shakes his head. “I can tell you that it was expertly made. It did its job. A building this size makes things hard to find. Add the heat to it and a lot of evidence melts away.”

“If it was a terrorist group, they’d have taken responsibility by now, if their objective was to cripple the market; this could just be the beginning. But, my gut tells me that this was personal. My dad may be a shark when it comes to business, but he doesn’t deserve this. The employees don’t deserve this.”

“I’m really sorry, Ms. Sato. I’ll send a copy of my full report over. We can even get a liaison over there to help go over anything. We’ll find who did this.”

“I sure hope so.”

#

“What’s the problem, Kor?”

“What isn’t? All this shit is just adding stress on Asami. I already know how it’s going to play out if we don’t get results. She’s going to become obsessed.”

“Okay. We won’t let that happen. It’s not just you. We’re a great team and this is too big to not have anyone talk. Someone knows something.”

“Yeah, well…” her voice trails off. Distracted.

“So, other than that b.s. response, what is really bothering you?”

“You just had to come out didn’t you?”

“Excuse me?!”

“You just had to fall in love with Iroh and ruin a good thing, didn’t you?”

“Wha-,”

“Lin would’ve overlooked Bopal and me and Sams, but you two had to mess it up. We can’t all be in love with each other-what is this, a comic or cartoon? Ugh. She’s making us switch partners and it’s all your fault. You and your stupid boyfriend and Akari too. It’s her fault too. Tell her I said that.”

“Korra. Don’t put this on me. You can’t really be mad at us for this?”

“Well, I want to be! I don’t want to switch partners.”

“It’s only temporary. Asami will understand. Technically, we all screwed up. They give us a lot of rope.”

“To hang with,” she mutters.

“Hey. We’re the best. They have to give us leeway. It’s not our fault we’re all so damn attractive.”

Korra laughs.

“We are kinda cute.”

“Yes. So, the day is over. Relax. Take your cute girlfriend out to dinner and try to relax a bit. Tell her about the partner switch so that she’s not surprised tomorrow when Kuvira announces the changes.”

“Good idea. What are you three doing tonight? Three. That’s going to take some getting used to. It’s called poly right?”

“Yeah. Poly. Polyamory. We’re taking it one day at a time. I think it’s hard on Akari because Iroh and I work together, but I think we can work this out. Are you… cool with this? Us?”

“It’s a bit… different, but yeah, I’m okay with it. Despite what you think, I do want you to be happy. If they both make you happy, then you better return the favor. I just never thought-,”

“What? That I could be with a guy?”

“No. That I can believe.”

“Hey!”

She ignores him. “What I couldn’t believe is that you could be in a successful relationship. Sometimes, you’re emotionally… vacant.”

He narrows his eyes. “Okay. I’m going to just end this right here for multiple reasons. I’m going to clean up.”

“What did I say?” she asks as he walks away.

He doesn’t respond.

“Thanks for the talk!” she calls after him.

#

“I’m stuffed. We should have driven here because I don’t know if I can make it,” Asami jokes.

She took the news of the partner switch in stride. Then, she decided that they should just enjoy dinner and keep work at work, at least for the night.

“Well, I’ll carry you if I have to. But, if I drop you, it’s because you’ve gained weight.”

Asami punches Korra playfully.

“If I was another type of woman, that may have hurt my feelings.”

“Oh, I’m not scared of a little weight gain. As long as it goes to your booty.”

Asami rolls her eyes and holds the door open for Korra. “You can’t handle this booty as it is.”

They step into the night air.

“What? I think I’ve been handling it quiet well.”

“I’ve been faking.”

Korra gasps and clutches her chest. “You wound me. How will I ever be able to perform again?”

“I’m sure they have pills for that.”

“Whatever.”

They continue to laugh and walk down the street hand in hand. They nearly reach their destination when a car speeds down the street and hops the curb behind them.

“What the hell?!” Korra cries.

Two men hop out or the car and two more people step out of an SUV that was parked on the street. All the men are wearing masks. All the men have blunt weapons.

“Okay, okay. Hold up. What is this? Let’s talk about this.”

“Not interested,” one of the men say.

Then, they attack.

Korra and Asami fight side by side, but, the men connect blows with crowbars and metal pipes. For as many attacks as they dodge, the other men fill the gap. Korra takes a hit to the head and she goes down hard. Stars explode behind her eyes.

“Korra!” Asami calls, but then her voice becomes muffled.

Korra groans as a kick slams into her ribs. Two or a million seconds later, a car speeds off.

“Sa-Sami.” Korra tries to open her eyes but a wave of nausea hits.

She falls back over and the world goes dark.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't really know what to say, but I feel like I should say something.
> 
> I'm kinda open with certain parts of my life because certain aspects provide insight to my writing (in this case, lack of) so, I guess I'll try to be honest.
> 
> Writing has not been making me happy as of late. Writer's block, lack of time, stress, etc. I've been setting certain expectations for myself and I haven't been meeting them. But, I'm working through it.
> 
> I want to tell the best stories possible and sometimes that means that there will be long gaps in the story. But, please stick with me. I need you guys. Hell, I love you guys. Your support is beautiful. 
> 
> I know that I still have a lot to learn and there's always room for improvement. Hopefully, I've been evolving in the past year that I've been writing fanfic. Whatever this slump is won't last forever, but again I can't promise that my chapters will be timely.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chap.

Chapter Twenty Eight

She thinks she hears voices, but she can’t be too sure. The world is still spinning even with her eyes shut. Her mouth opens like a fish, but no sound escapes.

Weak. She feels so weak.

“There’s so much blood.”

“I think she’s dead.”

“Miss, miss can you hear me?”

“I think she’s still alive! Call 911!”

“No, don’t move her. She’s breathing and we could make it worse.”

“You’re going to be okay. Just hold on. Just hold on.”

#

“No! Let me go!” Asami cries. She tries to fight, to pull away, but there are too many of them. Someone punches her in the midsection. She nearly vomits as she slumps over.

“Tie the bitch up,” the driver demands.

They had already covered her face and driven off. They took her and left Korra. She doesn’t even know if she’s alive or dead.

A new surge of adrenaline spikes through Asami as she finally catches her breath. They’ve nearly got her tied completely, but she knows she must still fight. If they take her, she may not make it out alive.

With her shoulder, she slams into the nearest captor. It’s all she can do with bound hands.

He grunts in pain. “Son of a bitch!”

A debilitating blow to the face makes her rethink her plan. She’s never been hit that hard before. She can’t help the whimper that escapes her. She swallows and tastes warm copper. Asami staggers into another man. He holds her tightly.

“This isn’t a fight you can win.”

“What do you want?” Asami asks as she tries to focus.

“Us? Nothing. You’ll find out what _he_ wants soon enough.

With that, the man wraps an arm around her neck and chokes her out. She’s helpless to sop it, but her last thoughts before unconsciousness aren’t of her well being. Korra is at the front of her mind.

#

“…dropping. Her…is…”

“Pack the gauze.”

“Bp is…”

Korra’s eyes flutter open. There’s a woman over her. Light’s flash in her eye. Sickness fills her being again.”

“Miss? Can you hear me?”

She blinks twice.

“I’m a paramedic. I’m going to…”

She passes out again.

#

When Asami comes to, her mouth is gagged and her hands and feet are still bound. Her body feels like it’s been hit by two trucks and a herd of elephants.

It takes her about five minutes to focus enough for her to take in the room. She’s alone. The room has no windows. It’s bare. Concrete. Gray. Cold.

Fear slithers over her as she realizes that she might die here.

She still tastes blood in her mouth.

She begins to shake. At lease she doesn’t cry, she says to herself.

Asami forces herself to calm down. Right now, all she can do is wait.

#

“…female, blunt force trauma to the head…and out of…”

Korra’s being wheeled through the emergency room. She tries to speak, but her tongue weighs a ton.

“Does she have identification?”

“…detective.”

“Asa-sami.”

“Miss?”

“Fi-find her,” she whispers.

“Miss, it’s going to be okay.”

“Find…Asami. Call…chief.”

Another blanket of darkness coats her.

#

“Fuck!” Lin rushes out of her room. Before Kya can ask, she throws her her jacket. “Korra’s been admitted to the hospital. They think that she’s been attacked.”

“Spirits! That’s awful. Hasn’t she been through enough? I’ll drive. You can make some calls. Where did they find her?”

“They didn’t say. I’m going to call Asami Sato first.”

Lin calls as they head to the car. There’s no answer. She calls again. Still, nothing. She tries one more time. No luck. She calls everyone else back to back letting them know what’s going on and asks if they’ve heard from Asami.

“Last I heard, they were together. Supposed to have gone to dinner,” Mako tells her. “Chief, you don’t think-,”

“I do, detective. After I check on our girl, I’m going to personally pay Hiroshi Sato a visit.”

#

Asami leans against the wall and tries to listen for the sound of footsteps, voices, anything. It takes some time, but the sure steps of someone stops at her door. Two locks unlock and then a door slowly opens.

The light from the hallways makes her head hurt. She turns her head back toward the darkness. One set of footsteps enters followed by another. She forces herself to look up.

“Hello, Miss Sato. How wonderful it is to meet you.” The man is tall, built sturdy. His skin is dark like Korra’s. But, his eyes don’t shine with the same vibrancy as hers.

Lifeless.

“I can’t say the same under these circumstances. Perhaps you can be a bit more accommodating and I’ll be in a better mood.”

The other man tilts his head to the side studying her. He’s looks slightly older and less sane. Their resemblance is striking. Brothers. And he’s the one in charge.

“What do you suggest?” the tall one asks.

“Untie me. I’m clearly not going anywhere.”

He chuckles. “You’re absolutely right about that. The problem is, it’s easier to torture people that are tied up. Less thrashing and the like.”

She just stares at him trying to figure out if he’s serious. Finally, she notices a tiny drain in the middle of the room.

Easy cleanup.

“What do you want?” she finally asks.

“So predictable. Well, since you asked…”

#

There are officers going over the scene trying to find any witnesses. The server at the restaurant said they paid and began to walk. They were headed to Asami’s. She only lives about five blocks away,” Kuvira tells Lin.

“The news has already gotten tipped off. They’re waiting for a statement.”

“They can wait.”

“Where’s dad? I thought he’d be here by now.” There are tears in Jinora’s eyes as she looks around. They’ve got Korra in a medically induced coma until the swelling goes down.

“He’s out of town as a representative on a case for me. They needed his expertise. I’ve already informed him of the situation.”

What she means is that he needs to find information on the brothers ASAP because it feels like it’s all connected.

“What if she has permanent brain damage?” Opal asks quietly.

“We can’t think like that,” Mako says firmly. “She’s a fighter.”

“Yeah, she’ll be up in no time,” Bolin says with a sniffle. Opal squeezes his hand and nods.

“What about Asami?” Iroh asks. They’d all been concerned about Korra that they forgot.

“Someone checked her apartment, but she’s not there and there’s no sign of a struggle.”

“I’m going to go see Hiroshi. You keep me updated on the kid. No one is to speak to the media,” Lin tells them.

“I’m coming with you,” Kuvira responds.

Lin narrows her eyes at her, but Kuvira doesn’t so much as blink. Finally she shakes her head in defeat. “Fine, but you follow my lead and you don’t speak unless I tell you; is that clear?”

“Copy that, chief.”

Opal pulls Kuvira into a hug and she returns it with equal warmth.

“Take care of our girl, Ope,” Kuvira whispers.

“I have some files we have to talk about later,” she whispers back.

They take their leave and the team watches as the doors slide open to take them into the night. Kya comes back into the waiting room with cups of coffee. She hands them out.

“Jinora, can you call Korra’s parents?” Kya asks.

“Of course.”

#

“There’s talk that there was a job tonight. It involved two cops. Heard it was a success. Good for them, but now I need a name of at least one of the men that took the job.”

“Why?”

Tenzin leans forward. “A friend of mine spent a long time in prison behind a job that he did with an acquaintance of one of the men. He thinks he may know where to find him and he’s paying me a lot of money to find out.”

“What if I don’t know?”

Tenzin places $300 on the table and slides it across to eager, waiting hands. “We help each other out, right? He wants this information by any means necessary. I don’t want to have to do what’s necessary, friend. Do you understand?”

The man frowns. “You wouldn’t.”

“I’m offering you money for a name. It’s up to you what happens next.”

He swallows slowly. “Give me an hour.”

He places another $200 on the table. “Twenty minutes.”

#

Handfuls of emotions course through Asami; hurt, betrayal, fear, anger, sadness, confusion, despair. The brothers had told her all about her father’s- Hiroshi’s involvement with their father, Yakone. The partnership they had created, the lives they ruined, the money they made. They told her about the bomb and how they planted it- how they felt that he had betrayed them by not helping their father stay out of prison. They told her of the man her father-Hiroshi had beaten, the messages he had been sending, the dangerous game they all played.

Now, Asami understood. She finally knew the depth of her father’s evil as well as how she’d been trapped as a pawn in their game. She’d be collateral damage and there’s nothing she can do about it. Even if they let her go, she’d never trust Hiroshi again. Even if they let her go, she’d have to keep it a secret or send her father to prison. They would possibly lose F.I. They would try to take her inheritance too.

But these men, these ruthless creatures raised as assassins, hired by politicians, the wealthy, and anyone else who could afford it, in order to stack the deck the way they saw fit, to put people in positions they see fit, to rule the city from the underworld- they have her tied up and at their mercy. There’s no way she’d leave this room unharmed.

Still, somehow, she kept the tears at bay.

#

Hiroshi opens the door himself, still dressed in a white button up and dark slacks. He blinks in surprise once he takes in Lin in her black long sleeved polo, slacks, and boots, and Kuvira in her black leather jacket and olive green skinny jeans. He quickly puts his cool mask back on.

“Chief Beifong, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he asks.

“May we come in?”

“Certainly.”

He opens the door wider and ushers them in. Then, he locks the door and escorts them to his living room. “Would you care for some tea?”

They don’t even sit. “No,” Lin answers.

“Well, how can I help you? I assume this isn’t a personal visit.”

“When’s the last time you heard from your daughter?”

He looks like he’s been slapped. He thought that this was about the explosion. They both gauge his reaction.

“I uh- yesterday. What’s going on?”

“You tell us. What did you do Hiroshi to piss people off so much? We have your daughter’s girlfriend lying in the hospital with a head wound and no idea where your daughter is.”

“What?! Why aren’t you out there looking for her instead of interrogating me?”

Lin looks at Kuvira and nods.

“My friend is in the hospital and instead of being there with her, I’m here talking to you because my other friend is missing. All three of us here know that this is your fault. So, you’re going to make it right before this goes any further. What the fuck did you?” Kuvira takes a step toward Hiroshi but he doesn’t back down.

“If I knew anything, I would let you know. But, I don’t. Now, get the hell out of my house and do your job. Find my daughter.”

Lin pulls Kuvira back and looks around. She sees a vase on a stand. She knocks it over and watches Hiroshi’s eyes narrow.

“I will be back with a warrant and I will tear apart everything you own. Either you help us or you will wish you’d never crossed me. Meanwhile, your daughter could die. Have a good night, Hiroshi.”

He watches them leave and then takes a glass and smashes it against the wall. After he regains his composure, he grabs his phone and dials a number.  It rings six times before someone answers.

“What do you want?” Hiroshi asks after someone just breathes in the phone.

“We’ll get back to you on that. But, for now, we’ll have a little fun.”

In the background, he hears Asami scream before the line clicks dead.

#

“There’s nothing more we can do right now for her. Korra would want us to get out there and look for Asami,” Iroh says.

“I agree. We need to get to work,” Mako says.

“I’m staying,” Jinora tells them.

“I understand. Let us know if anything changes. We’ll come right back.”

Bolin gets up. “Opal, are you coming?”

She looks torn. She stares at Jinora and then beyond the doors where Korra lies. Then, she looks at the rest of them with her fist clenched. “I’m going to help you guys.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

Jinora wipes a tear from her eye as Kya wraps an arm around her.

“They’ll get her back,” Kya promises her.

Jinora nods, but she knows that everything doesn’t always have a happy ending.

#

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These notes aren’t related to the story, so you can skip it if you wish
> 
> My grandmother passed away on March 18th. I haven’t been having the best month, but that’s life. Some days, you’ll have good days and sometimes bad. If you’ve been following any of my stories, you know that I like to leave you with little thoughts or small life lessons. Experiences, in my opinion are meant to be shared and I think that there’s a lesson here for me to teach you as well.
> 
> I came out to my parents when I was fifteen (12 yrs ago) but I waited until I was about 20/21 to tell my grandmother. She was one of the last people to know. I didn’t really have the best relationship with my father because of my sexuality and I thought that she’d react the same way and it scared me because I didn’t want to ever see her disappointed in me, even if sexual orientation is beyond one’s control. Well, I had to explain to her what I meant by “girlfriend” a couple times, but after she understood, she just looked at me and said, “Alanna, it’s not a big deal. People are what make it a big deal.” (She was essentially talking about my church upbringing and how God sees me compared to people) My grandma was Catholic. I grew up Baptist and my relationship with church and spirituality had always been this weight, this fear if you will. But, when she said that to me, it was like this burden I had been carrying was completely lifted from me.
> 
> I ended up breaking down and crying right then. When you come out to people in your life that you feel are important, their reaction is everything.
> 
> So, she said that she wanted to meet my then girlfriend, (now wife) and for years, we went to lunch together and our bond grew stronger. My gram taught me about life and filled me in on parts of my history. Her father who emigrated from Cape Verde, what it was like growing up in her time, etc. And she always included my wife- made sure she got to know her and her family as well. I don’t think she really knew how much that meant to me. I don’t even think I can put it in words…
> 
> My grandma got really sick two years ago. She had a stroke and then another. In the beginning, I visited her frequently and she got better. But, she ended up getting worse about a year ago. Then, I became scared. I stopped visiting as much. I hated seeing her that way. I made her promises to come and see her and I didn’t. I could have just sat with her. I could have done that for her. I could have been brave for her, but I wasn’t. There were too many, “I’ll visit her on my next day off” and now I don’t have another week. My grandmother was kind, patient, and beautiful and I thought that I could wait one more day to tell her, to thank her for accepting me without condition, to just hold her hand.
> 
> What I have is good memories as well as regrets. I wish that I didn’t fail her in that way.
> 
> But, maybe there’s someone that is dealing with a similar situation or something that may even seem really small in comparison. Well, let’s put it in perspective. Can you really wait another day? To stay angry, to not speak to someone, to not forgive? Is it worth it? Actions are how you prove that you love someone in the end.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

“My sweet Asami. Those screams are downright…marvelous. How do you manage to be in pain and still sound so beautiful?”

Asami whimpers in response. Sweat coats her clothes causing them to stick to her newly bruised flesh. They’d barely just begun, but she was already ready to beg.

For mercy, for release, for…anything. She’d promise the moon if they’d just stop.

The one in charge grabs her face and studies her. He smiles at the tears in her eyes, the trembling of her lips. Then, he wrenches her head back forcefully by her hair, exposing her neck. He shoots her with a needle of something extremely potent.

Her entire body feels like it’s been thrown into a volcano. She screams until her throat is raw as the chemicals make her feel like she’s been torn apart from the inside. Then, the world closes in on her.

Her sleep is a nightmare filled roller coaster.

#

Hiroshi calls the number back twelve times, but there’s still no response. He’s broken two lamps and a laptop in his rage. Never before has he ever felt this helpless; not even when his wife passed away.

What would she think of him now?

‘I could lose her. I could lose everything,’ he thinks.

He scrambles to rummage through his desk as he looks for his other phone. He’d have to call his computer guy immediately to have him destroy anything that could link them. First, he needs help.

He dials the number. They pick up on the third ring. “Hiroshi.”

“They have my daughter.” He nearly loses his composure.

Silence.

“Please.”

“I can’t help you, Hiroshi. They know who I am. They sent a photo of my daughter on campus to me and told me to stay out of it. I’m sorry.”

“I’ll pay you more than I’ve ever-,”

The line clicks dead.

#

“I’ve got a name for you, buddy, just like I said I would.” The man’s hands tremble slightly as he eyes Tenzin.

Tenzin pats him on the back. “I knew I could count on you. You earned every penny.”

“His name’s Carlos Block. His friends call him C-Block. Wh-what are you going to do with him?”

Tenzin pulls his gun and checks the chamber. “Don’t you worry about that. No one will ever know you spoke to me.”

“Sure, sure. You uh, I’ll just see you later then.”

Tenzin smiles with the grin of a shark. “I’m sure you will.”

#

Jinora covers her face with both hands as Kya rubs her back. Pema had just shown up as well as Akari and Baatar Jr. They’d all come to support Korra. Jinora looks up at the sound of footsteps.

“We came as soon as we heard. Has there been any word?” Baatar asks.

“No, not yet. They haven’t decided when they’re going to wake her up yet. Until then, they won’t know the extent of the damage,” Kya explains.

“So, somebody just left her on the street like that to die? That is absolutely horrible,” Akari says, voice filled with sadness.

“Is there any word on Asami?” Baatar whispers.

Jinora looks at Baatar and then at Akari and shakes her head. Then, she gets up and storms away. Akari moves to follow her, but Pema stops her.

“I just want to help,” she says quietly.

“I know, sweetheart, but right now she needs to blow off some steam. Korra is practically her sister. She’s scared.”

#

“Kuvira and the chief are meeting us back here. Lin has an officer giving a statement to the press right now. In the meantime, we’re not going to mention a word about Asami,” Mako tells them.

“Well, let’s get started. What do we know?” Iroh asks as he steps to the board.

“We know that it’s awfully convenient that there are two explosions involving Future Industries and then Hiroshi’s daughter gets kidnapped.”

“That son of a bitch knows who did this,” Lin snaps as she stomps through the door, hands on her hips. Kuvira follows, a look of pure hate on her face.

“What did he say?” Bolin asks.

“That he knows nothing.”

“Can we bring him in?” Iroh asks.

“Not yet. It’ll cause a media circus.”

“I might have something on him that’ll make him be a little more cooperative,” Opal tells them. She pulls a file out of her drawer and drops it on the table. “I haven’t put this all together yet, but I think Mr. Sato has been involved in illegal activity for some time.”

“Can we prove it?” Lin asks as she grabs the file and thumbs through it.

“Possibly. I haven’t really had a chance to really get into it.”

“How did you get this?” Kuvira asks.

She looks at Kuvira and then Lin. “I started digging when he was being all secretive with those security tapes. He gives me the creeps.”

“Yeah, it’s hard to believe that Asami is the fruit of his loins,” Bolin says.

Mako just gives him a look and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Well, we have to do this for Korra and for Asami. If Hiroshi is the target, we’ll have to keep an eye on him. I want her found by any means necessary. Just find her. We’ll worry about building a case later.” Lin turns on her heel and storms out. Tenzin had left her a message.

“Well…” Mako looks to Kuvira for her orders.

“Iroh, I need you to go back to Sato’s residence and watch him. If he leaves, you let us know. If he does anything stupid, you haul his ass to the box. Bolin, help Opal tap into traffic cams and get a plate number, visual, anything that’ll help us catch these bastards. Mako and I will be going through these papers. We need answers in hours or less. We don’t sleep until we have Asami back. Are we clear?”

“We’re not going anywhere, sarge. She’s family.”

“Damn right.”

“I’m going to go suit up. I’ll call you if anything changes,” Iroh says. He glances over to Mako and hesitates.

Mako looks at him and closes the distance, placing a quick kiss to his lips. “You be careful out there. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Iroh squeezes his hand and then nods. He jogs out the door, fighting the urge to pop a pill in his mouth.

#

Jinora leans against the door to the bathroom and allows her tears to fall. She doesn’t know why this is affecting her so hard this time around, but it was. She’s scared for Korra and even more scared for Asami. If they didn’t find her and Korra woke up, she’d never be the same again.

Korra had always been there for Jinora, no questions asked.

She remembered when she had an “accident” and bled through her pants and Korra didn’t hesitate to give her her basketball shorts that she was wearing and ran down the street in her boxers all the way back home. She remembered when Korra would lie there and listen to her poetry at night when no one else felt like it. She remembered when Korra took her to the movies after her own date had stood her up. She remembered how happy Korra was for her when she got accepted into her university, how she told anyone who asked (or didn’t) how smart Jinora was.

Korra had always been there for her. She’d be here for her now. She had to stay strong so that when Korra woke up, she wouldn’t have to worry. Hopefully, they’d find Asami before then. She’d be alive. She had to.

Jinora’s phone vibrates with a message. She pulls it from her hoodie and stares at the blinking light for a few seconds.

The message isn’t from the krew, however. It’s from Kai.

 _I’m omw._ , he says.

In some ways, Kai reminds her of Korra. She needs that positive energy right now. She realizes how much she really needs both of them in her life.

#

Hiroshi’s phone finally rings. He wastes no time picking it up. “What do you want from me?”

“I don’t hear enough pleading in your voice.”

Rage flashes across his face, but he pushes it down. “What do you want? Please. I’m listening.”

“We don’t need you anymore actually. We have a plan in place for our father. This is just the cost of doing business, Hiroshi. You’ll get your daughter back. Eventually.”

The line almost gets disconnected, but he screams.

“No! No! Please. Wait. I’m begging you. What do I have to do? She’s all I have left. Please.” Tears race down his cheek as he grips the phone tightly. All of the pride he had left disappears.

He laughs on the other end. “Now, that’s more like it. Although, the pleading that your daughter has done was much, much more thrilling.”

With that, his phone beeps again revealing a set of pictures. Hiroshi scrolls through and looks at his daughter’s swollen face, her purple skin, her matted hair. He’s going to be sick.

“We want you to do one of two things. You see, we’re benevolent beings and we feel that you at least deserve a choice. You can either tell the police how you funneled drugs through your business and onto the beautiful streets of Republic City or you can admit that you planted those explosives yourself in order to collect the insurance to boost your business.”

“What? I’ll go to jail! I can’t…”

“It’s either you or your daughter. I’ll give you a few hours to make a decision. You choose. But, if I know anything about you, Hiroshi, it’s that you’re a selfish, self-serving bastard and that you’ll pick yourself every time- even over your flesh and blood. Prove me wrong, Sato.”

“There has to be another way. I’ll pay anything…”

He laughs. “You’re everything I thought you to be. I’ll be sure to let your daughter know that you won’t be saving her anytime soon.”

“No, let’s negotiate. We can make a deal.”

“Hours, Hiroshi. That’s all she has left.” He hangs up.

#

“Lin, I got a name and I’m headed there now. Just in case things don’t go well on my end, I want you to tell Pema…”

“Tenzin, you’ll be fine. Who’s this guy?”

“He goes by C-Block. He’s one of the guys that attacked them. He has to know Asami’s location.”

“Okay. Let’s hang back for a second. I want you to just sit on this guy and see if he makes any more moves. You call me and let me know and I’ll send Kuvira to your location. I need you to stay undercover a little bit longer.”

“Why? Don’t you think that this takes precedence over Yakone’s case?”

“You’re right, but, there are some things that still need to be done outside of the law. I don’t want you barging in as a cop just yet. This is Asami’s life we’re talking about.”

“I understand. How’s Korra?”

“She hasn’t woken up yet, but that’s not a good or bad sign. They’ve been purposely keeping her under.”

“And Hiroshi?”

“That’s where you come in. Opal says that he has a private warehouse under another name. I need you to break into it if there’s time. For now, just stick with C-Block.”

“Why can’t some uniforms just check it out?”

“Because, if you find nothing, I want it to go up in flames. That’ll rattle him and he’ll make a mistake.”

“Ah.”

“Any means necessary, Tenzin.”

“We can’t forget that we’re the good guys, Lin. Some things just aren’t worth it.”

“Well, this one is. I know who I am and I sleep just fine at night. The question is, if anything happens to either of them, will you?”

“I don’t like it, but I’ll do it.”

“I know you will. That’s why you’re the best.”

#

“Asami, wake up. It’s time for an activity.”

She doesn’t stir.

He takes a bucket of cold water and dumps it on her. She wakes up with a gasp and then a howl of pain. It doesn’t take long before she releases the contents of her stomach. Vomit coats her shirt and clothes.

“Nasty.”

He throws another bucket of water on her, removing some of the bile. She shivers and hangs her head down.

At least there are no more nightmares.

“Asami. Sato. Heiress. Police Officer. You do it all don’t you? You know, your daddy had someone watching you just in case something like this were to happen. The problem is, he didn’t know that we paid them off. Now, they’re somewhere lounging on a beach while you’re tied to this chair. Pity.”

“Please, no more.”

“Please. I’ve been hearing that word a lot today. You know, I’m really sorry to tell you this, but that word really has no effect on us. Oh, and I just got word that your little friend from the hospital may not make it. In fact, my girl should be there now to finish her off with a little something in her i.v. Too bad, but I don’t like loose ends.”

At that, Asami perks up. “No, no, no!” She fights against her restraints until she topples over. Her shoulder hits the concrete and an explosion of pain erupts in her joints. But, fight as she might, she doesn’t break free. “Korra!” she cries, helpless to do anything at all. “No, Korra, no.” She chants over and over.

They watch her hysterics with smug looks and then walk back out the room. There are plenty of ways to torture a person. They’d master them all.

#

They are finally able to go back and see Korra, two at a time. Kai had just arrived in his blue firefighter squad jacket. The rest of them let him go back with Jinora to sit with Korra. Her head is wrapped and she has a breathing tube in her mouth. At the sight, Jinora lets out a whimper and Kai pulls her close. Her face is pressed into his chest and he wraps his strong arms around her.

“It’ll be okay, Nora. If she’s half as stubborn as you say she is, she’ll pull through. Sure she’ll have to sit on the sidelines for a while, but she’ll be good as new. You have to believe that.”

“I do, it’s just that head wounds are so tricky and this is the second one in as many months. I want her to come back to us as our Korra.”

“She will. You have to send her positive thoughts. You have to believe in her. Hold her hand and tell her that you love her.”

“Okay,” Jinora says quietly. She walks over to the bed and stares at the caramel skinned woman. Her friend, her sister. “Hey you. Always sleeping on the job, huh.” She smiles even though it’s so very hard. “You better not quit on us. We still have things to do, places to see. Your girl is waiting for you and so is all that paperwork you’ve been putting off.” Jinora grabs Korra’s hand. “I love you, Kor. It seems like you’re always the one that has to suffer the most and I hate it. You don’t deserve this. You deserve peace and to be with your loved ones. But, this is the life you’ve chosen. You’re an amazing person and I can’t wait to see your smile again.” Jinora bends down and kisses Korra on the cheek. Then, she sits beside her as Kai comes over and rubs her neck.

“She’s lucky to have you,” Kai tells her.

“Nope,” Jinora shakes her head. “I’m the lucky one.”

They sit for about twenty minutes before they decide that it’s time to let someone else see her. Besides, she’s ready to get an update from the team. Maybe she can start working a profile in her head. They head out and get to the doors when Kai remembers his cell phone was left in the room.

“I’ll be right back,” he tells Jinora as he heads back around the corner and down the hall to her room.

When he gets there, he finds a nurse with a needle putting it into Korra’s i.v.

“What are you doing?” he asks as she starts to plunge the liquid.

Startled, she pulls it out quickly. “The Dr. ordered her some morphine.”

“A nurse about ten minutes ago just did that. She wouldn’t need anything else this quickly.” He looks at her with his head tilted, studying.

She makes a move to insert more of the liquid into the i.v., but he rushes over and rips it out of Korra’s arm.

“What are you doing?” the nurse hisses.

Kai steps forward in a move to take the needle, but the nurse sucker punches him in the jaw. He staggers back and she kicks him in the shin and tries to go around him. But, he doesn’t go down like she expects and he slams her hard against the wall causing her to drop the needle. Others hear the commotion and call for security as the woman tries to break free of Kai’s iron grip. She tries to kick him again and wrench free of his arm with a move, but he’s prepared and spins her around, her face slamming into the wall.

“Don’t even fucking move,” he warns, pressing his weight up against her.

She still struggles, but by this time, two officers and security show up and pull him away. They almost let her go, but Kai cries, “She’s not a real nurse, she attacked detective Korra.”

They look at her and she tries to pretend like she doesn’t know what he’s talking about. But, the Dr. shows up as well as the head nurse. They both ask, “Who are you?” in unison and the officers waste no time in taking her down as well. She spits on Kai, but he just wipes it off with a smirk.

“Fuck you too, bitch.”

The rest of the group heard the commotion and snuck back to see what was happening. After they hear the story, they demand that Korra have two guards on her at all times.  Kya calls Lin and she personally heads back to the hospital to pick up the would-be assassin.

She reads the woman her rights as she walks her out the door leaving the other officers to take Kai’s statement.

“You picked the wrong people to fuck with. I’m going to make you regret it for the rest of your life,” Lin tells her.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw police procedure. Chicago PD- Hank Voight style.

Chapter Thirty

 “I want my lawyer,” the woman tells Lin as she drives slowly down the empty streets of the city. Her city. The city she’s protected for decades.

“That would be a fair response if I were taking you to the station. But, I’m not.” She grips the wheel tighter and breathes slowly, prepared for all possible scenarios.

“What do you mean?” the woman asks.

“Do you know who I am?”

“Some old bitch playing cops.”

Lin chuckles. “I’m the chief of police and the woman that you just tried to murder is a very precious person to me. You understand that doesn’t make me very happy, right.”

The woman thinks for a few seconds and then tries to make her voice authoritative. “I’m not going to talk. And I’ll sue the entire force. I want my lawyer.”

Lin slams on the brakes and she lurches forward. Then, she unbuckles herself, gets out of the car and pulls the back door open. The woman’s eyes go wide as she is pulled from the vehicle. Lin practically lifts her off of her feet and then slams her back against the car with the force of a linebacker. The woman shrieks in pain and surprise.

“I said that I’m not taking you to the police station.” Lin’s voice is low, full of deadly promise.

The woman turns her eyes from the demon in front of her and looks around. They’re about thirty feet from the river. Realization hits her like a truck.

“Th-there were witnesses that saw you take me. You can’t just kill me.” Her voice is uncertain, full of fear.

“For someone who said she isn’t going to talk, you’re awfully chatty. I need information and if you don’t have it, I have no use for you. You tried to escape. You attacked me in route and I gave chase. I ended up losing you, after all, I’m old, and these legs aren’t what they used to be. Maybe you got away. Doesn’t matter. They’ll look, but they’ll never find you. No one will question me. After all, you tried to murder their friend; a fellow police officer.”

Lin grabs her roughly by the back of her head and begins to drag her down to the river. She screams, but her hands are still cuffed. Her feet slide against the pavement, but it doesn’t stop her journey toward the rushing water.

“Can you swim? I don’t remember if I can,” Lin says.

“Please, no, no.”

“It’s dark and you can’t really tell how fast this water is rushing. Might have to weigh you down.”

“Stop!” She tries to pulls away.

“Heard the water is really cold.”

“Stop! Stop! Let’s make a deal. Please.”

Her cries become whimpers as Lin stops her about five feet from the bank.

“Talk,” Lin growls, fully prepared to take those final steps and never look back.

“I’m going to need protection. They have people everywhere. In prison, in the department, at city hall, everywhere. They’ll kill me!”

“You give me their names and then we can talk.”

“Promise me.”

“The names!” Lin roars as she reaches for her again.

“Tarrlok and Noatak… Ya-Yakone’s son’s.”

#

Asami lies on the cold, wet floor surrounded in her bodily fluids utterly destroyed. Her heart left her body about half an hour ago, but her cries haven’t died down. She’s shredded from pain so unimaginable that she feels like she could die at any minute. She probably will, she knows that, but for Korra to have been murdered because of her father- she can’t even make peace with the last bit of life that she has left.

They lost.

No one is coming to save her.

At least she’s realistic about that.

But, spirits how it hurts.

To spend her last moments alone and treated like some kind of animal. Fate is a cruel being. Cruel. Hateful. Unfair.

There was still so much that she wanted to do, so much she wanted to see. So many ways she wanted to show Korra that she loved her.

To just be able to even say those words to her. But, that chance has slipped through her fingers like a tiny grain of sand.

The attack flashes in her mind. Moments before they were just so happy.

The blow to Korra’s head. The way she dropped like a ton of bricks.

Her scream. Her last image before they covered her head of Korra lying lifeless on the concrete.

She cries in frustration.

It hurts.

It hurts so fucking bad.

Korra…

Her smile.

Her recklessness.

The way she pushed her out of the way of the moving vehicle.

She ended up in the hospital that time too.

For Asami.

Korra’s dead.

They killed her and she did nothing to stop it. They robbed her of her future of her light. They stole her bright blue eyes from the world.

Hate.

Hate.

Hate.

It rises to the surface like a shark fin- the promise of something far more deadly to come.

If they kill her, they better do so from a distance.

Now is not the time to cry and give up.

She has to make them regret what they did- she’ll die anyway.

She won’t go quietly.

For her pride and for Korra.

#

Kuvira reaches the location and meets up with Tenzin. They’re a block down from the apartment where C-Block is inside alone.

“You can’t tell anyone what I’m doing, chief’s orders. I’m uc right now.”

“I understand. Which one is it?”

“Third floor, the one right there with the lights on. I went inside and followed him. 322. He’s in there still. I just saw movement about three minutes ago.”

“Okay. What does he look like?”

“Medium height, Hispanic, cropped hair.”

“Okay. I’ll take it from here.”

“Be careful, Kuvira. He doesn’t give a shit about killing cops.”

“Don’t worry, I texted Bolin. He and Mako will be in the area soon. We got a beat on the van so they’re going to check it out and meet me here. If he leaves, I’ll follow, but if not, I’ll wait and we’ll take him then.”

Tenzin gives her a smile. “I’m proud of you, sergeant. You’ve come a long way from the hot headed mess you once were.”

“You have no idea how hard it is to control it right now. But I have to be smart if I want this to have a happy ending.”

“I know. But, I have to go now.”

“Good luck and you be careful too, lieutenant.”

Tenzin grunts in response and pulls his hood up over his head. Kuvira slides back into her car and waits.

#

Mako and Bolin reach the van, but it’s been burned. There are sets of tire tracks going in different directions away from it, but they’ll have to call in csi to have them get any information they can from here. They look around in silence for about five minutes before Mako’s phone begins to ring.

“It’s chief,” he tells Bo.

“This is Mako,” he says when he answers.

“Things have changed. Are you with your brother right now?”

“Yes. What’s wrong?”

“I know who took Asami and it’s not good. I need you to go back Kuvira up immediately to pick that guy up. We need a location right now.”

“Who, chief?”

“Yakone’s boys.”

“That doesn’t make any sense…Unless.”

“I know, Mako. But, right now, I need you to go. Get that location. She can’t move without you.”

“Copy that. We won’t let you down.”

She hangs up without a response.

“Bo, call the csi unit and give them this location. We can’t stay.”

Mako rushes to the car.

“What’s wrong?”

“We have to meet Kuvira. Yakone’s son’s took Asami.”

Silence. Then, Bolin grits his teeth.

“She could already be dead.”

“No, Bo. We can’t think like that. Make the call then call Opal and tell her to find everything she can on them.”

“Okay.”

“I just texted Kuvira and told her we’re on the way.”

“We’ll get them, Bo. I promise.”

He speeds off, sirens blaring for the next mile.

#

Korra was twelve when she finally told her parents that he uncle had molested her. She kept the secret from them for seven years, not really understanding what had happened and then thinking it was all her fault. Her father had nearly killed him when he found out. She felt guilty for a very long time after he hanged himself in prison. She thought it was her fault that her cousins were without a father. It wasn’t until she was fourteen that Eska told her that he’d touched her too and that she was glad he was dead.

Korra vowed that she’d never let anyone make her feel helpless again.

So, she began working out, getting stronger physically. The counseling helped with her emotions. She got through it. She could talk about it without it ruining her. She wasn’t a victim, she was a survivor.

When Korra killed a man for the first time, she didn’t know that his little girl was in the car watching the entire time. He was high on drugs and blew through two red lights, clipping a car. As she gave chase, the man suddenly stopped, got out and pulled a gun. She didn’t hesitate. She pulled the trigger until her clip was empty. Two bullets ripped through the glass. The little girl’s cries haunted her for an entire year after that.

She contemplated suicide when she couldn’t get the little girl’s face out of her head. But, her friends pulled her back.

They all had different reasons for wanting to join the taskforce, but they were all chosen for the same reason…

They were broken.

Empathetic.

They needed to be more and do more in order to continue forward.

And they were damned good at their jobs.

They healed each other and Korra was the glue that kept them together.

Somehow, she always bounced back stronger than before.

She turned her mistakes into profound lessons. She challenged and she encouraged. And she wasn’t afraid to dive into danger to help her friends.

Broken people understand other broken people.

They know how important it is to pick up those pieces and try to move forward.

They made every case personal. So, they made sure they solved them all if they could.

Korra layed inside of a cage with a little boy for five hours because he was afraid to come out. He had been beaten and starved for years. He could barely speak. But, she stayed in there with him until he was ready. Then, she took his tiny hand and led him into a new world. She didn’t leave his side.

When it was finally time to let go, she went into the locker room and cried for an hour.

Her job is hard. It takes a piece of you if you aren’t careful. It hardens you if you let it.

Korra didn’t let it. She faced everything head on and with determination that was so contagious that you thought everyday you were saving the world. Maybe in some way, she was.

Korra never gives up.

When she was four, her mother told her she was special.

The amount of people waiting for her to recover proves it.

#

“I want you to bring his ass in. I don’t care if you kick his door down. Do it now,” Lin tells Iroh.

Hiroshi never left the house, but time is running out. They had to have contacted him by now, but he hasn’t gone to them. That made Iroh really uneasy. He reaches into the glovebox and pulls out his bottle.

‘Last time,’ he tells himself, grabbing one and swallowing it dry.

Then, he gets out of the car and head to the fence to jump it.

#

Kuvira and the brothers strap on their vests and grab their tactical weapons. Then, they break out into a jog as to reach the door.

#

Iroh knocks but there’s no answer. He waits and then thinks he hears music coming from a room deep in the mansion. He knocks again and then kicks the door in as instructed. Then he pulls his sidearm just in case someone beat him in the house and he didn’t know it.

#

Tenzin rifles through a stack of papers. He’d seen enough when he walked in, but if there was anything that he could take with him now, he’d do so.

Hiroshi’s been a busy man.

There’s definitely evidence of illegal activity. It would take days to go through it.

#

Iroh reaches a hallway and smells cigar smoke. Slowly he slides along the wall until he reaches the room where the music is playing. The light shining under the door beckons him closer. He pushes it open slowly and quietly before sticking the nose of his gun inside. Then, he follows.

#

Mako watches their back as Bolin gets ready to kick the door in. Kuvira counts to three and then signals. He kicks, she runs in and they follow, sweeping the area. They find Carlos on the couch, wide-eyed with a bud light in his hand. He tries to discreetly reach under his cushions.

“You try it and I will paint this entire room with pieces of you,” Kuvira warns, gun trained on his chest.

He drops the beer and raises his hands.

#

“Good news. The latest round of tests show that there are no side effects to the drug that was partially injected into detective Korra. Also, brain activity seems normal. I don’t believe that there will be any lasting damage. We’re going to begin protocol to allow her to wake up on her own. She’ll probably be awake by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Oh spirits. Thank you.” Jinora and Kya hug while everyone else in the waiting room begins to celebrate.

“And you.” The doctor looks at Kai. “You’re a true hero. You saved her life.”

Kai grins. “I’m just glad I got there in time.”

Jinora steps over to Kai and whispers. “I’ll be thanking you properly later.”

He coughs and then blushes.

#

Iroh takes a second to take in the situation, then he reacts.

Hiroshi’s back is to him, but Iroh sees the gun as Hiroshi raises it to his head. He rushes over and grips his arm. The gun goes off and the bullet slams into the ceiling. Iroh slams Hiroshi to the floor.

“You stupid son of a bitch. Your daughter may be dying right now and you’re going to put a bullet in your head instead of doing everything in your power to save her!”

Hiroshi trembles under him. “I can’t help her!”

“The hell you can’t! You know who took her don’t you? It’s your fault.”

“Just let me die,” he cries.

He pulls him up. “What do they want, Hiroshi? Where are they?”

“They want to take everything. It’s too late. I won’t go to prison for my mistakes.”

“A parent should do everything possible to protect their children. What kind of man are you?”

He doesn’t say anything.

“If Asami dies, I’ll kill you myself.”

#

“Miss Sato. I just wanted to inform you that there’s an hour and a half left before your father decides if you live or die. Would you like to place a bet as what he’ll do?”

She says nothing. She’ll save all her words for when she gets free.

“Well. Tick tock, love. Tick. Tock.”

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on getting this out weeks ago. My bad ya'll. Hope it's worth the wait.

Chapter Thirty One

“Hiroshi, why are you sitting out here all alone?” his teacher asks as she gets ready to leave for the evening. He’s sitting under a tree, the wind blowing through the holes in his pants. She looks down to see that his socks fare no better. “And where are your shoes?”

“They took em.”

“Who?” she asks, ready to discipline them immediately as if they’d materialize right now.

He doesn’t answer. Arms wrapped around his knees, he just gazes into the distance with his crooked, taped glasses.

“Hiro-,”

“They think I’m weird. Because I like books and like to build things.”

“You’re not weird. You just have different interests. They just don’t understand how smart you are so they behave in foolish ways. Don’t you ever stop doing what you love to fit in. If you work hard enough, you can change the world.”

“Do you think so?”

“I know so. Then, all those bullies will end up working for you.”

He turns to her with hope shining in his eyes. She smiles at him.

“Where’s your mom?”

“I was supposed to walk home today because she had to work late.”

“Well, how about I give you a ride for today and then I can leave a note about what happened. I also think I know a young engineers program that you might be interested in. How does that sound?”

“Thank you, Mrs. K.”

“No problem. If you suddenly remember who took your shoes, let me know.”

The next day, Hiroshi came to school in his father’s shoes. Embarrassingly, they flopped and clacked everywhere. Everyone except for a few laughed. The day after that, Hiroshi had a new pair of shoes in his locker along with an application to an after school engineering program. He ran home that evening and cried in his room, vowing that no one would ever break him again.

#

I’ll fight for you as long as you believe in yourself. Take the loan out. We will manage. We always do,” Yasuko tells her husband as they look over their finances.

Things had been hit and miss for them. Their budget was tight, but Yasuko believed in her husband’s dreams. She was trying to be patient, but he wasn’t a patient man. He was ready to go all in.

“Okay. First thing tomorrow I’ll go to the bank.”

“Good, honey. I’ll iron your suit tonight.”

He kisses her on the cheek. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Probably be pretty miserable.”

He chuckles. “Probably. It would be kind of sad to not have you hanging off my arm at cocktail parties.”

She slaps him playfully. “Hiroshi!”

He pulls her in close and dips her low for a kiss. Then, he scoops her up in his arms as she squeals.

‘I don’t think I could ever love anyone as much as I love her,’ he thinks.

#

“Have you ever seen any of Yakone’s handiwork?” the woman, Lin now knows as Davina, asks.

Lin just nods grimly.

“They’re sadists, every single one of them.” Her voice is disgusted as if the very words leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

“But you’ve taken their money, done jobs for them. What are you?” Lin keeps driving, ready to be through with the woman.

“I had no choice.”

“There’s always a choice.”

“People with choices always think that means that everyone else has them too. News flash, just because you see the world a certain way doesn’t make it so. Truth is, you really don’t want to know.”

Her face becomes softer. “Then explain it to me.”

“I was sold by my parents when I was six. Too many mouths to feed and they needed money, apparently more than I needed them. I’m not going to talk about what happened to me after that. It doesn’t matter anymore. Besides, I was one of the lucky ones. Two years ago, I was working a… party and Tarrlok found me. He took a liking to me and bought my freedom and then told me that I could get paid to kill or I could be target practice.”

She hears the truth in her voice. “Spirits,” she mutters under her breath.

“You ask me what I am, well, I’m a survivor. So, Chief Beifong, which would you choose?”

#

“Carlos, you have some information that we need and we have very little time to get it. It’s in your best interest to tell us what we need to know,” Kuvira says.

“And if I don’t?” he challenges.

Mako and Bolin keep their guns trained on him as Kuvira walks over and searches for the gun under the seat cushion. He looks between her and the brothers, trying to keep his calm façade. Kuvira grabs the gun and shoves it in his hand, pointed under his chin.

She clicks the safety off and puts her hand on the trigger.

“What are you? What are you doing?” he cries.

“Kuvira! What the hell?” Mako hisses.

Bolin simply frowns as he keeps the gun trained on Carlos.

Kuvira stares into his eyes. Fire burning deep in them. The promise that she will pull the trigger. Then, she laughs and pulls it away from his face.

“Just messing with you, Carlos. Wouldn’t want you to ‘accidentally’ pull the trigger. Wouldn’t that just be messy?”

“Yeah, yeah. Messy.” He chuckles nervously.

“I have an idea. Why don’t we take a ride South, say about 13th st. We can drop you off there,” she suggests.

“That’s Southstar territory.”

“Is it? I wouldn’t know.”

“What do you want from me?”

“A deal.”

“And what might that be?”

“You show us where you took Asami Sato and we’ll give you a head start.”

“Kuvira!”

“I’m in charge here,” she snaps. “Don’t forget who you’re talking to.”

“I’m sorry, sergeant.”

“You can’t be serious,” Carlos says.

“Oh, I am. Oh and one more little favor.”

“Let me guess, the names of the others.”

“C-Block, you are a smart man, even if your little nickname suggests otherwise. It’s a deal of a lifetime. We can either drop you off, attest you for the kidnapping of a police officer, or you can give us what we need and we give you twenty four hours.”

“Forty eight.”

Kuvira nods. “Forty eight hours to haul ass before someone comes looking for you. You’ve got all of five seconds to decide. Five.”

“How can you-,”

“Four.”

“What about my-,”

“Three.”

“Urgh, Okay, okay! Let’s go.”

#

“Iroh, do you know what makes a man?” his grandfather, Zuko asked him as he sat him on his lap.

Iroh clutched the action figure he was holding a little bit tighter and looked up in confusion at his grandfather. “Mommy said boys have different body parts than girls, so I guess in his mommy’s tummy he’s into a boy and then he grows up.”

Zuko chuckles. “You’re such a smart boy, but I’m talking about something different here, okay.”

Wide-eyed, Iroh nods.

“This is really important what I’m about to tell you, so listen carefully.”

“Yes, sir.” He drops his action figure and looks at his role model, attentive and as patient as a seven year old boy can be. He adored grandpa Zuko and everything he told him he tried to remember.

“Good. A man doesn’t just become a man because he gets taller and his voice gets deeper. A man becomes a man when he finds something that he loves and wants to protect with all his might. A man always puts his family first and he makes sacrifices so that they are happy and safe. Do you know what a sacrifice is?”

“Mommy said that when you fought in the war, you let yourself get hurt so your friends could get away. She said it was a great sacrifice.”

Zuko smiles. “Well done. That is one example, Iroh. Sometimes sacrifices don’t seem that great at the time. Sometimes a sacrifice could be giving away your favorite toy so that someone that doesn’t have any toys could have one.”

He scrunches up his nose at the thought of giving away his favorite toy. Zuko catches the look and smiles.

“That doesn’t sound too fun does it?”

He shakes his head profusely.

Zuko chuckles. “That’s why it’s a sacrifice. That feeling that you feel now at the thought doesn’t go away, but you do it anyway because it’s the right thing to do. Now, I’m not saying that you have to go give away your toys, but sometimes doing things for people makes you feel much better inside later on down the line. We sacrifice not only because we have to, but because we want to. That’s what becoming a man means.”

Iroh seems to contemplate this for a few seconds. Then, with resolve, he says, “I’m gonna be a man one day, grandpa.”

“I know you will be, son. And a great one.”

#

“You’re not a man.”

“Excuse me?” Hiroshi asks, confused. He has snot pouring out of his nose and his glasses are smudged from the struggle. He’s leaning against the wall staring at Iroh as if he’s an alien.

“You’re not a man, Hiroshi. I was taught long ago what it means to be a man and you’re very clearly not it. Asami is your child. She should be your priority. You should be moving heavens and earth to bring her home, but you’re too much of a coward. You’d leave her kidnapped, tied up somewhere to fend for herself against some wolves instead of fighting for her. You’re not a man. Hell, you’re not even a person. I’ve never seen someone so disgusting,” Iroh spits. White hot rage fills his veins and he has a force himself to release his tight grip on his firearm.

“You don’t understand,” Hiroshi tries to explain.

“She’s my friend!” he roars. “She’s my friend and she is your only child. There is nothing else to understand,” he says a bit quieter.

“Yakone’s sons have her.” He drops to his knees and punches the floor. “Oh spirits, I’m going to get my daughter killed.”

Iroh stiffens at the names. Yakone’s sons weren’t in the roundup with the rest of his men when they got into the gun battle. They should have looked harder for them, but they trusted the feds to handle it. This is their city. It should have been their responsibility.

“Where are they keeping her?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Hiroshi!”

“I don’t know!”

“Think, you son of a bitch. Think.”

“They wouldn’t take her to any of the places we’ve done business.” He finally seems to be thinking a bit clearer now. “They’d have to be in an area with little to no foot traffic, but I bet that they’re still in the city.”

“You tell me all of the places that you’ve met with Yakone or anyone in their organization. What do they want from you? It can’t possibly be money; you’d have already paid it.”

“ They want me to confess my illegal activities so that I can go to prison since I refused to help Yakone escape. I was really trying to distance myself from that part of my life. I wanted a new beginning.”

“It’s far too late for that Hiroshi. But, it may not be too late for Asami. You need to call them and tell them whatever you need to.”

Just then, the doorbell rings.

#

“Have you lost your fucking mind? You can’t give him a deal like that. We can’t let this guy go after what he did to Korra and Asami.” Mako is right next to Kuvira’s ear as Bolin places C-Block in the car.

She turns to him with cold, hard resolve in her green eyes. “I can do whatever the fuck I want in order to save my friends. So, you can either back the hell off or run home. He’s one pawn in a vast world of major players. I know how to play the game and I will cheat my ass off if it means that everyone is sleeping safely in their own beds tonight. Is that clear, detective?”

Mako holds his gaze, fire burning in his amber eyes. Finally he growls and turns away.

Behind him, Kuvira’s entire body shakes as she forces her emotions back in check. Either they’d rescue Asami or they’d all die tonight. She’d made up her mind.

#

Tenzin meets up with Lin at the station’s basement, box full of papers in hand. He barely glances at the girl sitting in the box, her hands cuffed behind her back, her head hung low in defeat.

“Set those over there,” Lin orders, pointing to a table pushed against a back wall. “I called Opal back to the station. We’re getting ready to narrow down a location. We’re moving out real soon.”

“Good. I’ll go get suited,” Tenzin says.

“No.”

“What? Why?”

“I know what I’m asking by telling you to sit out of this, but I need you to do me something of equal importance and trust that we’ll get Asami out safely. Please.”

Tenzin prepares to argue before he even knows what it is, but he also knows that Lin doesn’t say ‘please’.

“What is it?” he asks.

“I need you to leave immediately and take this girl to a safehouse in Zaofu. Do not stop unless absolutely necessary.”

At this, Davina looks up. “Why would you do that?”

Lin sighs. “Because even though you need to face the consequences of your actions, I believe what you told me. Make this is your awakening.”

She snorts. “Even so, I’ll still probably go to prison for the rest of my life. Why try to save me now?”

Lin seems uncomfortable with the question and Davina and Tenzin both stare at her awaiting her answer. Finally, she says, “Maybe I think that you’re worth saving. It’s what Korra would do.”

A tear forms in Davina’s eye, but she blinks it back with a vengeance. Instead, she just stares at Lin who finally turns away, putting both hands on the table. Tenzin steps over to her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Whatever you think is best, chief. I trust your judgment.”

“Thank you, Tenzin. You’re a great friend.”

“Bring our girl back.”

“We will.”

#

“So, we know that all the locations that we’ve gotten are within a twenty five mile radius of each other. None of the people that they’ve hired have actually seen the hideout. C-Block stated that after they dropped Asami off, they all were ordered to drive off before the brothers. He didn’t stick around to see which way they went. After that, they burned the van. But, they didn’t have to drive all that far to do that. Maybe forty minutes. If I were the brothers, I’d have gone in the opposite direction which puts us here,” Opal looks over the map with Lin. Kuvira, Bolin, and Mako were still out on the street, ready to make a move as soon as they are able.

“Let me see that.” Lin squints at the map. “Davina said something about them digging up old graves and sending the bones to people as warnings. There’s an old Native burial ground around here, isn’t there?”

“Yeah, I think so. And there’s also an abandoned carnival ground. Kill their enemies and then bury them in graves that have already been dug.”

They look at each other.

“That’s so much land to cover. They’ll see us a mile away.”

“We can’t send in an entire team. It has to be just them.”

“What if they don’t get there in time?”

“They will, Opal. They’re the best.”

“I’m going to make the call.”

#

“Answer the door and don’t tell anyone that I’m here. I think I know exactly who it is.”

Hiroshi nods and then wipes his face, smearing the snot on his sleeve. He leaves the room and then heads downstairs to answer the door as the bell chimes once again.

Gun drawn, Iroh slips out of the room and presses his back against the wall in the hallway. He gets as close to the stairs as he dares. He can’t peek around the corner, but he hears a familiar voice at the door. It rips right through his heart and he has to take deep breaths in order to calm himself.

“Hiroshi Sato. How are you this fine evening? Wait, don’t answer that. I know exactly how you are. In light of these recent circumstances, I’d like to offer my apologies at interrupting. But, it can’t be avoided. Noatak said that he wants an answer and I’m here to make sure that he gets it.”

He doesn’t need to see those beady eyes and perfect hair to visualize the smug smirk that he’s wearing. He doesn’t need to see the image of betrayal right before his eyes. He’s had enough of that to last a lifetime. Instead he just keeps his gun drawn and he waits.

“I thought I had more time,” Hiroshi reasons.

“They’re not patient people. Or honest for that matter. But, they do pay enough for someone to say pay off all of their hospital bills. So, I don’t give a shit how much time you thought you had. If they say time’s up then time’s up.”

He huffs. “Fine. I was gathering some of the evidence for the police before I was interrupted. How about you give them a call and tell them what I’m doing.”

“Show me,” he orders.

Iroh looks around and then slips into an empty room. He crouches over and keeps his gun pointed at the door just in case. But, they both walk past him.

“See. These are some of the files. It’s enough to put me away just like they want. Make the damn call.”

“Oh how the mighty have fallen.” He chuckles as he dials a number. “Yes. He’s decided. There are some files here that he was gathering. Yes… Okay. He’s motioning for the phone. Okay. Okay. Here he is.”

“I want proof of my daughter’s life. No, not a picture. I want to hear her voice… I want her to hear from me what I’ve done. Please, give me that chance. Then, I’ll call…. Outside of the station is fine...Where will you drop off Asami? He can stay with me. I don’t care. I won’t go back on my word. He can hold onto these files. Once you drop her at the bus depot and she calls me, I’ll go straight into the police station. He can have that too. Okay. Put her on.”

There’s a pause and then Hiroshi begins openly weeping. “I know you’ll never forgive me for this, but I love you, Asami. I’m so sorry. You’ll be safe soon. You’ll-,”

The phone is ripped away from him. “Boss says get a move on.”

Iroh forces down a growl. He wants to take him right here, but he needs the brothers to think that everything is still going according to plan. So, he stays put even a few minutes after they leave. He’d settle things with him later. For now, he needed to let the chief and Kuvira know what going on.

“Tahno, how could you?” he asks aloud.

#

Asami still doesn’t believe that they’re just going to let her go that easily. Not after everything. It couldn’t be that simple, could it?

She thinks of her father, Hiroshi, crying on the phone and her first instinct is pity, but that’s quickly burnt out by the hurt and betrayal she feels. If she even got out of this, she doesn’t know how she’d forgive him. He damn sure doesn’t deserve it. How many people did he hurt for power? How many people did he kill? How many relationships did he destroy? He couldn’t be her father. The father she knew would never in a million years do those things. But, he did. He sold his soul for a few yuans.

He’s not the man that she thought he was. The man she once admired.

Her mother would be disgusted.

Listening to his voice on the phone made her even angrier and resolved to make it out of here alive.  The cold burn of hate courses through her. Her father got Korra murdered. She’d never forgive him.

They were going to move her soon. She’d have her chance then. She clutches the tiny nail that she was able to work out of the floor. Her hands are almost free. She’d wait until they got her out of the room before she finished the job.

#

“Let me be the one to bring him in. Alone,” Iroh asks Lin as he tells her of Tahno’s involvement.

“Let’s just worry about tonight.” She was surprised to hear the news on top of everything else that had gone wrong, but it would have to wait.  She’s on her way to personally supervise Asami’s extraction. Her vehicle is filled with weapons. According to Iroh, Hiroshi bought them about an extra half hour, but they wanted to get them before they moved her. Mako, Bolin, and Kuvira were waiting for them.

“Okay, well, I’m almost there. See you soon chief.”

#

“Korra, wake up, we have so much to do today,” a soft voice touches her ears.

Korra grumbles and turns over. “Five more minutes.”

“Now, Korra. I have a surprise for you,” she says right up to her ear.

The voice tickles and Korra can’t help but smile. She turns quickly and grabs the woman who squeals.

“Korra!”

“Where’s my surprise?” she asks with a sleepy grin.

“Let me go and I’ll show you.”

“Fine. I must love you if I get out of bed for you.”

“Of course you love me, Korra. I’m Asami Sato.”

Korra snorts. “Is that your response for everything?”

“Yes, because it’s true.”

Korra laughs and gently pushes Asami off of her. “Okay. Come on. Show me.”

Asami pulls her up. “You have to wake up first.”

“Huh?”

“You need to wake up, Korra.”

“Sami, I am awake.”

Asami frowns and shakes her head. She walks over to the door and steps through. Korra tries to follow but is locked in place.

“Sami? Sami!”

#

“Korra, please wake up. Please,” Jinora whispers to her again.

The monitors begin to beep. Jinora’s head pops up as she looks and tries to understand what it means. Kai looks up too.

“I’ll go get the doctor,” he says.

“Thank you.”

“You’re strong, Korra. You’re strong.”

#

They strap on their vests, grab their silencers, put on their helmets, and strap their rifles to their backs. Kuvira checks her belt to make sure the flash grenade is secure. Satisfied, she nods to the group. Lin begins to delegate the tasks.

“We’re going to go in two teams. The only two places that they could be are in the house of mirrors or under the tunnel of love. My money’s on the tunnel. So, that’s where we’re going. But, if I’m wrong, I need a watch. Iroh, you’re our best marksman. I need you to set up shop right here. You’ll have a view of the entire park and if anyone moves that isn’t us, I want you to put a bullet between their motherfucking eyes.”

“Yes, chief.”

“Kuvira and Bolin will go east and Mako and I will go west. We’ll rendezvous at this point. Two minutes. Then, I’ll delegate orders from there. I need to see what we’re up against. Iroh, if you see anything unusual, let us know.”

She looks around and makes sure to make eye contact with everyone.

“Are you ready?”

They all nod.

“Then, let’s move.”

#

“We’re just waiting for the call from our friend telling us that your bastard of a father is outside of the station and we’ll be on our way,” the taller man tells her. She looks past him to the one in charge. He’s the one she wants.

“Oh, don’t look so sad, Miss Sato. I know that you’ve enjoyed our company, but all good things must come to an end.” He chuckles at his own joke.

“You know what they say about too much of a good thing. I’d be careful if I were you,” Asami tells him.

“Is that a threat? Delightful. There’s still a bit of fire in you.” Noatak steps forward and examines her face with a smile. “Such a pretty little thing you are. I know someone that would have so much fun breaking you. They’d pay a pretty penny to have a go. Don’t make me change my mind.”

“I wouldn’t dream of doing anything like that,” she responds sarcastically.

He snaps and slaps her. “Watch your tongue or I’ll rip it right out of your mouth.”

‘He’s angry. Good. Angry people get distracted,’ she thinks.

“Temper, temper. What happened to that poker face you were showing me earlier? I like quiet you much better.”

He cocks back for another blow.

“Brother. Let her have this small moment. It will all be over soon.”

She loosens her bindings just a bit more.

“He’s right. You’ve taken away everything else from me.”

“Clearly not everything. Apparently I didn’t break your spirit enough. But, there’s still time.” He smiles at her again and then walks back out the door.

#

They pass broken merry-go-rounds, stages, cotton candy booths, smaller rides, and more as they trek through the grass. The sky gives them the perfect amount of cover as they head to their destination- a tunnel that has two swans intertwined into a heart. The water’s been long drained from it and the elements have begun taking over again. Grass grows high and vines begin to consume the left over equipment.

“On your 9 there are lights just up ahead. But, I see no movement. Keep to the shadows,” Iroh tells Lin.

“Affirmative. The entrance is up ahead.”

“They’ll have cameras I’m sure. Put the chip I gave you against the wall and I’ll send a small surge to knock them out. You’ll have less than two minutes once it’s done,” Opal tells them from back at the station.

“Got it.”

“Iroh, I hear movement to my right. What do you see,” Bolin asks.

“No one. Just wait. Okay. One man. He’s carrying a weapon. I have him in my sight. On my count… Three, two.” A bullet cuts through the air. “Move.”

Bolin and Kuvira sprint toward the fallen man. She kicks his weapon away and then checks his pulse. “Let’s move him really fast.”

They drag him and then move quickly and silently through the night.

“Two more up ahead at 12 o’clock. They’re turning back around. Wait for it… Go.”

They run behind the men and knock then both out before they can even make a sound. Then, they drag them away as well.

“Mako, duck.”

Two more shots in quick succession.

Two guards that were rounding the corner drop.

“Thanks Iroh.”

“No problem.”

They come to a stop just inside the tunnel at a door off to the side that looks fairly new and out of place among all of the old and rusted equipment.

“Opal, we’re at the door,” Mako says.

“Okay. Place it.”

“Kuvira, how’s it looking?” Lin asks.

“Clear. We’re en route. Twenty seconds.”

“Good.”

“Opal?” Lin calls.

“Yes?”

“Ready.”

“Okay. Here we go and… done.” You can hear the smile in Opal’s voice. “Go get her.”

“You got it.”

Bolin and Kuvira arrive at the door with Bolin sweeping the perimeter with his eyes and his gun as Lin tests the door.

“It’s not locked, but I think it’s rigged. What do you think?”

“Here, let me see,” Mako says.

He steps forward, puts a small flashlight in his mouth and cracks the door open just slightly. After a few seconds of examining, he sighs and backs up.

“It’s a shotgun. If it goes off and misses us, they’ll still know we’re here. Plus, we’re running out of time. I can disable it, but it’ll take more than two minutes. Opal can we use the chip again?”

“No. It’s a one and done.”

“So, open the door and get out the way,” Kuvira says.

“And if they know we’re here, they’ll just kill Asami,” Lin reasons.

“I don’t think they will,” argues Bolin. “Then, they’ll have nothing to bargain with. Who’s to say that they’re even right next to her? It may take some time getting back to where they’re keeping her. We can move fast. We can do this.”

They stare at each other.

“Opal, how much time do we have left?” Lin asks.

“Thirty seconds.”

“Then, they’ll see us anyway. I’m opening the door. You guys take cover. When I say go, we clear damn tunnel fast,” Lin tells them. She throws the door open as soon as everyone takes cover. A double blast punches through the door and throws Lin onto her back with a cough. “Go!” she orders as they hesitate to wait to see if she’s okay.

#

“What the hell?”

Asami hears the blast and lifts her head up.

Then, she hears footsteps. She doesn’t know what’s going on, but she knows an opportunity when she sees one. She finishes slipping out of her arm restraints and quickly goes to work on her feet.

“We need to move her now!” She hears through the door and begins to freeze. She grabs the rope and puts her hands back behind her back just as Noatak walks back inside, gun pointed at her.

“Change of plans, girly.”

She looks quickly behind him and notices that his brother isn’t behind him. Seconds later, she hears the echo of gunshots.

#

“Clear!”

“Clear!”

“Clear!”

“RCPD! Put the gun down!” Bolin calls.

Five shots ring out.

“Bo!”

Bolin returns fire.

“He’s down,” he says.

“Good. Cover your eyes.” Lin takes two flash grenades and throws them down the hall and deeper into the room the man came out of. After ten seconds, they all move again, splitting back up. Bolin and Kuvira take the room, Mako and Lin go down the hall. After they finish clearing the room, they meet up with the others at a corner.

#

Noatak grabs Asami’s left arm and with her right, she reaches around and slams the nail into his eye. He screams in rage and pain, the gun going off and clipping Asami in the shoulder. The heat of the wound causes her to pause, but then adrenaline kicks in and she punches him in the face as he tries to pull the nail out and shoot at her at the same time. He falls backwards, but doesn’t lose the grip on the gun. She dives out of the way, tripping over the chair just as he lets two more shots go.

Quickly, she pulls the rope off of her feet and with her arm dripping blood, throws the chair at him with a scream. This time the gun flies out of his hand and slides out the door. Asami tries to leap past him, but he grabs her leg and lands right on her injured shoulder. Then, he climbs on top of her and they grapple.

#

They round the corner, Kuvira taking point. As soon as they make it halfway down the hall, a bullet slams right into Mako’s vest. They don’t see the flash of the gun barrel until it’s too late. They all hit the floor, Lin returning fire as she pulls another flash grenade. She throws it and covers her eyes, not enough time to warn everyone.

Bullets still zip past, but this time, they’re wide and hit only the stone of the wall.

“Mako!” Bolin and Kuvira call at once. He’s lying on his back and after a second begins to cough even as everyone’s vision is altered.

“Mako? Mako?” Iroh calls through the radio. “Shit. I’m coming.”

“No,” Mako rasps. “It hit my vest, I’m fine. I promise.”

Lin pushes the guy back and follows him. She hears the click of his empty gun and goes forward. “We don’t have to keep doing this. Put your hands up and get on your knees.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll come out.”

The other three catch up to Lin and keep their guns trained on the tall man as he steps out of the shadows, hands in the air. He gets on his knees as Lin steps forward to cuff him.

“Good, now, get on your stomach.”

As she orders this, he smiles wide, mouth revealing a pin between his teeth. In his hand, he has a grenade.

“Run!” Lin screams as he hurls the grenade at them. Lin dives into the man as Bolin flings a metal door next to them open and pushes Kuvira and Mako back. The blast is loud, but not incredibly powerful. It doesn’t need to be though. Underground, everything is more fragile. The three are knocked back, Bolin out cold as the blast does its damage. Mako and Kuvira can’t hear anything but the ringing in their ears as debris rains down on them.

Everything begins to crumble.

#

Eye bleeding, scratches painting his face, Noatak straddles Asami, thumbs pressing down on her throat. Her vision blacks as he slams her head against the floor, further weakening her.

He looks utterly insane as he growls at her, blood slipping into his mouth, coating his teeth. If she lives through this, she’ll never forget his face.

She’s running out of ideas and she’s running out of air. She tries to reach his eye again just as an explosion shakes the place. The lights flicker and his grip lessens. She rams her thumb in his eye, ignoring the horrible, soft, sticky feeling of it as he falls back.

The lights come on again just as she scrambles to the door for the gun. He grabs her leg just as she reaches it.

#

“Sam. Sami,” Korra mutters, her lips barely moving.

“Korra?” Jinora asks just as the doctor gets ready to exit the room.

He freezes at the door and turns.

“Asa-sami. I… I…love.”

“It’s okay, Korra. It’s going to be okay.”

The doctor walks over to the bed. “Amazing. I’d expected her to be out for at least twelve more hours.”

“Well, she is pretty stubborn,” Jinora says, tears quickly filling her eyes.

“I see. Miss Korra. Can you hear me?”

“Huh?” She tries to open her eyes but it hurts too much.

“Don’t open your eyes just yet. I just need you to listen. Your friend Jinora is sitting right here. You’re in the hospital, Korra. Do you know how you got here?”

“My head. I hit my head.”

“That’s right. How does your head feel?”

“Asami.”

“How does your head feel, Korra?”

“Where’s Asami?” she asks stubbornly.

“Korra,” Jinora warns. “You need to answer the doctor. Asami is worried about you.”

“Where is she? Can I see her?”

They look at each other.

Finally, Kya responds. “You’ll see her soon. We made her go home and rest. She wasn’t feeling well.”

Korra seems to contemplate that and then accept it.

“Tell her I’m awake and I miss her, kay.”

“Okay, Korra. Go back to sleep.”

“But, I just woke up.”

A few seconds later, she falls back asleep.

Jinora squeezes her hand and smiles.

#

“Iroh, call a bus. Bolin’s been hurt. Kuvira, I have to get him out of here.”

“I understand. I’m going to help Lin. Be careful.”

Kuvira helps Mako get Bolin on his shoulder with great exertion. His ribs are most definitely cracked. Then, he uses the fireman’s carry to get his brother to safety.

Kuvira dodges more falling debris as she makes her way to help Lin. Her mask is cracked and on the ground and some of her vest is missing, but she looks no worse for wear. The man however, finds himself on the receiving end of two quick punches to his midsection as well as a kick to his shin. As soon as he stumbles back, Kuvira unloads three shots into his tall frame. He drops like a sack of potatoes. Lin kicks him in the face for good measure, flipping him over and making sure he isn’t wearing a vest. The blood seeping from the tiny holes in his body prove otherwise. He gasps for air as Lin stands above him.

“You have the right to remain silent.”

She steps over him as his head falls to the side.

“Are you okay?” Kuvira asks just as two more gunshots cut through the silence.

#

Tahno looks at his watch again. He has a bad feeling about this. They should have called by now. He just needed to do this one thing so that he could get his money and get out of debt. Then, he’d leave this shitty city behind. But, they hadn’t called yet.

“Something wrong?” Hiroshi asks from the passenger seat.

“No. Uh. I just need to go over here and take a leak real quick. Don’t move.”

“Okay,” Hiroshi says suspiciously.

Tahno exits the car and walks a few cars down and goes in between them as if he’s really about to use the bathroom. He looks down and checks his phone, finally gathering the courage to call the number. It rings and rings. No answer.

“Fuck,” he says to no one in particular. He glances back at the car again and then the time. He left those files in the car. Too late now. He steps back onto the sidewalk and begins to speed walk down the street. “What have I gotten myself into?”

#

Asami lies on her back, one hand under the gun to steady it, the other hand holding it tightly, finger on the trigger. The gun smokes from the shots and it’s very clear that both shots connected. A blind person couldn’t miss at that range. Still, she scrambles away from him as if he’ll spring back to life. Her back presses against the wall and then she screams, emptying the rest of the clip into him.

There’s noise to her left and wide-eyed, she turns the gun that way, hands shaking. Lin and Kuvira both stop short and put their hands in the air, attempting to look less threatening as possible. Asami still doesn’t seem to recognize them.

“Whoa, whoa. It’s me, Kuvira. You’re safe now. I promise.”

She drops the weapon to her side and stares at the body in the room where she was held captive. The scene is gruesome. Lin looks at Noatak’s body riddled with bullets and then turns to look at Asami.

She looks terrible.

Her face is swollen and covered in bruises, her shoulder is still bleeding slowly. Her clothes are torn, her hair matted with blood. There are marks everywhere. Her wrists, her neck, her arms.

Anger flows through her. She understands why Asami shot him so many times.

“Let’s get you home,” Lin tells her gently, afraid to touch her.

“K-Korra. They killed Korra,” Asami cries, falling into Kuvira and pulling her to the floor.

“No. They tried to, Asami, but they didn’t. She’s alive. I promise she’s alive,” Kuvira says in a soothing voice. She rocks her back and forth as her entire body shakes.

“They told me. They said-,”

“Shhh. They lied to you. You’ll see her soon.”

Asami doesn’t stop crying. She doesn’t stop shaking and she doesn’t let go of Kuvira. So, Kuvira scoops her up into her arms and lets her head rest on her chest as she carries her out of the tunnel and into the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visibility matters. I want to wake up in a world where there are no more Orlando's. Because educating people to see that there is nothing wrong with being lgbt IS a matter of life and death.

Chapter Thirty Two

“Somebody please tell me what’s going on. Please,” Opal practically cries.

Mako’s voice comes over. “It’s okay, Ope. Bolin’s breathing fine and sitting up on his own and Kuvira has Asami in her arms.”

The sigh of relief is apparent. “Oh, thank Raava.”

“Meet us at the hospital. The paramedics will be here any minute to check on these two.”

“Okay. And guys, Jinora texted. Korra woke up, but feel asleep shortly after. She’s going to be fine.”

Kuvira bites her lip to keep from crying and nods to no one. She’s still holding Asami who’s clutching her tightly. Kuvira thinks that she seems so small right now.

“Asami,” she begins quietly so she doesn’t startle her. She doesn’t even know if she’s aware of anything right now. “Asami, you’re safe now. I’m going to set you down so I can get a good look at you.”

Slowly, Asami eases up her grip and then lets go comepletely. “Okay,” she says in a child-like voice. It makes Kuvira’s heart hurt to hear her like that.

Kuvira sets her down gently and looks her in the eyes once again in assurance. Asami’s left eye is swollen completely shut but it doesn’t stop the silent tears from breaking through the dam.

“They didn’t… touch you did they?” Kuvira asks quietly. She can’t bring herself to say the “r” word with Asami. Just the thought that they might have sickens her to the core, but Asami gets her meaning and shakes her head ‘no.’

Iroh finally comes down from his perch and runs over to Mako and Bolin. He pulls Mako in for a crushing hug and then touches Bolin’s face. “You are one crazy, brave, son of a bitch,” he tells him.

Bolin smiles and then cringes at his pounding headache. “I didn’t do anything that they wouldn’t have done for me.”

“Damn right, bro.”

Bolin grunts as he stands. Mako tries to help him up, but he waves him away. He slowly walks over to where Asami is standing, the other two shuffling behind, unwilling to get too close to Asami and overwhelm her. He’s holding his hand to his head as a marching band proceeds to make his head their home. She turns when she sees him approach out of the corner of her good eye.

“Asami? I hope you know that we were always going to come for you. You’re family, you know that, and I’m so sor-,”

She cuts him off as she pulls him into a hug. In the background, the lights of the ambulance flashes and its sounds tear into the night.

#

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t think it was important. I know you would rather be with your team,” Lin tells Iroh whom she had stay behind.

“I know, chief. This is part of the job.”

“Kuvira’s in charge of your unit, but the way Asami was holding onto her, I just couldn’t…”

Iroh is surprised at the sudden emotions coming from his icy chief. It’s so unlike her that he chooses to spare her further explanation.

“I know, chief. I know. I’m your guy.” He smiles at her and gets to work delegating tasks to the officers that just came on scene.

If Lin had been completely honest with herself, she’d have told him that she wasn’t quite ready for him to confront Tahno and that Hiroshi could wait just a bit longer too. They weren’t immediate threats and she’d had enough violence to last her the entire month. The immediate danger may have been eliminated, but once Yakone heard that his sons were dead, there was no telling what he’d do. She wanted to find as much evidence- names, locations, etc- as she could beforehand.

But, she wouldn’t ask that of Kuvira’s team. Not right now, after everything that they’ve been through.

She sighs. Kya’s on her way to oversee the forensics and they’d be here for hours yet. It had been years since she’s had a nightmare about losing her people. She has a feeling that when she finally slept, it would be a first in a long time.

#

Hiroshi drove himself home shortly after Tahno took off down the street. He hadn’t heard from the boys or Asami and at first he believed the worst before he realized that the police had gotten Asami to safety.

He paces in his living room as he stares at the clock and the door, expecting someone to burst through at any minute.

‘I should have stayed at the station,’ he thinks. ‘Then I would have gotten some news. Or, I would’ve been arrested.’

He knows his time is limited. Lin Beifong would never allow him to remain a free man. And Asami…”

Nothing will ever be the same between them. He frowns in thought. She may not want it, but there’s a few last things he could do for her. He reaches for his phone and dials his lawyer.

No one answers and determined to not leave a message, he calls back again. This time, he picks up the phone.

“I take it this is an emergency, Mr. Sato,” Edward Boston’s dry voice says on the other end.

“It is a matter of urgency, yes. Come to my mansion within a half hour and I’ll pay you double your rate.”

His voice perks up. “Well, if you insist. I’ll be there in twenty.”

#

Akari greets them first as they bring Asami in. Her eyes light up when they stop on Mako, but she frowns as she looks around and can’t find Iroh. Mako reads her expression and hurries over to her.

“He’s okay. One of us had to stay behind. We’re all okay, Akari.” He pulls her into a hug that tugs at both of their hearts.

“I don’t want to be afraid every time you both walk out the door.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t know. First, you both pursue me like a game. Then, we have our fun. But, you made me fall in love with both of you. I wasn’t supposed to fall in love, Mako.”

“I know.”

“Then, I meet your friends and they’re so nice and understanding and I love them too. So, now I’m here and I’m worried about Korra and Asami, and you and Iroh, and it’s terrifying.”

“Do you- Do you want to leave us?” he asks quietly.

“Not for one second,” she growls.

#

Korra’s parents had finally arrived and since she was still sleeping, Opal had brought them to Asami’s room. She had gotten settled in and was just about to close her eyes as the medicine kicked in.

She had begged to see Korra, but they refused until she got treatment. She argued that she just wanted to _look_ at her, and they understood why, but she needed to take care of herself first. It was Kuvira who finally convinced her to be patient. She hated it, but she understood.

Just a bit longer.

Tonraq and Senna waited at the door as Opal knocked twice and stepped in. She looked up at Opal, not quiet noticing the strangers yet.

“Hey, A-Rock. I brought you some company if that’s okay,” Opal said with a smile.

In truth, all Asami wanted to do was take a quick nap so that she could run to Korra when she woke up, but she just couldn’t bring herself to say no. She knew everyone was so worried about her. She sits up in her bed and nods.

In steps a man built like he was carved from a mountain himself, long hair graying on the sides and a long beard with sprinkles of gray in there as well. With him in a short woman with eyes that held a deep kindness and familiarity. Their brown skin, blue eyes, and soft smiles made her immediately feel safer than she had since the whole ordeal and with a deep breath, she held back her own tears that they had come to see her.

“Asami, I’m Tonraq and this is Senna. We’re Korra’s parents. Is it okay if we sit?”

She nods and Opal gives her a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

They study her for a few seconds, not really looking at her bumps and bruises, but past them as if trying to see the strong woman underneath, even if it may take a while for her to make an appearance.

“Do you need anything, sweetheart?” Senna asks.

“Is Korra really okay?” she asks, still unable to really think of herself.

Tonraq and Senna share a look.  Senna reaches for Asami’s hand and squeezes it gently.

“I think she will be as long as she has you,” she tells her. “I’ve been told that when she woke up the first time, all she asked for was you.”

Asami still manages to blush despite everything. Then, a deep sorrow overcomes her.

“If it wasn’t for me, for my family, Korra  wouldn’t have-,”

“Don’t you dare think like that,” Tonraq’s deep voice startles her. “The only people at fault are the ones that did this. I won’t let you blame yourself. We’d never blame you and neither would Korra.”

“She’s been hurt twice because of me.”

“She’s been happier than I’ve ever seen her because of you, Asami. She’s told us about you and her voice is like bottle sunshine when she speaks. You’re her light. Not everyone is fortunate enough to find that. Do you think that she would hesitate to do it again, to save you a thousand times if she could, because I know my stubborn little girl and she’d crawl through fire for the people she loves.”

Asami blushes again. Love. They hadn’t said it, but she didn’t want to wait any longer. Not after everything, not after she almost…

“I thought she was dead,” Asami says, voice slowly breaking into tiny pieces. “It was the most painful thing I’ve ever experienced. I don’t think my heart could have taken it if it had been true. I don’t think I could have been alone after she’s shown me what it’s like to have her in my life.”

“Asami, it’s okay. She’s alive and so are you. Now, the healing can begin. You guys can mend each other’s wounds, but it’s going to take time. What you went through was devastating. It’s going to take a while for you guys to get closure. Keep lines of communication open and be patient with each other. And if you need anything from Tonraq or me, you don’t hesitate, do you hear me. You’re our daughter now too.”

She thinks of her own father. That man is now a stranger and the pit in her heart just opened and swallowed everything about him she thought she knew. She slams the door and locks it throwing away the key. He’d never hurt her again.

#

Kuvira unlocks her front door just as her stomach starts to growl. It had been spirits knows how long since she ate. Her body is sore and exhausted, not to mention her mind.

She had to get out of there. They’d have to make a pact to not get put in any more hospitals for a long while. Her heart couldn’t take much more. That’s why she couldn’t stay any longer. In the morning, she’d talk to her team about getting mandatory counseling. She didn’t want anyone to carry what went on with them without trying to get some closure.

She had been so very afraid.

Asami’s fear was thick on her tongue. She could still feel her fingers gripping onto her clothes, the sound of her cries echoed in her ears.

No, she couldn’t stay in that damned hospital for one more minute.

She needed her husband’s arms wrapped around her.

She kicks off her shoes and leaves them in the middle of the floor. She shuffles to the kitchen quietly so that she doesn’t wake Jr. Then, she clicks on the light to find a note on the counter.

_I put some food in the microwave for you._

_Wake me up when you get home._

Kuvira smiles at her husband’s thoughtfulness. She pulls a gourmet sandwich out of the microwave, piled high with ham, cheese, turkey, pickles, tomatoes, lettuce, bacon, Baatar’s special sauce, and mayo. Her stomach grumbles in delight and she makes quick work of it. Then, she heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower quickly.

By the time she steps into the shower, the bathroom door opens.

“I told you to wake me,” Baatar says, voice thick with sleep.

“I didn’t want to disturb you. Thank you for the sandwich. It was delicious.”

“You’re welcome. How are you, Kuv?”

“We saved her.”

“Of course you did. I never had any doubt. But, how are you, baby?”

She’s silent for a moment, contemplating how to answer that when he steps into the hot water behind her. He pulls her against his chest and she sighs as she body presses into his.

“It’s okay to cry, you know,” he tells her gently.

Slowly, she turns to face him, green eyes boring into his. Then, in the safety of his arms, allows herself to be vulnerable. She cries and tells him all of her fears, all that she had to do to bring Asami home and he listens.

He listens and he helps her clean the grime of the job off of her flesh.

#

“Thank you for saving my daughter’s life,” Tonraq had told him. He smiled again at the thought of being a hero for someone that his girlfriend loved and admired.

He’d saved Korra, but in turn, it had saved him.

Kai knew he loved Jinora. Of this he was absolutely certain. He had reservations about moving to a new city and starting his life here with her. He was afraid that he wouldn’t fit in with her friends, that they’d be just _her_ friends and not his. Jinora knew them most of her life. They’d had a bond that he wouldn’t.

Or so he thought.

As he sat there for hours with this group of people, he realized just how easy it really was. Sure, the circumstances were appalling. Sure, he didn’t know if they’d succeed. But, he realized that this is where he wanted to be.

When he saved Korra, it was the first time he felt like he had a family that he had so much more worth protecting. It saved him because the pieces finally fit together. He wasn’t just Kai, Jinora’s boyfriend. He was Kai, Korra’s friend, Korra and Jinora’s family.

And spirits, how he wanted to preserve that.

He watched Jinora cry and stress over Korra and for a minute there, some primal part of him was jealous. He didn’t have those bonds with anyone but Jinora. He felt like those feelings should be his alone. That her tears in some twisted way should have only fallen for him. But, he realized that he just wanted to be included. He wanted to share in every part of Jinora. Her pains, her triumphs, her relationships with these people he barely knew. He wanted it to mean something to him too and finally it did.

‘They’re my family too,’ he thought. And he’d always help carry those burdens with them if they allowed it.

#

The first thing that Korra felt when she woke up again was soft but slightly calloused skin in her own hand. She squeezed it gently in confusion, trying to understand what it was until it squeezed back. It didn’t take her many more seconds to realize whose hand she was holding.

She let out a breath that she felt like she had been holding for years.

A release to the tension.

An epiphany.

An awakening.

The feeling you get when everything in the world finally makes sense.

If you could pour your entire emotions out into one single word, Korra achieved it.

“Asami,” she breathed. The breath carried the promise of life and love and joy and peace and ecstasy all at once. It carried a deep longing that only the soul knows when it meets another soul that sings the same song.

It is harmony.

It is the word that said, “My love for you is as deep as two oceans and it burns bright like ten suns.”

Korra doesn’t know how she achieved such a feat with one word but she did and Asami heard and felt it all.

For five seconds, her heart stopped beating.

Korra opened her eyes and found green. She found home.

She didn’t care about the bruised and battered face. She didn’t care about the hum of the machines behind her or even her parents that were seated on the opposite side of the room, spectators of something that they knew was deep and unexplainable.

Asami began to cry as she responded, “Korra.”

“No one’s ever going to take you from me again. I love you too much to ever let you go.”

Asami nods and nods and nods as the tears carve their own path down her cheek. “I thought I lost you, Korra. I don’t ever want to spend another day without telling you that I love you too. I don’t ever want to know what that feels like again.”

“Come here,” Korra says fiercely. She’s firm, but gentle as she pulls her into a kiss, taking care not to injure her.

Somehow, Asami climbs into the bed beside Korra, only breaking the kiss long enough for her to get adjusted. Korra’s parents smile and quietly leave the room as Korra whispers a thousand promises against Asami’s lips.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

The worst had passed, but that didn’t mean the dust had completely settled. The events had left so much wreckage in its wake that the cleanup would take years. Emotional and physical.

But the important part was that everyone was safe. That was a start.

Asami had told Korra everything- how she had been taken after Korra was hit in the head, how she tried to fight to get away, how they told her about her father, how they tortured her, how they told her that Korra was dead, and how she finally was rescued.

Korra had tried to keep her face neutral, but she couldn’t hide her emotions from Asami. After all, she had been feeling the same thing.

Lin had called and spoke with Asami for about five minutes. She let her know that she spoke with Hiroshi’s lawyer. He’d be turning himself in in the morning.

The Lin asked if he had come up to the hospital to see her. Her question was met with silence. Then, Asami replied, “I have no father.”

After that, Korra just held Asami waiting for her to shed more tears. But, the tears never came.

#

Everyone had gone home to get some much needed rest. Iroh and Lin had finally finished at the crime scene and had a list of names that Lin was going to give to the feds. Let them handle this mess. She’d keep them on her radar, but she wanted no part in going after them if she didn’t have to use her resources. She’d weighed her options. She just couldn’t bear the thought of putting anyone else through the mess that Yakone’s people had created.

Tenzin would be back in town tomorrow evening and he had told Lin that that he was done with the undercover work. Said that it changed him into someone that he didn’t want to be. She understood. She didn’t argue with him. She wanted to ask about Davina, but she let it go. Getting attached wouldn’t help anyone. She’d already gone above and beyond by allowing her to keep her freedom. It would be up to her to start a new life.

She just hopes that she did the right thing.

#

The next morning, Hiroshi walks into the police station with his lawyer at his side. Mr. Boston would be issuing a statement once they were finished. The District Attorney had already been informed of the charges and Hiroshi would be let out on bail. They’d already arranged everything with a judge. His status gave him just a bit of leeway on that. He’d surrender his passport and wear an ankle monitor until his sentencing. He’d agreed to plead guilty on two felony charges involving fraud and bribery and no contest to a few lesser charges.  He’d be looking at five years minimum and restitution.

He had a good lawyer.

“How is Asami doing?” he asks quietly to Lin as he gets fingerprinted.

“I don’t think you have any right to ask that.”

“Please, chief Beifong. She’s my daughter.”

Lin grits her teeth and clenches her fist as she stares him down. “She’s my people, Mr. Sato. You didn’t see her last night, but I did. I went in after her. Her team went in after her and we rescued a survivor. She doesn’t want to see you or speak to you which you fucking deserve. She almost died because of you. Korra too; you worthless, piece of-,”

“Miss Beifong!” Mr. Boston adjusts his glasses in shock. “You will not speak to my client that way!”

“I will speak to him however I damn well please. Now, any more dumb ass questions?” She stands there arms crossed, eyebrows raised, daring either one of them to say anything stupid.

Hiroshi just hangs his head down in shame. “You’re right. I deserve that. Tell her I’m sorry.”

#

“Look at them in there. They should be out seeing the world, not holding each other in a hospital bed,” Senna says to her husband as they watch from outside the room.

The doctor had gone in to run some more tests on Korra, so they had left the room to give her more space to work. Of course, by the time they returned, Korra and Asami had once again curled up beside each other on the bed already taken by sleep.

Tonraq had heard Asami’s screams. She had a nightmare shortly after falling asleep and it had freaked them all out. The doctor had to sedate her and Korra just sat there looking at her parents, hands shaking as Asami cried.

She didn’t know what to do.

They all knew that this would happen many more nights in the future.

“You’re right, honey, it isn’t fair, but this is the life they’ve chosen. If it wasn’t this, then, it could have been another event that led them here. They have a dangerous job. We just have to pray that they make it home safely every night.”

“This wasn’t just about a job and you know what I mean. That young woman in there has been through something that no one should have to go through, not to mention Korra. Korra said that Asami lost her mom at a young age and now this mess with her father. It isn’t going to be easy to come back from all of that.”

“Do you see them, Senna? Korra is going to do everything in her power to make sure that Asami is okay.”

“And what if she isn’t? How do you think Korra will feel? Some things just can’t be fixed.”

Tonraq sighs. “Then, that will be for them to figure out. But she’s going to try.”

“I know. That’s what scares me. She’s our little girl. I just don’t want to see her hurt. I’m not blaming Asami for any of this. I just don’t want it to be too much to bear, for it to be too much pain to mend.”

“The power of love can do extraordinary things. Those two in that room are extraordinary. You see it too, don’t you.”

Senna watches them for a few more seconds, her worry slowly easing away. “I wish that we could just keep them from harm.”

“You can’t protect them forever, sweetheart. They’ll get through this. We’ll be cheering them on the entire time.”

She smiles. “I really like her already.”

“I do too.”

“She loves Korra. She loves our little girl.”

“And for that, I love her too.” Tonraq wraps an arm around Senna’s shoulder. Then, they head back into the room to watch over them. ‘I can do this much,’ Tonraq thinks.

#

“I’m sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled program, but we have some breaking news.”

The reporter stares solemnly into the screen as he reads from a teleprompter.

“News watch seven has obtained information that Hiroshi Sato, president and CEO of Future Industries has voluntarily turned himself in to RCPD amid charges of fraud and bribery. He has… wait a second, we’re getting word that his lawyer just emailed a statement to our station. It should be on your screen now.”

“This morning, Hiroshi Sato has resigned from his position at Future Industries with deep regret. The board has appointed Ken Song as interim CEO. Mr. Sato does not deny the allegations, however would like for everyone to reserve judgment until all the facts are heard. He sincerely apologizes to his employees as well as his customers for any affect this may have on their lives, but wants the public to remain assured that it is still business as usual at F.I. and that no one in his employ had any knowledge of these [alleged] crimes.”

“Mr. Sato could not be reached for comment. More on this story as we get updates. This has been Brian Morris with your breaking news update. Now, back to your regularly scheduled programming.”

#

Iroh still hadn’t told Korra about Tahno. She’d find out soon enough.

He takes a deep breath and puts two pills in his mouth, but before he can swallow them, he spits them back out. Then, he takes a swig of his water bottle before getting out of his car. Hopefully, he’d make this easy. They were friends once. They could have done better. Maybe if they had, they wouldn’t be here now.

But, he’s a grown man. He makes his own decisions. What he did was on him.

Iroh knocks on the door and it doesn’t take long for him to answer. He looks a bit surprised to see him.

“Can I come in?” Iroh asks, wasting no time with formalities.

Tahno looks him over. He doesn’t have his badge or his gun as a courtesy. Hopefully, he wouldn’t regret it in the end.

“Yeah, sure.” Tahno’s wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt and some white chino pants that are rolled up to his ankles. His hair is combed perfectly in place and his face looks like he has a bit of makeup. Knowing Tahno, it probably does. Leave it to him to wear makeup and still look masculine.

“Were you going somewhere?” Iroh tries to sound casual as he takes in his appearance.

“Lunch date,” Tahno says with a chuckle. “Met her at the gas station. She ran out of gas and I helped her pushed her car to the pump.”

Iroh smiles at him and jokes, “You actually did some physical labor.”

“Only for the ladies.”

They both laugh.

“So, what’s up, man. This house call is unexpected.”

“It’s about Hiroshi,” Iroh says.

His face betrays nothing. “I saw the news.”

“You need to cancel your date, Tahno.”

“What are you talking about, Iroh.”

“I was in Hiroshi’s house. I saw you.”

Tahno looks as if he’s been slapped. He opens and then closes his mouth before dropping his head. “So, you’ve come to arrest me?”

“I have.”

“On what charges?”

“Come on, man. You know what you did.”

“I deserve to know what I’m being charged for.”

“How about you come down to the station so we can have a talk.”

“Am I under arrest, then?”

Iroh sighs. “Not yet, Tahno. Not yet. Let’s not make this harder than it is.”

“Sure, sure. I’m guess I should be grateful that it’s you.”

“Why, Tahno?” Iroh’s eyes plead for an answer.

“You’d be surprised about the things you’d do when you’re desperate.”

“They almost killed Korra and her girlfriend Asami. They kidnapped Asami and were planning to murder her. Did you know that?”

Tahno’s face hold a bit of fear. “I didn’t.”

“I want to believe you.”

“Does Korra know?”

“No.”

“Damn. I’m not getting out of this one am I?”

“I don’t know, man. I don’t know.”

#

“It hurts. It’s like this mountain sitting on my chest. I just want to release it all.”

“Bo, let them be. They need time to rest and recuperate. They do not need you throwing them a party.”

“But parties make everything better! I can’t contain my excitement anymore. They need to know how much we love them and stuff,” he whines.

Opal rolls her eyes, but smiles. “They know, Bolin. They’re going through a lot; just give them a bit of space.”

“But, my heart! It’s so full of love for my friends. I need to do something.”

“Call them and check on them like a normal person. Honestly, sometimes I think you just act like this to mess with us.”

“No, this is really who I am. Charming and goofy.”

“And I’m stuck with you, huh.”

“Well, duh. Now, about this party that we’re going to have at a later date…”

#

“So, we’ve got you guys groceries for the next week and I’ve also washed some of your clothes and brought some stuff of Korra’s since I don’t know how much stuff she already keeps here. There’s tea brewing in the kitchen, Korra, your meds are on the table here, and the soup is being warmed up right now. Is there anything else that you need right now?” Senna asks as she makes sure that they’re comfortable.

“Thanks, Senna, but I think we’re fine for now. I appreciate all you’ve done,” Asami says sincerely.

“Of course, sweetheart. Now, Tonraq and I are going to go meet up with Tenzin and Pema for dinner and a bit of sightseeing. We’ll check in later.”

She leans and gives them both kisses on their foreheads. Both girls smile.

“Call us if you need anything.”

“Thanks, but Kuvira already threatened us if we don’t call her first. Enjoy your day. And try to get some sleep.”

Tonraq chuckles. “We should be telling you that.”

“I know you two stayed up all night watching us. It’s what you do, dad. So, have fun and then get some sleep. We’ll still be here.”

“Okay. Make sure you remember to take your meds.”

“I will. I love you guys.”

“We love you too, my little wolf cub.”

They head out and Korra finds Asami staring into her eyes.

“What?” she asks quietly.

“Nothing, my wolf cub.”

Korra blushes. “Why does it seem to have a different meaning when you say it?”

“I don’t know, but I think it’s cute.”

“Maybe I’ll tell you why he calls me that another time. Right now, I want to ask you something.”

“Okay.”

“Are you going to speak to your father?”

“No.”

“Are you going to make a statement?”

“I’ll probably have to.”

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I can’t begin to hit on that.”

“Well, try, please. I don’t want you holding onto those feelings. You can talk to me.”

Asami rolls her eyes to keep tears from falling once again. She takes a few seconds to collect her thoughts before meeting Korra’s understanding gaze. She squeezes her hand in encouragement.

“My heart is broken and my sense of security is shattered. I knew what life would be like as a police officer, but I never thought I’d have to view my own father as the enemy. He betrayed me and my mother’s memory. There’s blood on his hands and it’s still wet. He wasn’t even going to come for me, Korra! And on top of that, he hurt you, the love of my life, he nearly ruined you. You could have died, Korra. You could have left this world and just been… gone. And it would have all been for nothing. Money? Power? Respect? That’s clearly all he cared about because it sure wasn’t the innocent bystanders that could have paid the price. And for that, I don’t think that I can ever forgive him. He doesn’t deserve it. I hope that they put him under the jail.”

Korra listens intently and Asami is sure that she can hear the sound of her heartbeat as she tries to calm her breathing. She doesn’t want to talk about it, she doesn’t want him to pop into her head, but she knows that she can’t run from this. For months to come, she’d have to deal with the fallout.

“I don’t really know what to say and I’m not going to sit here and pretend like I do. But, I will say this: you are a survivor, Asami. You’re not a victim. You are a fighter and you’re so incredible and all I want is to make sure that you heal from this. I’ll do whatever, be whatever you need, even if I don’t have the snazzy words, I’ll just sit and listen and hold you tight. You’re not alone in this, as long as I’m here, you’ll never be alone.”

Korra kisses Asami on her forehead, letting her lips linger there for a few seconds before pulling away.

Asami smiles, but Korra can still see the sadness behind it and it tears her up inside.

Before she can comment on it, Asami says, “Snazzy words… Really, Korra?”

“You got a problem with the word snazzy?” She raises an eyebrow.

“Nope.”

“Good.”

They settle into a comfortable silence, both of them trying to figure out where to go from here.

“I’m the love of your life?” Korra asks quietly.

It’s then that Asami realizes what she said earlier and then sighs as she realizes how true and how easily she can admit that. “There is no doubt in my mind that you are the love of my life, Korra.”

“I’m glad you picked me, Sami.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Asami settles against Korra and she allows herself to get some sleep. Even though she knows that there will be nightmares for the both of them, she also knows that when she awakens, the woman next to her will help her through them.

 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Apparently, tonight is Asami’s night to wake up screaming. She clutches the sheets tight enough to rip them with her nails. The sweat that coats her body makes her feel like she’s just showered. She still doesn’t hear Korra’s reassuring words or feel her hands gently touching her. She doesn’t see anything but what’s haunting her dreams. She doesn’t hear anything but her own harsh breathing.

Korra can’t do anything until she comes back to herself. She just knows that she can’t leave her side.

Slowly, Asami begins to snap back to reality. She forces her breathing to slow as she squeezes her eyes shut. Then, she leans a bit into Korra, letting her familiar scent pull her back completely. Before she looks at Korra, she wills her heart to stop trying to escape her chest. She grabs the bottle of water from her nightstand with trembling fingers and takes small sips even though plenty of it ends up spilling on her naked chest.

She kicks the covers off of her feet and reaches for her black silk robe that stops just above mid thigh. She quickly wraps it around herself, ignoring the pain in her back and arms.

“Asami?” Korra calls when her love still doesn’t turn to her.

“I’m going to take a shower,” she says quietly.

Korra reaches out with her hand, but drops it and drops her head as she hears Asami close the bathroom door and lock it behind her.

#

Asami breaks down in tears the second she turns on the water. She can’t bear to look at Korra after her dream. It felt too real. It was just too much. It’s been five days and she can still smell the room. The mold, the dust, the hint of disinfectant. She can still feel her bindings keeping her trapped in place.

The nightmares don’t help. Watching Korra die, feeling her fear as she begs for Asami to save her, seeing the light drain from her eyes, the vibrant blue dimming into nothing, her face go slack. It’s torture.

The water is as hot as she can manage. It beats against her skin, turning it red, but she doesn’t care. The pain gives her something to focus on. It reminds her that she’s alive and safe.

She just needs to gain her composure.

Korra’s been doing a bit better than her, but she’s had some nightmares of her own. She always wakes up and reaches for Asami, making sure that she’s still there with her and that Asami knows she’s not going anywhere.

Even with everything Korra’s dealing with, she still tries to protect Asami.

“And what do I do? I run away.” Asami slams the side of her fist into the wall as she allows the water to rain on her from the head down.

It’s just too bad that the water can’t wash away the emotional scars that have been branded inside her.

#

Korra sits up in bad for five minutes staring at the locked door to the bathroom, willing it to unlock. Her wish doesn’t come true and the distance between them feels like a hundred thousand miles.

She grabs her crimson Fire Ferrets hoodie off the floor and pulls on her black sweat pants before checking the time.  4 a.m. With a sigh, Korra runs her fingers through her messy hair and texts Asami’s phone that’s sitting on the nightstand.

**I need to go for a drive. I’ll be back soon.**

Then, she purposely sets her own phone on the bed and grabs her keys and her gun.

#

Asami spends about twenty minutes standing in the shower before she finally decides to scrub herself clean. Slowly, she begins to relax and as each minute passes, she begins to feel horrible about locking Korra out.

She’s smart enough to know that the action of locking the door was like locking Korra away from her emotions as well. Korra wants to protect her and she wouldn’t let her.

Asami has always been independent. She just wants to be able to protect herself.

As soon as she opens the door, she begins to apologize, knowing Korra wouldn’t be able to sleep until she knew Asami was okay.

“Korra, I’m sorry I ran away. I just…” She looks around the room and her eyes stop at the empty bed with the tangled sheets.

“Korra?” she calls quietly as she re-wraps her robe around herself. Her heart drops as she gets no response, automatically assuming the worst. She sees Korra’s phone on the bed and then her own still in its place on the nightstand blinking at her in the moonlight.

She reads the message and bites her lip to keep from becoming overly upset. “It’s my fault. I hurt her feelings because I’m an idiot.”

#

Korra parks her car under the shadows of the trees and turns off the engine. She stares at the obnoxious structure ahead of her with contempt. The pristine lawn, tall windows, flawless trim all around, paved driveway, and tasteful brick bring a snarl to her face.

“He gets to live here, comfortable while she’s with me suffering.”

Korra’s never known hate, but this is close. She knows she’s walking a tightrope in a hurricane and she doesn’t care. Maybe she can blame it on her head injuries. Korra pulls her gun and checks the safety. Then, she pulls up her hood and stalks to the front door.

#

Kuvira groans and raches to silence her phone as Asami’s ringtone blares through her bedroom. The haze of sleep is still wrapped firmly around her as she slowly realizes who’s calling. She wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important.

“ ‘Lo,” she mumbles into the phone as she sits up and tries not to wake her husband.

She’s met with silence at first then, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

Kuvira quietly walks to her bedroom door and then opens it, trying to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She bumps into something but holds back her curse.

“Asami, if you called, something’s wrong. What’s going on? Where’s Korra?”

“I was hoping she came to see you. It’s stupid. I’m overreacting.”

“Asami. You don’t have to apologize. Just tell me what happened,” Korra says softly, growing more awake by the second.

Silence again. Asami grips the phone tightly on the other line, willing the bad images to melt away.

“Asami, please.”

“I-I had a nightmare. Korra was murdered in it. When I woke up, I freaked out and locked myself in the bathroom and took a shower. When I came out, she was gone. She left her phone on the bed and texted me before that saying she was going for a drive.” She laughs sadly. “Like I said, I’m stupid. I shouldn’t have woke you.”

“It’s Korra’s turn to be silent. She pictures the entire situation, imagining herself in each of their position. Asami called her because she knows Korra the best. “Look, you called because you’re worried and I understand. How are you feeling right now?”

“Stupid, but worried like you said,” she admits. “I just… it’s just been hard with everything.”

“It takes time. I know you guys wanted space, but maybe I should come to visit tomorrow. In the meantime, I’ll stay up for a bit and see if she stops by. If she does, I’ll make her call. She probably just needed to clear her head. Don’t think the worst. She’s coming back to you.”

“Okay,” Asami says quietly as if a parent just told her that there really aren’t monster under the bed. Not quite sure if she believes her yet. After all, for Asami, everyone leaves.

“Sami,” Kuvira begins. “Korra loves you. So do we.”

“Okay,” she says a bit louder this time. “Sorry again and goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Kuvira presses end on the call and then shuffles back to bed. She quietly pulls the cover back on and lies on her back thinking about what Asami said.

She intentionally left her phone because she didn’t want to be contacted. She wouldn’t do that to Asami who’s in a vulnerable state without reason.

But why?

Kuvira frowns.

Phones can be tracked.

“Shit, shit, shit!” she yell-whispers. She pops up and dives for her drawer, pulling out a black tank top and some jeans from her closet. As she reaches for her black leather jacket and nikes, Baatar sits up in bed rubbing his eyes.

“Work?”

“Personal,” she growls. “I think Korra is about to do something very stupid.” She pulls on her shoes and fumbles as she tries to lace them.

“Like…”

“Like kill Hiroshi Sato.” She goes to her dresser and grabs a ponytail holder to quickly pull her long hair back.

Baatar hops out of bed, glasses already on. “I’m coming with you.”

“No.”

“I didn’t ask,” he says in a voice that he rarely uses with his wife.

She doesn’t argue and through her silence, he continues to get dressed.

“Don’t slow me down,” she finally adds.

“I’ll see you at the car.”

#

Korra slams her foot as hard as she can against the sweet spot of the door as she’s done hundreds of times. The sound of wood splintering echoes into the night, but she doesn’t care. She allows a dark part of herself to take charge.

Vengeance.

The part of herself that demands justice for Asami, for the hurt and pain that she endured, for the parts of themselves that they will never get back.

Something has been triggered inside of her.

Heart pounding in her ears, she sprints up the long stairway to Hiroshi’s bedroom. By the time she gets there, he’s standing outside his doorway looking confused in nothing but some green silk pajama bottoms.

“Korra?” He strains his eyes to see.

She pulls off her hood and slams into him with her forearm, pushing him back into the room. He cries out in surprise and pain as his head finally meets the wall.

Blue eyes dark with rage, she defiantly meets surprised ones.

“Look at me, Hiroshi.” She presses her forearm harder into his neck causing him to cough spittle onto her burning cheek. She ignores it. “You destroyed her! You caused all of this. Her spirit is broken and I don’t know what to do.”

Hiroshi stands there pinned between Korra and the wall. It’s as if he’s been trapped by a hungry lion with a slab of meat tied around his neck. He knowsthat there’s no reasoning with her.

“You left her some money before the government takes it. You gave her all your shares of the company, but you didn’t give her what she needed most. You, Hiroshi. She needed you. She needed you to not be the worthless son of a bitch that you turned out to be. She almost died because of you!”

She stares at him with wild eyes. He shuts his and tries to breathe. His eyes flash open as he hears the click of a weapon, her body weight suddenly off of him.

“Say something!” she screams as she points the gun at his chest, her aim sure, no trembling. “Say something,” she hisses.

“I’m everything you said I am and more. I thought that I was being a good father. I thought that I did the best I could. But, I won’t beg for my life.” He lifts his chin, but his knees are trembling.

“She wakes up screaming. Sweat drenches her body. Every loud noise scares her. You did that to her.”

“I’m sorry; more than you ever know.”

“I almost died. I could have lost my career. But, I was just collateral damage. You don’t care about me. And that’s okay, because I think you’re disposable too. Iroh told me how you were ready to kill yourself. I wonder if you’re still ready.”

Korra fires three shots.

#

Kuvira and Baatar Jr. rush through the broken front door.

She stops to look around. Then, she screams, “Korra!” Just as the gunshots echo in the large mansion. She pulls her own firearm as she rushes up the stairs, led by the ominous sounds.

Too late. She’s too late.

She turns the corner, afraid of what she may find.

Korra still has the gun pointed. Hiroshi crumples to the ground, urine trailing down his leg. Three bullet holes pierce the wall next to where Hiroshi was standing.

Finally, she drops the gun.

“Korra?” Kuvira hesitates. Baatar finally makes it to the party.

Korra doesn’t turn. She continues to stare down a frightened Hiroshi whose heart is throwing a rave in his chest.

“I’d never hurt Asami like that. I just needed you to feel the fear that she felt. You needed to understand what she’s feeling all the time. I want you to remember this feeling while you rot in jail. Remember the feel of your piss running down your leg and you better never forget that I should have put the bullet through you.”

Then, she turns and walks away ignoring Kuvira until she gets to the front door. Baatar stays in the room, stunned, staring at a weeping Hiroshi as Korra allows Kuvira to take the gun from her hand.

Finally, she breaks down and cries into her best friend’s arms.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Korra had promised herself that she would never lie to Asami, but she found that the lie came easily to her lips when she was asked where she had been. She couldn’t tell her what she’d done to her father. She didn’t regret it either.

Though for the next few nights, she dreamed that she had actually done it. She hadn’t decided if it was a dream or a nightmare yet.

Three weeks had passed since then and some things had gone back to normal for the rest of the krew. Korra was still on leave, but Asami had been going into F.I. for the past week I an effort to keep business afloat and to find a suitable replacement.

It was secret that the board wanted her.

And what did Asami want? Well, that remains to be seen.

#

“How’s my tie?” Mako asks as he turns toward Iroh, arms outstretched.

Iroh smirks. “It’s okay. Here, let me see.” Mako steps closer. Iroh adjusts the tie and then presses a quick kiss on his forehead. “You look amazing.”

Mako gives him a nervous smile. He’s wearing all black- button up, pants, shoes- except for his crimson tie and belt.

“You do too,” he says, drinking in Iroh’s  chiseled arms pressed tightly against his light gray silk dress shirt and black vest. His fit of his pants, from the press of the front, to the firmness of the back, makes Mako’s heart do a little stutter.

Iroh doesn’t fail to notice the way Mako stares. He’d give him a full view later. Now, they needed to head over to Akari’s parent’s house.

“This is going to be a disaster.”

“Maybe. But, this means a lot to Akari, so we’re doing this.”

“Her parents are traditional Fire Nation. This is not going to work.”

“Mako, let’s try not to be so pessimistic. We can’t just judge them if we don’t want them to judge us.”

“The things I do for love,” Mako grumbles.

#

Jinora drops the files that she was reading when Kai comes up behind her.

“Shit,” she cries as the papers threaten to fly off the balcony.

Kai nearly trips over her glass of wine as he tries to help her catch them.

“Damn, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

They successfully gather all the papers and Jinora sits back down with a huff. “It’s okay, Kai. I was just really focused.”

He pulls up the chair beside her, glancing at the papers over her shoulder. “So, what do you think?”

He’d been through the files three times already. So had his captain. He knew what was in there and why getting Jinora’s help was so important.

“I think that this is definitely a serial arsonist that has suffered from a psychotic breakdown in the past year. He’s young, white male, no older than twenty five, and probably lives with parents that tell him he’s worthless or roommates that are more successful than he is. He has a lot of rage about something. Probably work or a failed relationship. He’s always had an obsession with fire, probably burning ants or small patches of grass when he was younger. Maybe even burning himself badly. Fire can be unpredictable, but he fancies himself someone who can rule over it. At least he wants to.”

“Is he escalating?” Kai asks. That was the million dollar question. Family pets as well as strays were dead, but so far no humans were hurt.

“Definitely. He will graduate to people. My guess is in the next two or three fires, but I still need a little more time.”

“Do you see a connection?”

“I believe so. I’m going to pass this on the Kuvira in the morning and I want you to come with me if you can. If they keep the case, it’ll be a joint effort.”

Kai presses a firmer kiss on her lips. “Thank you. We need to catch this guy.”

“We will. You’re the one that figured out that the fires were possibly connected. They’re lucky to have you, Kai.”

“I’m lucky. I’ve got a great job and I have you.” He gently takes the files from her and places them under a potted plant so they won’t blow away. Then, he takes her hand and pulls her on top of him.

She undoes her robe and he lifts up her nightgown. He presses fevered kisses over her exposed flesh causing goose bumps to coat her soft skin.

Jinora sighs. “Did my brain turn you on?”

“Always. Everything about you turns me on.”

“Mm.” She lifts up so he can slide off his shorts. She pulls him free of his boxers, her hand running purposely up and down his hard length.

They crash into another kiss as Kai rubs his tip against her clit. Both of their breath catches at the sensation. It takes tremendous effort for Kai not to just lose himself to the need. He trails kisses and licks to her neck, ear, chin, shoulder in no particular order with more composure than he feels.

“I need to feel you inside me,” she finally whispers. The wind picks up, hardening her nipples even further.

Kai lifts her up and pulls her down, pushing himself deep inside of her. She lets out a sound, somewhere between pleasure and pain, as it’s almost too much to take.

For a second, they pause, reveling in the connection, foreheads pressing together. Then, Jinora begins to lift slowly off of him, half of his shaft exposed to the air before she grinds down again.

“You’re so wet,” he whispers.

That’s all it takes for her to become undone. She picks up the pace, throwing her head back in pleasure as Kai holds on tightly to her hips, pumping as hard and as deep as he can.

“Don’t you ever stop loving me,” she cries.

“Never.”

#

Akari meets them once they step out of the car. She had waited in her own for them to pull up. She closes her eyes, breathes slowly for ten seconds and then steps out. Her short heels ‘clack clack’ against the pavement. Mako exits the car first, holding a bouquet of flowers, followed by Iroh who has a bottler of wine and a pack of Akari’s father’s favorite cigars.

“Hello lovers,” she says, trying to lighten the mood. The tension is a thick and heavy fog.

Despite their nervousness, they can’t help but to smile at their girlfriend. Her perfect teeth, sparkling eyes, shapely body. Just seeing her makes them remember why they’re there.

Because she’s worth it.

“Hey, you,” Mako smiles.

“Kari, are you competing with the stars and the moon again? You know they don’t stand a chance,” Iroh remarks smoothly.

She blushes. “I’m not that beautiful.”

“But you are,” Mako says firmly.

“Save some of that charm for my parents.”

They all get quiet as Akari walks ahead of them in her thigh-length royal blue dress with ¾ sleeves. They both watch her butt as she switches up to the door.

Iroh makes a choking sound and Mako punches him lightly.

“Time to walk the plank,” Iroh says with a chuckle.

#

Korra finishes her last pull up and drops to the ground to finish her last set of push ups. She blinks away the sweat dripping into her eyes and welcomes the familiar burn to her muscles.

The workout helps her rid her mind of her earlier confrontation with Tahno. She had gone to see him. Hell, she had used nearly every favor she had to get him off. The charges dropped. He didn’t even thank her.

Twenty five.

Down.

His eyes were so full of hate.

Up.

Twenty six.

Down.

“I don’t need your pity or your guilt, Korra.”

Up.

Twenty seven.

“It’s not like that, Tahno. I-,”

Down.

“You what?”

“You owe me this? It’s because you know you were wrong. You forgot about me. I was your partner. Shit, I thought I was your friend. You didn’t know what I was going through. You didn’t even ask- no, you didn’t care. But now that poor Tahno fucked up, the golden girl comes to the rescue. Do I owe you a thank you? A pat on the ass? Where were you when I got shot? Huh? Be careful. I’ve heard you aren’t really doing a good job protecting your new partner either. How is Asami?”

Korra grabs Tahno by the front of his shirt, anger boiling in her veins.

“Careful, Korra. That temper will get you nowhere.”

She shakes her head and lets him go. “I’m going to forgive you because you’re partly right. I wasn’t good to you. But, I paid my debt. Don’t ever come near me or Asami ever again.”

“Whatever you say, your highness. Whatever you say.”

Up.

One hundred.

#

Iroh and Mako have been standing in the living room alone for two minutes in silence. No one had come to the door when Akari knocked. She had to use her key and then she stomped up the steps and they’ve heard raised voices ever since.

“Well, I think if we leave quietly, they won’t even notice,” Mako suggests.

“Out of the question.”

“They don’t want to meet us.”

“Maybe they’re arguing about money or something.”

“Really, Iroh?”

“Optimist.”

The voices become hushed and then they hear footsteps.

“See. Now, put on your best smile, lover boy. It’s showtime.”

Akari has a smile on her face, but her eyes don’t hide her anger. Behind her are her parents. The woman, tiny, hair done up in a bun, hair completely gray. She’s wearing a purple sweater, black stockings, and hose. The man is wearing a green polo and khaki pants with semi-fashionable glasses. Both of them stare at the men in front of them.

“Mom, dad, this is Mako and Iroh, my _boyfriends_. Mako,  Iroh, these are my parents, Aya and Jirou.”

Iroh reaches for a handshake. “Mr. and Mrs. Himura, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Reluctantly, they both step forward and shake both of their hands.

“These are for you.”

Mrs. Himura eyes the gifts suspiciously as Akari clears her throat.

“Thank you. It was very thoughtful. I’ll put these in water and here, love, take the cigars. They’re your favorite.”

“What are you two doing with my daughter?” Mr. Himura’s deep voice rumbles.

“Dad!”

“No. It’s a valid question, Akari. They have a right to ask. They are your parents.”

The response from Mako startles everyone. Her parents narrow their eyes.

“So, answer the question then, young man.”

“I don’t really know where to start.” He laughs nervously. “None of us planned for us to end up this way, but we did. I fell in love with her and with Iroh. I don’t know if she explained that to you, but he’s my boyfriend too. I don’t expect you to approve, but this is our lives. Akari is precious to me, to us. She’s intelligent, focused, kind, funny, caring, and patient. Iroh and I have stressful careers. We deal with the worst of society every day. It’s hurtful and sometimes we take that home with us, that brokenness, that sense of despair. But, with Akari, it’s like a light, a sense of peace. She’s our home. I don’t know how she balances us both out, but she does. She’s incredible.”

He smiles softly at Akari and she wipes away a tear.

“And what do they give you, Akari?” her mother asks.

“Protection, understanding, passion, a challenge. They make me feel more than I am, and I have never been more happy than I am now. They are a part of my life and I know that it will take time for you to accept, but they are both good men and if you love me, you’ll at least try.”

“I agree with Akari, but I won’t throw this in your face. This is your home. If you don’t want us here, we will go. We mean no disrespect, Mr. and Mrs. Himura,” Iroh tells them.

The seconds tick by and finally Akari’s father speaks.

“When you first told me that you were in a po-poly-whatever relationship, I felt… let’s just say, many emotions. I wanted to get a look at the men that were corrupting my daughter. Now that you’re standing before me, I don’t know what to believe. I don’t know if I can do this.”

Akari opens her mouth to argue, but he silences her with a hand.

“But, we will try. One dinner at a time. I will not lose my only daughter. Not for anything.”

#

Korra flips over on her back, sprawled out on the floor, chest heaving, muscles screaming. She had just finished her workout and scented the aroma of strawberries and coconut oil.

“How long have you been standing there?” she asks. She never heard the door open.

“Long enough that I thought about joining you. But, I was definitely enjoying the show.” Asami continues to lean against the front door, arms crossed. She’s still wearing her black motorcycle jacket and boots. The site admittedly turns Korra on a bit.

She sits up and puts her back against the sofa. “How did the tests go?”

They needed Asami to come in and oversee some test drives of new Satomobile models they were working on, but she needed to blow off some steam, so she decided to do most of the test drives herself.

She can’t help but smile. “It went really well actually. They incorporated some of my designs on the engine and took my advice about upgrading the fuel economy. I went over some minor changes that could be made on one vehicle, started ideas to improve the aerodynamics of another. It was a good day.”

“Good, good. That’s good. You’re being productive.”

Asami notices the look on Korra’s face and frowns. “Korra, you’re being productive too. You’re healing and you’ve been taking care of me. If it wasn’t for you, I don’t think I’d have even made it out of bed some days. So, don’t look like that.”

“I’m ready to go back to work, Asami.”

“Why don’t you just enjoy the time that you have away from it without the stress. You meet with the psychologist in a couple days. She might clear you to go back.”

“And what about you, will you come back?”

“Wh-huh? What do you mean?” she becomes defensive.

Korra begins to take her frustrations out on her. “You know what I mean. I think that the idea of being CEO in a big tower, safe, is a lot more appealing to you than chasing bad guys with me, with the team.”

“And what if I were thinking about it, Korra? Could you blame me? Really? Recent events have made me realize how short life is. Maybe I don’t want to make it any shorter.”

“You took an oath.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Asami tries to storm away, but Korra jumps up and blocks her path.

“You’ve sworn to protect and serve. You’re going to throw it all away, all the help you’ve done?” Her voice cracks.

“Our first real argument and you want it to be about this? How am I wrong, Korra? Huh, how? Or, do you just have a special gift at making everything about you; is your pride that fragile?”

Korra narrows her eyes. “Careful.”

“Or what, Korra? I’ve done nothing to deserve you snapping on me. You of all people should understand what I’ve lost. Instead, I come in here and try to make you feel better and you turn it against me. What is wrong with you!”

“You’ll outgrow me!”

“What?”

“You’ll move on and you’ll outgrow me. You can be more than a police officer, but I can’t. I don’t know anything else. I’m not good at anything else. If I get hurt like this again, they may be done with me. I’ll end up like Tahno. Bitter, angry, lost, and alone. You’ll leave me.”

She hangs her head down in shame. She didn’t want to admit it. Not to herself or Asami. But, it’s something that she’s been thinking about and her conversation with Tahno hasn’t helped her mental state. Sometimes the truth is a hard pill to swallow.

“Korra. If you think so little of me then you don’t know me at all. I don’t love easily and when I do, I cherish it. I don’t fall for people on a whim, I don’t give a part of myself, share my life with someone that I can’t sustain a relationship with. I love you for who you are, not what your career is or how much money you make. If you don’t trust that, then we have a deeper problem. Beyond that, I don’t know what I want. F.I. has been a part of my life for hell my entire life. I don’t want to see it go to someone else. But, I’ve had my own dreams and I love being a detective. I don’t know what I’m going to do yet. But, whatever I do, if you get your head out of your ass, then I’d like to do it with you. But right now, you’re pissing me off. So, I’m going to take a shower and when I get out, you are going to have some food waiting on me and then give me make up sex. Is that clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Good. Now, move.”

Korra moves and Asami stomps past, slamming the bathroom door behind her.

#

“Well, that went much better than I expected,” Akari says to the boys as they leave the house.

“Yeah, especially when Mako nearly spilled the peas on your father’s head,” Iroh snickers.

“Shut up. No one told you to tell that joke right when I was grabbing it.”

“It was a good one. It almost made my mom laugh.”

“It made you laugh,” Iroh tells her.

“It did. And I want you guys to know how much this meant to me. I know it was hard to come here, but you did. I love you two for it.”

“And we love you. It wasn’t a problem,” Mako tells her.

She lifts up and kisses both of them softly on their lips.

“Thank you.”

Iroh takes a step back and looks at both of them. They both notice the change of demeanor.

“Roh?” Mako asks.

“I want a future for us, however uncertain it may be. And for this to work, I can’t have any lies between us. We also need to set clear boundaries and make sure we are all on the same page. We can do this and I’m willing to make an effort. With that being said, there’s something that you both deserve to know.”

“What is it, honey?”

“I’ve been battling an addiction to pain killers. Opal found out about it and was trying to help me, but I made her think that I had it under control. I don’t. I function, but I’m still very much at my addiction’s mercy. I need help. Real help,” he admits.

“How long?” Akari asks quietly.

“A very long time, love.”

Mako sighs. “We need to go to our place and talk about this.”

“You’re right and I’m sorry I never told either of you.”

“We know now. It’s a start.”

“We’ll figure this out. All of it together, okay.”

“Okay.”

#

A man stands outside a home for the sixth night in a row watching the routine of the family inside. The boy goes to his room first and closes the curtain. It takes an hour for the other lights to cut off. When they do, the boy exits the room and goes to his little sister’s room. He stays there for only twenty minutes, but twenty minutes is enough.

Innocence is stolen once again.

The man leaves and returns in the morning once everyone has left for the day. He breaks in quietly and plants his accelerants in the correct places. Then, he leaves.

The little girl would spend the night at a friend’s house tonight. The next morning, the house would be ashes and the boy would be cleansed…

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm incredibly sorry that this chapter took so long, but the words just would not come. For freaking months my brain was dry. Sorry if you have to re-read some chapters to get a refresher. Shit, hopefully you're still reading.

Chapter Thirty Six

Kai walks back into the living room where Jinora is curled up on the couch finishing the movie they were watching together. He’s clutching his phone tightly and it doesn’t go unnoticed by her.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“That was my battalion chief.  We’ve got a house that had gone up in flames. The blaze was too hot and too fast. They’re doing damage control now, minimizing the risk to other properties, things like that. There were three bodies recovered.”

He shakes his head and Jinora kicks off the covers to stand.

“It’s him. If he’s escalated this fast, that isn’t good. I need to see the scene.”

“Chief’s already called Beifong. He told her that you were helping with this case and that you were going to bring it to your team. They’re being informed right now.”

“Good. Let me put on some actual clothes and we can go.”

She walks past Kai and then looks back when she realizes that he hasn’t moved.

“Is there something else?”

He looks at her with an unreadable expression. “The neighbors said that they had two children. They were all adult-sized remains. We’re not sure where the youngest child is.”

“Okay. I’ll get Opal to look into it. Let’s hurry.”

#

Tenzin is in the office with Kuvira and a social worker. Shortly after the fire, word got out and the little girl was brought to the station by the family whose house she was staying with. She’s in a room with another female cop and some stuffed animals waiting, unaware of what happened to her family.

“I fucking hate this part of my job,” Kuvira says.

“I agree. Thank you for taking the lead on this,” Tenzin tells her.

“It’s my job,” she nearly growls. Korra was always better with this part, with kids, but Korra isn’t here. She wouldn’t have any of the boys talk to her. She has to do it.

She has to tell a little girl that her family died in a fire and that she no longer has a home.

“It’s okay, Sergeant Beifong. This is hard for us all. I can do most of the talking. I just need to be there when you ask her questions and to remind you to be gentle. You may not get the answers that you seek.”

Kuvira turns to the social worker. Her scowl fades when she looks at gentle eyes and glasses. “Thank you, Zhu Li. And, forgive me, Lieutenant. I forget my place.”

Zhu Li smiles and Tenzin nods. 

“Just get in there and try to get some answers.”

“Copy that.”

As they walk out, Kuvira turns to Zhu Li again. “Where will she go after this?”

“She has grandparents that live in the city. They’re on their way.”

“She’ll at least be with family. Good.”

“In my experience, family will fuck you over first. Excuse my language.”

“Zhu Li, I think you’re absolutely fucking right. Excuse my language too.”

They share a look and then steel themselves to do what they wish they never had to.

#

“Akari was really upset that we didn’t get to finish our conversation about your problem. We can’t avoid it, either, Roh.”

Iroh turns and looks at Mako. His face shows no hint of humor. “I’m not running anymore, Mako. I promise. I want us to work. I want to be a better man for both of you. I want to be the man I need both of you to be. I want to be the man that I know I am, not some weak shadow of one that can’t get off some goddamn pills!”

Mako reaches over and places a quick kiss on Iroh’s lips. He pulls away slowly, but Iroh pulls him in for another, his hand gripping the back of his neck.

“I believe you.” They press their foreheads together, eyes closed. “And I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, let’s get to work.”

They step out of the car and a uniformed officer whistles as he walks by. “I thought I heard a rumor about a fag unit at the sixth precinct. Guess the rumors were true.”

Mako turns and snatches the officer by his collar, turns him around and slams him into the car. Everyone nearby turns their attention from the crime scene to the scene in front of them. Mako tightens his grip on the officer.

For him, he says, “I’m more of a man than you’ll ever be and next time you disrespect me, I’ll show you just what this fag can do.” For everyone else, he says, “The fag unit solves more crimes than any other squad in the RCPD. The fag unit has some of the best marksmen on the force. The fag unit is full of the best sons of bitches the force has recruited. Are there any questions!”

Iroh grabs Mako by his shoulder and pulls him away from the officer. He lets him.

The rest of the group gets back to work once they’re given the death glare by the chief.

“I think you made your point, but that was very out of character of you. Not that I’m not impressed.”

“It’s not just about me. It’s about you, Asami, Korra. It’s about our reputations. I won’t let anyone demean or disrespect us. If we allow it now, we’ll have to deal with shit like this over and over. I’d rather take the reprimand now, than wait until it’s too much. I won’t stand for it.”

“I’m amazed, detective. Off the record, he deserved it. On the record, be careful that you’re not speaking with your union rep later on,” Lin says.

“I’m not sorry and I won’t apologize. But, what I want to do is get to work if that’s alright with you.”

Mako meets Lin’s stare head on. She raises an eyebrow and then smirks.

“I daresay that I like you, Mako. Let’s get to work.”

#

“Take your clothes off, Korra,” Asami demands as she lies on the bed with her silk robe open. 

Korra steps into the moonlight in her dark blue basketballs shorts that she put on after her shower. She pulls off her black sports bra and drops it on the floor. She gets ready to pull her shorts down when Asami speaks up.

“Wait,” she demands. Korra stops in her tracks.

Asami reaches over and grabs the remote to her sound systems. Slow, soft music begins to play throughout the room.

“Come here and let me take off the rest.”

She does as she’s told. Asami’s eyes are dark with lust and it only takes a second for Korra’s to do the same. A particular warmth begins to flow throughout her body, slowly making its way to her middle. Once she stands in front of Asami, she slowly takes Korra’s shorts off with her teeth while she trails her nails along Korra’s back.

Korra’s breathing changes as she stands bare before Asami. She licks her lips in anticipation as Asami breathes in her scent from her navel in sure, slow strokes. 

“I love how your skin tastes.”

Asami’s tongue stops at Korra’s hips before she works her way back up to her spot between her neck and collarbone. She works Korra with bites, sucks, and kisses until she begins to whimper.

“Lay on your stomach,” Asami orders as the music changes to something a bit more sensual.

Once again, Korra complies. She slides along the silk sheets until her arms are under the pillows. She turns her head to the side.  Asami climbs right on top of her, sliding her longer body up until her mouth is near her ear. 

“Don’t move until I tell you to move. Don’t speak until I tell you to speak.”

She bites Korra’s ear and Korra bites her lip.

Asami  spreads her legs wider  and then gets up and walks away. Korra begins to turn, but remembers what Asami said. After about a minute, a familiar weight returns to the bed. Asami takes a few minutes to tease Korra by massaging and kissing on her body before pulling Korra up to her knees. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this…” Asami begins as she pushes two fingers inside of Korra’s tight center. “For so damn long.” She slides her fingers out as she brushes her g-spot.  The next time is easier, wetter, more enticing. “I wanted to fuck you from the moment I saw you.” She pushes harder, deeper. “I wanted you in a way that I’ve never wanted anyone.”

Korra tries not to cry out as Asami finds just the right spot. She brushes it, teases her, and pulls her arousal out of her like a magician. 

“I want you, Korra. I want every part of you. I want to be the only one that can make you feel like this. The only one that can hear you scream. The only one whose body you crave.”

When Korra’s nice and open, Asami eases the strap-on that she’s wearing inside of Korra. This time she can’t help but cry out. 

“Now this… This I’ve really been wanting. It’s okay to scream now. Moan for me, Korra.”

Asami slams the dildo inside of Korra in long, deep strokes. Korra cries out again.

“Yes, just like that.”

“Asami, it feels so good. God, I love you.”

“Show me how much. How much can you take?”

She pushes inside of her again, gripping her hips, pulling her closer, as deep as she can reach.

“I can take it all, baby.”

“What do you want, Korra?” Sweat begins to glisten on her back. The bottom of the dildo brushes against Asami’s clit forcing a moan from her throat. 

“I want to look at you while you fuck me,” she tells her.

They change positions and waste no time reconnecting, staring deep into each other’s eyes.

The sounds of their moans intertwine with the music in the background, creating a sound that they’ll both never forget.

#

Zhu Li and Kuvira had finally broken the news to the little girl named Hannah. She still hadn’t finished crying after five minutes and the pair was trying to be patient. It was heartbreaking to watch and Kuvira didn’t want to watch anymore. Luckily, the cries turn into sniffles.

Kuvira takes the chance and tries to be gentle. “Hannah, honey. I know that this is very hard to understand. I know this is scary and I don’t know if you understand, but we need your help. If you can try your best to help us, we can find out why this happened. We want that very much.”

“I-I understand,” her little voice says.

“Is there anything that you can tell me about any people that liked to come over your house or was there anybody that was mad at your brother or parents.”

Hannah closes her eyes tightly and tries to think. “Um. I don’t know. I can’t think right now.”

“It’s okay, honey,” Zhu Li tells her. “You’re doing really well.”

She begins to cry again just as her grandparents rush in the room. 

“Hannah!”

“Nana! Papa!” she cries as she jumps up and runs into her arms. 

Zhu Li and Kuvira step away and leave them alone as they all cry together.

“You’re not going to be able to ask her any more questions tonight, sergeant. We’ll get in contact with them tomorrow when she has a bit of time to adjust,” Zhu Li tells her.

“I figured as much.” She sighs and runs her fingers in her hair. “I guess I’ll go check in with my lieutenant.”

“I will do whatever I can do to help. Take my card.”

“Thanks.”

“I hope you find the son of a bitch.”

Kuvira chuckles, but not out of humor. “You and me both.”

#

“We’ve already spoken with most of the people in the neighborhood. It’s the same story, they’re good quiet people. There was nothing unusual about them. No one thinks they had enemies,” Lin tells Mako, Iroh, and Bolin. “I want you to go over the witness statements again. If anything unusual sticks out, follow up and let me know. Kai will be working closely with you on this one so that you can get his expertise on all things fire related. Use him. He’s eager to help.”

“Jinora said something about there been more fires before this?”

“Yes. She told me that this escalation is at a very rapid rate. That may help us catch him if he makes a mistake, but that also means that many people may die if we don’t catch the bastard now.”

“Understood. We’ll get to work.”

“Good, and Mako… Do try to stay out of trouble. I meant what I said about those partner changes. I don’t want you guys working too intimately with each other and put yourselves in situations where you risk everything. That’s an order.”

“We understand, chief.”

“Good. Now, don’t make me look bad. Show them why the fag squad as so aptly put is the best,” she chuckles. “I think I’ll go have a word with that officer myself.”

#

Korra rolls on top of Asami and gently guides her nipple between her teeth. Asami’s back arches off the bed and a gasp escapes her lips. At the same time, Korra uses her own legs to spread Asami’s further apart. 

“Korra, I don’t think I can have another orgasm,” she rasps.

Korra begins to lick and suck her breasts and Asami begins to forget her objection.

She slides one finger, then two inside of her, curling it in just the right spot, coaxing her favorite sound from Asami’s pink lips.

“Korra. I can’t cum anymore.”

“What’s three or four times?” she asks, barely pulling away from her task.

“Try eight or nine.”

Korra curls her fingers again.

“Spirits!”

“Are you sure? If you want me to stop, I’ll stop. But be very sure, because I am very very sure that I want to taste you.”

“Mm. No fair. I can’t think when you’re inside me.”

“Then don’t think. Just climb on top of me and ride my face. I want you dripping down my lips while I try to catch every drop.”

She slides her fingers inside and out slowly, so slowly. Asami feels it all. Even the promise of what’s to come.

“Yes. Yes, I want that.”

“You want what?”

“When did you get so bold?”

“You make me this way. How bad I crave you makes me this way. What. Do. You. Want?”

She presses her thumb against her clit.

“I want your tongue inside of me, Korra.”

“Then get up here,” she tells her in a husky voice as she rolls on her back.

Asami crawls shakily on top of Korra, her body in just the right position so that she can grip the headboard while Korra rolls her tongue greedily along her clit.

Korra wastes no time working her tongue in a tempo that Asami matches with a smooth roll of her hips. She bites her lip and whispers to Korra to keep going, to taste her right there, that she’s going to cum. Korra matches her rhythm. Her expert flicks apply just the right amount of pressure at just the right pace.

“I’m close. So close”

Asami cries out and Korra grips her thighs keeping her from falling away so that she can drink her down and feel every gasp and shudder, and to know that it was she that brought her such pleasure. 

Finally, she allows Asami to fall over, completely spent by the marathon of lovemaking. Korra cuddles closer to her as their breathing begins to match. Soon, Asami falls asleep, safe in Korra’s arms. She follows her soon after.

#

“All of these fires used the same accelerant. They were started by a remote-timed device. My guess is that the arsonist is breaking into the homes ahead of time and waiting until the families are home before starting them,” Kai tells them.

“That could mean that he’s been stalking the family for a very long time. He could have purposely waited until the girl wasn’t home. If that is true, we must find out why. That also means that he may already have his next targets picked out,” Jinora says. “He is dangerous and the less we know, the more people remain in danger.”

“We can’t speak to the girl until tomorrow. But, for now, we need to dig into the past of the victims. Nothing is off limits. Iroh can help Opal go through any online footprints. I’ll work with Kai and Jinora trying to put together a more complete profile, and Mako and Bolin can go through the witness statements,” Kuvira orders.

“Before we start, I’ll grab coffee for everyone,” Jinora says. 

“You might want to order food too. I have a feeling we’re going to be here all night,” Opal says as she powers up her laptop.

#

He watches the news in delight and clips out a story from the paper of his work. They’re calling him an arsonist, but he knows that he’s a savior. He knows that he must protect those that can’t protect themselves. Just like he saw _him_ do. Just like he wishes someone could have done for him. He’s not wicked. He’s an angel of death. Only he can pass judgment.

After all, he saw Bolin do the same thing. He saw him put a bullet in that rapist’s head and bury him deep. He knows what he did because no one ever notices him, but he notices everything. He sees all. 

Hopefully, Bolin will be proud of him for carrying out his work. Hopefully he understands that he’s doing this for him. Maybe he’ll just have to keep sending him messages.

He turns to his board. Malcolm Barringer. Into buying and raping children. He’ll be back from vacation in the morning. Everything else is all set up.

Maybe it’s not really that hot in hell.

Maybe.

#

When Korra wakes up, Asami isn’t in bed and she doesn’t hear the sound of the show or smell the aroma of food. But, she definitely needs to recharge with some fuel. With a yawn and stretch, she reaches for her robe and then thinks better of it. If Asami’s here, she might as well tease her for leaving her alone in bed. 

She walks out to find Asami on the balcony in her robe. ‘To hell with it,’ she thinks as she steps onto the balcony naked.

Asami turns with a look of shock on her face. “Bolder and bolder.”

Korra smirks. “Just have to remind you what you left lying all alone.”

“It’s because I can’t think while you’re naked in front of me. Like now,” she says with a laugh.

“That big brain of yours short circuits just because of a little skin?” 

“Come here, Korra.” Korra steps forward into the cool air, ignore the sounds of cars rolling by below. Asami pulls her into a slow, intimate kiss. She pulls away and pats Korra lovingly on the cheek. “Go make you something to eat and when you’re finished, we’re going to the airport to fly you home.”

“Huh?”

“I already spoke with Senna. They’re excited. My people are prepping the plane now.”

She stares at Asami, wide-eyed. “I-I need to pack.”

“No you don’t. I packed you a small bag, but we’ll have clothes waiting at the hotel. All you need to do is eat and shower. And if you’re good, you and that sexy body of yours just may join the mile high club.”

Asami switches past Korra triumphantly, happy to have shocked her girlfriend so thoroughly.

“Th-thank you, Sami,” Korra calls from behind her.

“Anything for you, my love. You should know that by now.”

#

By the time they touch down in the SWT, most of Asami’s crew is blushing furiously. She’d have to give them a pretty good tip after this. Hopefully, there’d be no rumors about their interim boss.

 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Korra points out every rock, hill, and tree that held any type of importance for her growing up. Asami goes through the motions and smiles and nods at all the appropriate parts. In truth, she’s a bit jealous that Korra has made so many memories when sometimes she can barely remember her own childhood. Oh, she has memories, but the childlike joy from recalling those memories is gone. They aren’t all shiny and bright the way Korra’s seem. It’s a loss that she only feels when she’s around someone that hasn’t known the suffering that she had when she was young.

Still, she gets to share this with her now. The look on her face. It’s all worth it.

“And over there… you see that building with the big windows. That’s where I snuck in and watched the martial arts lessons. Until the sensei invited me to class. I got kicked out when I accidentally put a hole through the wall with a display sword I was playing with. Something about me being too reckless.” She shrugs and goes back to smiling and pointing.

Soon, they settle into a comfortable silence before Korra squeezes her hand.

“Thank you, Asami. I’m really grateful. This is going to be a great trip.”

#

When Kuvira arrives at the hotel where Hannah’s grandparents are staying, Zhu Li is arguing with them in the conference room. She catches the end of the conversation.

“…them get away with it if she can help!”

“Our minds are made up. She doesn’t know anything. She’s traumatized.”

“Please, just…”

“No! We gave you the courtesy of telling you in person. That’s final.”

Kuvira turns the corner to find Zhi Li facing off with the grandmother. Her face is red and her irritation is evident on her entire expression. They both turn as soon as she steps in the room.

“And you! How dare you speak with my granddaughter about such traumatic events without me present. As I told this woman, we are not going to allow Hannah to speak with you anymore. She needs to speak with a psychiatrist and I hope that she can one day return to the girl that she once was. Now, if you’ll excuse me, that will be all.”

The woman turns in a huff and Kuvira fights back a growl as she calls after her.

“What!” the woman screams.

“Then can you tell me what would make someone break into your son’s home, place a device so that he could remotely cause a fire to kill your family? Can you do that? Would you like to tell me where you were when this occurred?”

“H-how dare you.”

“How dare I? Your son was murdered and we have no leads. What we do have is a little innocent girl that lived in that house, that may know something about the arson. And the first thing you want to do is to keep her from helping if she can. What do you think she’ll say when she gets older and realizes that she could’ve help put away a murderer? That you kept her from that?”

“You have no right. No right to speak to me this way. I am in mourning too; or do you just not care? You think this is easy? She cried all night. I slept with her and she cried all night and there wasn’t enough sweet words and promises that I could whisper that would make the pain go away. So, don’t you stand over there and judge me.” Her voice cracks.

Zhu Li steps forward with a glance at Kuvira. “Ma’am, I have seen some horrible things in my time, things that nobody of any age should see, especially when it comes to children. I’ve seen the worst of humanity, but I’ve also seen hopeless situations turn better. I’ve seen children heal from horrendous suffering and I’m not just talking about the physical kind. I can’t pretend to personally know what you’re going through, but let me assure that I’m extremely empathetic to it. I am sorry that this has happened. But, it did and now we must deal with it. We have to learn to move forward even if we wish we could just stay frozen in time. My job is to make sure children’s best interests are served, and I would never in a million years put any child, Hannah included in a situation that I felt would cause irreparable harm to her. If there’s any chance that she knows something that could bring justice to your family, it is imperative that she at least try. Please think about it again. Think past this moment. I know that you’ll do the right thing. Thank you for hearing me out.”

Her eyes are wide and shiny with unshed tears. She nods at Zhi Li and glances at Kuvira before turning away once again and walking out. Once she’s out of earshot, Zhu Li turns to Kuvira with a smirk.

“You’re really good at this good cop bad cop thing.”

Kuvira gives her a grim look in return. “I have no problem playing the bad guy if it’s all for the greater good.”

“It’s a lonely road, sergeant.”

“Sometimes you can’t fight demons with angels. Sometimes, you need another demon to do the job.”

Zhi Li seems to contemplate that statement for a few moments. Then, she says, “I think that she’ll be in contact real soon.”

“She better be or I’m going to be knocking on her door for obstruction.”

#

“Those witness statements gave us absolutely nothing. We have to try a different angle. Are we absolutely sure that this is the same person that set those other fires?” Iron asks.

“There is no doubt. I looked over the evidence from the fire. Serial arsonists just like serial killers use the same technique each time. It’s their signature.”

“Put up the pictures for the other fires. I want to go through everything again,” Bolin says.

“Okay, I’ll grab them,” Kai says. He puts them on the cork board in chronological order.

The fires started off in small, abandoned buildings, and then started to get closer to residential areas. The time between them began to decrease as well. They all agreed that from the last three fires, something had to change. But, the question was what?

“We don’t have a pattern to establish why they were targeted. Even I can’t do much with this little bit of information other than to say that he will definitely strike again soon. We need to dig into the past of the family and go from there,” Jinora says.

“Well, I can look into the wife, Iroh can take the husband, and Bolin, the son. Employers, education, whatever. Hopefully, when Kuvira comes back, we’ll have something from the daughter that we can use.”

“Hannah her name’s Hannah,” Kai says.

They all look at him and watch the resolve seep into his eyes.

“Sorry. You’re right. Hannah.”

“Thank you. I know it’s probably dumb to you guys, but-,”

“Hey, you don’t have to explain anything to me. We understand. Sometimes, we forget, but we do understand,” Mako says.

Then, Opal walks in the room with a haunted look on her face. “Uh, guys…”

They all turn and Bolin steps forward.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he asks.

She steps forward and pulls out a stack of papers from her folder. “I think that you guys need to have a look at this. I began searching through Connor’s, the son’s online footprint. It wasn’t hard to hack his emails and then I just went from there… Um, regardless of how I got there, it’s where I ended that matters.”

Before she can elaborate, Kuvira steps into the room and says, “No luck with Hannah. Her grandmother is playing gatekeeper and I had to restrain myself from strangling her. So, I really hope that you’ve got something better for me.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say this is better, but it certainly just added to the list of questions,” Opal says.

“Cut to the chase, Ope,” Iroh orders.

She hands the papers to Iroh. “Well, be my guest then. As the papers will reveal, I think that Connor was molesting his little sister.”

“What?”

“How?”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“Hasn’t she been through enough?”

“Just read the papers and then we can get to the bottom of this.”

#

“You know you shouldn’t come to my office to see me. I don’t need any rumors floating around. No conflicts of interest,” Lin chastises Kya after locking her office door and closing the blinds.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yadda yadda. I miss you so I came to see you. Are you telling me to leave?” Kya crosses her arms and pouts.

“I really should… but I won’t. Yet. Because I miss you too.”

“We haven’t spent time together in over a week. You better miss me or else it would be time for me to shop for a new girlfriend?”

Lin raises an eyebrow. “Shop?”

“Yeah. They have girlfriend stores now. All the rage. You’d know that if you ever took your head out of your job. I mean, I have a better place for you to stick your head and I’m not wearing any panties, sooo…”

“Kya!”

“Oh, please. Your mouth is much filthier than mine and so is your mind. Don’t you remember the time in that restaurant? Or the time in the bathroom at the mayor’s dinner party?”

She watches Lin’s expression change, her eyes narrow.

“Don’t you miss it? Or can’t you pick me up like you used to?”

Lin gives her a smirk. “Come here, Kya.”

Kya steps forward, triumphant. Lin pulls her closer and places a soft kiss on her lips before swiftly lifting her onto the desk. Kya giggles and bites her bottom lip.

“I remember every detail of those times. But, I can only do so much in my workplace. It’s to protect us both. You understand that, right? I love you. I’m sorry that I’ve been neglecting you. I will try to make it up to you,” Lin tells her. She kisses her forehead, her nose, her lips, her collarbone. “I’ll come over early and cook you whatever you want. I’ll even stay the night.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, my Koala Otter.”

Kya smiles again and pulls Lin in by the back of her neck. She whispers in her ear, “Five minutes.” Then she wraps on leg around her waist.

Lin groans. “Three.”

“Five.”

She bites Lin’s ear. “Four.”

“Four.”

#

“Asami, I can’t thank you enough for bringing my little girl back home to us for a few days. It’s been too long since she’s been home,” Senna tells her as they all settle in for the home-cooked meal that she’d prepared.

“It really wasn’t a problem. I think that we both needed a vacation for a few days and since I’ve only been here when I was on a quick business trip with my father, I could actually get shown around by some experts.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place. Korra and I know every inch of this land. You’ll be an honorary Southern Water Tribe member when we’re through with you,” Tonraq jokes. The big man takes up most of the table, but his personality, so much like Korra’s takes up the rest of the room.

Asami still doesn’t quite understand how she can love them so much already. She just knows that it’s so easy.

Asami digs into her giant sea crab salad before she starts on her arctic hen. She’s trying to work her way up to the sea prunes as she promised Korra that she’d try them.

This family thing- the light banter. It’s comforting. It makes her miss what she never had. Unconsciously, Korra reaches for Asami’s leg and squeezes it while she’s talking with her dad about the latest hunting trip that he took. She glances over at Senna who’s watching her two favorite people with a loving expression. They catch each other’s eyes and share a smile. It feels good to be surrounded by people you love.

#

“So, this boy wrote to an online “friend” about his sexual urges and admitted to touching her. The “friend” never informed the police or anything? How? How do you know something like that and not tell anyone? How can you just let it happen?” Bolin is practically fuming after reading the messages. Even Kai notices that the anger is uncharacteristic of the happy guy. He won’t even read the messages.

“They describe in detail what he’s done to her and the person he’s chatting with seems to be trying to help him. He asks him to meet with him in person for some type of “therapy” and to talk, but he always refuses.”

“There are pedophiles that acknowledge that they are indeed pedophiles, but they vow never to touch a child and try to teach other pedophiles how to control their impulses. It’s all very weird,” Opal tells them.

“And does it work? Because clearly, it didn’t work in this situation,” Iroh says.

“I don’t really think so. But, the problem is, there is no cure. They need to be monitored and guided. We can’t put these others ones on a list if they haven’t been caught.”

“Zhu Li texted me and said that she’s picking up Hannah and her grandparents now. She gave them no choice but to come to the station this time. I wish Korra was here; she’d make this so much easier for her,” Kuvira says as she rubs her face in frustration. “The family had to be targeted because of this. Either the parents knew and did nothing to stop it and they’re the targets too or that person that has been talking to Connor took matters into his own hands. I need his location, Opal.”

“I am working on it. The boy may not have had a secure server, but his buddy sure did. I was getting signals from everywhere. Asami’s not here to help me, so it’ll take longer than I want, but I’ll get it done.”

“Okay. When the grandparents arrive, we need to separate them before we talk to Hannah. Get a feel for what they may know. Bolin, speak with the woman. She’s a piece of work, so be gentle. Iroh, charm up the grandfather. Mako, I want you and Kai to visit the scenes of the other fires. Try to get a feel or the area, watch for the type of people that are moving about the area. If anything unusual pops up, let me know.”

“Okay.”

“And take a uniform with you. You might need the help.”

“Hmm. I think I know just the person. She has an eye for finding things that the rest of us miss. She actually was working in vice until she got bumped back down to patrol for punching her sergeant in the face. But, I heard he deserved it,” Mako says.

“Great. Another trouble maker,” Kuvira says with a smile. “What’s her name?”

“June.”

#

“I am exhausted,” Asami whines as she plops on the bed in the spare room of Korra’s parent’s house. She got them a hotel room too so that they could utilize the large shower and the hot tub and because she wasn’t comfortable having sex in Korra’s parent’s house, but tonight, they’d sleep here. She couldn’t move anyway.

They made her go sledding today and ice skating. She rode a snowmobile. They almost talked her into learning how to snowboard, but she couldn’t do anything else physical. At the end of the night, they all curled up in the living room with a roaring fire and watched home movies. But, soon Asami found herself dozing off and took her leave with Korra tucking her in.

“I’m going to make sure that you’re comfortable and then I’m going to hang out for a little bit longer if that’s okay.”

“You don’t have to ask me. They’re your parents. Hang out as long as you’d like. I’m just sorry that I can’t hang. I’m just too tired from all the activity.”  
Korra leans over and kisses Asami on the cheek.

“It’s fine. We all understand. We can be a little much when we all get together. Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, really. I had a great day. One of the best in a long while. I needed it.”

Korra smiles at Asami. “Thank you again for this. You really don’t know how much this means to me.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Now, get back out there before they think you’ve abandoned them. Give them my love too.”

“What about me? Do I get your love?”

“As long as you want it, Korra. As long as you want it.”

“I love you, Sami Sams.”

“I love you too, Korra bear.”

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 3rd book is published, so I should have a bit more time to finish a few chapters before I start my next one.

Chapter Thirty Eight

“What if I told you that this is probably the best thing I’ve ever tasted? Would you believe me?” Kya asks Lin as she shoves another bite of pasta into her mouth.

 

"I'd be inclined to believe you. I love cooking for you, so I make sure I do a great job. I’m glad you like it.”

 

“I love it! You could open a restaurant when you retire,” Kya jokes.

 

“Please. What little I do cook, I cook well, but that’s only a handful of things.”

 

“Exactly. That could be your thing. Your menu would only be like three exclusive items that you overcharge for so that people want the experience. Think about it. You could call it, Trois something, something.”

 

“I think I’d much rather spend my retirement sipping Mai Tai’s on the beach thank you very much.”

 

“And where do I fit into that equation?”

 

“Well, I’d like to think that you’d be lying awake at night awaiting my return.”

 

“Lin!”

 

“What? Don’t you hate the beach?”

 

“I hate Mai Tai’s, not the beach.”

 

“How could I get those mixed up?”

 

“Maybe because you’re an ass.”

 

“That could be true.”

 

“Seriously, Lin. Where do I fit in? Where do we fit in?”

 

“Well, I hope that you’d come with me. I know how much you like to travel and I don’t know if I’d want to stay here in Republic City. We could get a small house on an island somewhere and live off the land. That sounds good to me.”

 

“I’m retiring at the end of the year,” Kya blurts out.

 

“Uh…”

 

“I’m tired, Lin. I’m tired of all the violence. I’m tired of all the smells. I’m tired of the isolation. And I’m tired of not being able to be with you.”

 

“Kya… I… When did you decide this?  


“I’ve been thinking about it for months, but I came to a decision last week. I’ve put in my time. I’m ready.”

 

“You’ve earned it. You’re damn good at your job and it’s going to be hard to replace you. I respect your decision, but I want you to know that I don’t know if I’m ready to hang up the badge. I feel like there’s so much work to do.”

 

“And I understand. I just need you to know where I’m at in my life. I’m not asking us to be on the same page, but at least on the same chapter.”

 

“We are. I think. I hope. Whatever you go through in life, Kya; I do want to be a part of it.”

 

“That’s all I needed to hear. I love you, Lin.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

#

 

Korra and her father sit on the lake and pass the warm thermos back and forth as they wait for the fish to bite. Korra pours the sweet hot chocolate into her mug and takes a long, satisfying sip. They settle into a comfortable silence as the first hint of dawn peeks above the horizon. It’s been a long time since she’s seen the sky from here and she didn’t realize how much she missed it, how much she missed hanging with her dad.

 

“Your body seems to be healing well. Are you still having headaches?”

 

“Some, but not nearly as bad as they were. They’re manageable.”

 

“Still making all of your appointments?”

 

“Of course, Dad. As if Asami would even let me skip one if I wanted to.”

 

“She worries about you.”

 

“I worry about her.”

 

“You’ve been through more than most couples that have been together for decades. If you can get through this, you can get through anything. I think you’re good for each other.”

 

“Sometimes I feel that she’s too good for me. Too smart, too pretty, too much potential.”

 

“What does she do to make you feel like that?”

 

“Nothing. It’s my own insecurities eating me up inside.”

 

“My confident, stubborn, wonderful daughter is insecure? I don’t believe it.” He clutches his chest above his heart.

 

“Seriously. It’s an uncomfortable feeling.”

 

“Love can make you uncomfortable. It makes you re-evaluate yourself in a number of ways. If you’re never uncomfortable, then you can never grow.”

 

She sighs loudly. “You’re right.”

 

“I usually am,” he says with a laugh.

 

“Let me ask mom if that’s true.”

 

Tonraq coughs and this time, Korra laughs.

 

“But seriously, don’t be afraid to analyze those fears and talk about them. You’re in a relationship and you have to communicate, even if it’s embarrassing.”

 

“Thanks, Dad.”

 

“Anytime. By the way, Asami is smoking hot and she probably is too good for you.”

 

“Dad!”

 

Tonraq’s booming laugh echoes into the dawn.

 

#

 

Asami and Senna sit in the spa chairs with cucumbers on their eyes and face masks while each getting a pedicure and manicure. Senna jumps as her feet are massaged and she apologizes to the poor woman who almost got a kick to the face.

 

“I’ve never done this before,” Senna admits.

 

“Never? No type of spa days?”

 

“No. I just never saw the point. Tonraq never cared if my nails were painted or not.”

 

“Sometimes, it’s about making yourself feel good, not someone else. That’s why I like to do it at least. It’s relaxing to be pampered. I’m going to make sure you enjoy it.”

 

“Thank you, Asami. It’s nice of you, really. I hope I don’t sound ungrateful.”

 

“No, I get it. It’s something new. Besides, if my mom was here, I’d love to take her out and spoil her. Now, I have you to spoil.”

 

Senna hears the sadness behind the words. “You’re a strong woman, Asami. Your mother would be incredibly proud of you.”

 

“I hope so. I wonder if she’d question my decisions.”

 

“She’s a parent. She probably would, but she’d stand by you and respect those decisions. Are you talking about… you and Korra?” Senna asks hesitantly.

 

“No. There’s no way my mom would have ever had a problem with that. Above all, she would want me happy.”

 

“And are you?”

 

“With Korra? Happier than I’ve ever been. She’s… you have an amazing daughter. She can be incredibly stubborn, but she’s kind and always puts everyone’s needs above her own.”

 

“She’s a lot like her father. She’s a good person to have in your life. But, if it’s not Korra, then what’s the problem?”

 

“Where do I start?” She runs her fingers through her hair. “Basically, I became a police officer because I wanted to do the most good with my skills. After my mom died… I knew I had to do something, to stop that from happening to another family.”

 

“That’s admirable.”

 

“Thanks. It brought me to where I am now. I’m part of a great team. Loyal, determined, beautiful people. I’m so happy with where I am.”

 

“Why do I sense a but coming?”

 

“Ugh, because my father ruined everything. He left a black hole in one of the biggest companies in the world. If it fails, thousands of jobs are at risk. Thousands of family’s livelihoods are at stake. The future of technology and safety, all those things and I know that no one can run the company better than me. No one knows the company better than me.”

 

“So, the question is should you do what you want?”

 

“I’m smart enough to know that you can’t always do or get what you want. I already got the girl of my dreams, so I guess I should count myself lucky.”

 

Senna takes the cucumbers off and reaches for Asami’s hand.

 

“Oh, sweetie. Whatever you do, you’re going to change the world. But, my opinion is, there are hundreds of great police officers. But, how many people can say that they are intelligent enough to run one of the most successful companies in the world, bring the world into a future, and save thousands of jobs? It may not be the life you envisioned, but you can make it yours. You can still change the world.”

 

Tears streak down Asami’s face leaving lines in her face mask.

 

“I wanted to get out of my father’s shadow. The burden of being Hiroshi Sato’s daughter.”

 

“Then be the sunlight that makes the shadow disappear. You can be better by just being you. A kind, generous person that can’t bear to let those people lose everything.”

 

"But, Korra-,”

 

“If Korra loves you like I know she does, she’ll understand. Besides, it’s not about what Korra wants. It’s about you.”

 

#

 

Bolin is able to pull Hannah’s grandmother to the side by telling her about his love of old school black and white silent movies. Somehow, he ropes her into grabbing a cup of coffee. As they do, Iroh asks for permission to speak with the grandfather alone.

 

Reluctantly, he agrees, listening to the echo of his wife’s laughter.

 

“Sir, once again, I’d like to extend my condolences to your family. I’m sorry that during this stressful time you have to keep dealing with us, but I promise you that I wouldn’t be speaking with you if it wasn’t important.”

 

“Just cut to the chase, son. You don’t need to dance around any bad news with me. I can take it.”

 

“I can appreciate that, sir, and there’s no easy way to say this. Also remember that we don’t have complete proof yet, but we have reason to believe that Hannah may have been sexually assaulted by Connor.”

 

Shock, disbelief, anger, and disgust paint his face. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish and then squeezes his eyes tightly shut.

 

"You'd better have some kind of evidence before you slander my grandson's memory."

 

Iroh reaches into the folder and pulls out the same evidence that he and his team read. “We need to speak to Hannah and if this is true, we can help you get her the help that she needs.”

 

He takes the papers hesitantly and reads over them. Then, he hands them back robotically as Iroh gives him another apologetic look.

 

“We should have been in their lives more. We should have…”

 

He looks up as his wife steps into the room, tears gliding down her cheeks. He takes six quick steps and pulls her into his arms while she sobs. Iroh and Bolin look on quietly as they leave the couple to their grief.

 

#

 

Zhu Li hands Hannah the doll as she sits in a chair just finishing up her puzzle. She smiles softly as she reaches for the life-like toy.

 

“Hannah, honey,” Zhu Li begins. “Can Mrs. Kuvira and I play with you?”

 

“I guess so,” her little voice says.

 

Kuvira pulls up a chair. “Do you like to play with dolls?”

 

“Uh huh. I had a whole bunch of barbies at my house. I like to play dress up.”

 

“Did Connor ever play barbies or dress up with you?”

 

She giggles. “No. We played a secret game.”

 

Kuvira and Zhu Li share a look.

 

“Can you tell me and Zhu Li what the secret game was? We promise we won’t tell.”

 

Hannah seems to think about it for a minute as she plays with the doll. “But Connor said I was never supposed to tell because all my hair would fall out and my mom wouldn’t love me anymore.”

 

“Hannah, I think your mom would love you no matter what. I think Connor was just teasing you. If you tell us what game you played it could help us find out what happened to Connor and your parents.”

 

“How?”

 

“Well, because someone might have wanted to play the game too, but was upset that they weren’t allowed.”

 

“Oh, okay. Promise that my hair won’t fall out if I tell?”

 

“I promise,” Kuvira says with the most sincere smile she can muster.

 

“Pinky swear,” Hannah says holding out her tiny pinky.

 

“Pinky swear,” Kuvira responds.

 

"Okay. Connor said that he wanted to be a doctor when he grew up, so he asked if he could operate on me. Sometimes, it hurt.”

 

“Honey, where did Connor like to operate on you? You can point on the dollie.”

 

“Um, right here, And, right here,” she says blushing. “I wanted to help him so I promised not to tell, but when he operated here, he made me bleed one time.”

 

Kuvira fights to stay composed as the little girl looks at her with wide eyes.

 

“Thank you, honey. You did real good. I’m going to speak with your grandparents and Miss Zhu Li is going to stay here and have a tea party with you, okay.”

 

“Kay,” she smiles.

 

Kuvira stands up, jaw clenched and silently thanks the Spirits that her brother isn’t around to hurt anymore.

 

#

 

“So, how do you know this Officer June?” Kai asks Mako as he parallel parks the car in front of the boxing gym June was at.

 

“Well, I ran into her for the first time when she was at the academy. I had been recruited to speak to her class about proper protocol when writing a report. Anyway, after my lecture, I was walking in a hallway and one of her fellow cadets groped her. Before I could say anything, she broke his nose and his wrist. He ran out of the building and was never heard from again.”

 

“Ugh. Men can be such pigs. They make it that much harder for the rest of us.”

 

“Don’t I know it. Anyway, I checked on her and she told me not to mention it, that she didn’t want to be a victim. I never spoke about it to anyone, so don’t bring it up.”

 

“I won’t, I promise.”

 

“Good. June has a bit of a temper, but like I said, she has a crazy eye for detail. And a photographic memory.”

 

“Great. Let’s see if she’s interested in catching a serial killer.”

 

They walk into the gym to the smell of sweat and old gym socks and to the sound of gloves hitting flesh. Inside the ring, they find two medium sized men going at it with one clearly gaining the upper hand with each jab.

 

They scan the entire room and Mako finally finds June over at one of the speed bags showing off her skill. He grabs Kai’s shoulder and directs him over to the officer. She doesn’t slow her pace as they walk up to her.

 

“I’m assuming this isn’t a social visit, Detective.”

 

“Hi, how are you, June? It’s great to see you again,” says Mako.

 

“Cut to the chase. I have a workout to complete.”

 

“Fine, fine. We need your help on a case. Arson. Potential serial killer. I’d rather not talk about it here.”

 

“I decline.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because if it goes south, I’m not looking to be your scapegoat.”

 

“I don’t know what kind of police you’ve worked with before, but our unit has integrity and we’d never, ever throw our own under the bus for our own mistakes.”

 

“I heard about you and Iroh,” she says.

 

“What’s your point?”

 

“I didn’t think you had it in you.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“To risk it all for love. Your career, your reputation, hell, your safety. I admire that, is all. I think it’s brave.”

 

“Being with the person or persons,” Kai begins as he looks at Mako, “you love shouldn’t be some act of courage. It should just be.”

 

June stops punching the bag and looks at Kai. “Who are you?”

 

“I’m Kai. I work for RCFD, I’m assisting on this case.”

 

She looks him up and down. “What did the nice detective say about me, Kai?”

 

“He said that you’re a damn good police officer and that you ask the questions others are afraid to ask and you see the things that others miss.”

 

“And why did I ask about his relationship and change the topic?”

 

“Because you’re nosey?”

 

“No, because I decide what was important. I put myself in charge. The detective should have kept the conversation on the topic he wanted to discuss. You both gave me the power. Now, I’m in charge.” She thinks for a second. “Take your power back, Detective. Fight me. Three two minute rounds.”

 

“What? No.”

 

“Then my answer is no.”

 

“Fine, fine. Find me some gloves.”

 

#

 

“I can’t believe this,” Opal says to herself as she downloads the information on the mystery man that was communicating with Connor. “You can’t trust anyone these days,”

 

She sighs and grabs the papers once she prints them. Then, she begins to tack the necessary points to the corkboard. As she finishes, Kuvira, Iroh, and Bolin walk back into the room. The tension is visible on all of them.

 

“I was right, wasn’t I?” Opal asks, taking no delight in being right about this.

 

“He fucking told her they were playing doctor. She just wanted to help her brother. Spirits, I don’t even know if I’m sad about his death anymore,” Kuvira admits.

 

“It isn’t our job to be emotional, Sarge. It’s our job to solve this crime,” Iroh reminds her.

 

She stares him down.

 

“What Iroh meant to say was that he knows how you feel But, that’s why we do this job, because no one else can,” Bolin reasons.

 

She glances away from Iroh and sees the new additions to the board. “What the hell is that?”

 

“That is our mystery chat guy and listen to this… he’s a high school principal.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

“This just keeps getting better and better.”

 

#

 

June hits Mako with two quick jabs before shuffling away. The crowd that’s formed around the ring begins to throw friendly insults to both fighter.

 

“Look, two girls in the ring!”

 

“My grandma hits harder than that!”

 

"My bet’s on the pretty boy!”

 

“It’s like two wet noodles fighting!”

 

June grins as Mako tries to block them out.”

 

She dances around the ring like a ballerina while Mako comes after her like a shark sensing blood. He tries to keep her close to the ropes by keeping her on the defensive, but she slips under a punch and gives him a punch to his ribs for his trouble.

 

He grunts in pain, but steps back and puts his guard up.

 

The spectators cheer.

 

Tiny beads of sweat begin to form on the back of his neck. He nearly stumbles over his own foot. She sees an opportunity and swings. He regains his balance in time and they both connect punches.

 

The bell rings.

 

Each round progresses with June slowly gaining the upper hand. By the end of the fight, Mako is visibly winded, but June’s punches have gotten weaker. Finally, the final bell sounds.

 

“You win,” says Mako as Kai helps take off his gloves.

 

“Hey, pretty boy,” someone calls. “There might be hope for you yet.”

 

“Yeah, great left hook.”

 

The group chuckles as they disperse.

 

“Of course I won. You let me,” June tells Mako. “You pulled your punches. You fought me like a girl. You know better than that. Hell, you are taught that at the academy.

 

“And you know, power isn’t always about strength. It’s about when to hold back. You’re trained in boxing, I’m not. I had to adjust for that and not to do anything stupid. You won. If we’d gone longer, maybe I would have won. But, we didn’t. I lost. I’m okay with that.”

 

She looks at Mako and then to Kai. Then, she smirks. “Okay. We’ve got a case to solve. I’ll read over the files on the way.”

 

#

 

Korra and Asami get back to their hotel from dropping her parents off at home. They had just come back from shopping and dinner and were pretty worn out. Asami was getting the hot tub in their suite ready while Korra put their bags away. She was happy to find a nice warm SWT blanket and a warm, fur-lined hoodie. She also bought a necklace for Asami that she snuck off the buy when Asami was busy looking at souvenirs. Asami had brought a warmer hat and gloves, some SWT seasonings to cook with and a painting of the night sky overlooking the ocean at one of Korra’s favorite places to camo when she was younger. She just wanted to feel closer to her, like when she gazed at the art, she could see the real thing through Korra’s eyes.

 

Asami undresses and steps down into the tub with a contented sigh. Korra joins her soon after with a soft smile.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey back. Did you have a good day, Kor?”

 

“I did. It was fun. But, I am tired. And honestly, I just want to get back to work. I’ve had too much down time and my mind is finally clear. I need to get back to the team.”

 

Asami lets her words hang in the air and then she grabs Korra’s hand. “That’s good. I’m glad to hear it.” She pauses. “We need to talk, Korra.”

 

“I know,” Korra says softly. She squeezes her hand unconsciously.

 

“I don’t want anyone else. I told you from the beginning that I only date people I see a future with. Even if my future has changed, you will always be a constant in it if you let me love you. I don’t have a good track record with people I love in my life, and I hope you’ll be the one to break that cycle. But, you have to trust me. You have to let me be me, and you have to let me love you, Korra. Not until I get bored or stressed, not until you get afraid and pull away. You have to let me love you completely and believe that I won’t let you down or this isn’t going to work.”

 

Korra keeps her blue eyes focused on Asami and nods. She squeezes her hand even tighter.

 

“I’ll let you. And I’ll support you 1000%. Always. And if I feel some kind of way, I’ll do my best to tell you. I’m all in, Asami. I promise.”

 

“Good. I’m going to resign from RCPD and I’m going to take over Future Industries.”

 

“I know,” Korra tells her with a sad smile. “And you don’t have to explain it to me. I get it.”

 

Asami shakes her head. It’s not what I wanted, Korra. At least not now. Fifteen years from now when my dad was supposed to retire, maybe. But, I can’t say no, I just can’t.”

 

Korra pulls her in close as tears begin to fall from her emerald eyes.

 

“I know, baby. I know. And I’m sorry I made you feel like you were betraying me.”

 

“Part of me feels like I’m betraying myself.”

 

“Life is about the sacrifices you make in order to grow. I know how much making your own way meant to you. I know what you’re giving up, and I know now that you need to know that you’re not giving me up too. I promise you, Asami. You’re not. We’ll find a way for you to keep making a difference. We’ll talk to Lin. Maybe you can develop technology for the force. Maybe you can consult. You’re Asami Sato. You could rule the world if you wanted to.”

 

Asami laughs. “I don’t know if that is true, but thank you for the support.”

 

“In all things, love. In all things.”


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

 

“I just don’t like the idea of marching in there and causing a scene. He’ll either shut down completely, lose his job, or maybe even alert others. I want to play this closely.”

 

Kuvira paces as she thinks. Time is not on their side and they need to get a solid lead.

 

Bolin stares at the picture of the principal a bit longer with a frown and then turns to Opal as he gets an idea.

 

“When’s the last time you created your own computer virus?”

 

“Well, Asami and I had been working on one to test to see if we could get past the PD’s security.”

 

“And did you?” Kuvira asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Let’s just say we bolstered the defenses pretty well after that.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Anyway, Bo, why do you ask?” Opal gives him major side eye.

 

“Well, Kuvira is married to a professor and our lead is a high school principal. Perhaps he and Baatar can talk shop and Opal can find a way to get into his computer.”

 

Iroh blinks at Bolin and then grins. “Aren’t you just the secret agent type.”

 

“Of course! I watch all the movies. If I were a movie star, I’d definitely be the lead in a spy franchise.”

 

“And this might just work. If anything else, it’ll tell us how to play it from there. Good job, Bolin.”

 

“Do you think that Baatar will go for it?” Bo asks.

 

“A chance to go undercover for a day instead of being in a stuffy office? Of course, he will. I’ll just tell him how sexy it is.”

 

“Ew,” says Opal. “I still don’t understand how he was able to thoroughly romance you. I thought you’d eat him alive.”

 

“That’s because he…”

 

“You know, I feel like I’m walking into something that I don’t want to be a part of. So, don’t finish that statement. Go call my brother.”

 

“Are you sure; because I was just going to tell you that your brother-,”

 

“La la la la la,” Opal says, covering her ears.

 

#

 

“So, this is the first scene where we realized that we were looking at a pattern. The fires started becoming more frequent and dangerous. It was almost like he’s trying to learn how to cause the most damage the quickest,” Kai tells June.

 

“How did this fire start?”

 

“An accelerant in the beginning, but it burned out on its own it seems, so he switched to electrical and remote.”

 

“Could he have put the fire out himself?” June asks after looking around for a few minutes.

 

“Well, I mean. I don’t know.”

 

“This area is secluded. He practiced here until he learned what he needed. Then, he let it all go up in flames.”

 

“How do you know?” Mako asks.

 

“I just do.” She closes her eyes and her brows furrow in concentration. “Take me to the house where the family died.”

 

#

 

The trio arrives at the house with thankfully, no crowd to bother them. The fire department did an excellent job with keeping the fire from spreading and with saving what they could. But, the fire burned too hot and too fast to save the three that perished.

 

They walk through the home twice without speaking. The third time, June asks, “Who was found first?”

 

“Uh, the wife,” Kai tells her.

 

“Where?”

 

“She was in the hallway. Halfway in the bathroom. Looks like she collapsed before she could seal herself inside. Most people go into the bathroom when they are unable to escape. They put a wet towel under the door and over their face. Maybe that was her intention,” Kai says.

 

"I agree. That means that the father went for the boy. Where was he found?"

 

“They were both in the room. The father was uh… closer to the window I think. The boy, he was on the floor by the door.”

 

“Was he on his back or his stomach?”

 

“Not sure, why?” Does it matter?”

 

“What are you thinking, June?” Mako asks.

 

“I think there needs to be a rush on that tox report. I think that there’s more here that we’re missing. Was there an alarm system?”

 

“No. If there was, 911 would have been alerted sooner. They may have been saved,” Mako responds.

 

“I want to check the neighborhood.”

 

June spends another half hour walking through yards, getting a lay of the land. But, she keeps coming back to one tree in particular. It’s directly across the street from the house. She begins to search it until she finds a hole about six feet off the ground. But, there’s nothing there.

 

“Camera?” Mako asks.

 

"That's what I'm thinking."

 

“Let’s get forensics out here and see if they can pick up some DNA. Great job, June.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“We need to tell Jinora and the others what we’ve learned. She can re-work the profile,” Kai says.

 

“And I need some coffee.”

 

#

 

“Oh, Asami, thank you for dinner. It really was sweet of you to get us dinner reservations here. I’m told that it can take months,” Senna says as she finishes her dessert.

 

“Yes, everything was better than expected. Thank you,” Tonraq says.

 

“It really isn’t a problem. Sometimes the Sato name does come in handy.”

 

“We just wanted to do one more nice thing with you guys before we go back. I’m really going to miss you and I really am going to try to visit sooner,” Korra says, getting emotional about leaving her family so far away.

 

“We understand, honey. You have a demanding life and job. A job that you’re sure you’re ready to return to, right?”

 

“Yes, sir. It’s my calling and I can’t be afraid anymore,” Korra says with certainty.

 

“You guys keep each other safe out there. I want you both safe,” Senna demands.

 

“We will do our best. I think I’m only going to be there a couple more months before I transition to Future Industries permanently.”

 

“Doing your best is all we ask. And, I wish you the best of luck in all your endeavors, Asami. You are a very special woman,” Senna says.

 

“I don’t know if I deserve the praise, but I’m grateful for it,” she blushes.

 

“And humble too. Korra, don’t you mess this up.”

 

“Dad! I won’t,” Korra pouts.

 

Tonraq chuckles and reaches for her hand.

 

“I love you, kid. And now we have a surprise for you. Tonraq reaches into his suit jacket and produces two tickets to the theatre. The show is called Kuruk: The Spirit Walker. It was one of Korra’s favorites.

 

“Dad? How did you?”

 

“You’re not the only one with contacts. Instead of hanging out with us old folks the rest of the evening, go enjoy the show. It starts in an hour. Your mother and I can catch a cab home.”

 

“But…”

 

“No buts, honey. We know it’s your favorite. Just enjoy it. We love you. We’ll see you again in the morning,” Senna says.

 

Korra jumps up and hugs both of her parents tightly. She sniffles.

 

“Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad. You’re the best.

 

“We know,” they say in unison.

 

#

 

“Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice,” Baatar says as he shakes Principal Martin’s hand.

 

“We’re always happy to meet with people interested in furthering our children’s future.” He returns the handshake in earnest.

 

“This is my teaching assistant for the semester, Ruby Burns,” Baatar says as he introduces Opal who is holding a briefcase and wearing thick glasses and a tight ponytail.

 

“It’s a pleasure, Ms. Burns,” he says with a smile.

 

Opal bows but remains silent.

 

“Please, Mr. Beifong, Ms. Burns, have a seat.”

 

They comply.

 

“Well, let’s get down to business, shall we? I am here because this summer I’m going to take on some interns to help me with a clean energy project using wind and solar energy. I’ve heard that you have some very bright STEM students in your midst. I’d like to observe some of them and see what your school has to offer.”

 

His face lights up. “That would be great.”

 

Just then, Opal’s phone rings. Right on time. It was Asami. She called last night and said that they were on their way back and that they needed to be caught up on the case. Opal told Asami about the plan so she was ready to run the virus in real time.

 

“Mr. Beifong, it’s the call regarding the grant you’ve been waiting for. Do you want to take the tour while I handle the details?”

 

“If it’s alright with Principal Martin for you to utilize his office. Work just never stops.”

 

“Sure. Make yourself at home.”

 

Opal answers the phone and adds a bit of pep in her voice as Baatar and the principal begins to step out. “Oh, Miss Chin, I’m so happy you called…”

 

The door shuts behind her.

 

“A-Rock, are you ready?”

 

“Most definitely, O-dog.”

 

They both laugh when Korra complains about not having a nickname in the background.

 

“You’re not part of the club, Korra,” Opal tells her as she peeks out the window of the office to make sure that no one’s coming.

 

Then, she steps around the desk and checks his drawer. It’s locked like she expected, but she still has talents from her past and makes quick work of the lock with a hairpin. She pulls out his laptop and inserts the flash drive in the side before it even boots up. With Asami at the helm, she directs Opal to turn it on and then she breaks inside.

 

Opal stands watch at the window as Asami goes to work breaking inside. All the while, the drive makes a duplicate of his laptop files. It takes two more minutes for Asami to get what she needs. Passwords, websites, etc. His laptop itself is clean of any child pornography, so they won’t bring him in from school.

 

It gives them time to go through everything before he gets home for the day.

 

Opal takes out the flash drive and puts everything back precisely how she found it. Then, she checks everything one last time before she leaves the room.

 

#

 

“We touch down in three hours. Maybe you should get some rest before we hop intot eh case,” Asami suggests.

 

“I will, but before that, there’s a spot that I left off on before the plane landed last time.”

 

Asami catches the mischievous glint in Korra’s eyes.

 

“Korra…”

 

“Stand up, Asami,” she demands, voice low.

 

Asami does as she’s told. “Look out the window. Hands on either side. Tell me how the view is.”

 

Asami takes in a deep breath as Korra pulls down her yogas.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Asami says quietly.

 

“Yes, it is,” Korra says even quieter. She places a soft kiss on Asami’s back dimples as she hooks her finger into Asami’s boyshorts.

 

“The clouds look so soft.”

 

“Mm hmm.”

 

Korra nips gently on one cheek while she caresses the other, palming it in her hand.

 

“Your squats have been paying off,” Korra tells her.

 

Asami grunts in agreement as Korra slaps her on the ass.

 

“Can I be rough today, Asami?” Korra asks right up to her ear, her front pressed up against her back, breathing against her ear.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I want you to keep looking out the window, okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

She reaches around to the front and begins to trace slow circles on Asami’s hardening clit. Asami begins to press against her. Her breathing changes.

 

“Are you getting wet for me, baby?”

 

“Yes, Korra.”

 

Korra licks and sucks at her neck as Asami makes a soft sound. With her free hand, she slides her hand under Asami’s shirt and bra, rolling her nipple between her fingers. Asami gasps and rolls her hips. Korra’s hand slips down and touches her dripping opening.

 

“You got so wet, so fast.” Korra’s own middle begins to pulse in need.

 

“Because it’s you, Korra. I will always want you. I wanted you from the first time I met you. I wanted to feel you inside me.”

 

Korra’s suave demeanor stumbles, her smooth motions becoming jerky. Asami laughs, turns her head, and grabs the back of Korra’s neck so she can kiss her lips. She slips her tongue between her teeth and Korra moans. Asami pulls away, triumphantly.

 

“Korra.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Fuck me.”

 

She does.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

 

“Asami was able to get every single password that principal Martin uses on these websites. I have a list of usernames of people that he’s talked to. I’m almost done getting their real identities. Then, we can run their names and see if any of them are on the sex offender registry,” Opal says.

 

“They won’t be,” June says as she steps into the room.

 

“And why not?” Opal asks defensively. She put a lot of work into this.

 

“These people he’s targeting haven’t been caught. That’s why he’s punishing them.”

 

“You’re right. The world already knows about the registry. It would be too easy to go after them. It would be an insult to his genius,” Jinora says.

 

“It’s nice of you to join us, June,” Kuvira says.

 

“Yeah, welcome,” Iroh seconds.

 

She nods her appreciation.

 

“Okay. I guess that makes sense. Are you saying that none of these people are targets?” Opal asks.

 

“She’s saying that if they’re on the registry, then they aren’t targets. But, our next victim could very well be one of those people,” Mako says.

 

“That would also mean that our arsonist and the principal have a tie to each other,” Opal says.

 

“Yeah, if they’re not the same person,” Kai reasons.

 

“No. They’re not. He’s too old. Doesn’t fit the profile,” Bolin tells him.

“And you’re sure?” The profile can’t be wrong?” Kai asks.

 

“No. I’m sure of the profile. We’re on the right track.”

 

“Okay, let’s do it. We need to find out everything we can about these people and find our next victim.”

 

#

 

He plays the video over and over, his mouth hanging open in awe of his work. The house explodes in flames. It burns hot and fast. Too fast for escape. He can practically smell the bodies burning, he can taste the ash. The thought of their cries is music to his ears.

 

He smiles as the fire department frantically tries to save their lives, but it’s not theirs to save. It’s his to take. His alone.

 

Then, he sees his inspiration. Bolin comes on the scene. He’d recognize him anywhere. He pauses on his profile, steps to the t.v. screen and caresses it before sitting back down.

 

Then, he grabs his favorite razor and rolls up his sleeve before putting a purposeful slice on his wrist. The pain is almost orgasmic. He lets his head fall back against the chair and lets the blood flow from the small cut he made. It joins the other marks and after about a minute, he stops the blood.

 

It was time to get ready for the next one.

 

#

 

Kuvira and Iroh are outside of principal Martin’s home before he gets off work. Principals work late and it was after six by the time he unlocks his door. They are at his back before he can step inside.  He never even looks back.

 

“Principal Martin,” Iroh says.

 

He yelps in surprise, but they ignore it.

 

“I’m sergeant Beifong and this is detective Iroh. We’d like to speak to you at the station.”

 

“Pertaining to?” he asks defensively.

 

She holds up a piece of folded paper, but it’s Iroh that says, “We have a search warrant for your home and computers, but we’d rather not use it if we don’t have to. We just want to talk.”

 

“What did you say your name was again, sergeant?” His eyes narrow.

 

Kuvira gives him a knowing smirk. “Beifong.”

 

“You’re-,”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“That son of a bitch.”

 

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t refer to my wonderful husband that way.”

 

He steps inside and tries to shut the door, but Iroh stops him with a foot. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

 

“Fine. Here’s the warrant.” She hands it to him and pushes past him. They begin to go into the living room and flip over the couch cushions, pulling out dvds from his entertainment stand and more.

 

“Wait, wait!” he cries as he takes in the mess they’re making. They pause, and he says, “I’ll go with you. Just, stop.”

 

Iroh and Kuvira share a look.

 

“Good choice, principal Martin. Let’s go.”

 

#

 

Martin’s been sitting in the interrogation room for half an hour fidgeting and staring at the door. Kuvira’s been enjoying watching him sweat. As soon as he gets up to pace, she sends in Bolin to speak with him.

 

Bolin plasters on a friendly smile and steps inside. “So sorry about that, Mr. Martin. I won’t keep you waiting any longer. Can I get you anything?”

 

Unsure, he takes in Bolin’s large, muscled frame, his chest stretched tight over his gray t-shirt and his dark blue jeans. He also notices the shoulder holster and side holster. He doesn’t know if he should feel intimidated or relaxed that the holsters are empty.

 

"No, no, I'm fine. I mean, I'm not fine. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible. Do I need a lawyer?”

 

“I sure hope not,” Bolin says, the smile still stuck on his face. “We need your help clearing some things up and we’re hoping it doesn’t get all messy with the search warrant and things. You understand?”

 

He nods. “Can you tell me why I’m here?”

 

Bolin hands him the folder and watches him pale as he reads the messages from the online chat room.

 

“I’m not pedophile,” he defends.

 

“I never said that, principal Martin.”

 

“I’ve never ever touched a child. I’ve never... I think I should get a lawyer.”

 

“You think?” Bolin asks with a raised eyebrow. “You could be terminated from this alone.”

 

“What do you want, detective?”

 

“Did you know the boy that you were speaking with was murdered?” He shows him the picture of the charred bodies. Martin pushes them away, his stomach in knots.

 

“He molested his sister and you knew about it,” Kuvira says as she steps into the room.

 

“You tried to help him, didn’t you?” Bolin reasons.

 

“How do we know it wasn’t you?” Kuvira asks.

 

“You would never do something like that. You help people, not hurt them. You were trying to save Connor’s life, weren’t you?” Bolin asks.

 

“I-I was. There are people like me that love children. We know touching is wrong. We know we’re sick. But, we help others. We steer them right. Other people, they treat us like trash. They don’t want to help us. They want to lock us up. They don’t understand. You don’t understand.”

 

“Well, help me understand, principal Martin. Explain it to me,” Bolin says gently. “Help us.”

 

Principal Martin’s hangs his head down in shame and after a minute, he lifts it, eyes shining in determination. “What do you want to know?”

 

#

 

“That son of a bitch couldn’t fight his way out of a wet paper bag,” the man says, talking loudly on the phone as he walks to his car. “Ha, ha, Yeah, yeah…Okay. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

He puts his phone in his pocket and unlocks his car. He straps in his seatbelt with the hand not holding the cigarette. Then, he starts the car.

 

The world goes up in flames.

 

#

 

Asami and Korra finish up getting dressed for work, both electing to wear black t-shirts, one v-neck and one crew as well as leather jackets, one baby blue and one red. Asami is pulling her hair into a tight bun when Korra’s phone rings.

 

“Hey, sergeant.”

 

“We’ll catch up later, Kor. I need you two to meet us at the old business district. We’ve got another body.”

 

“Okay, copy that.”

 

“It’s good to have you back.” She hangs up without a response.

 

“Well,” Asami says, dangling the keys on a finger. “I’m driving.”

 

She chuckles. “I know.”

 

#

 

With Asami’s driving, they reach the scene in record time. Both of them slide smoothly out the vehicle and ease into detective mode like it’s a second skin. As always, there’s far too many people at the crime scene and plenty of onlookers. They weave their way past the people asking questions, holding up their badges to be let through. Kuvira meets them at the police tape.

 

She can’t help her grin as she lifts the tape for them. “I’d hug you both, but it’d ruin my tough-guy act,” she tells the two.

 

“You missed us. We know,” Korra says.

 

“Probably couldn’t solve one damn crime without us,” Asami jokes.

 

“True. We all fail to shine against the greatness of you two.”

 

“You should see us naked. Now, that’s greatness,” Korra says.

 

Kuvira punches her discreetly and Asami giggles.

 

“I’m glad one of us is in the laughing mood because this is getting less funny by the second.”

 

“Fill us in.”

 

#

 

Across town, he accesses the code to Bolin’s security system. It’s easy. He’s done it hundreds of times before. Watching, waiting, learning. You have to be thorough when cleaning up the mess. Bolin was smart, but he wasn’t as thorough as he could have been. It’s okay. Most people can’t do what he’s done.

 

He places his gifts on the coffee table before walking around the apartment. He stares at the pictures of Bolin and Opal. He opens the fridge and turns up his nose at the organic, vegan, fat, gluten-free whatevers. He goes into the bathroom, admiring the cleanliness, the forest green and brown color coordination, the his and hers sinks. Then, he goes into the bedroom and stares at the king sized bed filled with throw pillows and a yellow and blue comforter set, the neutral accent wall that tells him that they change comforters often, the woven rug on the floor where it brings a pop of color to the rest of the room.

 

He smiles, happy that Bolin’s made a life for himself, away from the streets just like he dreamed. From an unsure, scared boy, to a man. A protector.

 

Everything he wants to be.

 

He takes one more tour of the house, making sure everything is in place. Then, he leaves to watch the news.

 

#

 

After all the introductions have been done, June, Mako, and Asami are off to the side, June telling Asami about the possibility of a hidden camera around. They’re speaking quietly about possible locations so that they won’t tip off their suspect.

 

“If we find it, we’ll have him. Even if he shuts it down, he won’t be able to hide from me and Opal,” Asami tells them.

 

“If he knows we’re close, he might go on a rampage,” Mako says.

 

“But, if we wait, he’ll take the camera,” June says.

 

“Maybe we should let him,” Asami says.

 

“Wait him out? Leave key evidence here?” Mako asks, incredulous.

 

“Yes. To catch him. Yes.”

 

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that. If we wait on him, he might kill someone else in the meantime.”

 

“He’s right,” June says. “This area is a bit more public. He may not be able to get the camera back quickly.

 

“Fine. Tell me about the location of the first possible camera.”

 

“It was in the yard across from the home, six feet or higher in a hole in a tree. Probably about this size.” June holds up her thumb and forefinger.

 

“Okay. The camera had to be placed after he parked. Korra and Bolin are inside the bar that the victim left trying to get some information. One of the bystanders said that he was in the bar tonight,” Asami says.

 

“He couldn’t put a camera there. Too risky,” June says.

 

“Exactly. There’s only one place that’s really unobstructed from here. Look at that building behind us. There’s a window on the second floor. We need to check it out,” Asami tells them.

 

“Even if you’re right, and I do think you’re right, how did he get the device planted that quickly in this area, plant the camera, and leave?” Mako asks.

 

“You think he followed him and placed the explosive somewhere else?”

 

“I think it’s a possibility.”

 

“What would be the reasoning?”

 

“He knows these people’s schedules. Even if we catch him, his next few targets could be victims anyway. We need to move fast,” Mako heads to the building.

 

They follow. Ten minutes later, they have a camera in hand. Asami rushes back to the station to meet with Opal.

 

#

 

“He left his id at the bar, sarge. I already called Opal and she said he was one of the people from the chat room and he wasn’t on the sex offender registry,” Korra tells Kuvira as she hands her the driver’s license.

 

“Han Abe. Twenty Six. He’s sure this is him?”

 

“Definitely. Said he’s a regular here, always parks his car over there because his ex came looking for him once.”

 

“We’ll get some uniforms to check his house. Bolin, did you or Iroh find anything from the peanut gallery?”

 

“Nothing, but there was one lady, she looked nervous. I gave her a card and she walked away like she was the one on fire.”

 

“Really, Bo?”

 

“What? It’s a metaphor.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“One of the firefighters recovered a piece of the detonation device. It looks different from the others, but seems the same too. I can’t explain it. I’m not an expert,” Iroh says.

 

“We’ll get an expert on it,” Kuvira assures them.

 

“If there’ nothing else, we should head back to the station too. I want to go over what the principal said again,” June says.

 

“I think I know where you’re going with this,” Iroh says. “Siblings isn’t it?”

 

“What about them?” Bolin asks.

 

“If Han has a younger sibling, then that’s the link,” Iroh says excitedly.

 

“Yes, but beyond that, I think it’s female siblings,” June says.

 

“How do you know?” Kuvira asks.

 

“I’ll explain once I know that I’m right,” June says.

 

“Gut feeling?” Bolin asks.

 

“A little more than that,” June says with a smile.

 

Mako smiles. “That’s my girl.”

 

#

 

The squad room looks more like a war room with all the pictures and stacks of evidence gathered. The hour is getting later and after everyone’s third coffee, Iroh and June high five each other while Opal and Asami look up from their computers, eyes red and tired.

“Give us some good news. We like good news,” Bolin says with a yawn. He’s been going over witness statements for the bazillionith time.

 

“There are only five people from the chat that have younger female siblings. Connor and Han are two of them. Han also has a daughter that is Hannah’s, Connor’s sister’s age. They don’t attend the same school, but they live within a mile of each other,” Iroh tells them.

 

“So, We’re looking at a place where young girls would go and where our suspect would be able to see or interact with them. With his level of computer skill, I don’t think it’s the local ice cream joint,” June says.

 

“There’s a non-profit over on 66th that runs a program called “Young Explorers” and it helps teach basic computer things to little kids,” Asami tells them.

 

“You’re right. I’ve been inside there. There’s an all girl’s class too called “She can Dream.” It’s to encourage little girls to get into STEM. They go to the local schools and get the kids interested. I filled in a few years back,” Opal says.

 

“That’s where I’ve seen you before,” Asami says. I went there to give them a surprise check from Future Industries to fund their programs for the next five years.”

 

“Wow. Small world. The suspect has to be a worker there,” June says.

 

“We’re so close, I can feel it. Any luck with the camera feed?” Kuvira asks.

 

“We are nearly finished breaking through the firewalls that he has in place. Once we do, we’ll be able to see whatever he has the feed connected to.”

 

“How long?”

 

“I’d say, five more minutes,” Asami says.

 

“Three,” Opal says, determined.

 

“Three, it is,” Asami concedes.

 

“And then what?” Korra asks. “Will he know?”

 

“Maybe, but once we’re completely inside, we’ll have the location.”

 

“And then we take him?” Korra asks, unconsciously patting her gun.

 

Before anything else can happen, the computer screen beeps, startling the crew.

 

“Shit” Opal cries.

“What’s happening?” Mako asks, jogging to the screen.

 

“Everything’s getting scrambled. We’re losing ground.”

 

“Well, stop it,” Mako says.

 

“They can’t,” a voice from the screen says. Then, a figure in a ski mask pops up on screen. “You’re so brilliant, all of you. I’d expect nothing less from you all.” His eyes look around the room, lingering on a certain green eyed man.

 

“We all appreciate the compliment. We’d appreciate it more if you talk to us,” Kuvira says, taking over, moving to the middle of the screen.

 

“What do you want to know?” he asks.

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

“Because the spirits may be merciful, but I’m not.”

 

“What does that mean?” she asks as Asami and Opal try to take back over.

 

He notices. “Don’t bother. By the time we finish talking, I’ll have burned this place to the ground and you’ll have to start back over.”

 

“Well, at least give us something first.”

 

“There once was a boy who was afraid of the shadows until he stepped into the light. He was told his whole life that the light would blind him until he decided to see for himself.”

 

“Are you that boy?”

 

“Maybe. Maybe we all were that boy once. Maybe we have to choose not to be that boy every day.”

 

“Are you saying that we have to choose to be brave?”

 

“Sergeant Kuvira Beifong. You are brilliant and brave.”

 

“You know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

 

“You can call me whatever you like.” He chuckles. “Bolin, step closer please.”

 

Bolin narrows his eyes, but does as he says.

 

“Now, this man is a hero and an inspiration to us all.”

 

“How do you know me?” Bolin asks. “Or should I say, how do we know each other?”

 

“You saved me once. That’s the only hint I’ll give you.”

 

“That’s an awfully generous hint. Thank you,” Bolin says, playing to his kindness.

 

“Now, I have saved you.”

 

“Can you elaborate on that?”

 

“Sure. I’ve been wondering why it’s taken you so long to be home. Sorry that I’ve kept you so busy. But, I’ve left you a gift. These are your choices. You can go home with your beautiful fiancé, open your gift, and sleep before trying to stop me from cleansing this town, or you can send a bomb squad needlessly to your home and have everyone see the gift that I left for you. I warn you though, if you do that, I will kill someone else tonight.”

 

Kuvira texts Iroh to have a car put on each of the next possible victim’s homes. He nods and gets to work.

 

“If I saved you once, I can assume that you have no grudge against me?”

 

“Absolutely not. I intend you no harm. You control this next part. Decide.”

 

The screen goes blank.

 

“I got the location,” Opal says.

 

“And I recorded the entire conversation,” Asami tells them.

 

Mako looks at Bolin with anger. “Don’t even think about stepping foot in your apartment until we know it’s safe. I don’t give a damn what he said.”

 

“It’s not your choice to make,” Bolin says quietly.

 

“The hell it isn’t. You’re my brother. I protect you. If I have to choose between you and a pedophile…”

 

“Don’t finish that sentence, Mako,” Kuvira warns.

 

He grits his teeth and clenches his fists.

 

“He was in your apartment. We need to dust for evidence,” Mako tries to reason a bit more calmly.

 

“We can do that after. I can go alone, get the ‘gift’ and then stay somewhere else for the night.”

 

“Are you insistent on this?” Kuvira asks.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Opal?”

 

She bites her lip and shakes her head. “I don’t know. I don’t think that he’s in any danger, but I don’t want to bet his life on it.”

 

“Bolin isn’t his target victim. Plus, he seems to fit into his plans. If he hurts him now, then the game may be over. If he goes, we’ll be able to maybe get the suspect to open up and make a mistake,” Korra tells him.

 

“Why don’t we vote on it?” June suggests.

 

“No,” Mako says.

 

“Yes. If you’re a team, everyone should get a say.”

 

“Fine. But, I’m going with him if it’s yes,” Kuvira says.

 

“No. He’s my brother. I’m going. That’s final.”

 

Iroh raises his eyebrow, but says nothing.

 

“Okay. Vote. If you think Bolin should go, raise your hand,” June says.

 

June, Korra, Kuvira, and Asami raise their hands.

 

“Well, there we have it. We’re going,” Bolin says, standing up.

 

"You two can stay with me and Korra tonight,” Asami tells them.

 

“If it’s not dangerous. If it is, you call it in immediately,” Kuvira orders.

 

“What about chain of evidence?” June asks.

 

“We’ll worry about that later. We’ll get some rest and have a fresh set of eyes in the morning,” Kuvira says.

 

“Okay. Let’s go Mako. And, we’ll be careful, I promise.”

 

Opal runs from around her desk and hugs Bolin tightly. He returns the favor.

“I love you.”

 

“I love you most, Opal.”

 

Kuvira’s phone rings. There’s a report of a fire in an abandoned house about eight miles away.

 

#

 

Mako insists on opening the door. They wait for two minutes and when nothing happens, they do a two-man scan of the room. When all the rooms are clear, he goes back to the table where the box is. They check for wires and explosives before picking up the note.

 

_Bolin, I went swimming and found something very interesting. Fire works much better than water. You’re welcome._

He drops the note as Mako opens the box.

 

It’s full of ashes.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Mako asks as he picks up the note and reads it.

 

 _You’re welcome_.

 

Bolin thinks about the body that Kya showed him. How he said he’d handle it.

 

_You’re welcome._

 

He thinks about the pure rage he felt that the man was still sex trafficking girls. Something that he’d inadvertently done when he was on the streets. How many girls did he send to their deaths? The guilt he felt and processed alone. Never telling Mako his mistake.

 

_You’re welcome._

 

How he pulled the gun and shot him between the eyes before rolling him up in plastic, weighing the body down and pushing it in the water. How he vomited for twenty minutes straight afterward. How he got rid of the clothes and the gun. The gun that he picked up off a drug dealer that he let walk.

 

_You’re welcome._

 

How he told Opal that he killed a man. Told her his deepest darkest secret that no one else knew. A secret that could land him in prison for life. A secret that he thought he had no witnesses to.

_You’re welcome._

A secret that is left in this box. Remains from a grave mistake and a conscious decision.

 

Did he fish the body out of the water?

 

Why?

 

How?

 

His head is spinning. He runs to the bathroom and vomits again. Blood fills his ears.

 

“ ‘swer me. Damnit, Bo!”

 

His entire body is shaking and he’s staring into his brother’s concerned eyes. They’re scared.

 

“Bolin? What’s in the box… Who’s in the box?”

 

His brother, the detective figures out what the box is.

 

“We- we need to talk,” he tells him.

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m not going to talk about my string of bad luck with this chapter. Broken laptops and more. Ugh. Anyway, it’s written and I’ve given you three chapters worth in one for your patience. 
> 
>  
> 
> For those of you who don’t recall Bolin committing murder in the earlier chapters, you may have to re-read. He told Opal what he’d done after he proposed and was unsure if she’d still want to be with him. Well, now those actions come full circle.

 

Chapter Forty One

 

Bolin takes one, two, and then three shots of his Earth Nation moonshine and finally, his hand stops shaking as badly. Almost. He runs his fingers through his hair for the hundredth tie. Then, he looks at his patient, scared brother.

 

“When we were kids, you protected me from everything. You kept the drug dealers away. You were my hero, Mako. You still are. You sacrificed so much for me and for yourself. I am eternally grateful.”

 

“Bo…”

 

“I lived in your shadow. I wanted to be strong and brave like you. I wanted to bring in money like you were, but I was just so _stupid_. I got involved with a human trafficking ring.”

 

“You what?!”

 

“Let me finish,” he snaps back, pouring himself another shot, even while the others burn his chest. “I was stupid, but once I realized what I had done, I stopped. I’ve been making amends ever since. Then, a few months ago, Kya called me to look at a Jane Doe in the morgue for a case we were going to potentially take. I knew who did it. I knew who killed her and left her like trash. I remembered exactly what he did to those girls. I followed him from the strip club, took him to the Rustyards and put a bullet in his head. Then, I dumped him in the water. Somehow, he, our arsonist saw me. He took the body, cremated him, and put him in the box. There’s no one else it could be.”

 

Bolin nearly starts to cry at the thought of being boxed in a corner. He sees no way out of this.

 

"Why didn't you let us arrest him? We're the police, Bolin, not a group of vigilantes. You must have lost your fucking mind.”

 

“Yes, arrest the man that I used to traffick girls to. I’d have gone to jail too, Mako. Looks like I’m headed there anyway.”

 

“But, murder, Bolin? You put a bullet through someone’s head and you tried to get rid of the body. I don’t even know you anymore. I can’t believe that you’re that kind of person.”

 

“I know who I am, Mako! I know what I’ve done and what I have to live with. But, I don’t regret it. I don’t regret saving all those girls.”

 

“The road to hell, Bolin. You know how it’s paved. We save lives, not take them!”

 

“I was saving lives!” he practically roars into Mako’s face. “I was.” He turns and looks at the box of ashes.

 

“We need to tell Kuvira. We have to fix this. We need to figure this out,” Mako says, reaching for his phone.

 

“Abso-fucking-lutely not.” He snatches Mako’s phone.

 

“You aren’t thinking clearly, little brother.”

 

“And you aren’t listening. I’m not going to let anyone else go down with me. No one else can know. Opal knows and that’s enough.”

 

“When did you tell her?”

 

“It doesn’t matter, Mako. What matters is that I am screwed.”

 

“Maybe he’s bluffing. There can’t be evidence. Especially if he cremated the body.”

 

“What if he has a video of it? What if he followed me?”

 

"I don't know, Bo. I just don’t know.”

 

“We can’t tell them what’s in the box. We have to come up with something.”

 

“We’ll just tell them it was empty.”

 

“Will they believe that?” Bolin begins to pace.

 

“They’re going to have to because I’m flushing those ashes.”

 

Mako grabs the box from the table, flushes the ashes while Bolin continues to pace. Then, he comes back and pours himself a drink.

 

“We’ll figure this out, Bo. I won’t let you go to prison. Ever.”

 

Bolin blinks back tears and then pulls his big brother into a hug. They hold each other tightly for a while, not saying a word.

 

#

 

_“Death visits us all, but I am his tool. I am judgment. And I am justice. The most vulnerable among us need not to fear as long as I have a mission to fulfill. Pedophiles, abominations, I am coming for you. You are no longer safe, for death speaks through me.”_

 

“This was the letter that we have received regarding recent arsons in the city. This anonymous vigilante has taken credit for the murders and has verified that the arsons are indeed connected. We are waiting on a statement from the RCPD spokesperson for comment. This has been breaking news…”

 

Lin shuts off the t.v. with a growl.

 

"The public is going to make him into a hero,” Kya says, reading her mind. She tightens her robe as she stands and heads to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. She knows that Lin won’t be getting any sleep tonight.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lin calls from the living room as she dials her media team’s leader. “I was really looking forward to tonight.

 

“I know, honey and I understand. This is the life we chose, remember?”

 

“How could I forget,” she mumbles.

 

“We all make sacrifices, Lin. I know what you’ve given up and I’ll never ever judge you for it.”

 

“And that’s why I love you,” Lin says with a smile in her voice.

 

“Duh,” she chuckles.

 

#

 

Bolin’s phone rings and it’s a restricted number. He and Mako glance at each other and Mako makes a phone call to try to get the number traced. Then, he answers the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Did you watch my news report?”

 

“No, but I’m sure you’ll enlighten me.”

 

“I will if you come meet me. Alone of course. I know you’ll be tempted to bring in your little gang of officers, but I assure you that I have pictures of you and your… activities. Unless, you want to chance that, I highly suggest you come alone because the copies are due to be sent out tomorrow and if you don’t show, I just may send them a bit earlier. You have ten minutes to get to 7842 Hancock Blvd. There will be an envelope in the mailbox with the address of our actual meeting place. Make sure you arrive on time. If not, I may get a bit trigger happy.”

 

Bolin tells Mako to cancel the trace and Mako frowns, but his little brother stares him down with heat in his eyes. Mako relents.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Bolin asks in a near whisper.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough. That, I promise. Tick tock.”

 

The phone hangs up.

“Dammit!” Bolin cries, throwing his phone. It shatters against the wall.

“Bo-,”

“I have to go, Mako. He wants me to meet him and I’m on a time limit. If I bring backup, he’ll release the evidence he has on me to the press. There’s no debate. I need you to come up with something to tell Opal and the others. I’ll meet you at Asami’s after this.”

 

Bolin storms out the room before Mako can say another word, his heart beating frantically against his rib cage.

 

#

 

“Why the hell isn’t Bolin answering his phone, Mako!?” I called him three times now. I need to know what’s going on,” Opal practically screams into the phone.

 

“He broke it.”

 

“He did what!!!”

 

“When he went inside to check the apartment, he dropped it and stepped on it. I’m sorry. I should have called sooner, but we’ve been busy. We’re trying to check with neighbors and see if they’ve seen anything suspicious. I’m trying to follow up with a couple now and then I’ll make sure he gets to you safely. I promise.”

 

“What was the gift, Mako?” Opal presses.

 

“It was an empty box. My guess is that he wanted to throw us off with his little test. Maybe show that he can get into our heads and our homes. I’m not sure.” Mako paces back and forth. He was never a great liar, but the need to protect his brother has suddenly perfected the skill. He doesn’t even pause between words.

 

“Well,” Opal pauses. “Finish up quickly. We need to get some rest. I’m worried, Mako.”

 

“I know, Ope. But, we’re so close. Just let us be thorough. If something comes up, I’ll have him call. Tell Korra and Asami that you’re in need of a distraction.”

 

She sighs. “Okay. Just… hurry, please.”

 

“Will do.”

 

They hang up and Mako blows out a breath of air and leans on the wall.

 

“How did everything get so fucked up so fast?” He asks himself. Mako thinks of Akari and then Iroh. Akari knows that he or Iroh don’t discuss ongoing cases, but he’d really just like some reassurance right now. He hesitates over her contact for a second and then places the call.

 

She answers on the third ring. “Hey, baby. Iroh just texted me and said he’d be over in twenty minutes. Are you coming too?”

 

“Not yet. I still have some things to finish with my brother. But, I just wanted to call and tell you that I love you.”

 

“Oh, Mako, I love you too, sweetie. Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah. I’m just tired and I- I really just wanted to hear your voice.”

 

“I can’t wait to see you,” she tells him in a near whisper. “When you get here, I want you to hold me, okay.”

 

“I can do that,” he says, quietly.

 

She nods even though she knows that he can’t see it. “Good. And whatever it is, love, it’s going to be okay. I love you, Mako.”

 

“Thank you, Akari, for loving me. For loving both of us.”

 

“As if I could do anything else. I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Yeah, soon. Give Iroh a kiss for me.”

 

“Okay, sweetie. I will.”

 

They end the call and Mako sits on the sofa, hands on his head. Alone in the room, he cries silently, not believing for a second that everything really will be okay.

 

#

 

Asami gives Opal a cup of chamomile tea and sits next to her on the balcony. Korra’s in the shower, so it’s just the two of them.

 

“Talk to me, Opal. I know you’ve got a lot on your mind,” Asami says, gently.

 

“I’m just worried. Mako said that they’re just trying to speak with neighbors to see if they saw anyone suspicious, but it just doesn’t make sense. Why single out Bo?”

 

“He did say that he saved him once. Maybe that’ll help catch him.”

 

“Maybe,” Opal says. It’s clear she’s unconvinced though.

 

Asami picks up on it. “Look. He’s going to make a mistake. We know who he’s targeting. We’re going to bring them in, see if they want security detail and keep a watch on them. It’s only three people that seem like targets right now. We can cover three people.”

 

“What if he decides that pedophiles aren’t fun enough? What if he goes after the police starting with Bo?”

 

“A serial killer won’t change his ritual, m.o. or whatever that much. You know that. Don’t let fear over-rule your judgment. He’s trying to throw us off.”

 

“Well, it’s working.”

 

Asami laughs as Opal pouts.

 

“Only if you let it. We’re the good guys. We’re going to win.”

 

“Yeah, winning is saving a bunch of grown men that touch little kids. In this case, I think I’d rather lose.”

Asami shakes her head and looks at the city below. “I know what you mean, but to protect and serve means everyone, we don’t have to like it, we just have to do our job.”

 

#

 

Bolin feels like he’s on a scavenger hunt. He only had ten seconds left for the first location and then he was led to a warehouse by the docks close to where he made his biggest mistake. After that, he found a note that told him to get into a car where the man was waiting for him in.

 

Hands shaking, looking around, careful not to draw his service weapon too early and spook the killer, he tries to stay calm. He walks around the car to the passenger’s side since a figure is already in the driver’s side. With two deep breaths, he reaches for the door handle and slips inside.

 

#

 

“I let Bolin and Mako go into that apartment without backup. Without me. I’m breaking protocol left and right and I could have led my friends into a trap. Sometimes I feel that I’m not the leader they need me to be. Maybe I’m too lenient. Maybe I need to double down on everything to protect them from themselves.”

 

Kuvira curls up closer to her husband who squeezes her shoulder and kisses her forehead.

 

“Didn’t Mako text you and tell you that everything is fine?” he asks.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And isn’t your unit one of the best?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He smiles. “Your people trust you because of who you are and who you let them be. You’re family. You guys love each other. Don’t push them away because you think it’s for their own good. Talk to them. You can set boundaries, but don’t treat them like a just a bunch of soldiers for you to order around. It’ll be okay.”

 

“But so much has happened-,”

 

“Not everything is under your control, Kuvira. They don’t blame you one bit. So, don’t do that to yourself. They have to choose their own path. They all understand the risks.”

 

“I love them, Baatar. I just… They’re my responsibility.”

 

“I know. But, they’re not children.  They’re heroes, Kuv. Heroes can’t be protected from danger, they protect.

 

#

 

“I know you,” Bolin says in a whisper. “I-I…”

 

The man begins to laugh as if Bolin told the funniest joke on the planet. He laughs and laughs until tears fall. Then he pats Bolin’s shoulder, wheezing.

 

“Of course you know me, Bolin. I told you, you saved me once.”

 

“S- Skoochy? Why?”

 

“Do you remember what it was like on the streets? The smell, the fear, the _violence._ I do. I had a sister. I never told you that, but she was just a year older than me. Yasu. My sweet big sister. Then, they took her the same way they took the other girls. I never saw her again. I don’t know if she’s dead or alive. If she’d even want to be. I saw the bodies of the discarded ones. I met you and Mako about a year after she disappeared.”

 

“You were so small. Just a little boy.”

 

“We were all just little boys. Discarded like trash, easy pickings for the traffickers and pedophiles, the pimps, the drugs. Need I go on?”

 

Bolin grits his teeth.

 

“No, I was there remember.”

 

“It was hard, but we survived. I owe you my life too. When I tried to pick the pocket of that drug dealer when I was learning how to become a criminal mastermind.” He chuckles. “He was going to beat me to death, but you stopped him. You talked him out of it. I don’t know how, but you did. You had a way with making people like you and listen. I won’t ever forget that.”

 

“Skoochy, it wasn’t a big deal,” Bolin says.

 

“It’s Kwan. My name. My real name is Kwan.”

 

“Okay, Kwan.”

 

“Anyway, I’ve always paid attention to the buzz around me. Absorb information. I remember when you lured those girls the same way that my sister became a mark and was lured. I hated you then. But, when you realized what you did, you stopped. Later, you left the streets with your brother and I hadn’t seen you for a very long time. But, I still asked about you. I watched you from time to time and I was very impressed. You grew to be a good man.”

 

“Then why are you doing this?”

 

“I’m not finished with my story. Please don’t interrupt me again,” he growls. “I grew up too. I was lucky enough to get a scholarship to a local community college where I learned a lot more about what I had already learned on the streets. That people do really fucked up shit and they need to die.”

 

He laughs again.

 

“Human trafficking and pedophiles go hand in hand, Bolin. We’re just doing the world a service. It was actually by chance that I saw you that night that you murdered that bastard. I was actually at the docks taking pictures for an art project. It must have been fate. I heard you screaming at him about what he’d done. I knew who you were immediately. I got closer and took those pictures. Everything was so fascinating, so exhilarating. It was the first time I felt alive in a long time. After you left, I watched and the body didn’t go down the way you thought it would. I decided to help you the way you helped me and then an idea was born. Which brings us here. Ask me.”

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

“Good boy. I told you that you were smart. It’s all about what you’re going to do for me. Ask me, Bolin.”

 

He begins to get angry, but he knows he doesn’t have the upper hand. “What am I going to do for you, Kwan?”

 

“You’re going to let me finish my list. You’re going to convince your team to back off and I will finish my list and ride off into the sunset.”

 

“That’s never going to happen, Kwan. I don’t have that kind of clout. You have to give me something I can work with,” Bolin reasons.

 

“You don’t get to tell me what I can do!” He grabs his phone and lifts his shirt, exposing his burns. “There’s a learning curve. But I think I’ve gotten pretty good at it.”

 

“I just can’t, Kwan. I really can’t.”

 

“Then, you and I will both go to jail. Maybe we’ll be bunk mates. I’ll contact you tomorrow with your decision.”

 

He begins to exit the car, but Bolin grabs him.

 

“No, no!  Wait. You can’t just go. Please. You can’t just kill these men, no matter what they did. I can’t let you.”

 

“Like you did? The way you took justice in your own hands? The way you snuffed out a life on a whim? Who are you to lecture me, detective? Who are you to judge my actions? We are connected. You did what you did because you knew that he’d never stop. You knew the lives that were at risk. This is for my sister, for all those girls that were snatched off the streets, for the little girls that are in their homes with monsters. This is for their innocence and for their futures, so you can’t tell me that I’m wrong. You can’t tell me that we aren’t the same because I look into your eyes and I see me.”

 

“Maybe I am like you. Maybe we both deserve to rot.”

 

“Then, the choice is yours. Go turn yourself in. I’m sure I’ll follow. But, even if I get convicted, I’ll be a hero in prison. You know what they do to cops behind bars. Do you think you’d make it a year?”

 

Bolin releases his arm and just stares at Kwan. He stares back defiantly. Then, he leaves the vehicle behind.

 

Bolin slams his fist into the dashboard repeatedly until his hand turns bloody. Then, he screams into the darkness, terrified of what tomorrow will bring.

 

#

 

Weary, Bolin shuffles through the front door as Korra holds it open for him. Opal rushes into his arms and but he doesn’t have the emotional strength to give her the hug she deserves. She notices and pulls away, a frown on her face. Over her shoulder, he tries to ignore Mako and Asami’s stares.

 

“I was worried, Bolin. Are you alright? Did something happen on the way here?” Opal asks.

 

“No. I’m just tired. I decided to go back and recheck the apartment for bugs, just in case. Everything was clean. I just want to get some sleep, babe. I’m sorry, guys. I don’t have a big story to tell. The box was empty. He probably wanted to have us running around so he could throw us off. We’ll catch him.” He tries to smile, but he just ends up feeling sick.

 

Everyone notices, but Opal decides to pull Bolin to the balcony.

 

“Let’s get some fresh air for a few minutes and then we can go to bed. We’ll see you guys in the morning,” Opal says to Korra and Asami.

 

“Alright. The guest room’s ready for you,” Asami tells them. She walks over and gives everyone a hug. Korra reaches out for her hand and waves with the other.

 

“Night, guys.”

 

“Night,” they all echo.

 

Once Korra and Asami go into the room, Asami turns to Korra with a worried look. “Something’s going on.”

“I know,” Korra says with a frown.

“So what do we do?”

Korra thinks on Asami’s question and then shakes her head. “I don’t think we can do anything but wait and see how it plays out. Bolin will say something when he’s ready. He doesn’t keep secrets for too long.”

Asami hesitates. “If you’re sure. You know them better than I do.”

“Well let’s hope that counts for something in the end. Let’s get some sleep. Spirits know we need it.”

#

Mako leans against the counter and waits for Bolin and Opal to come back inside. From the waving of Opal’s hands, he can tell that they’re arguing about something. She looks back at Mako quickly before turning back around. He knows undoubtedly that it’s about him. He sighs and goes in the fridge for bottled water. As he sips the cool drink down, the sliding door of the balcony re-opens.

“We should talk outside,” Bolin tells him before going back out to Opal.

When Mako joins them, Opal’s arms are crossed and it looks like she’s going to cry at any second. Bolin looks like he wants to take a leap off the balcony. Mako looks at his brother and his heart breaks. He wishes he could spare him this, but this is Bolin’s mess and he doesn’t know if he can clean it up this time.

“I told Opal that you know, and what was really in the box. I won’t lie to her,” Bolin says, already on the defensive.

“I don’t expect you to, Bo.”

“And what do you expect, Mr. By-the-book? Should truth and justice prevail on this one?” Opal asks. “Are you going to be the squeaky clean guy that you’ve always been and force him to turn himself in? Huh, Mako? What do you think the solution to this one is?”

“Is that really what you think I’d do?” Mako growls. “He is my brother. My only family I’ve ever had for a very long time. I used to scrape the bottom of fucking dumpsters to feed him. You don’t know what I’d do for him. And if you think I’d ever just throw him to the wolves for slaughter, no matter what he’s done, then you don’t know me at all.”

He can feel his pulse pounding in his ears. His blood is hot. But, Opal is right about one thing, they need a solution.

“Hey, hey. Let’s just take a step back for a second. Let me tell you both what happened first. It’s a lot to take in and you’re going to want to hear this. The killer, we knew him from before. It’s-it’s Skoochy. The little boy from the streets. His real name is Kwan. He made me a deal.”

Bolin proceeds to tell them everything that he learned when he’s finished, Opal covers her mouth with her hand and shakes her head while Mako curses repeatedly.

“What are we going to do, what are we going to do?” she asks, pacing back and forth.

“I don’t know. Maybe I should just turn myself in and get it over. No sense in dragging you all down with me.”

“I would never let you do that,” Opal says.

“Neither would I,” Mako seconds.

“Then, we better have a plan by tomorrow because if we don’t, I’m fucked.”

The door slides open and they all jump. Asami steps out onto the balcony. “If that’s the case, then we only have two choices. One, we try to hack into all of his data and erase everything that he may have on Bolin and find out where he stashed the hard copies, or we can make another deal with him, one that will be worth more than anything else.”

“And what is that?” Bolin asks, slightly afraid that Korra will step out here at any moment.

“We tell him that we’ll find his sister, at least where she ended up.”

They all stare at Asami in shock.

“That’s going to be impossible. There’s no way to know what happened to her. Not after this long,” Opal says.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t stay away. I felt like something wasn’t right and I needed to know. After what you all did for me and Korra when I was taken… Consider this my payment in full, for me and Korra.”

“Asami, I don’t want you to be involved in this. Just go back inside,” Bolin tries to order.

Asami ignores him. “Opal, between you and me, we can do it. We have two of the best minds in Republic City. If we tell him to give us a little bit of time, we’ll find her. If she’s alive, he goes to prison. If she’s dead, he just gets rid of the evidence on Bolin and he leaves town. I think that’s the best that we can do. Do you think he’ll go for it?”

“What other choice do we have?” Mako says.

“He’ll go for it. He feels responsible for his sister and this will be his way to make amends. It has to work,” Bolin says; a renewed hope in his voice.

“I don’t know the full story; I don’t need to know, but I will promise that I’m as good as I say I am. We’ll find her. Get some sleep because tomorrow, everything’s on the line,” Asami tells them.

Bolin pulls her into a fierce hug and behind them, Opal begins to cry.

“I made the greatest mistake of my life and you are all cleaning up my mess. I’ll never forget what you’re doing for me. And, I’m sorry.”

“I love you, little brother. We all do. If I have to dance with the devil to keep your freedom, I will.”

“I don’t want to ever imagine a life without you,” Opal tells him.

“Hopefully, you won’t have to. Now, I have to get back before Korra wakes up and wonders where I went. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

Without another word, Asami steps back inside her condo. She grabs a glass of water and then tiptoes back to her room with it in her hand. As she slips her robe off and then slides back under the covers, Korra rolls over and mumbles.

“Did you get up?” she asks.

“Yes. I heard Mako knocking on the door. Opal and Bolin were still on the balcony. She fell asleep out there. Mako forgot his phone. It fell in between the cushions of the sofa,” Asami explains softly. She’s surprised at how smoothly the lie comes out.

“Mm, okay. Love you,” Korra responds.

“Love you too, Kor. Night.”

“Night.”

Asami turns on her side and closes her eyes, deep in thought. This will likely be one of the last things she ever does as a police officer. If it means getting dirty for her new family, she’ll do it, no hesitation. She just knows that she truly does have to be as good as she says she is.

#

When the morning comes, everyone but Bolin and Mako are on time and in the squad room. Asami and Korra come in with bagel sandwiches and,  Mako and Iroh come in with coffee. After about ten minutes, Mako begins to get worried that Bolin and Opal are late. After fifteen minutes, Asami and Mako begin to eye each other warily. Finally, half an hour later, Opal and Bolin rush in the room, laughing and holding hands.

“Sorry, sorry! It’s just been a bit stressful and we kind of lost track of time,” Opal says, hanging onto Bolin.

Kuvira eyes them and then shakes her head. “Let’s just get to work.”

After a briefing, Kuvira allows everyone to split up and follow up on some leads. Opal and Asami get to work with trying to hack into Kwan’s network. With his name, he’s made things much easier for them. Bolin and Mako manage to partner up and follow up on some information. Kuvira and Korra go to the fire department to meet up with Kai in order to see what they’ve learned from the warehouse fire. Iroh and June head to the other potential victim’s homes in order to learn if there are any new people in their life that may be suspicious. Jinora is out of town consulting with a federal profiler.

Opal turns to Asami and whispers, “Me and Bolin got married this morning.”

Asami’s head whips around like a demon. “I’m sorry, what???”

“We got married. Don’t tell anybody. Spousal privilege just in case something happens. We’re still planning the bigger wedding. I’m only telling you because you’re helping save his life. It’s still a secret. He’s going to tell Mako, but that’s it.”

“Another secret,” Asami says.

“Yup.”

“Okay, then. Congrats, Opal. I’m happy for you.” Asami shoots her a million dollar smile.

Opal’s smile grows wider. Then, she squeals and hugs Asami tight. They both laugh.

“Okay. Now we’ve got a lot of ground to cover. Hand me another coffee. Matter fact, hand me two,” Asami demands.

“Here,” Opal says as she reaches over and grabs the cups. “Now, show me what those fingers can do. Wait, I mean, wow, that sounded…wow.”

Asami giggles. “It’s okay, Opal. Not many people can resist the power of my fingers.”

Opal punches Asami lightly on the shoulder.

“If Bolin does go to prison, I may have to see for myself.”

That causes Asami to laugh until she cries. “I’m glad you can joke about that. And I’m not sure how Korra would feel about that.”

“Oh, pul-ease. Korra asked me for a threesome a long time ago.”

“What!”

“Hahaha. I’m just joking. I needed to lighten the mood for a second before we get serious. I think it’s because I’m afraid.”

“It’s okay to be afraid as long as we still do what needs to be done.” Asami squeezes Opal’s shoulder and then begins to type away.

#

“So, you’re a married man because you want to make sure Opal can’t be forced to testify against you if anything goes south.  I wish you would’ve at least called and let me be a witness.”

“It’s just a technical thing. We were on our way to the station and then I asked. We’re still going to have the bigger ceremony if I don’t wind up in prison, alone, and somebody’s bitch.”

“You’re not going to prison and you’re not going to be somebody’s bitch. Don’t think like that.”

“Well, it’s getting really hard.”

“We’ve got this, Bo.”

Bolin’s phone rings and they both look at it as if it’s the plague. After five seconds, Bolin answers it.

“Hello, detective.”

“Kwan.”

“Your answer?”

Bolin hesitates and puts him on speaker phone. Mako urges him on with a wave.

“Uh, I need more time. Not just for me, but for you.”

This time, Kwan is silent.

After a minute, he says, “I’m listening.”

“Your sister. I believe we can find her. Dead or alive. If we do, you end this.”

Bolin begins to explain to Kwan what he discussed with the group, the deal they want to make. Kwan is silent the entire time and Mako decides to speak up.

“Kwan, I can’t imagine the loss you felt for your sister. Bolin is and will always be one of the first people I think about when I wake up and when I go to sleep. When he’s hurting, it damn near kills me inside and when he’s afraid I want to go out and destroy any and everything that made him feel that way. The bond we have… it’s unexplainable. But, he’s here with me and I can’t even imagine living in this world without my little brother. So, I can’t imagine what you probably feel every single day. But, I will say this; you didn’t fail your sister. What happened to her is not your fault, but what happens next is up to you. We can’t promise you a happy ending, but we can promise you closure and penance. You can still end up being the hero of this story. You have to want to know where she is. There’s still a chance. But, if you do what you say, you’ll never know, Kwan. You will officially close the door on any possibility of ever knowing. And, that’ll be on you and only you.”

Mako clenches his jaw as he waits for his response and Bolin clutches the steering wheel. Their hearts beat rapidly and in sync.

The line disconnects.

#

Iroh and June finish speaking with their potential victims. They couldn’t even get the words out of their mouths before one of them begins packing. Even though there’s no evidence yet that that they’ve committed a crime, they are being monitored and the people closest to them are going to be questioned. If any good has come of this, it’s that another taskforce is being set up to bring in everyone from the website. Truthfully, Iroh’s just glad they aren’t the ones that have to deal with it.

“I feel like we shouldn’t have warned them. Is that bad?”

“No. We’re only human,” Iroh responds.

“Why do you think that Bolin was targeted?”

“I have no idea. Maybe they feel that he’s the weak link on the team. He can seem like he’s a bumbling, goofy fool, but he’s not an idiot. He can bit naïve, but he knows his job. I’d take him watching my back any day and I’m not just saying that because I’m in love with his brother.”

“Love huh?”

Iroh turns to June. “That’s what I said.”

“Relax, no need to be defensive with me. It’s just that men don’t always like to admit when they’re in love.”

“Then, they must not really be because it almost hurts not to say it,” Iroh says with a chuckle.

“Now, that’s cute. Lucky Mako.”

“No, lucky me, June. Lucky me.”

#

Asami and Opal lean back from the computers and to take a ten minute break. So far, Asami has managed to find all of Kwan’s bank records, school records, job history, addresses and more. Opal has been focused on the crime networks and what major players were in the human trafficking business. They know the name of the man that Bolin killed and Opal was able to get a list of known associates with a criminal record. A few of them are in prison. But, one name sticks out to even Opal- Seiji Choi, the alleged enforcer of the Golden Vipers- a group that broke off from the triads. They’ve pushed themselves to power players over the last seven years.

“What if we just arrest him, hold him for 48 hours and then it’ll buy us more time,” Opal suggests.

“Do you really want to risk it? Because, it is a big risk. Big risk, bigger rewards.”

“He could go in the box,” Opal mumbles. “But, how would we say we found him?”

“I don’t know, Opal. I really don’t.”

“I’m afraid,” she admits.

“I know. That’s why we have to keep going. For Bolin. For all of us.”

“But not for those pedophiles.”

“No, fuck them.”

Opal snorts.

#

They sit in the vehicle in silence for twenty minutes before the phone rings again. Bolin rushes to answer it.

“You find my sister in three days and I’ll erase all the evidence on you. You tell me the name of the person that sold her and the name of the person that bought her and you walk away. Then, a couple of days later, I will turn myself in for everything. That’s the deal. I, for one, think it’s a very good deal. What are the lives of two men like that? They’ll be dealt with and you’ll get your prize. Me. Win win.”

“There’s no-,” Bolin begins, but Mako cuts him off.

“Deal. You have a deal.”

#

The unit works as usual with Opal, Asami, Mako, and Bolin working their separate project when they get off. They’ve lied to their friends and said that they have some super secret wedding things to take care of. But, they can’t keep it up for too long. So far, they’ve managed to get a few names of the criminal network of the Golden Dragons. One of the men is in prison for human trafficking and another is dead. The guy in prison is their best lead. Bolin and Mako are on their way to talk to him. Opal and Asami are going to the Golden’s Dragon’s motorcycle club to see if they can get an audience with Seiji.

#

The door opens in the visitation room and in walks a short, stocky man in an orange jumpsuit, leg shackles, and handcuffs. His left eyebrow has a scar above it and the right side of his face is covered in tattoos. He pauses as soon as he takes in the occupants of the room, eyes narrowing. The guard leaves the room, but he doesn’t continue forward.

“So, are you looking to pin something else on me, detectives?”

“No, Enzo, we’d like to speak to you, for a little while, perhaps we can grant you a small favor,” Mako says.

He comes to sit down. “And what would that be?”

“It seems that your girlfriend has gotten herself into a bit of trouble. She was arrested on a drug charge. Do you know what that means for your daughter?” Bolin asks as if it’s the saddest thing in the world.

Enzo doesn’t move.

“Wait, I know what you’re going to say. You’re not a snitch. You don’t talk to cops. That’s fine. You don’t have to talk to us as cops. But, if you don’t, who knows where your daughter will end up. Especially if you have the power to stop it. Why wouldn’t you?” Mako reasons.

You can almost see the gears turning in his head. He frowns and hangs his head down. “You probably the ones that set her up in the first place. Why the fuck should I trust some crooked ass cops?”

“Believe whatever story about us you want, but the fact of the matter is, we get shit done. Your girl is in trouble. We can make it go away.”

“How I know you ain’t lying? Where’s my baby now?”

Bolin pulls out his phone and dials a number. “Yes, this is detective Bolin. Yes. Can you put Gabriella on the phone please?”

Bolin places the phone on speaker and sets it on the table.

A small voice comes on, “Hello?”

“Ella? Baby. Is that you?”

“D-daddy?”

“It’s me, baby.”

Gabriella begins to cry.    “Daddytheytookmommyandtoldmetogetdressedigrabbedmyteddybearbutiwantmyblanky.” Her words run together and Enzo tries to get her to breathe. “I wanna go home, daddy! I miss you and mommy.”

“I know, my angel, I know. Daddy can’t be there right now, but I’m going to make sure your mommy gets home and never leaves you again.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

“Okay, daddy. Muah!” She kisses him through the phone.

“Muah, Ella. You be brave, baby.”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you too, my sweet girl.”

The line disconnects and all three stare at each other.

Finally, Enzo gives in. “You bring my girl back and I’ll tell you what you need to know.”

#

Asami has on a forest green tank top and a pair of leather pants. Her hair is half down-half up, and she’s wearing a pair of designer shades. Opal has on a pair of denim boyfriend jeans and a black half shirt that shows the navel ring Asami didn’t know she had. They hop off of Asami’s bike, pulling their helmets off to whistles and inappropriate slurs.

Both of their makeup is done heavily, especially around the eyes and with dark lipstick. They’re hoping to fit in as much as possible.

A man holds the door open for them as he grabs Opal’s ass on the way in. She giggles, but swats his hand away as they walk inside.

“Come find me later, sweet thang,” he calls from behind him. She turns and blows him a kiss.

Then, she turns to Asami and rolls her eyes. “Since when is grabbing some ass a great pickup line?”

“It’s not. It’s a hookup line. There’s a difference. He doesn’t want a date. He wants a quickie,” Asami responds with a laugh.

“He was missing two teeth.”

“Really? I didn’t even notice.”

“Yes you did. They were in the front. Or, they weren’t in the front. Whatever. Let’s just get a drink and do what we came to do.”

They walk over to the bar with minimal grabbing, laughing and trying to look comfortable in the dark establishment.

“What do you order to drink at a seedy bar?” Opal asks quietly.

“Not a fruity drink, that’s for sure.”

“And here I was hoping for a mimosa.”

Asami laughs.

“Three shots of Jack. Two of your best beer on tap. And, actually, let’s make those shots doubles,” Asami orders, never taking her eyes off the bartender. He smiles and goes to make the drinks.

“Double shots? You’re trying to kill me.”

“O-dog. You’re going to be just fine. Don’t be a pussy.”

“Wow, someone’s getting into character.”

The bartender comes back with the drinks. Asami slides Opal a shot and then the bartender the extra shot. He gives her a surprised look and smiles. They all down the shots with Asami and Opal taking care not to look too disgusted with the brown liquid. Then, Asami slides a hundred on the bar while grabbing her beer with the other hand. The bartender reaches for it, but she doesn’t let go. She reaches in her pocket and shows a wad of hundreds to him before letting the hundred on the bar go. Opal leans over and laughs as if Asami’s said something funny.

“We’re looking to buy,” Opal tells him with a wink. She grabs the beer and chugs it all the way down as he watches them thoughtfully.

He holds out his hand and smoothly, Asami drops another hundred. Satisfied, he nods. “Go around back. Password is Ashes. Knock three times, pause and then knock again. They’ll ask you for the password.”

Asami nods and she and Opal slip away from the bar and head back outside. They make sure no one’s looking before going around back. Then, they do as the bartender said. After giving the password, the door opens for them and they step inside to four guns trained on them.

#

Baatar just finishes making dinner when Kuvira and Korra enter the house. He waves from the kitchen at Korra and then pulls in Kuvira for a kiss when she comes into the kitchen.

“The chicken smells really good, honey,” she tells him.

“Thanks. I tried a new recipe that my mom sent me. You guys go wash your hands and I’ll set the table.”

“No, you just pop open that bottle of wine in the fridge and I’ll set the table after I wash my hands.” Kuvira gives him another kiss on the cheek.

“Deal.”

After dinner, Korra tells them about their trip to the SWT and how great it was for Asami to spend time with her parents. She tells them about the sightseeing they did and even the talk about Asami taking over Future Industries soon.

“Boy, would I love to collaborate on a project with her,” Baatar remarks.

“Well, you never know. Asami’s very open to fresh ideas. Maybe something could happen,” Korra tells him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy,” Kuvira tells her.

Korra smiles shyly. “I didn’t imagine that love could feel this good,” she admits.

Under the table, Baatar squeezes Kuvira’s leg.

“Trust me, as time goes by, it’ll feel even better,” Baatar tells her.

“Well, I can’t wait to experience that. I’m excited for us.”

“As you should be. You two deserve all the happiness the world gives you,” Kuvira says.

“I’ve got a great support system. Friends, family, friends that are my family, and the woman of my dreams. Hell, even in my dreams, I didn’t think that I’d have someone like her.”

“Look at you getting all soft on me.”

Korra punches her. “Don’t tell anyone. It’ll ruin my reputation.”

“Anyone want dessert?” Baatar asks, getting up and leaving them to their bickering.

“I’m sure I can find room,” Korra says, patting her stomach.

“Of course you can, your stomach is a garbage disposal.”

She shrugs. “Can’t argue against facts. Hey, I just thought of something.”

“It’s a miracle,” Kuvira says dryly.

Korra ignores her. “We should all take a day trip somewhere right before Opal and Bo’s wedding. We could rent out a place by a lake; get some fishing and boating in. Find a place with a hot tub, hang out under the stars, all of that. We’re all coupled up finally… well, some of us are uh, tripled up, haha, but it’ll be nice to get away as a group.”

From the kitchen, Baatar says, “That sounds like a great plan.”

“Sure, why the hell not?” Kuvira asks, swallowing the last of her wine.

#

Mako and Bolin learned that the person that used to be in charge of selling the girls was indeed the man Bolin killed. But, he had a partner that still lives in the area. He and his partner hired college students to lure in the girls. They’d party with the older ones, but the young ones, they’d lure in with pets, asking them if they wanted to play with the puppy or pet the kitty. The college student that he’d used back then graduated and became a big player. He’s a stock broker who still buys and sells girls.

They waste no time going to the hotel that he’s staying in. It’s known for allowing less than legal activities as long as you can pay for their silence. Bolin charms the receptionist out of the room key with the very polite threat of having police raid the entire place under suspicion of prostitution. He even thanked them for their swift cooperation.

They both pull their hats a little closer to their faces as they ride the elevator to the presidential suite. They’d rather not be recognized on camera if they can help it. When they reach the desired floor, Mako steps out first doing a sweep, and then Bolin takes the other side. When it’s clear, they go to the door and listen.

Inside, they can hear the sounds of sex. A slap here, a moan there.

Smirking, Bolin pulls out the room card. “I’d really hate to be the one interrupted. This is going to suck for him.”

“Open the door, Bo,” Mako whispers.

Bolin opens the door with the card quietly, and they slip inside like ninjas. The bedroom is around the corner, so it gives them time to peek. There’s a naked woman on top of a man rolling her body furiously on top of his. His head is tilted back in pleasure and his hands are cuffed to the bed. Bolin tries not to snicker at the situation.

“Well, at least he can’t run,” Mako remarks in a whisper.

“Maybe we should let him… finish,” Bolin says just as quietly.

“I think the girl would like it if he didn’t. Look, she’s not even making any sound. She’s probably not even enjoying herself.”

“Fine. You know, this reminds me of when I was twelve years old and I looked through the binoculars to see…” Bolin begins.

Mako pulls away from the wall. “RCPD, put your hands up!”

The naked woman rolls off of him and covers her body with the sheets, one hand in the air. “Can you get out of the bed for me, ma’am? You can cover yourself over there,” Mako says, pointing to the corner.

She eyes Bolin nervously.

“We’re not here for you. I’m going to search the room and then you can get dressed and go,” Bolin tells her.

He scans the rest of the room while Mako keeps an eye on the two in the room.

“Do I get to cover up?” the man asks.

“Doesn’t look like there’s much to cover,” Mako responds.

The woman looks at him with horror and amusement.

“Fuck you,” he says venomously.

“Can you with that little thing?”

In the other room, Bolin howls laughing. The woman even has to cough to cover her laugh.

“It’s clear. She can leave,” Bolin says, coming back into the room.

“But, what about my money?” she asks.

“Take whatever’s in his wallet; I don’t care,” Mako says. “Go into the bathroom and get dressed.”

“You stupid bitch. Don’t you touch a dime. Your money’s on the dresser.”

“That’s no way to talk to a lady, especially one that just did what she was doing to you. Have you no manners?” Bolin asks.

The girl hurries to the wallet and the dresser, grabbing the money and hustling to the bathroom as she scoops up her skimpy clothes.

“Dumb broad. I’ll find you!” He pulls at his cuffs.

“Tyler Hamilton. Stock broker. Sex Trafficker. Is there another title that you have?”

“Sex trafficker? I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about. Do you have a warrant? Get the fuck out.”

“Oh, this one is a bit off the books. We’re looking for a girl and you’re going to help us find her or you’re going to get your fifteen minutes of fame or should I say shame real soon.”

Bolin snaps a few pictures of him making him pull at the cuffs even harder, but they don’t budge.

“Oh, look at that raw passion. You’re really capturing the kink,” Mako says with a smile.

“To upload or not to upload?” Bolin asks, tapping his chin.

The girl hurries out the room. The door opens and shuts just as quickly.

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare,” he growls.

“Then all you have to do is cooperate with us, Tyler and we’ll be on our way.”

“Fucking pigs,” he mumbles.

“What was that?” Bolin puts his finger on the upload button.

“I-I said, what do you want to know?”

Mako plops on the bed beside Tyler, covering him from waist down. “Much better, Tyler. I knew you’d do the right thing.”

#

Asami and Opal’s hands go up and they both back up against the wall. Opal’s knees are trembling, but Asami’s adrenaline just shoots up a notch as she figures out the best way to get out of the situation.

“Did you think that we wouldn’t notice some fucking cops walking into our bar? Do you think we’re fucking stupid?” one of the men says.

“Not stupid at all. We’re not here as cops. May I reach into my pocket?” Asami asks.

The man that spoke motions one of his guys forward. He pats Opal and Asami down, lingering on their breasts and ass. They both try not to look disgusted.

“No weapons,” he says gruffly.

“What’s in your pocket?”

Asami keeps one hand in the air and the other slowly reaches into her pocket. “See, just my keys and my phone is off.” Slowly she shows both and then she lifts up her shirt and partially unbuttons her pants. The men look on in excited curiosity. “See, no wire.” She goes over to Opal and does the same thing to her. Opal just swallows loudly.

The man who’s in charge speaks again. “Then, what do you want?”

“We’re doing some work really far off the books. We got paid very well to find a woman. That’s all. May we talk?”

“We don’t talk to cops.”

“Not even for say, one thousand dollars for each of you? For information?”

They all look around, not wanting to say no, but not wanting to break the code.

“Okay, how about this? No one wants to shoot a cop, bad for business, right. And no one wants to talk to a cop, ruins the code. I get that. But we’re not cops right now and I’m offering some money. I came here to talk to Seiji, but it seems that that won’t happen. Well, if you all don’t want to speak to me, then I’ll give all six racks to the first person that does and I’ll throw in another thousand on top of that to be fair,” Asami bargains. “That’s our guarantee to walk out of here safely.”

The group seems to have a silent conversation before a man clears his throat in back. Opal and Asami hadn’t even seen him come into the room. Everyone re-holsters their weapons.

“So, two pretty ladies walk into a bar looking for information. Girls like you shouldn’t be hanging with the big bad wolves.”

“Maybe I like to be bitten,” Asami says, her voice dropping an octave lower.

“Oh? Is that right, Asami Sato?”

“So, you know who I am? Then you know I’m good for the money.”

“Definitely.” He snaps his fingers and the group disperses. He’s wearing a red and black sleeveless leather vest, cutoff shorts, and his hair is slicked back into a ponytail. Despite his ruggish appearance, Opal notices that he’s actually quite handsome.

“I’ll speak with you because I owe your father a favor. You keep the money and I’ll repay my debt.”

Asami wonders if she even wants to know what her father did. She laughs inside at the thought that something good is coming from his criminal activities.

#

Five years ago, Kwan’s sister died of a drug overdose in Ba Sing Se. The city buried her in an unmarked grave. She had managed to escape from her pimp in the Fire Nation where she was sold, and was working with an advocate to get her life back on track and come back to Republic City. The advocate swore that someone had to have drugged her because she’d been clean ever since she escaped.

If she hadn’t escaped, they wouldn’t have found her in the first place. Her courage in attempting to get free from the life that was forced upon her has given her some closure.

Kwan cries as he looks clutches the picture that Bolin gave him of his sister.

A few days later, the fire department responds to a house fire where they find the remains of Tyler Hamilton cuffed to his bed. A day later, a man in the Fire Nation is found burned alive in his truck, his hands chained to the steering wheel.

Two days after that, Mako is sitting inside an abandoned house, waiting for a man to come inside. Opal and Asami are brilliant at what they do and was able to figure out his routine. They realized that he set up shop in another location in the city. An old neighborhood that many residents were leaving in favor of downtown living. As soon as the door unlocks, he pulls his ski mask on and twists the silencer. He’s sick to his stomach, but he can’t let that affect him.

The man steps into the room and places the gas can on the floor. He turns around and stops short- shocked to find the barrel of a gun level with his chest.

“Wh-what are you doing?” His eyes narrow as he realizes that it can only be one person in front of him. “We had a deal. I said I would turn myself in. I did everything I’ve promised. I’ve kept my word. Don’t do this. Please.”

Mako says nothing as he puts two bullets into his heart. The body drops with a thud, twitches, and doesn’t move again. With the gloves he’s wearing, he searches for the casings and removes the bullets from his chest, careful not to throw up. Once he’s finished, he double checks everything and then picks up the gas can. He drenches the body as well as the entire house before lighting a match and slipping back into the darkness.

He doesn’t even watch as the house goes up in flames.

Watches the road as he drives and says to himself, ‘I’ll do anything for my brother. Anything.’

When he gets home, he carefully takes all his clothes, including shoes and throws them in the washer and then dryer. Then, he bags them up to dispose of. Tomorrow, he’d go for a ride, periodically breaking apart pieces of the gun and burying them outside of town. As he thinks all of this, he wonders if it was all worth it- potentially losing everything, becoming someone he’d never in a million years thought he’d be, doing something he’d never thought he’d do- lose his soul.

Then he thinks about his baby brother, his vow to protect him always, to be his keeper and he smiles to himself. He’d dance with the devil himself if it meant protecting Bolin.

Every single time.

#

 

 

 

 

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

Mako, Iroh, and Akari walk through the fifth house that they've looked at. The realtor, Ginger, points out every feature that she thinks will draw their eye. Finding a home for all three of them has certainly proven very difficult. Akari wants an open concept with a large kitchen and fenced in backyard. Mako wants to make sure that there are at least two office spaces, he and Iroh can share, and three bathrooms. Iroh wants a large master, a large en suite bathroom with a large shower or a tub and shower combo. Apparently, none of this is negotiable.

Akari got a new job as a lawyer with an advertising firm and her salary has increased dramatically. Iroh's trust fund has kept him never wanting for money, and Mako has never been a big spender, and has a large savings. Together, they're willing to put 100,000 yuan down on a large house that will suit all of their needs. All three of them also know what this means for their relationship. They're all in it for the long haul. In the past three months since Mako "dealt" with Kwan, he's learned that life is too uncertain to hold anything back.

He's actually the one that proposed that they all move in together. Akari didn't speak to him or Iroh for a week before she called him crying with an answer. So, after their second family dinner with her parents, they went to her house and began to make a list of their dream home's features, their budgets, house rules, and more.

Five homes later, it seems that they're finally onto something.

"I know that this is a bit above your price range, but the seller is highly motivated and will negotiate. They are leaving the country wants everything tied up ASAP. Plus, there's an aboveground pool surrounded by a deck in the backyard and all the appliances are new and will stay. The home is move-in ready. The first floor bathroom will probably need a little work, but not only do you each have everything that you've asked for, you get a bonus half-bath for guests and a great place to entertain. Think of all the places we've looked at and tell me that you can find this anywhere else," Ginger says, going into complete realtor mode.

"How much over our budget are we talking?" Iroh asks.

"Fifteen thousand yuan," she says, trying to make it seem like it's not a big deal.

"Spirits," Mako says.

"For you to get what you want, all of what you want, we have to be realistic here. And remember the size of that bedroom? There'sâ€¦ three of you, and let's be honest, a relationship with two people can be hard enough and space can be an issue, heck, a relationship ender, but that bedroom can fit all three of you comfortably. It has space for a large enough bed, it has a walk-in closet, a large en suite, and room for a vanity. The rest of the home gives you everything you need. I'll be outside by the pool and give you guys some time to think. Make an offer see what happens."

#

Asami ducks the punch sailing at her face, but the kick slams into her thigh. She falls and turns it into a roll before popping back up and spinning between her attackers. Sweat drips into her eyes, but she blinks it away just before going onto the offensive. Two quick jabs, a feint, an elbow, a low kick. Her attackers backup, but they've been training together for too long, their movements are precise and well-timed. Every time there's a gap in their defense, the other steps up and fill the hole. Asami tries not to grow frustrated, but she knows there's no way she can win.

Not against these two.

Especially not while every muscle is screaming for her to give in. She screams her next attack as she pushes through the pain. They're tiring too, but she doesn't think she can win out. Still, someone's going to hit the ground before she does.

Asami pretends to throw a weaker punch than normal, stumbling as she does so. One of the attackers tries at grab her arm, but she spins out the way with a burst of speed, grabbing them by the neck and putting them in a chokehold. They both fall to the ground with Asami on her back and them on top of her. She wraps her legs firmly around their waist and squeezes her arms as tightly as she can as they try to break the hold.

After what feels like eternity, they finally tap out and Asami releases her hold. She sprawls out on the ground with a loud sigh. "Get off me," she orders.

"You usually like it when I'm on top," Korra says. She groans and rolls off her with effort.

"Maybe she's been faking it the whole time," Kuvira suggests as she leans against a wall, clutching her side.

Korra laughs. "There's no way to fake that, Kuv, trust me."

Asami tries to slap Korra, but misses. Korra laughs.

"I'll give you points for stamina, Sato. No wonder Korra's been coming in tired the last few weeks. You've been wearing our girl out."

This time, Asami snickers and Korra blushes.

"Don't talk about me like I'm a piece of meat," Korra tells them.

"You started it, Korra. Besides, do you think I'm with you for your personality? Nope, I just use you for your body."

"How dare you only care about my washboard abs and strong hands."

"I thought it was obvious."

Korra stands up, rolling her eyes at Kuvira's laughter at their exchange. Korra helps Asami up and puts her arm over her shoulder. With the other hand, she rubs her neck. "What do you say we hit the sauna?"

"Sounds perfect," Asami responds.

#

Kai, Jinora, Opal, and Bolin leave the mover theater laughing.

Bolin wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. "I needed that laugh," he says.

Opal nods her head in agreement. "Who would've thought that a romantic comedy about a cat and a dog would work?"

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into watching a cartoon and that I liked it," Kai says shaking his head.

"Don't worry, we won't tell your firefighter buddies." Jinora punches his shoulder.

"How about we grab a late lunch at the Jasmine Dragon? I heard that they've just added food to their menu," Opal suggests.

"Sure. We don't have anything else to do today," Kai says.

"You had me at food," Bolin tells her.

Opal rolls her eyes and leads the way.

#

"This is our last chance to back out of it if we aren't ready. If you don't want this yet, Akari, Mako and I won't blame you. It's a big step. I know how scary it seems," Iroh tells her gently. He'd been watching her hands shaking for the past half hour.

Mako stays silent behind him, not wanting to influence her decision in any way.

"It's justâ€¦ I look at the path my life has taken and I can't believe this is realâ€¦ that I deserve this, that both of you are so confident in us, that you're both willing to change your entire lives for usâ€¦ for me. I feel like I'm going to wake up any minute now and realize that none of this ever happened."

Mako barks out a laugh and Akari turns to him, angry and confused. She opens her mouth to respond to his outburst, but he cuts her off before she can begin.

"I'm sorry," he starts. "I wasn't going to say anything, but I find it very funny that you could even consider that my love for you or Iroh isn't real. I don't ever do anything without thinking it through, not even breakfast. And you two, I've never been more sure of. Even if we don't live together, it won't change the fact that I'm lucky enough to have found love twice."

"It wasn't always that way," Iroh mumbles.

"Yes; I had to find myself, but I know now who I am. I'm your mind, Iroh is the body, and Akari, you are our soul."

Akari glances at her men and then at the house. After about a minute, she nods. "I want this. I want this very much."

"Then, let's make an offer," Iroh says with a million yuan smile.

Akari squeals and jumps into Mako's arms. He holds her tightly and buries his face in her neck. She smells like soap and home. His home.

#

"We really miss you at the station, Asami. Those computers you donated to us help ease the pain, but it's still different without you," Kuvira tells her as they relax in the sauna, their muscles already feeling much better.

"You've worked without me on the team far less than you have with me. You'll forget all about me soon."

"I don't know about that. You were a valuable member of the team. Are you sure you aren't tired of being CEO yet? I mean, who really needs to make millions and millions of yuans a year?"

Asami laughs. "How about this, with my millions and millions, why don't we all go to an all-inclusive resort for a week, on me, and you all just pay for any extra expenses while we're there?

Kuvira's eyes go wide and Korra laughs at how comical she looks.

Asami raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms.

"I think what she means is yes you can," Korra tells her.

"Bu-but, that's me, Jr., you, Korra, Opal, Bolin, Mako, Iroh, Akari, Jinora, and Kai."

"You forgot about June," Korra says.

"Yes, how is the new dark-haired vixen?" Asami asks, only a tiny bit jealous.

Kuvira coughs to hide her laugh. "She's fitting in nicely. Just as sarcastic as she is smart. She and Mako make good partners."

Asami hums in response.

"She is really pretty too," Kuvira says, gauging Asami's reaction.

Korra punches her- hard.

Asami says, "I should have put you in the chokehold instead."

"Don't worry, I don't think Korra's going to develop a thing for raven-haired coworkers. Ooh, did Korra tell you about the time she accidentally called June, Asami?"

Korra groans.

#

"â€¦So there I was, trying to remain calm and professional as the guy just dangled from the tree branch that caught his shirt. His pants were down to his ankles and he didn't have enough time to put on his boxers before he jumped out the window so that the wife's husband didn't see him. Clearly, he didn't pull up his pants all the way either."

"That is so crazy!" Bolin exclaims. Then what happened?

"Well, his junk was all in my face from his squirming and I wanted to leave him up there for that alone, but the funniest part about it was that the husband was screaming at his wife from the open window yelling, "You cheated on me with a man with a little dick!?"

The group bursts out laughing just as they round the corner to the tea house/ restaurant. Before they can take another step, Bolin pulls the group up short.

"What's wrong, Bo?" Opal asks reading his body language.

"There's a kid with a ski mask in his hand. I think he's about to try to rob the place. You guys stay here."

"Should I call it in?" Opal asks.

Kai tries to peek his head around the corner, but Bolin pushes him back.

"Not yet. Let me handle this. I could be wrong. It's justâ€¦ I saw the look in his eyes. I know that look."

"What?" Jinora asks.

"Desperation."

Bolin pulls his phone out of his pocket as he turns the corner, pretending loudly that he's talking to someone. "Yes! I've been walking around for ten minutes, mom. I just can't find it. I'm not making it up. No, I'm not afraid to go to the store and ask for extra large adult diapers. I've bought tampons before for goodness sake!"

The teenager turns quickly at the noise and hides the mask in his hand, attempting to walk away, but Bolin is close now.

"I'm stopping to ask for directions right now. There's a nice kid in front of me that may be able to help. I'll ask and I'll call you right back, mom." He pretends to hang up. "Hey, kid, can you stop for a second? I'm lost and I'm hoping you could help."

He doesn't look Bolin in the eye. "Uh, sure, Mister."

"Good. You're a life saver". He steps closer to the kid and lifts up his shirt just a bit so he can flash his badge. The kid looks up at him wide-eyed, ready to take off. "Don't run. You're not in any trouble. I just want to talk. I promise. My name is Bolin and I'm a detective. If you run, you'll get into a lot of trouble."

"But I haven't done anything," the boy cries.

"No, you haven't. That's why I want to talk. I notice things. I noticed that look you had and I'm here to tell you that what you're about to do, it isn't worth it."

"I don't have to speak to you. I'm not under arrest," he says defiantly.

"If I pat you down, what will I find?"

He says nothing.

"You talk to me or I put you in cuffs. I don't want to do that. I want to help you. I mean it." Bolin takes another step forward. "You want money? I'll give you some money. Look, I'm going to reach for my wallet. I have two hundred yuans in there. You can get that without going in there and someone getting hurt. How does that sound?"

"What's the catch?"

"I need that gun that I know you're holding." His voice is serious now. There's no room for argument.

"I don't have-,"

"Don't lie to me. Don't lie to me when I'm looking out for you."

The kid sighs and slowly reaches for the gun in the small of his back. Bolin positions his body just in case the boy tries something, but he hands the gun over with no conflict. Bolin discreetly checks to see if it's loaded, but it isn't. He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Where's my money?" he asks quietly.

"Here, son. And here's my card too. I want you to know that I grew up on the streets too when my parents died. I do know what it's like. If you decide you want something better than this, you give me a call. Morning, noon, or night. I don't want to see you dead. I don't want to see any more dead kids."

He takes one more look at Bolin as he tries to blink back tears and then he turns and runs away, the card clutched in his hand.

Bolin's head is down as the others approach. Opal wraps her arms around his big frame and Jinora kisses him on the cheek.

"You're a good man, Bo," Kai tells him.

"Thanks," he says. 'I don't always feel like it,' he thinks.

#

"Baatar wanted me to invite you guys over for dinner sometime soon. He says that he doesn't always feel included with our little group."

"Ah, it's not like that. I love the little nerd," Korra says.

"And you're a dork," Kuvira says.

"A short dork," Asami adds.

They both laugh. Korra growls at them.

They walk back to their cars, Kuvira holding the door for a petite woman with fiery, red hair.

"Thank you," she says huskily as she looks Kuvira up and down as if she's a snack.

"You're welcome," Kuvira says in response, not even noticing that she's been eye-fucked.

Asami and Korra watch the exchange with interest. Kuvira notices their smirks and stops.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She touches her lip.

"No, but someone wants to be," Asami says as Korra snickers.

"Oh, she walked right into that one," Korra says.

"Huh? What the hell are we talking about?"

"The red-headed hottie that just practically ripped your clothes off with her mind."

Kuvira still stands there dumbfounded.

"And I'm the dork?" Korra asks shaking her head.

"Here, let me spell it out, oh oblivious one. The woman you just held the door for apparently has a thing for hot green-eyed Amazon women." Asami points back through the door.

"Huh? Me. What?"

"Great, now she's a cave woman," Korra giggles. "Now, I see why you and Jr. are the perfect match."

"I just didn't notice, okay."

"Clearly," Korra and Asami say in unison.

She ignores their smart remark. "I just don't get hit on much, especially not by red-hotties as you so aptly put it. I probably wouldn't have noticed anyway." She shrugs.

"Oh, you would've noticed. If you had made eye contact, your clothes would have melted from the heat of her gaze," Asami tells her, managing to keep a straight face. Korra on the other hand has to bite her lip to keep from laughing at Asami's teasing. She knows it's payback from Kuvira messing with her about June.

"Now, you're dragging things out."

"Oh, I'm not. You could go in there right now, pick her up and probably convince her to have a threesome with you and Baatar. She'd do it just to get to you of course."

"Maybe Iroh and Mako can give you some pointers about pleasing two people at once," Korra says.

Kuvira stands there stunned, her jaw dropping. "You guys are fucking ridiculous. If she was so hot, why don't you go pick her up then."

Korra and Asami exchange a glance.

"We would, but she's already in love with you. She'd have your babies if she could."

"Goodbye, guys. I'm going to my car now. To go home to my husband."

"Take your girlfriend with you!" Korra calls after you.

"I'm going to go back inside and give her your number, 'kay," Asami tells her.

"Don't you dare. I'll kill you," Kuvira says sweetly.

Korra and Asami laugh and Kuvira flicks them off.

"We love you too!"

They watch as Kuvira speeds away, laughing and clutching each other.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

"We've got eyes on Mr. Tanaka," Iroh tells Opal through the discreet earpiece. He's wearing a black, fitted suit with a white button up with the top two buttons undone. As he stands at the bar pretending to sip his drink, June pretends to laugh at something he said and touches his hand. She's wearing a very tight black dress that has a slit up to mid-thigh. In her heels, she looks to be all leg.

"Good. Turn a bit so the camera can pick him up," Opal orders.

He does as he's told.

Opal, Mako, and Kuvira are in a van outside of the governor's fundraiser ball. Two weeks ago, a young woman named Katarina Orlov came into the precinct and stated that she had been drugged by a man named Ken Tanaka. He was an owner of a multi-million real estate company based in Capital City in the Fire Nation.

She stated that when she met him at a party that her friend had thrown after a dinner, he had been very nice. Originally, she had agreed to spend some time with him away from the party. He had brought her a drink and when they went outside for a walk, she couldn't remember anything after that.

The next morning, she woke up alone, and bruised. She went to the hospital immediately, but her clothes from the party were missing and she had taken a shower. There was no evidence that presented a strong case against him, so they decided to try to catch him in the act.

Korra would be the bait.

She's wearing a cocktail dress that manages to be form-fitting and semi-loose at the same time. The dress is a navy color with a v-cut all the way to her lower back. The front clasps around the back of her neck and also has a v-cut that manages to show a healthy amount of cleavage. It's not something she would have ever picked out on her own, but the way Asami salivated when she made her try it on made her have to buy it. Luckily, she didn't have to pick up the tab.

"He's alone, but he won't be for long. Korra, it's your move," June tells her.

Korra makes her way over to the balcony where he's smoking a cigar. Just as she gets to the door, Bolin intercepts her, opening it for her. He's wearing forest green dress pants with a black top, suspenders, and black dress shoes. His hair is slicked back and he's sporting a serious grin.

"Thank you," Korra says timidly as the door opens.

"You are very welcome, beautiful," Bolin responds.

Korra walks over to the balcony's railing and smiles shyly at Tanaka who gives her an appreciative once over.

"I've been staring at you all night and I don't think I've seen you around here. My name's Tashi, may I have yours?"

"It's Yue," Korra says.

"It suits you, Yue," he chuckles.

Korra can't help but roll her eyes. "Thank you. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not interested. I-I just want to get some fresh air."

"Oh, don't be like that, baby. Let me buy you a drink at least."

"N-no thank you. I'm fine."

"C'mon. You need to loosen up. Don't be a stuck-up bitch. Right, man," Bolin says, getting Tanaka's attention.

Until then, he was trying to stay out of the conversation.

Tanaka sighs as Korra gives him a "help me" look. "Look, I think the lady just wants to be left alone."

"No woman wants to be left alone. Look at her, she wants the attention," he says, waving at her clothes. He stumbles like he's drunk.

"Hey, I think it's time for you to leave." He makes a motion with his hand and a few seconds later, security comes to escort Bolin out.

"What? Why? I'm just trying to have a good time."

"Sir, please come quietly. We'll escort you to your car." They gently ease him back out into the ballroom.

"Thank you," Korra says, stepping closer to Tanaka so she can touch his arm. "I get nervous when men get too aggressive."

"Yes, it is shameful to have no tact."

"I guess that's the difference between boys and men," Korra responds with a lazy smile.

Tanaka's eyes go straight to her cleavage and then slowly up to her mouth.

"I'm Yue."

"Ken."

"It's very nice to meet you, Ken, my hero. I'm sorry that I interrupted your cigar. I hope you don't mind if I stand out here for a bit longer."

"Not at all. I could use the company."

"If I'm being honest, some of the company back in there really sucks."

Tanaka chuckles.

#

"I can't believe Korra let herself be drugged. Asami is going to kill her," Iroh says as he puts on his bullet proof vest.

"He was getting suspicious. She knew she had to do something drastic," says June.

"And she trusts us to have her back. Now, get your asses in gear," Kuvira orders.

"Bolin, Opal, do you guys have it set up?" June asks, checking the chamber of the gun.

"Almost. A little to the left, Opal. Okay. I can see inside the room," Bolin says. They drilled a tiny hole through the room next door so they could see the bed. Korra's sitting on it giggling at something Tanaka said.

"Good. We're in position," Mako tells the team.

"We're nearly in position too," Kuvira tells him. "Nobody move until I say so."

Tanaka starts to unbutton his shirt. Then, he takes off his shoes. Korra falls backward on the bed.

"I don't feel so good. I want to go home. Take me home." Her eyes begin to close.

"No, you can't leave so soon. We're just getting started."

"No, I don't want to," she says as he climbs on top of her to kiss down her neck. She weakly tries to push him away. "Stop."

"You don't really want me to stop. You want this." He pulls her dress up.

"Kuviraâ€¦" Bolin hisses.

"Do not move," she demands.

"No," Korra mumbles, slowly passing out.

Her dress is up to her underwear now.

"Go, go, go!" Kuvira cries.

They rush the hallway, guns out. Bolin kicks down the door and then they methodically go inside.

"RCPD!"

"Hands up!"

"Hands up, don't move!"

"Now, slowly get up and walk toward me. Keep your hands up. Now, down to your knees and lie on your stomach."

"Pat him down," Kuvira orders. "June, search the room."

Iroh pats him down thoroughly. "He's clean."

Kuvira takes the gun off of him and talks in her radio. "We need a bus to the White Lotus Hotel. I have an officer that ingested an unknown substance."

"His inside pocket of his jacket, sergeant," June says.

"Korra's breathing," Mako says.

Kuvira sighs in relief. "Ken Tanaka, you are under arrest for the attempted rape of detectiveâ€¦"

#

Mako, Iroh, and Akari's, (or as Opal has begun to call them, Imakari) housewarming party is in full swing. The wine is flowing and the guests are all mingling about, enjoying the artful decorations that Akari has expertly placed around the house, the furniture that is completely Iroh with its modern designs that still pay homage to his Fire Nation roots, and Mako's neat and simple organizational skills.

Everyone is shocked that somehow, it works. The three of them seem to have fit into each other's lives while still maintaining a sense of self and everyone can see where the small touches are.

It's Bolin who comes and remarks on it, pulling his brother into their bedroom.

"I just wanted to tell you if I haven't already that I'm so incredibly happy for you and that you make me proud. I haven't seen you this relaxed and happy in a very long time, bro."

"Thanks, Bo," Mako grunts as Bolin pulls him into one of his crushing hugs. "It's been a bumpy ride," he admits.

"I can imagine. But, you're living your truth. And you're living with and dating two smoking hot people. The naysayers are just jealous," he adds with a smile.

"The other day, someone left a note in my locker saying that Iroh and I should lose our jobs. I thought about turning it in, but I didn't want it to be a thing."

Bo stares at him wide-eyed. "It is a thing if you're being harassed. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Mako shrugs. "Because you have enough going on. I walked into the elevator last week and some rookie asked if I was the girl in the relationship out of me and Iroh. I ripped him a new one. But, the thing is, I'll probably never be seen as manly again no matter what I do. That's the stigma. Guys like us aren't supposed to like guys. But, that's the thing. I like my women feminine and I like Irohâ€¦ masculine. How do I explain that?"

"You shouldn't have to explain a damn thing to anyone. Look around you. Look at what you've built. You did that together with them, with the people you love. At the end of the day, your job is to come home to them, to us, and to take care of your family. You make sure that they feel protected and loved when they're with you. There's nothing more masculine than that."

Mako just nods as he blinks back tears. Bolin squeezes his shoulder and chuckles.

"I know, I know. When did I get so smart?" Bolin asks jokingly.

"You're not just smart. You're kind, brave, funny, and the best damn brother I could have ever hoped for."

#

Asami, Opal, Jinora, and Akari are sitting with their feet in the pool listening to the story JInora's telling them.

"When I was out of town speaking with that consultant on that serial killer case, I ran into my ex."

"The guy you dated before Kai?" Opal asks.

"Yeah."

Asami and Akari look at Jinora waiting to say what the big deal is.

"I know you guys don't really know the whole story, but he beat on me and Kai saved me from him. That's how we got together."

"Oh. I'm so sorry that happened to you," Akari tells her.

"Yes, thank you for trusting us enough to tell us that," Asami adds.

"It seems like so long ago, but it really wasn't. Anyway, when he saw me, he was so terrified that he began apologizing to me for everything. On his knees. In front of everyone in the coffee shop. He even started crying and I mean it wasn't fake tears, he was sobbing like a child. I felt so bad that I pulled him outside and he told me that my dad had gone to see him."

"What? When?"

"I have no idea, but he said that my dad told him he better get therapy or else he'd make him into a eunuch and that he had men watching him. He said that he's donated money to a foundation for domestic assault survivors and that he was in anger management."

"Wow."

"Yes. I told Kai about it and he was angry and then he laughed. He said he didn't know my dad could be so scary."

"That's crazy."

"Isn't all our lives a bit crazy? Speaking of, Akariâ€¦"

"Hmm?" Akari asks, sipping her glass of wine.

"What is the craziest sex you've ever had with Iroh and Mako?" Opal boldly asks.

Akari spits out her drink and Asami chokes on her cough.

Jinora says, "Oh, I am so here for this." She downs the rest of her glass and pours another.

#

"Everything's changing," Kuvira says to Korra on their ice run.

Kuvira's driving and Korra's leaned back in the seat in a blue tank top and sunglasses. She stares out the window as the world speeds by.

"It is. But change isn't always so bad. We just have to learn to embrace it."

"I'm pregnant."

Korra slams her knee against the glove compartment. "Holy shit."

"Holy shit is right."

"Are youâ€¦ happy?"

Kuvira just nods.

Korra grins. "Then congratulations! Kids are always a blessing. And since you're telling me this, I'm assuming that it's because you're allowing me to name your first-born."

"Not a chance," Kuvira says with a grin.

"Does Baatar know?"

"No."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No."

"And you're telling me this first because?"

Kuvira pulls over and takes off her seatbelt, turning to stare at Korra. "Because I think you're the most like me in the entire world. You understand me without words. You're my best friend and I know you won't judge me when I say that I'm absolutely terrified. I feel like I've just jumped out of a plane without a parachute."

"Okay. Well first, you are married to a good man. A man that worships you. He'll take care of you. He'll do anything for you and I'm sure he's one thousand percent with you on this."

"He's the one that really wanted this."

"Then, that's half the battle. But, what is it that you want?"

"I didn't think I wanted to start a family, but I do, I really do."

"Good. All that other stuff, you learn along the way. You have nine months to learn. The baby will be loved. We'll pray for good health. You have an excellent support system and the best extended family anyone could ever dream of. That little bundle that you're carrying is under my protection. What's yours is ours, Kuv and you know we have your back one hundred percent."

"But the jobâ€¦"

"Isn't going anywhere. Iroh or Mako will take over your load and we'll still catch the bad guys while you sit daintily behind a desk. Your job is much more important now. The most important. No one will begrudge you that."

Kuvira turns her head trying not to cry. Korra ruffles her hair good naturedly.

"Whatever makes you happy makes me happy. And I've always wanted to be an aunt."

"Thank you, Korra."

"You don't have to thank me. We're family. I love you."

"I love you too, Kor."

"The ice is melting. Let's get back so you can tell your husband the news."

Kuvira starts the car.

"Just don't call me to bring you ice cream and pickles."

Kuvira laughs.

#

Iroh, June, Baatar, and Kai finish their poker game with Kai throwing in all his cards and slapping his forehead.

"That's what I get for trying to outsmart a literally genius and two people who decipher body language for a living."

"It's okay, Kai. To be fair, poker is what helped me pay my way through college," Baatar tells him.

"So, you're saying we've been hustled," June observes, taking in her meager winnings.

"I'm saying that you asked if I wanted to play poker and I said yes," Baatar responds.

"Well, it's all in fun guys," Iroh adds.

"Of course you'd say that, you didn't just lose your house," Kai says dramatically.

"Neither did you."

"Only because I know when I'm being outsmarted."

They laugh.

"You know, this is the most fun I had in a long time. I've never hung out with my coworkers before, not even for a drink after work," June tells them.

"Well, maybe we can make this a habit. No need for any of us to be strangers. You guys are welcome here anytime. We're just grateful to have people in our lives that aren't judging us constantly," Iroh tells them.

"Life is too short to sacrifice one's happiness for the approval of others," June responds.

"So, what do you do that others don't approve of?" Kai asks curiously.

June shrugs. "Nothing much. I just like older men."

"How old is old?" Baatar asks.

"Wellâ€¦"

#

"They were making out and I was alternating going down on both of them whenâ€¦" Akari says.

"We're back," Korra calls out stepping into the backyard.

All the ladies groan.

"You have the timing of my father," Jinora says.

"Huh? Did I interrupt something," Korra asks as Kuvira goes to look for Baatar.

"Yes," they all respond at once.

Asami stands and kisses Korra on the cheek as she stares at everyone stupidly.

"Uh, sorry, I guess?"

"You should be," Jinora huffs.

Akari laughs. "Another time ladies. I'm getting a bit hungry. What about you all?"

Korra's stomach growls in response.

"Of course you are," Opal says. "Honestly, between you and Bolin, I don't know who's worse."

"Come on ladies. Let's see if my dad's done with the food," Akari says.

#

In the front yard, Kuvira holds Baatar's hands wondering if he can feel how badly they're shaking.

"What's wrong, baby? Did something happen? Do you have to leave for a case?" he asks worriedly.

"No, no nothing like that. I just wanted to be alone with you for a moment."

"Okay."

She takes a deep breath. "You've always been good to me, even when I probably didn't deserve it."

"You always deserve it," he says with a smile.

"Of course you'd say that. But seriously. I know my flaws. I know I can be difficult. I pretend that I'm always right and I know that there's plenty that I have been wrong on. But, there is one thing that I've definitely gotten right."

He raises an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Marrying you. Growing with you. Learning how to love you more every day, leaping into that next chapter of life with you. The chapter where we add on to our family. A piece of you and me running around the house."

She pauses as he slowly processes what she says.

"Jr., I'm pregnant."

His eyes go wide and his mouth forms an "o." Then, he scoops her up and spins her around screaming in excitement. She can't help but laugh at his antics. His hoops and hollers bring out the rest of the guests. He sets her down as her team piles outside out of instinct, wary of any danger that might be present.

"Everything okay?" Bolin asks.

"Yes! She's pregnant! Kuvira's going to have my baby!" Baatar yells in delight, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead, cheeks, and then lips.

The krew is silent and then, Opal runs out the door and pulls them into a hug, the rest of the team follows.

If you ask Kuvira later if she cried, she'll deny it, but according to Opal, she totally did.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by recent events. So, if you don't like political shit, don't read this muthafucking chapter, because, it is what it is.

Chapter Forty Four

"I'm sorry to call you in so early, but I'm sure you've all seen the news," Lin says glumly.

"You're damn right we've seen it. Three people beaten within an inch of their life, a pipe-bomb thrown through the SWT Cultural Center, and rioting in the streets. It's madness," Mako says.

"It's hateful and it's shameful," Lin tells them. "I won't stand for this shit in my city. Raiko may be afraid to make a statement, but I have one. This is getting shut down now and the people responsible for this will be dealt with swiftly. You have my blessing. Find them. I've called Asami in for this and she and Opal are going to work to get positive ids through the videos that have been uploaded on social media. Kuvira, I want you to help them. Iroh, I want you to take lead on this. You talk to some of them and gain their trust. They have a rally planned for ten a.m. I need names. Mako, I want you to bring their leaders in for questioning. There's no way I'm going to let those Pure Nation freaks run amok in my city. June and Bolin, you are our direct lines of communication. You make sure everyone gets the necessary intel. I want you two to take lead as we set up for the rally. Strategize positions and set up barricades. I have a press conference to get to. Make this happen."

"We're on it, but chief, where's Korra?" Bolin asks.

"Right now, she's serving as the liaison for the chief of the SWT. Tonraq will be making a stop in Republic City in about three hours. Once she gets him settled, she will join you, Mako. I want you to keep her out of any situation that will get her killed. She's a target. I don't care if you have to drag her kicking and screaming."

Lin walks out the room quickly. Last night, she'd watched in horror as the rally that her men and women in uniform were working turned into something vicious and ugly. The Pure Nation group had gotten a permit to protest the building of a statue that depicted a person from each nation holding hands in unity. It was going to be the first of several installments in the new unity park square that F.I. was funding. It was supposed to be new business district/ tourist draw with shopping, restaurants, live entertainment, and bars. There would be a manmade lake in the center where people could rent paddleboats and go for gondola rides with a fountain in the middle.

Somehow, that became controversial. The statue which was meant to be a symbol of stronger relations became a target of hate. Hate from those that did not like the direction the city was moving toward. Hate of immigrants, those that kept their cultures and did not assimilate the way "they" wanted them to, and hate of the unknown, or a fictional loss of power for "their kind." The Pure Nation people do not believe in unity- they believe in power and domination.

The rally quickly turned violent as more people than expected showed up. Apparently, people had flown in just to be a part of the rally. They wore military pants and helmets. Some carried bats. Lin was forced to tell her people to just maintain a safe distance, to not cause any unnecessary excitement if they could avoid it. After all, it was more of them than police. She was arranging for backup while taking the scene in personally when she heard the sounds of an explosion. Suddenly, mayhem broke out.

The counter-protesters, called the Equalists, that were on scene making a wall so that the First Nation couldn't advance any further began to be attacked. Unarmed, some ran, but many stayed to fight. They tried dragging some of the injured away, but it was madness. She had to order her men to begin macing and shooting pepper balls into the crowd to disperse it. She helped who she could and they made many arrests, but they couldn't catch everyone.

She felt guilty for not being more prepared- for not reading the energy of her city better.

So, she made it her mission to do better.

Kya called her soon after, crying. She told her that the SWT Cultural Center was fire-bombed and that thankfully no one was physically hurt, but her heart was. She was tired of being hated for the color of her skin and in all her years, it had never gotten easier. Lin couldn't say that she really understood completely what that felt like, but hearing the pain in her lover's voice made her stop, listen, and want to understand. She'd do her part to pay more attention, to help pick up the pieces, and to find who the hell these people were.

The city revoked their permit for the rally this morning, but she knew they'd come anyway. They felt energized, their cause justified. And best of all, the president still sat silent, out of touch and uncaring of the harm his silence was causing.

#

Korra stands before a group of people from the SWT in a business suit and begins to speak. "You may not know me personally, but you know my father, Chief Tonraq. I am Korra, one of you, and also a detective in this fine city. Last night, the Cultural Center was attacked. It may have felt like an attack on you personally. That's how it felt to me. It hurt as I woke up to see the flames burning a place of refuge, a nod to our achievements as a people, and a symbol of our bond with the community. It hurt to know that in this day and age, there are still people that hate us simply because our skin is darker than theirs. As if that makes us inferior. I say that the bronze of our skin reminds us that we were forged in fire. What I mean is through adversity. We conquered the snow and ice, we built our homes, hunted off the land, live, no thrived, we conquered the seas and rivers around us. We bent the elements to our will and we did a damn good job."

There are cheers around her.

"We are a proud nation with traditions that flow deeper than the roots of the trees around the city. But we are not just of the Tribe anymore. We are citizens of the great Republic City and we have just as every right to be here as anyone else. Members of the Tribe helped to found this city too. We won't let them forget that. We live her, we shed blood and tears here, we love here, and we grow here. This is our home and no one is going to push us out. Not without us pushing back. We push back by letting our voices be heard, we push back by looking out for one another, we push back by growing better each day, by being better than them, and we push back by voting out the politicians that don't give a damn about us."

The cheers are louder this time. They chant, "Our lives matter, our lives matter!"

Tears fill Korra's eyes just as a strong hand touches her shoulder. She turns to find herself enveloped in a crushing hug.

"I don't think I tell you that I'm proud of you enough. Thank you for stepping up," her father's deep voice rumbles in her ear.

"I don't mind being a beacon of hope from time to time."

"Korra, that wasâ€¦ moving and powerful. You have a way with words, my daughter."

"Thank you, dad. And I know what you're thinking. I know my place and it's not as a politician."

He chuckles. "Hey, it's a thought." He touches her face gently and then steps up, raising his voice so that he can get everyone's attention.

#

"Sometimes, the power of social media astonishes me," Kuvira says.

"You have no idea. It's like for every food pic or cat video, people turn into social justice warriors and restores my faith in humanity," Opal says.

"I guess we weren't working fast enough for them. Six men involved already identified. Through all the videos, it wasn't hard to find the leader of the pack. Eric Wagner. Thirty-three. He has a podcast called "First Nation, First." On it, he talks about infanticide of SWT babies and the domination of those pure of blood. He literally is making me sick," Asami tells them.

"Fucking nut job. Pure blood my ass," Kuvira mumbles. "Thank you, Asami for coming back and helping with this. I know you've been really busy with your next project."

"It's fine. You're short a person right now with Korra dealing with this and besides, the woman I love is who their savages are talking about. I want them in jail. I want them under the jail."

"Bigots. They see someone who looks like us and they can't tell us apart. When I was in college, I had a man call me a "mud monster." I punched him in his face," Kuvira tells them.

"Ooh, I remember that," Opal responds.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that," Asami says. "I'm sorry that people suck."

"Yes, they do. Now, let me call some officers to go pick up the others and Mako to pick him up before the rally. He just posted that he's going to church to pray before the rally. Spare me," Kuvira says, rolling her eyes.

"Make sure you explicitly tell them not to pick him up until after he's done praying. We don't need any bad press," Opal advises.

"Good point."

#

"Because our cause is a righteous one! We shall prevail and win the war. First Nation, first!"

Applause burst out in the room. Iroh joins in so as not to draw suspicion.

"If our enemies meet us today, they shall fall. They will fear us first for they are cowards and animals, with impure blood."

"First Nation!"

More cheers.

"Brothers and sisters, do not come unarmed. The police mean to squash our resistance, but we are many. We will push them back too if they side with the enemy."

The man stops speaking and then they rest of the group seems to mingle about. Iroh begins to walk around with his body camera on as he tries to identify people. He creeps closer to a group as they brag about beating up the "darkies" from last night.

"You know, as violent and vicious as their kind is, they sure can't take a hit," Iroh jokes, swallowing back his disgust. He changes his accent to match theirs.

The men turn and laugh.

"Damn Snow Monkeys."

"Here, here, brother." They clap him on the back. "My name's Peter." He extends his hand.

"Michael."

"George."

"Thomas."

"Steven."

"Well, boys, here's to the revolution," he says, throwing them each a shooter of Fire Nation Whiskey.

#

Thirty minutes before the rally, SWAT moves into position. They're outside of a diner that Iroh lured him to. He was walking slowly to the counter so that the team could see what was going on inside. They decided that it was empty enough to go ahead and move on them. Four of the SWAT team were already inside the kitchen area waiting to move. Two were on the opposite side of the front door where the wall kept them out of view of the window, and two more were behind a parked car covering their men in the front.

On Iroh's signal, he asks the men if they're ready to order, the team moves. He purposely blocks their exit on one side of the booth to make it harder to resist and before they know it, all the suspects are under arrest. SWAT arrests him too so that he can continue to get something out of them.

#

Mako follows Mr. Wagner for about three streets before he pulls him over. The lights flash on in his unmarked car and carefully he looks around to make sure there are no surprises. Finally, he walks over to the vehicle and Wagner rolls down his window.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Eric Wagner asks politely, already poised to give his license and registration.

Mako silently looks over his license so that he can be sure he's exactly the person he's looking for. "Mr. Wagner. I'd like it very much if you'd follow me to the police station. We have some questions for you regarding the events from last night."

"Officer, I am recording this conversation as we speak. Now, do you want me to come in for some friendly questioning, then, I will have to decline. Unless, I'm not free to leave, in which case I will assume I'm under arrest."

Mako takes a deep breath, choosing his words carefully. "Mr. Wagner, I am detaining you under suspicion of inciting a riot. I want to give you the courtesy of driving to the police station on your own, but if you do not comply, I will be forced to handcuff you and place you in the back of my squad car."

"Fine, I will drive myself to the police station and have my lawyer meet us there. I will not answer any questions without him present."

"That is your right, sir." Mako walks back to his car and dial's Lin's number, putting the call on speaker.

"Beifong."

"Chief. I think it worked. He's probably calling all of his supporters now. They'll probably rush to the station and start to protest his unlawful detention."

"Good," Lin responds. "They can be contained there. They won't try anything stupid in front of the station. That means the other rally is probably cancelled or the turnout will be so low that we can keep the public safe. Good job."

"You're welcome. I was hesitant about your plan, but as always, you were right."

"Of course I was. It's why I get paid the big bucks." She hangs up.

#

"They can't keep us in here caged up like animals. We are the revolution," one of the men spouts. When they let Iroh out for his "phone call," they told him that the last of the aggressors were being brought in. He would have to be moved out soon.

"They don't have anything on us. That's why they're going to make us wait so we can think that they do."

"I heard the first person to talks gets the deal. What if there's another group back there already talking," Iroh suggests bitterly.

"They wouldn't do that. We stick together," Steven says.

"We don't know them. Plus, there were cameras everywhere. What if they got me on video punching that guy's face in," Iroh tells them in a whisper.

"We coulda been anybody. No way they saw me with that bat, no way. They don't have my prints either."

"I just came down here for the weekend. Everybody else was beating on people too. Why are we the ones here?" He steps back from the bars and puts his hand on his head.

"They don't got nothing. They don't."

Just then, a group of four other men walk past making eye contact with the group. They get escorted to another cell and then a group of officers come to escort "Iroh's group."

"Make sure you put them all in separate rooms," Kuvira says around the corner. "The district attorney is on her way."

The men look at each other wide-eyed and Iroh continues to play along, tripping as an officer pushes him forward.

#

Bolin and June continue to send out details and pics of the growing crowd as they strategize the best way to handle the mess. They've handed out fire extinguishers to nearby businesses as well as made sure that plenty of officers have them in their squad car as well as water bottles. June has been going over the map and placed officers in areas such as alleyways that could be used to lure and assault someone. She also helped strategically station all squad cars at least two of three deep so that large groups of people could not easily move through and start chaos.

Bolin has introduced himself to people on both sides and reminded them that this protest is unauthorized and that any weapons seen would be cause for immediate arrest. He reiterated that the protest was unauthorized, but would not be disbanded by force unless things became violent.

There were officers planted on top of buildings as well so that they could shoot pepper balls over a wider range if needed as well as sound cannons.

All in all, things were looking pretty good and every officer was equipped with a body camera.

Soon, there were murmurs through the growing crowd. Words like arrest and assault were being thrown around.

"They're already vilifying us on social media. Now, they're arresting us?"

Some of the crowd begins to shout angrily at the police and Bolin orders them to put their shields up and stand their ground. But, some more protestors suggest they go to the police headquarters to protest. With half an hour, the crowd has gone.

"I already gave everyone the heads up that they were coming their way. I think these racist bastards are going to be very surprised when they get there," June tells Bolin. She had already sent many of the officers ahead and others were patrolling the area just in case, but everyone had done their jobs perfectly.

"Well, now we go too," Bolin says.

"No, I'm going to stay here and make sure that everything's fine."

"Do you need me to stay too?" he asks.

"No. Go watch the show."

He nods and speed walks to his car.

#

Korra has been her father's police escort for the day with the approval of Lin. She hadn't even been able to speak to Asami today other than a quick message telling her that she was safe. Now, they were on their way to speak to President Raiko- well Tonraq was on his way to speak to him. Korra, would have to keep her comments to herself.

They walk through the halls of the president's mansion until they reach his office where they are escorted by members of the president's protection detail. Tonraq and Raiko shake hands and Korra stands off to the side, her hands behind her back.

"My regrets regarding these unfortunate events. It's really a sad state of affairs."

Tonraq wastes no time. "Then why haven't you made a statement condemning the terror attack on the SWT Cultural Center?"

"Let's not be too hasty in calling it-,"

"President Raiko, I have no interest in playing politics on this. The Southern Water Tribe members that live in this city look to you to be a leader, not just for the majority, but for all its citizens. Your leadership means doing what is necessary to send certain messages- one of those messages should be that hate of any kind should never be tolerated and that it has no place in Republic City, a city founded on the very ideals of diversity and unity. Why is that so difficult?"

"I am looking at both sides of this and trying not to rush to judgment. I don't know why these riots started of who is to blame for the bombingâ€¦"

"You offend me, President Raiko. I will not sit here and listen to you dance around the issue as if there are not lives that hang in the balance and people that are now living in fear because you will not condemn those that wish them dead simply because of who they are. Goodbye, Mr. President."

Tonraq turns and leaves before Raiko can even respond.

#

The team looks through the windows of headquarters at the crowd that is now in their thousands, chanting, "You. Are not. Wel-come here! You. Are not. Wel-come here!" to the small but growing group of First Nation supporters. They've formed a line blocking them from getting close to the police station with a group of police in front of them protecting them from the First Nation.

"We are equal-ists! We are equal-ists!" they chant as well.

"How in the world did they know about the arrests so quickly?" Kuvira asks as she looks on.

"Well, my twitter account does have thousands of followers," Asami says. "I may have said that I thanked the brave men and women of RCPD for their swiftness in arresting the men responsible for the senseless acts of violence. I also said that hate and bigotry are not Future Industries values," Asami tells them.

"You did what?" Kuvira asks.

"Hey, I'm a private citizen. I can tweet all I'd like." she says shrugging.

Opal laughs and slaps her on the back. "You are diabolical."

#

The police make way for Tonraq and Korra as they walk up the steps to meet with Lin and a group of reporters. Lin and Tonraq shake hands and then Lin takes to the makeshift stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I made a statement earlier in the day, so I will be brief. We have made several arrests in connection with the string of assaults from last night. Many of the arrests were because of coordinated effort by my officers as well as you, the concerned and brave citizens who used video footage and social media to identify specific individuals. Because of your fearlessness, we have sent a strong message that hate is not to be tolerated in any form and that we, the law enforcement of Republic City will do our best to keep everyone safe regardless of their race or culture. There are some that are afraid to call things for what they are, such as the act of terrorism when someone bombed the SWT Cultural Center. I want to assure our citizens that an arrest is coming soon and that we are working with the F.B.I. in that matter. When the individual or individuals are arrested, they will be charged with domestic terrorism and hate crime statutes. Now, Chief Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe would like to say a few words."

Lin steps away from the podium ignoring the questions from reporters and the cheers from the crowd. When it's quiet again, Tonraq steps up.

"I just returned from a meeting with President Raiko..."

#

Asami and Korra cuddle in the bathtub, Korra's head on Asami's chest. In the background, soft music is playing. For the past ten minutes, Korra's been silent. Finally, Asami asks what she considers to be a dumb question.

"Are you okay?"

Korra chuckles, but Asami can tells it's fake.

"Do you ever become okay with a group of people hating you for the color of your skin? Wishing you were dead, or enslaved, calling you a mongrel, or a mud demon."

"Korra, I'm sorry doesn't seem like the right thing to say. In fact, I really don't know what to say, honestly."

"Sometimes, there isn't anything to say. Sometimes, it's just about what you do. Sometimes, with some people, it's what they don't say."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Actions, my love. Standing up for someone who's being called an immigrant in the grocery store or when someone accuses them of being a thug just because of what they wear. And on the other hand, it's when people hear their own family talk like that and they never call them on it, when they make racist jokes and they laugh along. Or when they're in a position of power and they choose silence over being an ally. It hurts, Sami. It fucking hurts. I don't think you could really ever understand unless you've gone through it. It's a million little cuts every single day."

"Well, I'm listening, you can try to explain it to me, or you can just sit here and I'll hold you. But, you never have to pretend you're okay if you're not. And, if I ever say anything insensitive, call me out on it, okay. I want to be better. I want to be someone that may not completely get it, but at least tries to make it hurt a little less," Asami says softly, kissing the top of Korra's head.

"When did equality for all equal less equality for others?" Korra asks.

"I'm not sure, but one thing I have learned through all of this is that if you're not outraged, then you're not paying attention," Asami responds.

"Just hold me. It's been a long time since I've felt so unsafe."

Asami holds Korra a bit tighter as they sit in silence once again. They sit there until the water turns cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know everyone reading this doesn’t live in America, or has never been touched by racial discrimination. Let me just put this out there: I live in Nebraska where, believe it or not, there’s an extremely high disparity of wealth, health, and education between whites and minorities. I grew up in the hood, where I’ve seen dreams die because lack of access, and because people I loved were murdered senselessly. But I also went through school taking all honors classes where most of my classmates were white. 
> 
> I’ve gone through small towns on class field trips being one of only a few black people and had plenty of “looks” my way. My white friends would tell me I was just imagining things. Nah. Not likely. I’ve been pulled over in the middle of bum fuck nowhere and damn near panicked for my life because one, I’m a woman in the middle of the night, and two, because what the fuck is my black ass doing out here this late anyway. I’ve been called nigger while playing softball with my family by old white people driving by. I’ve been called racist plenty of damn times just for calling out racism. 
> 
> Where I’m going with this is… is you are a non-minority and you have minority friends. Listen when they tell you their legitimate concerns about what’s going on. Check on them when they’re seeing image after image of people that look like them killed on social media and then get their entire character assassinated because of a little bit of weed or the fact that they were once suspended from school. All of that weighs on you and if you just don’t understand, maybe you really aren’t listening. Don’t shrug off their fears. If they’re uncomfortable with something you’re doing, don’t make them seem like they’re over-reacting. 
> 
> It’s 2017 and this shit is still happening. And truth really is… It just fucking hurts.


End file.
